Submerged
by Onileo
Summary: Every time he came into her life, she felt herself slip further into his world.  When she's pulled in too deep to stand, he is the only one who can keep her afloat.  Rated for language, violence and future lemon.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters therin.

A/N: To my loyal readers, who have waited patiently for me to get going again, this story is for you.

Submerged

Prologue

The lonely cry of a crane rang out across the delta, a harsh counterpoint to the softer nighttime songs of the frogs and crickets. The noise increased as the half-moon rose over the ocean, shedding light onto its neighboring land. The tide began to grow in strength, bringing the night symphony to a crescendo as a shadow darted across the rugged marshland, making no noise as it passed. Towards the nearby village it raced, taking care to avoid the moving lights of the sentries posted around the village outskirts. A stranger would have had a hard time avoiding detection, but for someone who had grown up here, avoiding the boggy sections of terrain, the razor sharp marsh grass, and making the gaps in the night watch was child's play.

The corners of Ryusei's mouth twitched upward as he reached his destination, a large, walled garden belonging to an isolated house a small distance from the village. Crouching down as he pressed himself as close to the wooden barrier as possible, he listened for any signs of life from the other side. Hearing nothing, he settled down to wait for the signal that all was clear. One minute passed, then five, and he was forced to shift to relieve his stiffening muscles. Finally, after nearly a half hour, a soft owl hoot reached his ears, and he stood up.

Letting his weight sink to his feet, he sprang up and over the wall, using a small chakra boost to help him overcome the height. A flowerbed met him as he landed, and he had to take care not to crush any of the flowers, lest he leave proof of his passing. Slowly rising back up, he scanned the garden for any potential threats. The house on the other side of the garden was dark, its massive windows betraying nothing of the interior. Rows of plants and clusters of bushes surrounded him in full summer bloom, broken only by the large pond in the very center of the garden. In front of that was an ornate bench, occupied by a lone figure, half hidden in the surrounding darkness.

With nervous glances at the house, Ryusei approached the bench and sat down. The woman beside him scooted out of the shadows, letting the moonlight reveal her ethereal features. Her long hair looked black in the night, but when the sunlight touched it, it shone a deep navy blue. Her pale skin was an almost deathly shade of white, and while most people had an undertone of pink or yellow, hers was light blue. Her eyes were shadowed now as well, but Ryusei didn't need to see their color to know their magnificence. He would never forget her particular shade of gold, ringed in lavender. They were the most unique eyes in the entire world, and he could lose himself forever in their depths.

Tentatively reaching out, he slid his hand under the silk sleeve of her black summer kimono, grasping the warm hand beneath. "Amaya-chan." he breathed.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be able to make it." she replied, her voice a near-whisper.

Drawing on his courage, he straightened and gave her a smug grin. "Of course I made it, I'm a shinobi, after all."

She rolled her eyes at him, but returned his smile. "Aren't we all?"

He feigned hurt and clutched his heart with his free hand, refusing to release their entwined fingers. "You wound me, great lady! My honor is surely tarnished. When I return from my mission I must reclaim it. I challenge you to a duel. No weapons, and you can't use your monstrous chakra. Just hand to hand combat, you and me..."

Ryusei leaned forward, attempting to look threatening. Amaya just laughed softly at his efforts to sound courtly and attempted to stare him down. Her face fell under the intensity of his gaze, and she squeezed his hand as apprehension suddenly washed over her. "I wish you didn't have to go to Earth Country. You know what my parents did to the Stone ninja. It's too dangerous to go so close to their territory."

He pulled her forward and wrapped his arms around her, finally releasing her hand. Relishing the way she seemed to melt against him, he hugged her tightly before pulling back to let his eyes wander over her blushing face. "I'll be fine. It's only for three days, and if it were too dangerous, Sensei would have sent a whole team instead of just me."

"I know, but…"

He silenced her protest by crushing his lips to hers. She responded immediately, kissing him back with a fierce strength that belied her slender frame. He pressed for more and she opened her mouth, letting him tangle with her tongue. A low moan welled up from her throat, and Ryusei clutched the back of her kimono as a maelstrom of feeling hit him.

Then the pond exploded.

Amaya jumped to her feet and turned with a gasp as a wall of water rose up over them. Seconds later it came crashing down, soaking them both. Ryusei took the brunt of it, and now stood a few feet away, his brown hair hanging in his eyes, water streaming off of his face. A light came on in the house, and Amaya turned to find her father standing silhouetted on the other side of the pond. He was crouched in a fighting stance she knew all too well, the great Samehada tucked under his right arm.

"Dad!" she shrieked.

"Amaya, what are you doing out of bed?" he asked, his voice as hard as steel.

"I…"

"Get in the house. Now."

Amaya stiffened, her temper flaring to the surface. Standing tall, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her father. "No. We weren't doing anything wr-"

"It's okay, Amaya. Go on." Ryusei said softly as he shook the last of the water from his hair.

Not wanting to disobey her father, but not wanting to just leave Ryusei alone with him, she stood frozen in indecision. The remaining water in the pond bubbled in agitation, and it was then that Hinata appeared on the porch, still in her nightclothes, a kunai tucked in her hand. Her Byakugan was receding as she failed to see a chakra signature she didn't recognize.

"Kisame? What's going on?" she asked as she looked over at a very wet Ryusei and Amaya. "Did something happen?"

"Ryusei-san just came by to have a little 'chat' with Amaya." he snarled in reply.

Amaya bypassed Kisame and the pond, and hurried over to her mother, anger still blazing on her face. "Mom! He just wanted to say goodbye to me before he left in the morning, that's all!"

Hinata looked between her daughter and Ryusei, a knowing expression on his face. "I see. You'd better go inside then, Amaya-chan. I'm sure your father would like to have a word with Ryusei-san in private."

Amaya gave her mother a horrified look. "He'll kill him!"

Hinata shook her head. "He's a shinobi of this village. You, more than anyone, know what that means to him. He wouldn't actually harm Ryusei-san unless he didn't have a choice."

Contrary to her mother's words, Amaya watched her father stalk forward, swinging Samehada in a wide arc. Ryusei just stood there, unwilling to challenge his sensei and the leader of his village. But he stood his ground, refusing to let him see the fear that made his knees want to tremble. He was confident in his own skills, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe he could defeat the legendary Mist ninja.

Unable to stay and watch what was sure to be a disaster, Amaya turned and fled into the house. A sliver of doubt crossed Hinata's mind as she watched Kisame advance on his former student. She had not seen her husband this angry in years, and it didn't look like it would cool anytime soon. Tucking her kunai back in its hiding place, she called out to him.

"Kisame! I don't think it's very sporting to use Samehada on an unarmed chuunin."

He glanced over his shoulder at her, a look of something akin to disappointment on his face. Grumbling under his breath, he thrust the sword into the ground, its blades wiggling towards him as if they were reaching out, asking to be picked up again. Ignoring it, Kisame continued toward his target, eyes hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Ryusei? Sneaking into my house in the middle of the night, meeting secretly with my only daughter…"

The rest came out as a snarl as he closed in on him, one arm drawn back, ready to strike. Dressed in his trademark mesh shirt and black pants, Kisame's exposed arm muscles bulged with adrenaline, letting Ryusei know just how much one punch was likely to hurt. The younger man glanced once at Hinata, then met the hard gaze of the man who had taught him everything he knew, turning him into more than just another orphan; the man who had made him a ninja. The man who would most likely kill him for what he was about to say.

"Hoshigaki-sama, I humbly request Amaya's hand in marriage."

The blow came faster than he expected, connecting with his jaw and sending him reeling back, despite the fact that he had been prepared for it. An inhuman roar followed him down into the marigold bed, making him wince as dirt and foliage flew from the impact. Then he was drug upward before he could react, a large blue hand firmly wrapped around his throat. Murderous yellow eyes bore into his brown ones, and the face that had always looked different in a crowd of people now looked more like a demon's than a human's.

"She's still a child. She _just_ turned seventeen!"

"It's only another year, we can wait that long." Ryusei said, heaving breaths past the constricted muscles in his neck.

"What makes you think you deserve her?" This time his tone was low, dangerous.

"I don't! No one can. But I love her …and I know she feels the same way …about me! Just ask her!" he cried out, despite the sudden tightening on his throat.

"That's not good enough. Love won't protect her from our enemies. If anything, they will use it against you both. Trust me, you don't want to know what that is like." Kisame said as a flash of pain ghosted across his face.

"I will die before I let that happen."

"And if you die right here before I let that happen?"

Suddenly, a voice from the past rang through Kisame's mind, the cold, condescending words as fresh as if the old woman were standing right in front of him. _'You damned fool! Death in inevitable, making the cause of it irrelevant. Are you going to deny love for the sake of something you can't prevent anyway?'_

Staring down at the silent determination in the young man in his grip, Kisame's resolve was shaken. His hold on Ryusei loosened, and at last he let go. With a grunt he backed up, his hands falling to his side. He started to turn around as Ryusei collected himself. Heading back to the house, he reclaimed Samehada and called back over his shoulder,

"If that is really the way you feel, I won't stand in your way."

Ryusei couldn't have been more shocked if the old man suddenly turned bright orange. He struggled to find his voice as Kisame gained the porch. "Uh,… thank you."

The door shut with a loud click, leaving Hinata and Ryusei in silence. The kunoichi smiled softly as she adjusted her robe. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Hoshigaki-sama." he replied with a small bow.

"Good. When you return from your mission, why don't you come over for dinner? I'm sure Amaya will be happy to see you again."

A genuine smile lit up Ryusei's face. "I'd love that. Well, goodnight, Hoshigaki-sama. I am sorry about your flowers."

And with that, Ryusei turned and ran for the garden wall, leaping over it in another chakra-enhanced bound.

A small smile still on her face, Hinata turned and went back into the house. The sound of shuffling came from the living room, and she headed in that direction to find Kisame sitting in his favorite chair, Samehada across his lap. He had a fresh cleaning rag in his hand, and was picking bits of earth from between the serrated blades. He didn't stop or look up when she entered the room, but she knew he was aware of her by the slight tensing of his shoulders.

She approached the back of the chair and rested her chin on top of his head, his long navy hair, now peppered with silver, tickling her nose. His muscles flexed as he worked, and she admired the way he still looked so young at fifty-two. She was jealous, really. She was only thirty-five, but no matter how hard she trained, she couldn't get rid of the little pouch of skin and fat that was her testament of motherhood. And whenever she looked in the mirror in the mornings, she saw the crow's feet that insisted on getting a little bit longer. She wasn't vain by any stretch of the imagination, but she couldn't ignore the signs that age was calling on her. Her one saving grace was that her waist-length hair was still the same lustrous bluish-black it had always been. But, that too, would eventually change.

Kisame leaned back into her neck slightly as they sighed simultaneously. "We're getting old."

"It was bound to happen eventually. Amaya is a wonderful girl and she and Ryusei have been together since they were little." Hinata said softly, knowing he wasn't actually talking about their age.

"Heh. I'd still rather just kill the little prick and be done with it."

"I noticed."

Kisame was quiet for several minutes before he spoke again. "Amaya probably hates me right now."

"She knows how protective you are. But if it makes you feel any better, I'll go talk to her."

"Alright, but don't stay up too late. We have to start training the new class of genin tomorrow."

Hinata laughed lightly as she straightened up. "I'll try not to."

She felt his eyes on her as she walked out of the room and down the hall. She had a feeling he'd rather walk into Kirigakure unarmed and in chakra binds than approach their daughter right now. If there was one thing Amaya had inherited from her father, it was her volatile emotions. In fact, she could already hear the dull thumping of the training dummies as they took the hardest beating they'd probably had in years.

Despite the turmoil that erupted over the last few minutes, Hinata couldn't help but relax as she walked barefoot across the cool wood of the floor. The smell of the flowers from the garden pervaded the house, lending it a peaceful atmosphere. She was absolutely happy here, something she thought she would never see in her lifetime. Kisame had built this house for her himself, not allowing anyone to help. Every timber bore his sweat and love, and the whole place seemed to resonate with a protective aura. There was a glow coming through the shoji doors separating her from the training room, softly lighting up the mural of black hummingbirds and lilacs painted on the rice paper.

She slid the door to the brightly lit interior open just in time to see a kunai split the face off of the furthest dummy. Rice and straw spilled out on the floor in a small pile. Without missing a beat, Amaya readied another kunai as she spoke.

"Is he dead?"

Hinata shook her head. "I told you he wouldn't hurt him."

The relief was visible on Amaya's face as she turned and faced her mother. It was quickly replaced by steely determination. "I don't care how much he forbids it, I won't stop seeing Ryusei."

"He's coming over for dinner when he returns from his mission."

For the second time that night, Hinata saw utter shock descend. Then her daughter shook her head. "It's got to be a trap."

Hinata mirrored the action. "Amaya-chan, there is still a lot about your father you don't know. The reason he's so protective is because there has been so many times he nearly lost everything he ever cared about. Thanks to his efforts, you have had a very good childhood. You can't know what it was like to run for your life every time a shadow moved. To have to do unspeakable things just to survive. You can't blame him for being the way he is. When we first met I-

Amaya made a face. "Please, Mom. He tried to kill the man I love tonight. I'm not in the mood to hear how he charged into your life, swept you off your feet, and took you from Konoha to live happily ever after."

Hinata laughed outright at this. "I was swept off my feet, alright. But it was because the very first time I met your father, he scared the hell out of me…"


	2. The Front Gate of Destiny

A/N: The first couple of chapters will start with a time jump, then we will settle down into the main plot of the story. It may seem random at first, but eventually the relevance will fall into place. Oh, and I'm going by the manga concerning Kurenai's history, so my OC can be related to her. :P

Chapter 1

The Front Gate of Destiny

Twenty-two years earlier…

"Where is this hot-shot jounin, anyway?" Kiba asked as he slumped against the guard shack, hands stuffed in his pockets to keep them warm. The morning was unusually cool for a summer in Konoha, the air still damp from the heavy fog that had dissipated just an hour before. Akamaru barked in agreement from under Kiba's hood, before burying his head in his master's wild hair.

"It is still two minutes until departure time." Shino stated from where he stood several feet away, Hinata at his side. The latter had her hood up as well, and was staring at a brave patch of dandelions that were growing a little too close to the gate. If there were an emergency and they had to close them, the flowers would be crushed.

"Yeah, chill out, Kiba-kun; he'll be here." Kotetsu said as he shuffled a stack of papers on his desk.

"Hey!" came a high-pitched voice from up the street.

All heads turned, expecting to see the missing member of Team Eight's group. Konohamaru was standing there instead, an angry look on his face, one hand on his hip, the other pointing straight at Hinata.

"Hey you!" he yelled, "Where's Naruto nii-san?"

The thought that he expected her to know where Naruto was made her face redden slightly. "Um…I'm not sure, Konohamaru-kun."

"You should! I see you following him all the time. And I would have had him by surprise if you hadn't distracted me last week, peeking around the buildings at him. You have to know where he is!"

Horror swept over her as her face turned beet red. He had seen her? She had known he had been stalking Naruto several times, but she was sure she was careful enough not to get caught by anyone. She had only wanted to see him, to watch his vibrant life from a safe distance. And now everyone around her knew what she had been doing. It wouldn't be long before the whole village was talking about it, and her father was sure to find out. He didn't like Naruto for a reason she had yet to discover, and if he knew she was attracted to him, he would be furious.

"Well, where is he?" Konohamaru persisted. "I have a score to settle with him."

"I… I…I…" she stammered, desperately trying to think of something to say to him. Kotetsu and Izumo were chuckling, obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"We don't have time for your games, kid." Kiba said, straightening up as he gave the gate guards a glare. "We have a mission, and it doesn't involve Naruto. So beat it."

Shino had reacted as well, maneuvering his body between her and the people around them to cover her obvious embarrassment. While she was recovering from the shock of Konohamaru's accusations, Kotetsu had regained control of himself.

"I'm afraid your vengeance will have to wait, Konohamaru-kun. Naruto left about fifteen minutes ago with Jiraiya-sama."

"What?"

"Yeah, and judging from the way Naruto's pack was stuffed, they won't be back for quite a while." Izumo added.

With a disappointed huff, Konohamaru turned and stomped off, unaware of the stir he just caused with Team Eight.

"That little shit." Kiba cursed. "If he weren't the third's grandson, I'd give his spoiled ass a lesson in manners." Akamaru barked in agreement.

Peering around the bulk of Shino's jacket, Hinata met the eyes of Izumo. "P-please, don't pay any attention to w-what Konohamaru-kun said. I…I wasn't really…" She trailed off as her fingers twisted tightly in the fur on her tan coat.

Kotetsu grinned. "Not to worry, Hyuga-san. Your secret's safe with us."

"I think it's cute." Izumo replied, grinning.

"Hey guys." came another new voice, this one deeper and self-assured.

Hinata turned to see a boy standing in the street behind them. He looked to be about five years older than her, with spiky white hair and dark green eyes. He wore a green, long–sleeved shirt under his jounin vest, and black capris with matching sandals. On his back he had a large pack that seemed to bulge from its contents. Apparently Naruto wasn't the only one who liked to be over-prepared. When his eyes met Hinata's, he gave her a friendly grin.

"Yuhi Matsushiro." Kotetsu said with a nod. "Are you ready to take your group out?"

"Yep. This is Team Eight I presume?"

"Yes. This is Inuzuku Kiba, Aburame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata." Kotetsu said as he pointed to each one. "Now, sign out and you can be on your way. But take care on the road. We are expecting an envoy from Hidden Stone; if you run into them, be polite."

"You got it."

Stepping around Kiba and Akamaru, Matsushiro signed the roster before heading for the gate. Shino and Hinata followed, with Kiba close behind. Akamaru jumped from Kiba's head, and ran up to sniff the newcomer's pants. He growled softly when a hand descended to pet him and ran over to Hinata. Bending down, she scooped the dog up, holding him close to her chest as they walked. He wagged his tail happily as she rubbed behind his ears, taking comfort in the puppy's company. Kiba grinned at her in approval before catching up to their temporary leader.

"So, Kurenai-sensei is taking the day off?" he asked.

"Yeah. She said she had some important things to do, so she asked me if I could take you guys on a circuit of the ANBU outposts. Personally, I think she's got a date, but you can't say no to family."

"How are you two related?"

"We're second cousins."

"I see. Do you use genjutsu too?"

"Don't encourage him." Shino piped up from the back, "Or he'll ask you questions forever."

"Hey! I heard that!" Kiba shouted, glaring over his shoulder at his teammate. Shino just shrugged and continued walking as Hinata stifled a giggle, her embarrassment forgotten. Their day just wasn't complete if they didn't antagonize each other.

They made it several yards past the gate when Akamaru suddenly stiffened and growled. Jumping from Hinata's arm, he stood in the middle of the road, hackles raised, facing back towards the village. Kiba looked back to see what was going on, sniffing the air when he noticed the puppy's stance.

"What's wrong, boy? I can't smell anything."

Matsushiro and Shino gave him equally impatient looks, but Hinata activated her Byakugan and turned around. She had never known Akamaru to be wrong about danger before, even if he was indicating that it came from the village. She scanned the surrounding area, looking for anything out of place.

What she saw made her swallow hard. Two chakra signatures were racing through the village at a rapid pace; they would reach their position in a matter of seconds. One was dark and very dense, while the other was massive, and flared around its owner like a giant whirlpool. She deactivated her bloodline limit just in time to see the first shinobi land on top of the gatepost only to jump over their heads in a black blur and disappear into the foliage of the closest tree.

The second landed right in front of her. Beside her, Akamaru yelped and made a beeline for Kiba. Hinata stared up in shock at the man towering over her. His pale blue face was all hard lines, and the sneer that pulled his lips back revealed a set of very sharp-looking teeth. His cold yellow eyes met hers as he paused for only a second before following his partner into the trees. Reeling back from the sudden intensity of the encounter, Hinata lost her balance and landed on her butt in the dirt.

Her heart pounding like a jackhammer, she jumped to her feet and turned just in time to see the leaves of a tree several yards away rustle. The rest of her team seemed just as stunned as she was. Kotetsu shouted something from the front gate, breaking them out of their reverie. They looked at each other a moment before Kiba grabbed Matsushiro by the arm.

"Let's go before they get away!"

Matsushiro protested as he was half drug into the trees. "But we don't even know who they are!"

"They aren't friends or they wouldn't be _running_ from the village! Shino! Hinata!"

At Kiba's shout, the whole team sprang into action. A cloud of insects erupted from beneath Shino's coat and rose into the sky as he jumped to a lower branch, Hinata on his heels. Reactivating her Byakugan, she watched in amazement as the two chakra signatures dwindled into nothing mere yards away.

"I lost them." she called out, "They're masking their chakra."

"It won't do them any good. Akamaru has their scent." Kiba replied smugly as he jumped to another wide branch. Now in the safety of his master's arms, the puppy had indeed recovered, and had his head poking out of Kiba's jacket, nose to the air.

Taking back leadership of the group, Matsushiro called out his orders. "If we're going to do this, let's do it right. We're a team of trackers, so we follow them as far as we can, then report back to Konoha so they can send the ANBU out to collect them. Do not engage them unless you have no other choice. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Kiba and Shino replied as Hinata nodded.

But as they pulled further away from the village, she got the feeling that this was a very bad idea. Goosebumps rose on the back of her exposed neck, and a knot formed in her stomach. Those icy yellow eyes seemed to still be boring into her soul, promising a painful end to anyone who ventured too close. And she felt like she had already been far too near to escape unscathed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn him.

No, fuck him.

No, that still wasn't strong enough. How would Hidan put it?

Oh, yes. Burn in fucking hell, you heathen mother fucker.

_Perfect_.

Unaware of the curses being silently hurled at his back, Itachi switched direction again, in order to thoroughly confuse any pursuit Konoha might send after them. Kisame followed behind him, still stewing over the fact that they had just turned tail and ran in the middle of a fight. Sure it made sense to not antagonize a whole village of shinobi, especially since the target of their mission wasn't there now, but it just felt so… wrong. If he were still under the command of Kirigakure, they would have taken out as many of their enemies as possible before moving on to capture the nine-tails.

But that was the past, and even though Itachi had slaughtered his entire clan, he was extremely tactful when it came to dealing with his enemies. Kisame respected his partner enough to follow his wishes in that regard, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Especially since he didn't even get a chance to kill the bastard that kicked him in the face. If he ever ran into him again, he would be sure to repay the insult, with interest.

And then there was the girl outside the gates. She was dressed like a genin kunoichi, but the innocent way she stared up at him made him wonder which was worse, the fact that someone thought she had what it took to be a shinobi, or that they were willing to destroy that innocence to do so. He had half a notion to turn back, find her and let Samehada take her chakra painlessly so she wouldn't suffer the pitfalls of their profession before dying anyway. Plus, he never wanted anyone to look at him like that again. Hatred, fear, disgust; all that he could handle. But her childlike stare made him feel like the savage monster he and everyone else claimed him to be. He buried the image in the farthest reaches of his mind, hoping to never remember it again.

They switched directions once more before angling back toward the road that the Sannin and the jinchuriki were taking. Once they were far enough from the village, they would formulate a plan to confront the two, and hopefully return to Pein with their prize. He just hoped the fight wouldn't be too easy. He hadn't been able to test his skills in a long time, and it would be such a disappointment if Jiraiya wasn't as powerful as his reputation claimed.

Samehada began to quiver against his back, interrupting his wandering thoughts. He heard a soft yip in the distance behind him and turned his head to see a flock of birds take flight nearly a mile back. The small herd of deer they just passed took off, the buck in the lead blowing loudly. At this rate, the whole forest would be in an uproar. What were they chasing them with anyway, elephants? Shaking his head at the clumsiness of their pursuers, he let his anger dissipate, replaced by the surge of excitement that preceded a potential battle.

"We're being followed." Kisame stated as he drew up alongside Itachi.

"It is the team of genin we saw at the gate. They are no threat. We'll lose them soon enough."

With a grunt, Kisame fell back a little. Samehada stopped quivering for a moment, and then continued, stronger than before, the blades seeking a new direction. Inhaling the rich air of the forest, he picked up the faint scent of dry barrenness that could only come from one place.

"Ok, but what do we do about them?" he asked, pointing ahead.

Itachi kept going, but Kisame could have sworn he heard him sigh softly. Taking in the new threat with his Sharingan, he said over his shoulder, "It's too late to avoid them, and we can't have them following us. You know what to do. After the first one is down, the rest are all yours. Meet me at the village when you are finished."

"Will you be okay using your eyes again so soon?"

"Hn."

Taking that as a yes, Kisame jumped ahead. Pulling his sword from his back, he dropped to the ground, facing a team of Iwa jounin. Itachi stopped in the trees to observe as the startled shinobi came to a fast halt. Their shock at seeing the smirking shark nin quickly wore off as they caught sight of Kisame's cloak.

"Akatsuki!" the leader shouted as he and his teammates drew their weapons and dropped into fighting stances. They did not move for several seconds, and the leader spoke again. "Where is Deidara? Return him to us immediately, or we will hunt you all down after we kill the one who coerced him to leave the village."

Kisame laughed loudly, the sound echoing off the trees. "You, kill Uchiha Itachi? That's the funniest joke I've heard all week. Here's one for you. What's gray and red and is the last word you will ever hear?"

The Stone ninja tensed at the implied threat, gripping their weapons tighter. Kisame idly fingered the wrapping on Samehada as he waited for them to say something. When they didn't, his smirk widened.

"Don't know, eh? Well, I know someone who can help you with the answer. Itachi-san?"

A crow took off from the trees above them, the flapping of its ebony wings loud in the surrounding quiet. The leader of the shinobi glanced up and followed its path, waiting for an attack, only to notice a dark shadow in one of the trees. There was a flash of red eyes before a smooth, deep voice rang out from above.

"Tsukiyomi."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop!" Hinata cried out.

Kiba and Shino came to a halt immediately, Matsushiro stopping on the next tree ahead. All three of them turned to look at Hinata, who was staring ahead with her Byakugan.

"What is it?" Shino asked.

"Something's happening. They're not hiding their chakra now, and I just saw three new chakra flares. They must be fighting with someone."

"Let's hurry, then. If any of the ANBU patrols found them, we might need to help." Kiba said before jumping to stand beside Matsushiro.

Their leader nodded before taking off as well. "How far away, Hinata-san?"

"Almost a mile ahead."

"Damn, they're fast." Kiba whistled.

Racing through the trees, they settled into an attack formation. Shino and Matsushiro moved to the back for support while Hinata pulled ahead to jump with Kiba, since she could actually see what was going on. And it didn't look good. The ninja with the dark chakra left the others and disappeared from her field of vision. The swirling mass of chakra that was his partner's grew bigger and one by one, the chakra of the opposing shinobi dwindled and was gone.

"It's over." she breathed in apprehension when the last of the smaller chakra flares was suddenly snuffed out. "They won."

Silence reigned as Hinata watched the remaining chakra signature blur before evaporating beyond her sight. Her feeling of apprehension grew as they began to close in on the site of the battle. Up until now, their missions had been relatively routine, though they all knew there would come a time when the stark truth of what it meant to be a ninja would rise up and slap them in the face. Death would present itself in all its callous glory to show them what awaited in the near future. Judging from the look of things, today was that day.

A quarter of a mile from their destination, Akamaru began quivering, tucking his head into Kiba's elbow. Shino's bugs met them shortly after that, hovering around his head before landing on his coat and making their way up his sleeves. Not stopping, Matsushiro glanced at him.

"What did they say?"

"Half my bugs are still tracking the remaining shinobi, but they will run out of energy soon and have to return."

"And the ninja who lost the fight?"

"All dead." he confirmed.

The group slowed then, dropping down to the ground one by one. Matsushiro went first, and when he signaled the all-clear, the others followed. Hinata could see residual traces of chakra now, but these were fading quickly as the energy was absorbed back into the atmosphere. Deactivating her Byakugan, she sucked in a deep breath, and wished she hadn't. The air reeked of blood and death, the smell overpowering even the scent of the wild plum trees that were flowering nearby.

The first physical signs they found were splotches of blood that had flown quite a distance to land on the tree trunks. As they rounded the last of the large trees blocking their view, all four stopped dead in their tracks and stared.

It was a massacre.

The only body that was intact lay face down in the dirt. His weapon was still in his hand, the pristine blade of the katana testifying that its owner never even had the chance to draw blood. Scattered beyond were three more bodies, lying broken where they had fallen. Two were missing a limb, and one was completely unrecognizable as human. All had suffered from gaping, jagged wounds. Dark red seemed to coat everything, the trees, the ground; nothing was untouched by the carnage.

Hinata heard a choking sound behind her and turned to see Kiba leaning against a tree, emptying the contents of his stomach. Akamaru huddled against his neck, still quivering. Matsushiro looked as pale as his hair, and Shino had his face deeply buried in his coat. She herself felt quite ill, and she wasn't sure her knees would hold her up any longer.

Nobody moved or spoke for a long time. Surprisingly, it was Hinata who broke the silence. "T-this could have been us." she whispered.

Bending down, she gently turned over the only body that wasn't mangled. When she caught sight of his forehead protector, her eyes widened. "They're from Hidden Stone. The envoy…"

"We need to report this, now." Matsushiro said grimly as he walked over to stand beside her.

With a nod, Hinata stood. They didn't get a chance to move before a puff of smoke heralded the arrival of an ANBU in a bird mask. He looked at them, then at the scene in the forest. "What happened here?" he asked sternly.

"We were tracking the two ninja who fled the village this morning. Hinata saw them start a fight and when we got here we found this." Shino said, gesturing to the bodies.

As he was explaining what happened, two more ANBU appeared. They stared at each other before the bird addressed Matsushiro. "Take your team back to the Hokage Tower. Morino-sama will want all the details you can provide on what happened. We will take over from here."

The remainder of Shino's insects returned then, and after receiving their info, the bird ANBU watched them solemnly retreat to the road before he turned to the kunoichi in the cat mask. "Komachi-san, make sure they get there. We don't want this mess getting out until the elders decide what we're going to tell Stone about their ninja. We will follow Uchiha and Hoshigaki."

"Hai, Towa-san." she replied before jumping silently into the trees above.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It was a big risk, but you did the right thing. Thanks to your intel, we are closer to catching these guys than we've ever been." Morino Ibiki said from where he stood in the empty Hokage's office, arms folded across his chest.

"Do you have any idea who they are?" Matsushiro asked.

"Yes. Sarutobi Asuma and Yuuhi Kurenai confirmed their identity this morning. They are a pair of rogue ninja. The one described by Hyuuga-san is Hoshigaki Kisame, formerly of Kirigakure. The other was Uchiha Itachi."

"Uchiha? Sasuke's brother?" Kiba asked in shock.

"That's right. He's wanted for multiple counts of murder and defecting from the village."

"That's an understatement… but why did he come back? What does he want with us now?"

"That information is still under investigation. It's best if you just leave it at the fact that they were here, and you aided in tracking them after they fled the village."

"Hai." Matsushiro replied with a small bow.

"If no one has anything further, you are dismissed."

"Wh-what about the Stone ninja?" Hinata asked quietly.

Ibiki frowned at the obvious compassion in her voice. "We'll dispatch a messenger bird to Iwagakure in a few minutes. I'd say the Tsuchikage will send a team of his own ANBU here to investigate. Until then, a team of jounin will begin analyzing the site."

"I understand."

"I don't need to remind you all how sensitive this information is. Consider the whole incident classified until further notice." Ibiki said as he started for the door. He paused a second in thought, then his voice dropped an octave. "This is quite a mess. Your sensei is at the hospital for a meeting, and will probably be busy for some time. Take the rest of the day off. You can finish your mission tomorrow."

"Thank you, Morino-sama." Matsushiro replied for them.

Following him out, Team Eight and Matsushiro headed down the stairs that led to the street. They all just stood there, looking pale and a little lost, no doubt thinking of the events that had just transpired. Life in the village continued on around them, oblivious to what had happened a little more than a mile from the safety of their walls. Akamaru whined, and Kiba absently stroked his head.

"I'm taking Akamaru home. He's worn out. I'll see you guys later." he said, the usual exuberance gone from his voice. Without waiting for an answer, he jumped to the awning of the building across the street, then to the roof and was gone.

"My family will be having lunch in a few minutes. I am expected there." Shino stated before turning and walking down the street, hands in his pockets.

"Umm… I should probably go home too." Hinata said quietly.

"I'll walk you there, if you like." Matsushiro offered.

Not wanting to disappoint him, and really needing some companionship, Hinata nodded. "Okay."

They walked in silence for most of the way, Hinata not sure what to say, and Matsushiro still lost in thought. As the front gate of her house loomed in front of them, he finally turned his head and looked at her.

"Are you going to be alright, Hyuga-san?"

"Yes. It was just… a horrible thing to see."

"It happens to us all eventually. I lost my sensei only two months after our team started missions together. We were ambushed by a cell of Cloud ninja in Tea Country. None of us would have made it if he hadn't fought with everything he had. He lived two days before the poison they were using on their weapons got the better of him. The shock of it was so bad we just sat around for two days before we finally made our way back home."

"That's terrible. I'm sorry."

He gave her a soft smile. "Thank you. I appreciate that." Then he stopped. "Well, here we are. Kurenai-san will be taking over tomorrow, so I'll see you around sometime."

Hinata gave him a small bow. "Thank you for walking me home, Yuhi-san."

"No problem."

With a nonchalant wave, he headed down the street the way they came. Hinata watched him until he rounded a corner, then turned to enter the gates of the Hyuga Mansion. She didn't make it a dozen steps before she ran into her father, who was standing on the porch with her younger sister, Hanabi. When he spotted her he gave her an appraising look.

"Hinata, you were not due back until this evening. What happened?" he asked sternly.

Hinata stiffened and dropped her head as she bowed to him. "I am sorry, father. There was an incident outside the village that prevented us from completing our mission and we were forced to return."

His face remained cold and impassive. "I see. If you do not require anything of me, you are dismissed. Hanabi and I have training to attend to."

Without lifting her head, Hinata bowed again and walked up the steps and into the house. She could hear the bustle of the kitchens as they prepared lunch, but otherwise the place was quiet. Making her way to the sanctuary of her bedroom, she slid the door shut before climbing onto her bed and curling up on her side, back to the wall. The normally soothing tones of beige and lavender did nothing to comfort her, and the furniture and knickknacks around her looked cold and unfeeling. She didn't dare close her eyes against them, afraid that the images that were hovering in the back of her mind would rush forward and swallow her up.

Despite her best efforts they came anyway, and she was forced to shut her eyes and grip her pillow hard to quell the nausea that tried to overwhelm her. There had been so much blood, so much gore. And the Stone ninja that died without a chance to defend himself; that was probably the image that disturbed her the most. His eyes had been wide open, the irises empty and void of life, his mouth hanging open in a frozen scream. And the smell of death…

It could have been them.

It should have been them.

But Death had passed over her with a yellow-eyed glare, only to strike down someone else. She should count herself lucky, but the only thing she could feel was sorrow, both for the ninja that were killed and their families who wouldn't even know about it until several days from now.

Her father's face rose in her mind, with his cold, disapproving stare. Ibiki's had looked similar when she had asked what would happen with the fallen ninja. Would her father have looked at her like that had he known what actually happened? Would he have softened any, or just sneered at her, remarking that it was a shame that decent shinobi were cut down instead of the ones who were worth nothing? If it had been her that had died, would he have cared at all?

Emptiness swept over her, making goosebumps break out on her arms despite the warmth of the room. Burrowing under her blankets, she turned on her stomach, head lying on her folded arms, ignoring the growing dampness of her cheeks. She had been right after all. Hoshigaki Kisame had managed to wound her, and he didn't even have to touch her to do it. She was afraid where she had been so sure before, and that fear was personified by a pair of gleaming yellow eyes and a sharp-toothed smirk.

Sleep claimed her at last, and it wasn't until a maid came to wake her for dinner that she realized that she had drifted off at all. She rose expecting to put everything behind her, but at dinner the whole conversation revolved around the two shinobi that had invaded the village, putting Hatake Kakashi in the hospital, and overpowering Asuma Sarutobi and Yuhi Kurenai before being driven off by Might Guy. Needless to say, she barely ate anything at all.


	3. Oh, Susano'o

Chapter 2

Oh, Susano'o

Two years later…

_'Just a little more…'_

Pausing to wipe a bead of sweat from her forehead, Hinata pulled her hair back to keep it from getting in the way again. In another six months it would be long enough to stay behind her shoulders on its own, but at the moment its awkward length kept getting swept into her face and catching under her arms. For the first time in ages, she shed her jacket, placing it beside her weapons pouch on the ground. It was unmercifully hot, and she had taken to training at night again so the heat produced by her chakra output wouldn't overwhelm her.

Dropping her weight through her knees, she crouched, facing the dummy she had set up across the training grounds. It was only a couple hours until dawn, and she had been training for quite a while now, but if she could just do it twice more, she was sure she would have her new jutsu mastered. The moon crept closer to the horizon as she focused on pushing her chakra towards her hands. A light blue glow crept along her fingers, curling around to head back to her wrists. Encouraged, she exerted a little more, making the line of blue grow until it formed a small cloud, the ends trailing past her elbows. Lion-like eyes and teeth materialized in front of her knuckles, and the Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist was ready.

Taking off, she charged the dummy, narrowing her eyes as she took aim on its midsection. She drew her right arm back and tensed her biceps, sliding to a halt as her momentum added more power to the blow. At the last second her chakra fizzled from the strain, and she slammed her bare fist into the unforgiving wood. With a pained cry she fell to her knees, cradling her throbbing hand. She hadn't hit it hard enough to cause any damage, but it still hurt like hell.

Sakura made chakra-enhanced punches look so easy. How she managed it on a daily basis, Hinata would probably never know.

Clenching her teeth, she vigorously shook out her hand as she climbed to her feet. She wasn't about to give up yet. She wanted to be the first one in her family to develop a jutsu with a large damage area, in case she ran into a situation where the infamous dexterity and precision of her clan were ineffective. Besides, she had to keep pushing herself so she would be able to keep up with Naruto when he returned from training. He was being instructed by one of the most powerful and notorious shinobi in the village, and she only had what she could garner from her clan and Kurenai's training. Kiba and Shino tried to help her as often as they could, but their specialized jutsu were so different from hers that they weren't much use in teaching her. She was virtually on her own, but she wasn't about to let that stop her, either.

Thinking about Naruto bolstered her confidence, like it always did, and she stepped backwards until she reached her starting point. She was nearly out of chakra, but she was so close to doing it. She would try one more time, and if it didn't work again, she would come back tomorrow, and the day after that, until she got it right.

Her mouth set in a determined line, she focused her chakra for the final time. Her hands blazed to life in twin clouds of blue, the eyes and teeth of the jutsu lions now clearly defined. But it was unsteady, and wavered as it flowed up her arms. Exerting more control, she watched as her chakra settled down into a steady stream. Rushing forward in blind concentration, she swung her fist as hard as she could. The head of the dummy exploded in a shower of fabric and leaves, the wooden body splintering as it took the secondary shot.

The glow died from her hands as Hinata's legs suddenly went wobbly from lack of chakra. Her stomach was churning and her arms were shaking, but she couldn't stop the victorious smile that swept over her face. She had done it. …And overdone it. If her teammates could see her right now, she would be in for a major lecture.

Turning, she slowly made her way to where her jacket and pouch lay and picked them up. Now if she could make it home without her family knowing she had been gone, she could call the night a success. Walking slowly back toward the village, she tried to keep the fog of sleep from her head and the tired sway from her steps. The chill that descended on her rapidly cooling body helped keep her awake, but she was so very weary. It was a good thing she didn't have regular training or a mission tomorrow. The overexertion would probably kill her.

The village was nearly silent, with only the slight rustle of the gate guards, who were used to her middle of the night sessions, and nodded at her as she passed. Everyone else was indoors, fast asleep. It didn't take long to reach her house and climb the steps leading to the front door. She stealthily slipped inside, making a beeline for her bedroom and ignoring the unsettled atmosphere that surrounded her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame had heard about the relentless drive prodigies have when it comes to obtaining knowledge, but this was bordering on the ridiculous. His ass was sore from sitting so long, (how long had it been now, ten days, eleven?) he was bored out of his mind, and thinking for the millionth time that he should have declined on going with Itachi to Konoha. But no, he thought it would be great fun to slip in under their noses again and wreak havoc on the village. He never figured it would involve staying locked in an obscure storage room, with nothing to keep him company but a stack of dusty books and a partner so absorbed in his research he barely stopped long enough to eat, let alone talk.

The first day wasn't so bad; they had gone to the old Uchiha compound and scavenged for any of the scroll caches that might have been overlooked. But all that greeted them was empty room after empty room, everything having been confiscated after the massacre. So after that they moved on to the Hyuuga complex. Itachi explained to him that the two clans had once been one, and since the information he sought was from before that time, they may have something on it.

From the second day on, they found themselves here, protected from prying eyes by a carefully executed genjutsu. On the fourth day, a Hyuuga servant dropped by, practically tossing a box into the building as he grumbled about his chores before reclosing the door and stalking off. Kisame half-hoped he would see them, but Itachi's jutsu held, and he was left unsatisfied and bored once more.

He had asked several times if he could be of some use in Itachi's research, since whatever he was looking for seemed to be interesting. He had a couple of books on chakra based weapons in a separate pile, along with some scrolls containing sealing jutsu specialized for the Byakugan. But Itachi just gave a negative shake of his head, leaving Kisame to his own devices once more.

Trying to maintain his good humor, he sifted through the pile of books his partner had rejected until he found an old scroll that was obviously foreign and a book on the founding clans of Konoha. Tucking the scroll in his cloak for later perusal, he opened the book and started reading. Two days later he was finished, and congratulated himself on being the enemy ninja with the most worthless intel on Konoha that ever lived. As he searched for anything else that might be of interest, he absently wondered why the books weren't locked in a library somewhere. But judging by the hard wear on some of them, he figured they weren't worth enough to stay in the library and were stored here after they started falling apart.

Which begged the question, 'If they weren't worth much and didn't contain any valuable information, what did Itachi need with them?' But he didn't ask, and instead let himself drop into a meditative state. It was a trick that had served him well on long recon missions when he had to stay in one spot, sometimes one position, for days on end. Plus, he would need less food this way, a good thing since their supplies were starting to run low.

He let his mind drift on the black and red sea behind his eyelids as his senses expanded, picking up the sounds beyond the small building. The compound seemed eternally busy, with people coming and going until late into the night. He was able to eavesdrop on several conversations, most of which involved gossip about the main branch. In fact, the only things of note he learned was that Hanabi, whoever that was, now had a tutor they thought was obnoxious; there was a debate on whether or not the head maid was having a scandalous affair with an Inuzuka, and 'Lord High and Mighty' was an irrepressible prick who didn't deserved to be the clan's leader. He heard the Claw Village mentioned once, but the voices dropped to a whisper and he couldn't pick up anything else about it.

Finally on day ten (eleven?), Itachi closed his books, put them back in the exact order he found them in, and stood to snuff out the rickety lantern they had confiscated from the Uchiha compound. Breathing a sigh of relief, Kisame allowed himself to come to awareness fully before stretching out his lax muscles and standing as well. His back gave a satisfying pop as he bent down to retrieve Samehada from the dusty floor.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" he asked as he adjusted the harness on his back.

"Almost. The last piece of information I need is likely sealed in the Hokage Tower. I'll get it and meet you outside the village walls in an hour."

"Very well." Kisame replied to his partner's back as it disappeared around the door. He didn't grumble about missing out on a potential fight; the sooner he got out of this place and into a wider space, the better.

Giving his former prison a baleful last look, he stepped out into the near darkness. Judging from the moon hanging above him, it was close to four in the morning. The compound was silent, even the frogs and crickets in the garden were sound asleep. His cold eyes scanned the perfectly slatted walls of the buildings, bidding a triumphant farewell to the inferior shinobi that would never know he was even there. He was about to turn toward the garden wall closest to the street when an idea stopped him in his tracks. It would be rude of him to have stayed so long without dropping by to see his host. Besides, what mischief could he possibly cause in a house full of shinobi who could spot him at any given moment?

What mischief, indeed.

With a gleam in his eyes, he casually walked over to the nearest door and laid his hand on it. He didn't slink, or sneak, or slide, because nothing would wake a sleeping shinobi faster than an air of deception. Unfortunately, the door was locked, and would not give when he pulled on it. Unperturbed, he moved around to a smaller door set into an alcove. This one opened with no problem, and moments later, Kisame found himself standing in a sort of utility room. Various household tools lay in neat rows on shelves beside bottles of cleaners. Brooms and buckets were lined up on the opposite wall, and the pungent, wet smell of used cleaning cloths hung in the air.

Wrinkling his nose at the strong odors, he made his way silently to the interior door and cracked it open. Dim light from the hallway cast deep shadows in the previously dark room. It was still beyond the door, with no sign of activity in the house. Everyone was fast asleep.

Moving nimbly for someone of his size, Kisame entered the hallway and headed left, towards the front of the house. He ought to find something of value to take with him. Not because he felt like robbing the Hyuga, but as proof that he had infiltrated their home should he come across one in the future. The first two rooms he came to were occupied; he could hear light shifting from one and snoring from the other. The third seemed to be an empty bedroom, and he walked inside, shutting the door behind him.

He couldn't tell much about the room because of the lack of light, but judging from the smells of lilac and woodlands, he guessed it was a girl's room. The scents were fresh, so whoever owned it hadn't been gone more than a couple of hours. But where could she be at four in the morning, if she wasn't on a mission? Out with her boyfriend on a midnight tryst?

He got his answer a minute later when the sound of light footsteps filtered in from the hall. He stilled, listening, hoping that whoever it was would pass by on their way to another part of the house. A silent curse echoed in his head when they stopped just outside. Faster than he thought he could move, he was against the wall on the far side of the door, tensed and ready to attack should he be discovered. The door opened, and his nose was assaulted with the smell of sweat and forest. The footsteps remained relaxed and unmeasured, and someone moved toward the opposite side of the room. A switch was flipped, and low light from a bedside lamp washed over the mattress, revealing a dark-haired, teenage girl.

She languidly sat down on the bed, dropping a weapons pouch and lavender jacket on the floor beside her. From what he could tell, she was exhausted. He couldn't detect much chakra coming from her, so she had to have been using it recently. There was no scent of blood in the air, so she wasn't injured, but her face was drawn, and she moved so slowly, she might very well have been a zombie. He could detect no other human scents on her either, so she had been alone while she was gone. She could have been out training, but why the secrecy? Was she working on some forbidden jutsu she didn't want anyone to know about? The possibilities had his curiosity piqued, but now was hardly the time to try and sate it. He watched as she reached over and grabbed a bottle of water that had been sitting by the lamp, and took a long drink before setting it back and climbing under the covers, still fully clothed.

Grateful that the room was large and the light from the lamp didn't reach the shadows, he watched her for any signs of deception, nearly holding his breath. If she so much as turned her head in his direction, he would kill her as quietly as possible before making his escape. But evidently she was too tired to pay attention to her surroundings, because she rolled onto her side, grabbed a stuffed fox that had been sitting on one of her pillows, and was asleep almost instantly.

Kisame let the minutes pass, making sure she was out cold before he moved. At last he felt that sense of quiet descend on the room that signaled the entry into complete unconsciousness. Letting out a relieved breath, he stepped away from the wall. He started toward the door, but paused as he felt her shift on the bed. Another impulse took hold of him, and instead of leaving while the timing was good, he turned back and approached the bed. He found himself wanting an up-close look at one of the infamous Hyuga, just so he could say that he had.

She was facing the side he was on, and he watched her eyes flutter and dance beneath their lids as she dreamed. Her face was relaxed as her body rested, and he had to admit, he found her to be quite pretty. The bone structure in her face was delicate, and her bluish black hair lay in a silky puddle on the pillow behind her. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, and in a couple of years, he was sure she wouldn't be able to beat the boys from her door. She also still held an air of childlike innocence, something he would never find in his home village.

Her peacefulness struck a chord in him, a feeling he was extremely unfamiliar with. There was something about the way she just lay there, vulnerable and open, that killed any desire he might have had to harm her. Reaching over with a small, unintended smile, he flipped her light off and recapped her water bottle so it wouldn't spill before turning and making his way to the door. He slid it open gently and was just about to step into the hallway when he heard her soft, sleepy voice drift across the room as she shifted in her sleep again.

"Naruto-kun…?"

"Tch, not quite." came the unheard reply before the door slid shut, leaving her to her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're late." Itachi stated as Kisame walked up to him. The Uchiha was leaning against a tree, arms folded across his chest, a deep frown on his face.

"No luck, eh?" Kisame countered, recognizing the posture of his partner as one of frustration. And he didn't feel like explaining the reason for his tardiness.

His partner made no reply, simply turned and headed deeper into the woods. Kisame shrugged and followed silently. It would be of no use to talk to him for the remainder of the day. The Uchiha had a habit of becoming even more solemn and quiet when things weren't going his way, and no amount of prodding would change it. They made their way through the forest during the pre-dawn hours, then took the road as the sun rose to mark noon. By the time evening fell again, they were forced to stop and rest.

They were still in hostile territory, so a fire was forbidden. Instead, they found a dry, secluded spot under a small cluster of trees a little distance from the road. Kisame took first watch, settling himself in the boughs above so he would have a wider field of vision, and Itachi sat on the ground below, back against the trunk, eyes closed as he let himself drift out of active consciousness.

The hours passed this way until the sun began to set. Itachi seemed to sense the change immediately and awoke. Though he hadn't been restless, he still seemed tired, and Kisame could swear that he heard a slight wheezing every time he took a deep breath. Reaching inside his cloak, he retrieved a small pouch and pulled out what looked like an ordinary soldier pill and swallowed it without water. Several minutes later the laboring of his breath eased, and he stood. Without comment, Kisame dropped from the tree.

They quickly polished off the last of their foodstuffs, eating in silence. Then it was Kisame's turn to rest. He wasn't all that tired, since he had spent most of the evening sitting around, but they would be traveling hard the next day, so he might as well get what sleep he could. As he took Itachi's place beneath the tree, he spread Samehada across his lap, only to have his forearm brush a lump in his cloak. Reaching into the interior pocket, he pulled out the scroll he had placed there, then summarily forgotten.

It was too colorful for his taste, and when he pulled it open, the lettering on the page confirmed that it was not originally from Fire Country. But the language was a common one, and he figured it wouldn't take him long to decipher what it said. As he read, Itachi moved to sit beneath a tree across from him, not needing any extra height to be able to see a safe distance around them. He was readjusting his ponytail that had come loose while he slept.

Kisame stared down at the scroll, a deep frown now on his face. He could translate the words easily enough, but what he read didn't make any sense at all. He went over it twice more before looking up. "Itachi-san, will you take a look at this? Your translating skills are better than mine. I can't understand it."

Taking the offered scroll from his partner, Itachi glanced over its contents. Kisame watched as his brow furrowed, then one corner of his lips twitched upward in amusement. Handing the scroll back to Kisame, he explained, "It's a nonsense song. You were probably reading it correctly."

"I see."

Reading through it one more time, he grinned. "It's catchy.

'It rained all night the day I left,

The weather, it was dry.

The sun so hot I froze to death,

Susana don't you cry.

Oh, Susana, don't you cry for me.

I come from Lou'siana with a banjo on my kne-"

Itachi nearly winced at the sound of his off-key singing. "Kisame, stop."

"Sorry, Itachi-san." he replied with an unrepentant grin. Maybe being stuck in that small room had actually gotten to him. Rolling the scroll up, he stuffed it back in his pocket. Leaning his head back against the tree, he closed his eyes and let himself fall into a light sleep.

The next time he opened them, dawn was creeping up on the horizon. Itachi was sitting a short distance away with his back to him, watching the bands of gold and blue rise up and overtake the blackness of the night sky. He rose when Kisame shifted, and made his way back to their improvised camp. Without a word, he started collecting his gear while his partner stood and stretched. After they were both ready to leave, he led the way to a deer trail that would take them in the direction they wanted to go. As they walked, Kisame started humming, then singing, his deep, gravelly voice cutting into the serenity of the forest.

"It rained all night the day I left,

The weather, it was dry.

The sun so hot I froze to death,

Susana don't you cry.

Oh, Susana, don't you-"

"Kisame…"

"Sorry, Itachi-san."

Kisame fell quiet for a while, but it wasn't long before he found himself humming again. There was just something about that song that he found irresistible. Ahead of him, Itachi suddenly stopped. Kisame opened his mouth to apologize again, but was interrupted by his partner's voice.

"Do you still have that scroll?"

"Yeah."

"Let me have it."

Amused by his partner's seeming anger, Kisame handed it to him. Expecting him to burn it, he was surprised when he opened it and started reading over it, the same intense expression on his face he had while he was doing his research. Then he looked up at Kisame.

"This is it…"

"What?"

"This rhyme, it's actually directions to find what I've been looking for."

Kisame gave him a disbelieving look. "I think you've had your head in a book too long, Itachi-san."

"No, it's right. It's coded. Listen…

'It rained all night the day I left… Where does it rain all the time?"

"Amegakure, of course."

"The weather was so dry…"

"Suna."

"The sun so hot I froze to death… Where would it be cold and sunny?"

"The Land of Earth is that way since it's so far north."

"Right, so Iwagakure. If you use these three villages like the angles in a triangle, in the very center should be a place called the Weeping Canyon. The Totsuka should be there."

"The Totsuka?"

"Yes. It is a spirit weapon that can only be wielded by someone with advanced chakra control."

"Okay, so if all that is true, who is Susana?"

"Susana is a what, not a who, and it is actually Susano'o. Either the name was altered on purpose, or it was a mistake in translation. Susano'o is a legendary jutsu of the Uchiha Clan. Most say it is unobtainable, or a mere story to fuel ambition."

"And Lou'siana?"

"Probably a reference to a place in the scroll's country of origin."

"So I take it we are going on a little side trip before we head back to Ame?"

"You are correct."

Kisame fell silent as he resumed walking beside Itachi, who had now turned northwest. He didn't bother to ask about the banjo part, figuring he would get some answer about how the sword was locked in a shrine that would only respond to a vibratory sequence, or something similar to that. It would take nearly a week to get to their new destination, so he had plenty of time to get the answer. He just hoped his curiosity hadn't sent them on a wild goose chase, and that his partner's interpretations were correct.


	4. Dark Fire

A/N: I had most of this chapter written while I was on hiatus, so that's why we have such a quick update this time. But I have to write the next chapter from scratch, so it'll take the usual week to week and a half to come out. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Dark Fire

One year later…

Kisame climbed the steps that would take him up to Pein's office slowly, not liking the feel of his sudden summons. He and Itachi were due to leave for his battle with Sasuke in a few minutes, and everyone knew it. The only time he had ever been given last second instructions like this was when he was expected to do something less than honorable. Like intentionally botch a mission. Or kill his teammates.

He didn't bother knocking; Pein already knew he was there. Pushing the door open, he walked inside to find said shinobi standing at the window, watching the rain.

"You wanted to see me, Pein-sama?"

He didn't receive a reply for a long moment, then Pein seemed to collect himself and turned towards him. "Kisame-san, I wanted to talk to you about your partner's battle with his brother. I know you and Itachi have become close, but I want your promise to not interfere, even if things start to go badly."

"I have already given that promise to Itachi. I won't even be close to the battle, but making sure Sasuke's teammates behave themselves."

"There is one other thing." Pein added, his voice dropping lower, the tone almost troubled.

Here it comes.

"I have reason to believe that Itachi has not been entirely loyal to Akatsuki. I do not wish to confront him about it, since until now he has been an honorable shinobi and an asset to our organization." He turned back to the window, watching the drops of water roll down the pane of glass. "If Sasuke should fail and Itachi win, I want you to make sure he does not survive his injuries."

Kisame remained silent, his face carefully neutral. It was dangerous to protest in such a situation, even if he wanted to lop off Pein's head right now. Schooling his thoughts into a blank state, he gave a polite bow. "I understand."

"You are dismissed."

The trip back down the stairs seemed infinitely longer, and Kisame suddenly felt older than he had in his entire life. This very situation was one of the reasons he decided to leave Kirigakure, and now his past sins were coming back to haunt him again. Itachi was one of the few people who had never judged him, either for his appearance or his extreme fighting methods, and now he was being forced to choose between him and his loyalty to Akatsuki.

He already knew he couldn't do it.

His partner was leaning against the wall in the hallway below him, arms folded across his chest. He nodded to Kisame as he approached, then straightened and began to walk towards the front entrance. Both were silent as they made their way through the rain-soaked village, the low-lying fog that hung in the streets curling around them as they passed.

The moisture in the air irritated Itachi's lungs, and Kisame could hear the wheezing start again in the other's breathing. It morphed to coughing, and Itachi covered his mouth, only to pull it back moments later, covered in blood. It was something that had happened before, but there was a mutual silent agreement between them not to talk about it. But instead of reaching for what Kisame now knew was his medicine, Itachi turned toward him as he cleaned his hand with a handkerchief, his face still wearing its stoic expression.

"Do not look so depressed about your orders, Kisame-san. Sasuke will not lose."

Though he should not have been surprised, Kisame couldn't help but stare at him in shock. The perceptive powers of the Uchiha never ceased to amaze him. He probably had that all figured out by the look on his face as he came down the stairs. Then he recovered, and with a grunt of seeming indifference, continued walking in silence.

The next couple of days passed in the numbness of routine, and it wasn't until they were standing a half mile from the Uchiha stronghold, ready to part ways, that the reality of what was about to occur settled over Kisame. Itachi would have walked away without a word, if it hadn't been for the large hand that suddenly descended on his shoulder. Kisame gave him a small nod of farewell.

"It's been an honor, Itachi-san." he said, his voice slightly rougher than usual.

"Indeed, it has. Take care of yourself, Kisame-san."

Then he turned and walked off without a backward glance, towards the fate he had planned for himself from the day he left Konoha. Kisame watched him go, his face etched with a deep frown until he heard his partner's voice drifting back to him.

"And do not dare to name any of your children after me. Itachi's a terrible name…"

With a chuckle and a shake of his head, Kisame turned to face the opposite direction, jumping to the top of a power pole to keep watch. Here Itachi was about to die, and he was fooling around just to cheer him up. As if he would ever have children. The only end possible for him was the same as Itachi's, the business side of a blade. But he respected his attempt, and though it was considered a weakness by most, he was suddenly very glad that he had been able to call him a friend.

It wasn't long before he sensed the approach of multiple chakra signatures, and drawing Samehada, he waited for the shinobi to appear. Sasuke landed on the ground a few feet in front of him, the rest of his team close behind. With a nod of greeting, Kisame addressed them.

"Only Sasuke, alone, beyond this point, please."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the end of the path created by Yamato's jutsu, Kiba came to a quick halt, the rest of his teammates sliding to a stop behind him. One by one, hopeful eyes fell as they took in the empty battleground. Both Sasuke and Itachi were gone.

"There's a faint trace of scent left… But…" Kiba trailed off.

"We're too late, huh…" Kakashi added quietly.

Sai turned in concern toward his teammate; even he realized who was taking this loss the hardest. "Naruto…"

Kakashi took one look at the defeated face of his former student and made a decision. He would probably be reprimanded for it, but this was one situation where the rulebook didn't apply. Lifting his forehead protector, he let the swirling red of his Sharingan come to life. "This isn't over yet." he said. "Spread out into a search formation and signal if you come across anything. There might be a chance we can pick up his trail again."

Hinata watched Naruto continue to stare at the ground as if he hadn't heard. His fists were clenched as tight as his teeth, and if it were possible, the stone around him would have melted under the intensity of his glare. Worry and sympathy filled her in equal doses. She had never seen him in such a state before. Should she go to him, try to comfort him somehow? What would she even say?

She had started to take one timid step forward when the decision was made for her. Sakura was there beside him, head down, an equally intense expression on her face. Tears mingled on her face with the rain, but she did not sob. Instead, she laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Let's go, Naruto. This isn't over yet."

Whether or not he actually answered her, Hinata didn't know, because just then Kakashi appeared before her, blocking her view. Naruto and Sakura took off then, and she allowed herself a last look at the blonde before turning her attention to the Copy Nin. His usual lax expression was gone, the hard glimmer in his mismatched eyes reminding her more of a stalking wolf than anything else.

"Hinata-san, I want you to go southwest. Keep your Byakugan activated, and stay in contact with me."

"Hai." She responded quickly with a nod before turning in the right direction and activating her bloodline limit.

Scanning her surroundings, she watched Kakashi and her other teammates' chakra retreating, each one going in a different direction. She saw Naruto's already far in the distance, red and agitated as he nearly flew over the terrain. Then, on the very edge of her range, she saw a brief flash of chakra in the direction she was heading in. It was gone almost as quickly as it came, and she had to ask herself if she had actually seen anything at all.

It would be a waste to call everyone back already, and if she was wrong, they would be disappointed at the missed chance to catch up with Sasuke. Not wanting to hurt Naruto further, she decided to investigate on her own before contacting Kakashi. If she saw a second flash, she would be sure to let him know immediately.

Pulling her travel cape closer, she jumped from one section of downed wall to another, careful not to slip on the wet surface. Ahead of her, large patches of black fire still burned, and would continue to do so until their allotted chakra was consumed. Most of what had been a beautiful forest was now gone, the flames seeming to creep across the ashes and rock as they sought their target. There were fairly large paths between them, however, making it easy enough to avoid the fire if she were careful.

For nearly an hour she traveled, scouring her surroundings for any clues that might lead them to the Uchiha. She could feel a dull throb set in behind her eyes from the prolonged use of her bloodline limit. That wasn't a good sign; she would most likely have a devastating headache tomorrow unless Sakura agreed to help her heal the strain. But she would never ask. If Sakura had to heal her, she would have to include it in her mission report. And if her father ever caught wind of it, she would be in for another lecture on how she was such a disappointment to the clan. Because to let on that the legendary Byakugan had a weakness was akin to committing a cardinal sin.

Hinata was so caught up in her worries that when the small spike of chakra she had detected earlier flared up again, it took her completely by surprise. It was so close that she stumbled, coming to a halt. She barely had time to notice the black flames on either side of her when the wind gusted, driving the dark fire in her direction. Her only escape was a small alcove of rocks just ahead, the exact spot the chakra signature emanated from.

Unable to avoid an encounter without getting burned to death, and with no time to warn the others, Hinata made for the outcropping. She landed just as the flames closed off the path behind her, effectively trapping her against the rocks. Above her head, the fire burned along the top, cutting off the possibility of jumping up and out that way. Drawing a kunai, she searched the shadows along the back, looking for her unintended company.

At first she didn't see anything out of the ordinary, and she began to wonder whether Itachi's Amaterasu was causing the chakra spikes, when she noticed that one of the outlines looked off. It didn't look as sharp and defined as the rest of the rocks in front of her. She had just enough time to register the difference when the shape moved in a blur of speed, and the next second she found her kunai being ripped from her grasp as a hand simultaneously wrapped around her throat. There, before her, was a huge mass of suppressed chakra, circulating beneath a towering frame.

She deactivated her Byakugan the same time her hands came up to grip the thick arm holding her in an attempt to free herself. As the veins around her eyes receded, she found herself staring into a pair of hard, yellow eyes, set into a harder face that looked utterly cruel with the menacing smirk spread across it. She didn't notice the black cloak with red clouds, or the immense sword strapped to his back. All she saw was the hunger and the overwhelming violence in his steely gaze.

It was him. The same pair of eyes had haunted her nightmares for the past couple of years, conjuring up images of blood and gore that she had tried her best to forget. …And he had found her again.

All at once the will to fight left her, and she stilled, despite the fact that her forehead protector was now digging painfully into the base of her neck. There was no hope of defeating such utter power. She couldn't help but think that her father had been right after all, and she was about to die alone, ingloriously, and without being recognized for accomplishing anything. But as she maintained the gaze of her soon-to-be murderer, she decided that even if her life and death were worth noting to everyone else, she would go out as a true shinobi was expected to, without begging for mercy, and without fear. Even if no one saw it but the one who deprived her of her life, he would know that she died honorably.

As calmly as she could, she loosened her hold on his arm and slowly lowered her hands to her side. His grip tightened as he tried to anticipate where her first attack would come from. But as the minutes inched by and she made no further attempt to move, the smirk started to fade and confusion flickered across his face. Then it was back with a hint of anger as he flexed his fingers, making her already shallow breaths rattle.

"If you're waiting on my arm to tire, you can forget it. I can stand here for days. But I don't have that kind of patience, so if you don't mind, kunoichi, stop staring at me and let's get on with it."

There was a slight note of discomfort in his voice that Hinata found at odds with his confident exterior. Was he self-conscious because she was looking at him? Dropping her gaze in what he would probably interpret as a submissive posture, she breathed in several more times to ease her already burning lungs before she spoke.

"I… I'm not here to… to fight with you, Hoshigake-san."

"Oh?" he asked in a mocking voice, unfazed that she knew his name as he twirled her confiscated kunai in his free hand. "Then why are you here?"

As he spoke he leaned forward, the action causing her to look up into his face again. It was obvious he was trying to intimidate her, but she held fast to her confidence.

"The fire… It forced me here."

"Ah, Itachi-san's last jutsu. I was told it was a memorable battle. Did you see it?"

'N-no. We arrived too late."

"Too bad."

All the aggression seemed to drain out of him then, and he loosened his hold on her neck. She gratefully took a deep breath as he simultaneously sighed. "Sit down. Not even my best water jutsu can put out those flames, so we're stuck here until their chakra is used up. But if you contact your teammates or they 'happen' to show up, I won't hesitate to kill you."

With that final threat he released her completely, his fingers skimming over the angry red marks on her neck before he dropped his arm and stepped back. Hinnata reached up to massage her bruised throat and he visibly tensed. She quickly dropped her hand and moved to sit on a small rock against the wall of the alcove. Kisame remained standing, his hard eyes following her every move as he toyed with her kunai and she subconsciously dug her fingers into the fur of her jacket. The dark fire around them cracked noisily as it ate at some previously untouched vegetation, a loud counterpoint in the new silence.

A sense of familiarity swept over him as he watched her face, and the way her large doe-like eyes stared up at him. He knew her from somewhere, but he couldn't place her at the moment. His head was still in an uproar after Zetsu interrupted his fight with Suigetsu, and he had come here to rest and let his thoughts settle to something other than bloodshed before he headed back to the base to receive his new assignment from Pein. If he went back at all. He wasn't so sure, now that he knew that his leader's sermons about respect for their fellow members were as shallow as the Mizukage was while he was under the control of Uchiha Madara.

"So, what's your name?" he idly asked when he noticed she hadn't attempted to move or speak while under his scrutiny. He was used to Itachi's long bouts of quiet, but this girl and her silent fidgeting was unnerving.

She opened her mouth to answer him when her radio crackled to life. "Hinata-san?"

It was Kakashi. Glancing up at Kisame, she reached up slowly to activate her microphone. "I'm here." she replied as steadily as she could.

"Any sign of Sasuke yet?" the smooth voice asked.

"Nothing yet." she answered, her eyes never leaving the intense glare of the man in front of her.

"Alright. If you don't find anything, rendezvous where we started at dark."

"Hai, Kakashi-sama." Switching her radio off, she dropped her hand back to her side.

"Smart girl, Hinata-san." He didn't bother telling her that her team's search for Itachi's brother was futile, the younger Uchiha long since whisked away to one of Pein's hideouts by Zetsu and Tobi. Let them look as long as they pleased. A busy enemy ninja wasn't a bad thing. Speaking of which, his companion was twisting her fingers in her jacket harder now, a deep frown on her face. He lifted a brow in question, and she shook her head.

"I shouldn't have… done that." she answered softly.

Kisame's face grew serious and he snorted at her. "No one here is going to judge you for self-preservation. Besides, you can always tell them later. Just say that information on my whereabouts was more important that trying to fight me alone. I'll be long gone by then, and you won't have lied to them about anything. Everyone wins."

She mulled over his words for a minute before nodding her head. It still seemed a little dubious to her, but he wasn't wrong. They both knew she stood no chance of defeating him, though he spared her the discomfort of saying it out loud. She subconsciously rubbed her neck, wincing as she grazed the rapidly forming bruises. When she had seen the utter malice in his eyes as he grabbed her, she never would have believed in a million years that he would be sparing her life, let alone helping her solve a moral dilemma. Her life was just too strange for words. What was next, candy and flowers?

The absurd thought made her cheeks pinken rapidly. Kisame noticed this as he watched her fingers skim over her throat, and mistook her blush as a reaction to his touch. His frustration and discontent melted away as a devilish gleam lit up his eyes; he just discovered a new way to pass the time until he could get out of here. She seemed so sheltered and innocent; he could probably have her fainting at the drop of a hat. Besides, he was feeling restless in such an enclosed spot and she deserved a little punishment for refusing to fight him.

Stepping closer, he watched her tense at his proximity in the already tight quarters before he eased to sit on the ground beside her. With her sitting on her rock their heights were now even, though his larger frame made her feel overshadowed anyway.

"I'll bet anything that if your boyfriend could see you now he'd be having a fit. Us here alone, no one else around…" he let his voice drop an octave and trail off suggestively "nothing but time…"

He watched as shock swept over her face an instant before he got his desired reaction. Her cheeks flamed a deep red and her gaze glued itself to the floor as she tightly gripped the hem of her jacket. A dark chuckle escaped him and he pressed her further. "Yep, I'm sure he'd be so pissed he'd never fuck you again."

Hinata didn't answer him as her whole face burned. She was caught up in the image of Naruto staring at her, a horrified expression on his face. She actually felt shame start to wash over her when she realized that not only would Naruto not notice that she had been with anyone, but that Kisame was just saying those things to get a rise out of her. Taking a deep breath, she met his teasing eyes.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Hoshigaki-san."

"Oh?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, his tone unbelieving. "Well, we can't have that."

He sat in silence for a few moments before his face visibly brightened and he lifted a hand to point at himself. "I have it! I'll be your boyfriend."

"What?" Hinata squeaked as she stared at him.

"What? You don't think I'm good enough for you, Hyuuga-sama?" he asked with mock hurt.

Not even noticing that Kisame had used her clan name without her telling him what it was, Hinata started sputtering. "It… it's not t-that… It's just… I…"

Ignoring her completely, he continued on. "I'd be perfect for the job. I won't have to kill you, and I get to kill anyone else who bothers you. Everybody wins."

The distinct image of her entire clan being wiped out rose in Hinata's mind. She started to protest again, but Kisame had suddenly grabbed her hand, startling her back into silence. She stared at his much larger hand wrapped around hers as he continued talking.

"Of course," he was saying "there are several conditions to our new relationship I must warn you about. I can't come see you, or even write, because I'd hate to be chased around by Konoha's pesky hunter nin. Not that I couldn't handle 'em, but I hate getting chewed out for drawing unnecessary attention to the organization. And if you try to find me, you'll be killed for posing a risk to the Akatsuki. But that's nothing we can't work around, right?"

Not knowing what else to do, Hinata nodded.

"Good. Now how old are you, fifteen?"

"S-sixteen." she replied, looking back up at him.

"Sixteen. Alright, tell your father that in two years I expect his consent for your hand in marriage… and a sizable dowry."

Amusement at seeing her father's horrification over such a thing overcame her shock and she couldn't resist the smile that found her lips. "I don't think he'll agree to it."

Kisame shrugged, unconcerned. "Then I'll just kill him and take off with you anyway."

Glancing toward the fire, Kisame noted that the flames had died down enough for them to leave without getting burnt. But first he needed to put that shocked look back on her young face. Letting go of her hand, he lightly gripped her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. Her blush returned full force as soon as his fingers touched her face, and he gave her a roguish smirk.

"Now that that's settled, it's time for me to go."

She parted her lips to respond, and when she did he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It was only a light peck, but as she stiffened and inhaled in shock, his senses overcame him and something awoke in the dark recesses of his mind. The demand that had been lying dormant there was now more potent than his need to kill, and beat at him like a hurricane making landfall. He could hear the swift beating of her heart now, each pulse drawing him closer, pulling him in until he felt like he was drowning in the sound.

Alarm bells sounding in his head, he pulled away in panic and was gone before she had a chance to open her eyes. He didn't stop until he was several miles away, drawing the rain-purified air into his lungs before chuckling darkly to himself in relief. That had been a good one, even if he hadn't meant to take it quite so far. Looking back at the now barren horizon, he wondered if she would be too embarrassed to tell her teammates about it, or if they would search for him for days, hell-bent on avenging her unwanted plundering.

Still smirking to himself he took off again, deciding to return to the base for now. Something about Pein's orders bothered him, and he wanted to find out what it was before he just took off and abandoned them. Besides, now that Itachi was dead, the task of capturing the nine-tails would fall to someone else, and he half-hoped the job would go to him, despite their past failures together. It would be a good way to not only test his abilities against the strongest chakra monster in the world, but he could wreck a little havoc on the village that had caused so much grief to one of his only friends.

Focusing on his new goal, he increased his speed, putting distance between himself and the scorched earth rapidly. But no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't escape the nagging voice in the back of his mind that told him he shouldn't have just left the kunoichi like that. She was a tracker nin, and could have followed him. He ignored the less practical voice that was still stirring, whispering that it was actually because he was wishing that she were a little older, a little less innocent. That it had been a little more real.

Back at the site of their encounter, Hinata still sat, wide-eyed and in shock. Her heart had not slowed its hammering, and her breath was coming in shallow gasps. The pouring rain did nothing to cool her flaming face, even as it plastered her soaked clothes to her body. But her mind registered nothing except the feel of her damp lips against her fingertips as it helplessly spun around one thought.

Hoshigaki Kisame had kissed her. Not only had he kissed her, he had taken her first kiss. The one that belonged to Naruto. Anger slowly replaced her shock. How could he go and ruin everything like that? Now when Naruto finally noticed how she felt about him, and took her out on their first date and leaned in to ask her if she had ever been kissed before… she would have to say yes. Then he would want to know who and she would either have to lie or be shamed forever. And she could never lie to Naruto. He probably would never look at her again, wordlessly dropping her off at her house before disappearing from her life forever, all because she hadn't been watching where she was going and ran into Kisame. She ought to go track that rogue bastard down and… and… and…

And what? Tell him off for kissing her so he could laugh at her embarrassment? Slap him so he could kill her?

Her temper slowly cooled as her fingers left her lips and drifted down to the tender bruises on her neck. No, she should count herself lucky to have survived the encounter with him. Because she figured that if she had even attempted to fight back, Kiba and Shino would have had more than a few bruises to deal with when they found her. Which brought her to the question of, 'What _would _she tell them when they saw here again?'

_'Oi, Hinata-chan, what happened to your neck?'_ Kiba would ask, scooting in close to study the marks in his intrusive, but well-meaning way.

_'Umm… Well… My new boyfriend tried to strangle me before he decided we would be engaged and married in two years. Then he kissed me and took off.' _she would reply in all seriousness.

Kiba would then stare at her in disbelief before picking up Kisame's scent and taking off after him, Hinata and Shino trying to talk sense into him the whole way. Then when they caught up to Kisame, they would be slaughtered mercilessly by the nightmare shinobi of the Mist…

A hiccup suddenly escaped her as an unexplained giddiness made her head start swimming. A giggle followed at the same time the cold rain sent a shiver down her spine. More giggles followed until she was laughing and shaking uncontrollably. Tears had joined the medley by the time Kiba and Shino arrived, tracking her down after she failed to show up at the rendezvous on time and didn't answer her radio the second and third time Kakashi tried to contact her.

Shino took one look at her shivering form before he scooped her up and took off for the rest of their group, Kiba shouting demands for an explanation as he followed behind them. As they travelled in the gathering dark, Hinata looked up into the stoic face of her teammate. The shadows made his expression less readable than usual, but she could tell he was concerned. Guilt swept over her at being the cause of their worry, and the hollow laughter gave way to the tears. But by the time they covered the distance back to the old Uchiha stronghold, her hysteria had run its course and, exhausted, she fell asleep.


	5. Changes in the Air

A/N: And now we begin our departure from canon. I apologize for the long delay; this chapter was hard-won to say the least.

Chapter 4

Changes in the Air

A strong breeze whistled across the rickety porch as a rocker kept rhythm to the creaking in the trees. The old, white dog lying in the yard lifted his head and took a sniff before snorting and dropping his head back down, eyes fixed on the empty road. A soft whine escaped him as the rocking stopped suddenly.

"Well, you can come out now. I know you're there." a seemingly weary voice called out.

A shadow fell across the porch steps as the smoke dissipated and a male ANBU in full combat gear dropped into a low bow. "Are you Nami-sama?"

"Who's asking?" came the surprisingly sharp reply.

"Tsube Hato. One of the elders of my clan ordered me to come to you with a confidential message." he replied, pulling the wolf mask from his face.

"You mean that old hag, Kogyn, is still living? She should have dropped dead ages ago."

Without missing a beat, Hato nodded. "She figured you might say that. She told me to tell you 'not before you went, you red-headed harpy.' Apologies, she is getting set in her years."

Nami let out a short laugh as the rocking chair resumed its stationary journey. "Aren't we all? She must be getting senile as well; my hair hasn't been red for years. Well, go on with your message."

"Elder Kogyn sat in on a council meeting last week. She wanted me to tell you that there is likely to be a shift in business at Hidden Claw, and the new merchants were very broad minded."

"I see. Thank you, Hato-san. You have done well by your clan."

"Don't mention it. Now I must return to my mission. I have very little time left to complete it."

"Don't let me keep you. But I must warn you to take care around the native snakes in Wave. The marsh viper's venom is particularly deadly."

"I'll do that." Then with another bow he turned and started down the steps, not even flinching as two hair-fine senbon found their mark on the back of his neck. Job done, they fell harmlessly to the ground. The ANBU disappeared into the trees without a sound. Lifting his head, the old dog, turned and looked at her.

"What?" the old woman protested "The numbing agent will get him well away from the house before he drops. And it's not my fault the kid pissed Kogyn off. You know how high the price of information is these days. Besides, he was stupid anyway, walking off from such an obvious warning. I won't have you accusing me of dishonor, mutt."

The old dog barked once, then returned to watching the road. The rocking chair slowed to a halt, and silence reigned as the wind suddenly died down. Nami's voice seemed loud in the new quiet as she spoke softly.

"Hidden Claw, huh? It's about time my sins came back for a visit."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stared down at the slow moving water below her sandals as she dangled her legs over the concrete edge of the small canal that ran through the village. She didn't worry about anyone seeing her here because she frequently visited this spot in her free time. In fact, this was often the first place her teammates looked for her when they needed something and knew she wasn't at home. It was relatively quiet, plus it gave her a good view of Naruto's apartment building.

But seeking out Naruto wasn't why she came here today. She needed a refuge from her life, and this was one of the few places she could find it.

It had been over a week since she and the others returned from their failed mission to find Sasuke, and the events of that day seemed to shadow her every step. From the moment she walked through the front gates, her life spiraled into a hell of unavoidable questions. First came the debriefing, which took over four hours, two of which seemed to be devoted entirely to her. After that, she was ordered to meet with Morino Ibiki to give him what information she could on Kisame.

She was thankful he had been so professional about it, because through the whole thing, she felt like she had been stripped bare and placed under a microscope. The questions seemed endless, even though there wasn't much of use in the conversation she had had with the former Mist ninja. But the head of interrogation was determined to glean every last detail from her, and she sat in his sterile white room for another two hours as she relayed everything that had happened. Her face felt like it had gone through every hue of red possible as she tried her best to keep her stuttering under control, especially when it came to talking about how he had teased her. Ibiki didn't laugh, or give her doubtful looks, but listened carefully as she spoke and wrote everything she said verbatim. Then he asked her how she felt about the whole situation. 'Embarrassed' had been the first thing that had popped into her mind, but she told him that she knew he had been toying with her for a laugh, and that it wasn't personal, so she didn't let it affect her that way.

But as she studied the distorted concrete beneath the water, she wasn't so sure anymore. There was something about the intensity of his eyes when he had looked at her, just as he kissed her, that made her chest tighten and her stomach turn over. Maybe it was the haziness of memories, but for that one moment, the humor seemed to drain from him, leaving only a stark hunger that seared its way into her soul. That she could make him look like that gave her a satisfying sense of power. It also scared her. What would happen if they met up again? She would probably be forced to fight him, especially if her teammates were with her. It wasn't comforting knowing that she was one of the few enemy shinobi that had survived his company without a scratch. It just made her lucky. She had heard the rumors of the regard Mist ninja held for weaker shinobi. They would just as soon kill you as deal with incompetence.

Just like her family. But they weren't the overtly violent type, preferring a slower death of nonexistence for those not officially considered enemies. After her father heard the inevitable rumors about her contact with Kisame, he had silently imposed just such a sentence on her. Before, he had been coldly indifferent with her. Now he didn't even speak to her at meals or when he passed her in the hallway. Neji and Hanabi were a little more forgiving, and the staff that ran the house even more so, but Hyuga Hiashi's position was quite clear. She was as good as dead to him.

She watched the gentle eddies of water swirl with the current as a cold depression settled over her. She probably should have fought Kisame, even without a chance to win. But she hadn't, and some sense of honor on his part kept him from outright murdering her for her intrusion. Her one saving grace was that Kiba and Shino had been understanding about the whole thing. In fact, the latter had stuck close to her side the entire way back to Konoha, while Kiba showed his support by angrily defending her whenever Sai started asking her questions that made her stutter in embarrassment. Sakura and Naruto were preoccupied with supporting each other after losing Sasuke yet again, and Kakashi was kept busy herding their group in the right direction while keeping watch for potential threats.

Not that they hadn't been concerned. After Shino and Kiba returned with her to the Uchiha stronghold, Kakashi woke her up and had her give him a field report, while the others crowded around to listen. Then Sakura took over, making sure she was physically okay, and healed the bruises on her neck, as well as eased the strain on her eyes. The rain had finally let up, and they decided to stay the night only a few miles away. After the bedrolls were spread out, Naruto had come to her and told her he was glad she was okay. Any other time, it would have been a perfect moment between them, but the soft sadness in his voice just made her want to cry. She forced a smile for him and thanked him before burying herself in her blankets and waiting for oblivion to save her from the screwed up life that was hers.

She wondered again if they would feel the same way had they known that Kisame had kissed her. That was the one part she hadn't told anyone about, not because she was trying to be dishonest, but because she just couldn't bring herself to utter the words. She was terrified they'd reject her, look at her like she had caught some disease that made you turn traitor. And if they knew the way her treacherous body had reacted to just the thought of it, they would probably toss her in jail, never to be seen again. She thanked Kami that Ibiki hadn't found it necessary to do a memory scan, so she would never have to know for sure.

Trying to rid her head of her thoughts, she stared up at the small balcony that belonged to Naruto's apartment. The doors beyond were shut and the blinds were drawn, even though she knew he was somewhere inside. From what she could gather, he had only come out a couple of times since they had returned, just long enough to get a few groceries and return home. Sakura was concerned with the way he sought solitude now, so unlike his usual self. She wished she had the courage to go to him, to tell him that just because Sasuke was in the Akatsuki's hands now didn't mean that was the end of it. They could still get him back… somehow.

"Hey, mind if I sit down?"

With a start, Hinata looked up to find herself staring into a pair of dark green eyes set into a pleasant face. It only took her a moment to recognize him, even though it had been over two years since she had seen him last.

"Yuhi-san." she greeted with a nod.

"Please, call me Matsushiro." he replied as he plopped down beside her. "It's been awhile, how have you been?"

"Um… fine. And you?"

"I've been alright. The Hokage's been keeping me busy with envoy missions to Hidden Claw. They're looking to form an alliance with us."

"Really?" she asked, surprised at how much she was enjoying this sudden moment of mundane levity. "Is it nice there?"

"It's a small village, but they have plenty of resources, so whenever I go, they do their best to spoil me rotten." he replied with a soft chuckle.

Hinata smiled softly. "Sounds wonderful."

Matsushiro's grin widened. "That's better. When I walked up a minute ago, you looked like the world had fallen on your head. It's much nicer when you smile."

Hinata felt a light blush rise to her cheeks at his subtle compliment. She studied his face a moment, noticing that he had not changed that much since she had seen him last. His dark green eyes were sparkling in amusement, but still held the sharp clarity of an experienced shinobi. His hair was only slightly longer, the white spikes a little thicker than they were before. He was apparently off-duty today, since his jounin vest was gone, replaced by a maroon tank top. He still wore black capris and sandals, but she noticed that his weapons pouch was missing as well.

There was a lull in the conversation then, and Hinata dropped her gaze back to the water so she didn't feel like she was staring at him. They sat in silence for a minute, then Hinata's eyes widened slightly as she noticed an unusual ripple in the canal. It was running against the current, and seemed to slow the closer it got to her feet. As far as she knew, there weren't any fish in the canal, the heavy grates at either end of the village preventing entry from both wildlife and unwanted visitors. But as she continued to stare at the spot, it rose in height as if it was striving to lift itself above the waterline.

Large bubbles formed rings around it, growing in size as they spread outward. In the middle, the stream of water split into a dozen small sections, flattening and wrapping around each other until they formed what looked like a rose made of water. Vines sprouted from the newly formed stem below, and soon a six foot square section of the canal was covered in liquid flowers. Color began tinting the creation, and Hinata watched incredulously as each rose became a different shade of purple, ranging from lavender as light as her eyes to a royal purple that nearly looked black.

Whipping her head to the side, she looked at Matsushiro. "Don't you… see that?"

He grinned like a cat in the milk house. So, Kiba had been right about his ability. She glanced back at the water to see the flowers melting away into nothingness, the current returning to normal as the last of the bubbles popped silently.

"Genjutsu?" she inquired softly.

"Pretty cool, huh? I've been working on a variation of Kurenai-san's floral jutsu."

"But… I didn't even see you form hand seals."

He shrugged. "I did it just before you looked at me a minute ago."

Hinata nodded, a little dismayed at herself. If this had been a combat situation, she would have been in trouble. She should have reacted much quicker, been aware of the possible danger sooner. A frown must have crept back onto her face, because Matsushiro suddenly seemed concerned.

"There you go again. What's got you so gloomy today, Hinata-chan?"

She paused for a second in thought as she started twirling her fingers around each other. She didn't want to brush him off and say nothing; he had been so nice to her just now, trying to cheer her up. But she couldn't exactly tell him the root of her problem either. So she settled for a secondary one.

"My family."

"Oh? It's none of my business, but do you want to talk about it?"

Normally, Hinata would have declined, not wanting to put her family in a bad light with anyone. But something inside of her rebelled this time, and before she knew it, she was pouring out her frustration to him. It was just so easy to talk to him. She had only met him twice, but it felt like she had known him her entire life. Maybe it was because he shared the same caring and supportive attitude that Kurenai had. Or maybe it was because her loneliness was getting the best of her. At last she caught herself, and embarrassment swept over her at her own candor.

"Gomen, I shouldn't burden you with my troubles."

Matsushiro leaned back on his hands, the position enhancing the definition in the muscles on his arms. "No, I'm glad you told me. I asked, remember?"

As he watched her nod, he couldn't help but feel his smile slipping into a frown. The things she told him about the way her father treated her made him want to scoop her up and hug her tightly. From what he could tell, underneath that shyness was a very sweet girl who wouldn't wish ill on anyone. She didn't deserve to be looked at like an unwanted guest in her own home. His own family was nothing like hers; he couldn't imagine what it would be like to come home to cold sneers every day instead of warm smiles.

"You should tell your father how you feel, Hinata-chan." he said suddenly.

She paled visibly. "I c-couldn't do that. He would not listen to me if I tried."

His frown deepened as he watched her nearly quake at the idea. "He's just a man. There is nothing to be afraid of."

She didn't answer him, but dropped her gaze to her feet, her fingers resuming their orbit around each other subconsciously. Utterly beautiful in her distress, he had to keep himself from reaching out to her and pulling her close. They were practically strangers, and he doubted she would accept such contact from him. He knew the Hyuga clan held a reputation for stiff formality, but was her father really so distant from her that she couldn't even talk to him? He found the thought rather saddening.

He would bet anything that if she lived in any of the Yuhi households, she wouldn't be nearly as shy, and she would be much happier. He could just see her smiling on her way to the breakfast table, or laughing as they danced in the street at the summer festival, or resting peacefully in their garden after a good training session. Of course, life wouldn't always be rainbows and sunshine, but it could never be said that the Yuhi clan took their knocks overly hard. Even Kurenai was doing well after Asuma's death, spending her free time getting everything ready for when her baby arrived. They lived for the moment, because when you're a shinobi, sometimes that's all you have.

The more he thought about getting her away from her family, the more the idea appealed to him. Of course, there wasn't much he could do for her at the moment, but maybe he could come up with something that could help her for a while. He could try to pull some strings with the head of the Claw village and get her team a mission or two. They were always looking for some help, and if the alliance went through, he could have her out of the village for a couple of weeks at a time. Seeing her more often wouldn't be a bad bonus either.

He had been so busy daydreaming that he hadn't realized she had called his name until she reached out and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He snapped back to attention, smile in place.

"Sorry about that. My mind has a bad habit of wandering off." he apologized.

"That's okay. I just wanted to tell you that I have to go now. My team has a training session in a few minutes."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you around then."

He watched as she gracefully got to her feet and gave him a polite bow. "Thank you for the company, Matsushiro-kun… and for listening to me."

"No problem. Anytime you want to talk, Kurenai-san will know where I am."

She nodded and turned toward the street, his eyes following her as she moved. Her long hair swished against the bottom of her jacket, swaying in time to her steps. She glanced back at him once, and he grinned before clasping his hands behind his head and stretching out on the ground, feet still dangling over the edge of the concrete. The sun was fairly bright, so he closed his eyes and inhaled the summer air as he sighed. It was such a nice day…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame stared out his bedroom window at the leaden clouds dispersing overhead, a deep scowl on his face. Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, he sunk lower into his chair. He was in a foul mood, and it didn't even have the decency to rain and break this humidity. It had been a rough week for him, and if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't feel secure around his current comrades, he would probably be very, very drunk right now. But the events of the night before had kept him sober, and more than a little agitated. He had just arrived at the base and was making his way toward the interior of the hollow tree that served as their meeting room when Tobi had approached him. Except, as he found out, Tobi wasn't Tobi at all.

And that was the cause of his present ire. One of the main reasons he had left Kirigakure was because he was sick of looking at the faces of the shinobi around him, knowing they trusted him to be on their side, only to have to watch them morph to horror as he carried out his secret orders from Madara. Tired of swallowing the lie that betraying his fellow ninja was for the good of the village. Despite what was written in the Bingo books about his rampaging tendencies, he had never lacked mentally, and he used the assassination of the Daimyo as an excuse to get out for good.

But now the lies were starting all over again. He had known there was something wrong with Pein when he gave him the order to kill Itachi; the man had always been resolute in everything he did, but the way he kept staring out the window as he spoke screamed his self-doubt. Now he knew why. Madara was back, pulling the strings of the Akatsuki just as he did with Hidden Mist. And though he pledged his continued support, that one revelation shook Kisame's belief in the organization. This was supposed to be the one place where everyone worked together for a common cause, under one leader who was powerful enough to hold them all together. A place where he wasn't just a puppet for someone cleverer than he.

Tch. He was a fool to be so naive.

His eyes narrowed as he realized he had been absently rolling his ring around his finger. He pulled it off, holding it up to study the silver band with the yellow stone inscribed with the kanji for 'south'. With a grunt he tossed it across the room, watching as it bounced off the side of the empty dresser to land in the floor. Then he stood, picked up Samehada and headed for the door, leaving his cloak where he had draped it across the bottom of his bed. He was ill-suited for this job anyway.

Heading for the kitchen, he grabbed a spare pack he found in the hall closet. It would only take a few minutes to fill it with provisions. Besides, he would need to stay in constant motion for at least two weeks to evade Zetsu, who would be the one sent out to search for him once they discovered he had defected. That meant no stopping to eat until he knew pursuit had been dropped, he wouldn't be able to sleep at any villages for at least three months, and had to avoid being sighted as much as possible. At least his legs would be in great shape once he could slow down a little.

Bag nearly full, he entered the temporary office and cleaned out the petty cash. He wouldn't be able to take on any jobs for a long time, so he would need the small amount for basic necessities. His pay was due anyway. Then it was back to his room to retrieve the cleaning supplies for Samehada he had forgotten and a light blanket. There weren't any cloaks other than the ones bearing the red clouds of the organization, so he would just have to hope the weather held until he could buy or find a replacement. H scoffed at the thought. It wasn't ten minutes ago he was cursing the sun, and now he was hoping it stayed sunny for a while. Whatever.

As he made his way out of the empty building, activating the barrier seals behind him, Kisame couldn't help but think he had picked the perfect time to leave. Madara had already gone to Amegakure to speak with Pein about their plans regarding the nine-tails, and as far as he knew, Zetsu had accompanied him. He was supposed to follow after, but since he didn't have a mission of importance at the moment, he was allowed to go at his own pace. It would be at least a week before they discovered that he wasn't going to show up. By that time, he would be long gone. And lucky for him, he had one contact that even they couldn't touch.

If he made it to the old woman's place before they caught up to him, he would be home free.


	6. Never the Same

Chapter Five

Never the Same

A chilly wind blew down the barren street of Hidden Stone as Kisho made his way to the Tsuchikage's office. The thick weave of his black shirt and pants kept the cold from seeping into his skin as he walked past civilians going about their lives in coats and hats. The rainstorm that had hit the area yesterday brought with it an unexpected cold snap from the north, reinforcing Earth Country's reputation for having fickle summers. But despite the stirring air, there was a permeating peace that stretched over the village. It had been this way as long as he could remember, quiet, sturdy and strong, despite the harsh sun and biting wind and sparse vegetation. It was his home, and he couldn't think of any place he would rather be.

Stray strands of his shaggy hair fell into his face, temporarily blocking his view of the road. He allowed the veil of red and black to encompass him as memory guided his unhurried steps on the correct path. Finally shaking his mane back out of his bright gold eyes, he nodded to the ninja on guard duty, lounging on a bench with his lunch in front of the dark granite building that was his destination. Pulling the door open, Kisho made his way down the brightly lit tile hallway to the office located at the very end. A team of chunin was sitting on a bench to the left, no doubt waiting while their sensei delivered a report. They were all wearing frowns, their eyes fixed on a strange kunoichi sitting against the opposite wall. As he approached, she turned and gave him a grim smile.

"Who are you?" Kisho asked warily, noting that her forehead protector bore the symbol of a village he was unfamiliar with.

Her dark blue eyes were sharp and clear as they met his. The predatory gleam in her gaze was entrancing, and he felt the weight of her stare bore into him. This kunoichi was far from ordinary; immediately, she gave the impression that she was wild and untamed and had killed without regret, perhaps even enjoyed it. She silently called to him, tempted him to come and join her, reveling in a boundless life of unpredictability. Before he knew it, he was taking a half step back. It had only taken one instant, and she had unsettled him completely.

"Tsume Rei, of Hidden Claw." he barely heard her say in a voice as clear as her eyes while her smile went from grim to alluring.

Just then the door opened, snapping Kisho's attention back to the room. A jounin stepped out, motioned for his team to follow him, and started down the hallway. The Tsuchikage's assistant followed behind, nodding to Rei and Kisho. "You may both go in now." she said flatly.

Kisho gestured that Rei should go first, and she rose from the bench, smile still in place. Her dark blue hair, streaked with small strands of black, tumbled in a mass of curls down into the hood of her pristine white fur coat. He was no expert at identifying animals, but judging from the length of the hair and the coarseness of it, he would guess that it was made from the hides of some sort of white deer. A thin leather thong graced her throat and he thought he glimpsed another around her wrist as the billowing sleeve of her coat widened when she turned. There were only three buttons on the garment, and when she stepped forward, bare leg greeted his gaze.

Curious as to what this kunoichi had to do with his summons, Kisho entered the room after her and bowed low to his kage, his hair falling back into his face.

"Kisho." acknowledged the imposing man behind the weathered wood desk, allowing him to straighten. "This is Tsume Rei. She is here as an envoy from Hidden Claw. They are seeking an alliance with us, one both sides will surely profit from. I want you to ensure her comfort during her stay. I'll go ahead and tell you now, if the alliance is agreed upon, your team will be assigned to escort her back to her village and head up future missions involving Hidden Claw."

"I understand." Kisho's soft, rumbling voice seemed to echo in the room.

Then the Tsuchikage turned to Rei. "You are in very capable hands. Kisho is a very talented shinobi, the best you can get without a bloodline limit."

She locked gazes with said shinobi and her lips twisted into a feral grin, one that sent a shiver down his spine, but whether it was from apprehension or expectation, he wasn't sure. "I'm sure I am." she said.

The Tsuchikage cleared his throat and shifted in his chair (Kisho could have sworn it was an uncomfortable shift, unheard of for his Kage). "If there is nothing further then, you are both dismissed."

With another low bow, Kisho straightened and turned toward the door. He could feel Rei trailing behind him, though her nimble steps didn't even make a whisper of sound on the tiles beneath their feet. They walked halfway back down the corridor, making a right into another hallway, where the guest quarters were located. Pausing at the nearest empty one, he opened the door and stepped aside to let her pass.

Instead of doing so, she stepped up to him, lifted her hand and grabbed a strand of his hair. She studied it intently as it slid through her fingers. The dark red faded to black as she reached the end and it fell to brush his shoulder. Dropping her hand, she tilted her head as she studied his lightly tanned face.

"I've never seen anyone with hair like yours."

"It's not that different." Kisho replied. "Yours is blue."

"Yes, but my entire clan has blue hair. Are the black tips natural?"

"Yeah."

They fell silent then, and after a minute, Kisho shifted uncomfortably. "Well, if you need anything, I will be working in front of the building."

"Alright."

With that, Rei made her way inside the small apartment and shut the door. Kisho stood outside for a few seconds before turning and heading back down the hallway. He wasn't sure why he felt the way he did, but it seemed like his life was about to take an interesting turn. It was that _something_ in her eyes. He was sure of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was just growing dark when Kisame reached the outskirts of yet another small village. He had been through so many in the past couple of weeks that their names ran together and blurred until he couldn't remember even one if you asked him. But it hardly mattered, because he was still free. A little more travel-worn and ragged than he was used to, but free. Zetsu had been sent after him just as he predicted, and he had been at a near constant run since Samehada's first warning. He had nearly caught up to him twice, but both times Kisame's affinity for traveling underwater saved him. It was lucky for him that there were quite a few rivers close by. The plant ninja's tunneling jutsu was fast, but not quite fast enough. And now that they were in Wave Country, the drenched earth of the marshes slowed him even more.

Taking to the road, Kisame waited for the telltale quiver on his back to let him know which direction to go. He was close to the old woman's village, but it had been so long since he had visited this part of the country, he wasn't completely sure whether it was this one or the next one over. Despite his pursuit, he felt himself relax as the dying light began to illicit the evening song of birds and frogs that inhabited the marshlands surrounding him. The abundance of life made the racket almost deafening, but his sensitive ears could still pick up the rhythm of the ocean behind it as he neared the coast.

A rickety-looking house rose on the horizon the same time Samehada began to vibrate lightly. Reassured that he would finally have a safe place to rest for a day or two, Kisame picked up the pace, his long strides eating the distance between himself and his destination. A strange sense of nostalgia settled over him as the house grew bigger and the details of the building came into focus. Even though he had never called this place home for more than a day or two, it held that sense of ease and comfort one would associate with the place they grew up in. His family house in Kirigakure had a fraction of it too, but it was layered under a cold harshness that drowned out everything considered warm.

The yard loomed just ahead now, and he could see a large white shape lying in the long, rough grass. It shifted as he approached, and a head lifted from the blob. Recognizing the dog, a smirk graced his lips as he boldly stepped onto the walkway and started for the porch. Nami had had that dog as long as he could remember. Pausing as he neared, Kisame leaned down to pat him on the head.

"Still haven't kicked the bucket, old man?"

The dog gave him a look that mirrored the sentiment, and before Kisame could make contact with his fur, there was a snap of teeth and a healthy set of canines were buried deeply in his palm. Kisame didn't cry out in pain or draw back, even though blood was welling up around the animal's lips and starting to trickle down his hand. The dog was staring straight into his eyes, daring him to show that he was weak or in pain so he could continue the assault. Kisame's lips curled up in a sneer as he met the challenge and stared back, daring him to let go so he could release Samehada and annihilate the pest that had a hold on him.

Kisame was still in this position when the front door of the house opened and a silver-haired woman stepped out, wrapped in a thick pink robe with something akin to amusement on her wrinkled face. Her bare feet made no noise on the porch, even though the slightest breeze would send it sighing in protest.

"Ah, Kisame. It's been years. I take it things have not fared so well with you and the Akatsuki…" she stated more than asked.

"Always the perceptive one, Nami-sama." he said with a nod of greeting. "I guess I don't need to tell you why I'm here then."

"Of course not. Come on in and I'll get you a room ready."

As if he understood every word that had been said, the dog released Kisame's hand and, insult forgotten, dropped his head back to his paws as he released a huff of air through his nose.

Inspecting his bleeding hand after glaring at the dog over such a blatant dismissal, Kisame made his way onto the porch, careful not to drip blood anywhere. Nami shook her head at him as the boards groaned under his heavy weight and he rose to his full height above her.

"That dog is a menace." he stated.

"So are you, but I don't hear him complaining." she retorted in her melodious voice, completely unfazed by the overpowering presence in front of her.

Kisame held up his injured hand as proof that he disagreed with her, but she had already turned and reopened the door, revealing the bare room beyond. There didn't appear to be any furniture, and the floorboards looked splintered and cracked, the paper on the walls peeling and hanging down in long strips. Dust covered everything, and the fireplace sitting against the back wall was cold, black ashes the only testament that warmth had once resided there. On the whole, it looked like it had been abandoned for years.

Stepping through and shutting the worn door, Kisame waited just inside while Nami went around the large room, drawing the raggedy curtains over dirty windows until it was completely dark inside. Then she let her jutsu drop and the cozy warmth he remembered shimmered into view. Modern furnishings appeared in the open space that served as the living room and kitchen, and the walls brightened into freshly painted tones of blue and beige. There was an imported rocker in one corner of the living area, the twin of the one sitting on the porch. Surrounding it were shelves of knickknacks and trinkets that he was sure held value of one sort or another, but he could only guess at the stories behind the multitude. And on the wall opposite hung Nami's most infamous possession, a fighting fan covered in red silk with a large black wolf slinking across it, the symbol for Hidden Claw etched discreetly into the exposed black metal at the bottom. Though he had seen it a dozen times or more, Kisame couldn't help but pause and study it a moment. It was said that she never fought a battle without it, and struck fear into the hearts of her enemies with her blazing red hair and black iron studded garb complimenting the weapon to perfection. But _no one_, save for Nami herself, knew the story behind the fan, not even the elders of Hidden Claw who were of her generation.

A beige couch sat at an angle to the rocker, and served as the divider between the living room and kitchen. Behind it was a short path to the three back rooms, defined on the opposite side by a small but elegant kitchen table. Appliances made an L with the counter, and there was even a hot tea kettle sitting on the stove next to a tray of cookies. The curtains that had looked threadbare and moth eaten moments ago were now an impeccable blue with beige henna swirls slithering along the bottom and up the outer seams. Light streamed from sconces placed strategically along the walls, bathing the room in a comfortable glow. All of this feminine detail would normally have made Kisame uncomfortable, but he knew the manner of the woman who lived in such a house, and his respect for her overrode any thoughts that the place was overdone. To put it bluntly, no matter how powerful you thought you were, she was not to be fucked with. End of story.

He just really, really, _really_ hoped her bathroom wasn't still that obnoxious pink color.

"I received a new list of missions at the beginning of the week, and since my other clients are all busy at the moment, you can begin whenever you like." Nami said, breaking him out of his thoughts as she handed him a roll of bandages and antiseptic cream.

"Good. I'll need to lay low for a few more days, but after that, you can call me yours." he replied with a smirk.

"Don't flirt with me, pup. I'm more woman than you will ever be able to handle." she teased, placing her weathered hands on her hips before laughing at her own joke.

Done wrapping his hand, Kisame set the roll of bandages on the table along with the cream and gave a deep bow, injured hand resting over his heart. "Of that I have no doubt, Nami-sama."

She gave him a genuine smile then, the mirth shining in her eyes as she lay a warm hand on his lowered cheek. It seemed not so surprising at this moment that the small, elderly woman before him had, at one time, held the entire shinobi world in her palm before dancing off into obscurity, surviving the maelstrom of angry, broken hearts she left behind, including the supposedly untouchable one belonging to his father.

"I'm glad you came, Kisame. Things have been getting rather boring around here."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood in the shower, the water pouring over her naked body as she tried to control her shaking. Her eyes were closed and she had her arms crossed over her chest, forehead against the tiles in front of her, hair hanging limply around her like a veil. The heat did little to erase the cold sweat that had driven her from her bed for the third time this week. Luckily, she hadn't disturbed anyone this time, and didn't have to bother explaining why she had been screaming in the middle of the night.

Dropping her head further in embarrassment, she felt the shift in the streaming water as it descended from her chin to hit her toes. If only she knew of some way to get her hormones under control, then maybe she wouldn't feel like she was going crazy every time she closed her eyes. But it seemed like her dreams were hell-bent on taking her for a ride, and she was stuck with it until the inevitable moment when she felt herself wake up.

And the ride was always the same.

_The timeless darkness washed over her, broken only by the acrid smell of smoke. It made her stomach churn and an instinctual need to get away rose in her. But there was nowhere to run; the smell didn't come from any outside source, it came from Hinata herself. She tried to move, but the smoke enveloped her, closer than the darkness. She tried to hold her breath, to will it away, but the need for oxygen was too great. She was forced to inhale, and with each breath, the dry, harsh air would remind her of the terrible thing she had done. A thing even the darkness couldn't hide._

_As if on command, the darkness peeled away, leaving her surrounded in glowing red and orange flames. She wasn't alone anymore, but she wished the darkness would swallow her up again. Unfamiliar faces floated in the fire around her, their sightless eyes fixed on her in angry, accusing stares. They weren't ninja, but seemed to be common villagers of every age, the youngest being a small boy of around two years old. The smell of smoke was stronger now, mixing with the scents of burnt wood and flesh._

_The ghostly villagers and the flames drew up around her, trapping her in a slowly tightening circle. She wasn't sure if she was shrinking or they were growing, but she soon found herself looking up to meet their eyes. She stared at the image of the smallest boy, a sense of familiarity coming over her. She felt like she knew him, but when she tried to remember his name, her mind only pulled up a fuzzy white blank. She didn't have time to think on it much, because the faces were growing in size as they neared, stretching their mouths open wide to swallow her whole. Panic welled up inside her and she tried to scream, but the floor caved beneath her, taking her breath, and she was falling into the darkness again._

_The stench suddenly dissipated, replaced by the smell of salt and water and damp earth. She couldn't see yet, but she knew that she was safe now, and she felt herself sigh in relief. There was something with her, touching her bare skin, comforting her with its presence. She didn't know how she knew it, but her eyes were closed. Realizing it made her want to open them, but they seemed so heavy against the warm chakra surrounding her. Hotter breath fanned over her face, and her lips tingled with a kiss she didn't remember._

_Her eyes finally obeyed her command, and her vision was floating in a sea of gray blue. Her focus sharpened just as she felt lips descending on her own, and she found herself staring at a set of black eyelids. But that wasn't what was important at the moment. Because her entire body was suddenly burning in a way that the fire she so feared could never induce. She could feel every inch of her skin, every movement as the man surrounding her shifted and rocked, feeding the desire raging in her. It made her restless, and she pressed closer, needing him to touch her again, over and over until time gave up on them and ceased to be._

_He moved inside her, around her, permeating her until they were no longer separate beings. Then he opened his eyes, and the cold fire burning in their yellow depths sent reality crashing down on her. He caressed her throat as he pulled back, and when Hinata saw her surroundings, another terrified scream welled up inside her. They were in the forest outside of Konoha, right in the middle of what was left of the Stone ninja Kisame had slaughtered._

_But she was too far gone to stop herself, and the fear mingled with her lust as she spiraled out of control, covered in blood and gore, her hair a tangled, sticky mass. Just as she reached her peak, everything went black._

Then she would wake and find herself sitting up in bed, soaking wet, chest heaving as her heart pounded. Her breathing came in short gasps, the smell of blood, salt and damp earth still in her nose.

Trying to grasp some sense of normalcy, she clamped down on her thoughts as she shut off the shower head and stepped out to get dressed. She took extra time drying off and brushing her hair, hoping it would soothe her further. By the time she returned to her room, streaks of gray rose on the horizon, signaling the approaching dawn through her window. It was still about an hour until breakfast, but she couldn't stay in this room until then; it was too closed in, despite the actual physical space, and kept reminding her of being trapped.

Pulling the familiar warmth of her lavender jacket around her, she zipped it up before grabbing her forehead protector and tying it around her neck as she walked into the hallway. None of her family was out and about yet, the only sounds in the house coming from the ever-busy kitchen. Reaching the front door as she pulled the knot secure, she slipped her sandals on and headed outside. Once clear of the front gates, she broke out into a jog, then a run. If anyone saw her, they would presume she was on an important errand, and think twice before disturbing her.

Her feet carried her in the direction she knew they would, toward the one person who had always anchored her in the madness that was her life. The chilled morning air reddened her cheeks, and the dampness of the early morning threatened to cling to her clothing. She never noticed any of it. Past the shops of the market district she ran, not even paying attention to the vendors setting out their wares for that day's business. Her drive to get away from the feelings her dreams had invoked was nearly blinding, and she was unaware of the fact that she had rounded the last corner until she collided with a chest encased in an orange and black jacket.

Stumbling back, she caught herself as she stared up into a pair of surprised blue eyes. She blushed instantly. "Naruto… I…"

"Hinata-chan? Is everything okay?" he asked, subconsciously reaching a hand towards her.

"Um… Yes… I mean no!" she tripped on her words as she tried desperately to keep her mind in order.

Confusion filled Naruto's face. "What's wrong?"

'_Just do like Matsushiro-san said and tell him!'_ she scolded herself. Okay, it wasn't exactly what he told her, but she could use talking to Naruto as a stepping stone to her father. Taking a deep breath, she held his gaze. _'He's just a man… he's just a man…'_

"Well… I j-just wanted to tell you…"

"Naruto!" came Sakura's angry voice from the opposite end of the street. "It's time to go!"

Naruto flinched and gave a nervous laugh. "Coming, Sakura-chan!" he called back, turning to see her standing a few feet back, arms crossed over her chest. His hand lifted to tangle in his wild blonde hair as he turned back and gave Hinata an apologetic look. "Heh. Sorry, Hinata-chan, but she's right. We received a tip about Sasuke from an ANBU operative this morning and Baa-chan is sending us out… "

Hinata barely registered his last words as tension filled her whole body. He was leaving her alone with her nightmares and the ghostly reminders that cropped up during the day to make her stomach churn and her fingers tremble. The image of Kisame, so close to her, touching her, rose in her mind and the tremors started anew. Forcing the feeling down, she reached out to Naruto, uncaring if Sakura or anyone else saw her.

"No." she whispered forcefully.

Naruto's eyes widened as he stared down at her. She had both of her fists clenched tightly in the front of his jacket, a fierce look on her face.

"You can't leave before I tell you that I… I…"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto whispered, slightly in awe. He had never seen her acting this way, and her lack of meekness confounded him.

"I love you!"

It came out in a choked sob as tears welled up in her eyes. Before he could react, could say anything, she released him and stepped back, a look of horror sweeping over her face as fast as the heat flooding her face. She took a step back, then another, and before he could reach out and stop her, she bolted back the way she came.

Noticing that something was happening, Sakura started forward, ready to intervene if Naruto was doing something stupid. When she reached his side, her indignant anger melted to concern when she noticed the shocked look on his face. "What happened, Naruto?"

"I… don't really know, Sakura-chan. Hinata, she… just told me she loved me." he replied softly.

Understanding swept over Sakura and she laid a hand on his shoulder. "What did you say?"

"I couldn't say anything. She just ran from me." He frowned, his chin tilting downward as he looked at the crumpled front of his jacket where she had grabbed him. "I should find her and talk to her."

Sakura laid a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "Naruto, I'm sure it was very hard for Hinata to tell you how she feels. If she ran, it's probably best if you give her some space. Besides, if we don't leave right now, we may never have an opportunity to find Sasuke again. The intelligence we received said that we only have a few hours left to catch up to him before he is on the move again. I promise she'll be okay. You can talk to her as soon as we get back, alright?"

Indecision flitted across his face as he stared at the now empty street corner. Then his frown deepened before he turned around and headed in the opposite direction. "Just as soon as we get back."

Halfway across the village, Hinata slumped behind a stack of boxes lined up near a fence, hands over her face. Hot tears slipped between her fingers, cooling as they met the uncontained air beyond. Stupid, stupid, stupid, she chanted to herself. Why did she have to do that? Naruto knew how she felt now, and she was too much of a coward to stay and find out what he thought about it. She had ruined everything, and would never be able to find the courage to face him again.

She heaved a deep breath and started to swipe at her eyes when she felt a pair of arms gently go around her shoulders and pull her into a warm chest. She looked up in surprise to find Neji hunched over her, an unreadable expression on his face. Feeling extremely awkward for crying in front of her cousin, she started to pull back from him. He held fast, pulling her up to her feet as he rose. The linen of his clothes was soft against her face, so she gave in and let her head rest a little longer, listening to the deep even breaths he took as his chest rose and fell. He said nothing, and it was only when she realized that she was probably ruining his shirt with tearstains that she stepped back and gave him a weak smile.

"S-sorry." she apologized, gesturing to his shirt.

"It's fine." he replied evenly as he released her. "Your annoyingly loud teammate is at the house looking for you. He said you had a mission from the Hokage. I know you had a bad night last night, so I told him I would fetch you myself."

Hinata stared up at him, surprised that he knew she had had another nightmare, but grateful that he was being so considerate of her. "T-thank you, Neji-kun." she said sincerely, her smile strengthening.

"Don't mention it."

If it had been anyone else, they would have missed the soft curve of Neji's lips that complimented the hint of fondness that flashed in his eyes. But Hinata saw it just before it vanished, and it gave her courage. Her life might never be the same again, but she wasn't as alone as she thought. Straightening up so she wouldn't have to walk back to the house a complete mess, she wiped the tears from her cheeks and ran a hand through the bottom of her hair to smooth it out. She couldn't do much about her puffy eyes, but if she could keep from crying any more, they would be close to normal by the time they got back.

When they made it to the house, Neji led the way to the garden, where Kiba and Akamaru were waiting for them. Normally, guests would be shown to one of their formal waiting rooms, but after Kiba's first visit, and a particularly tense exchange between her teammate and father over dogs in the house (and he had snidely stressed the plural), it was agreed that the garden was a good compromise for both parties. She found them both lounging contentedly in the morning sunshine, Akamaru's gaze locked on the ducks swimming in the pond, and Kiba resting idly against the large dog's side. When she approached they rose, and Kiba gave her a grin.

"Hinata-chan!"

"Hello, Kiba-kun." she returned, hoping he didn't notice the strain in her smile.

"The Hokage was busy this morning and didn't have time to do a formal mission briefing, but she told me to get everyone together and make sure we were ready to leave by noon. She said something about a contract with Hidden Claw, and that we would get the full details from Leaf's envoy when we got there."

"Okay. How long do we need to pack for?" she asked, glad that she would be able to see Matsushiro again. He had been so nice to her, and she wanted to thank him for it.

"At least a week."

Not wanting to interrupt their business, Neji departed with a silent nod, his brow furrowing as soon as he was out of sight. After their fight at the chunin exams, she had all but stopped crying, so it was rather disturbing to him when he found her huddled in a corner, sobbing as if her heart were broken forever. He wasn't sure what had caused the changes he was seeing in his cousin, but he was certain it had to do with the way his uncle was acting like she didn't even exist anymore, and the strange rumors circulating about her and Hoshigake Kisame. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about it, and even less sure of what he could do about it, but the one thing he did know was that he definitely didn't like the situation. Hinata was the soul of compassion, and while it was a dangerous weakness in the shinobi world, he hated the way her father seemed determined to drive it from her. She could no more change that quality in herself than he could change the fact that he was bound to serve his clan until the day he died. It was utterly pointless.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know it probably crossed your mind, but no, Nami isn't Kisame's mom, rofl.


	7. Outside Help

Chapter Six

Outside Help

Kisame nearly sighed in contentment as he sunk a little deeper into the couch. If Itachi were here, he would have chided him for eating so much, but after being on the run with little to nothing in the way of a decent meal, Nami's cooking had been too much for his control. He had gorged himself on freshly caught crab, homegrown vegetables and rice from the village market. You just don't come by a meal like that every day.

The old kunoichi had settled into her rocking chair and picked up a book that lay on the side table next to her. She let it fall open to the marker that held her place, and without removing the small slip of paper, began to read. Kisame noted from the cover that she was working on The Tale of Genji, a book that he knew she had read at least three times already. He watched as she flipped the page, seemingly unaffected by his attention. The thought that she looked like an ordinary old lady sitting there made him snort lightly, immediately grabbing her attention.

"What is it?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"It's nothing."

She gave him a disbelieving look, but returned to her book as he shifted on the couch, searching for something to say. He could have just left her there in peace, but after all the trouble she had gone to on his behalf and her earlier comment about being bored, he figured he could at least indulge in a conversation.

"I can't believe you're still working, Nami-sama." he finally said, "Have you ever thought about giving it all up to live peacefully?"

She eyed him again, a small smile on her face. "Why aren't you a farmer or a fisherman, Kisame? You know as well as I do that when you become the kind of shinobi we are, there is no stopping until you die. I've just had the good fortune of cheating death more times than anyone else. Besides, I'd hardly call it working; I'm just a mission contractor. I hardly do anything at all."

"But if you were ever found out by the Hidden Villages, you know they would kill you."

She gave a very un-ladylike snort. "They would _try_ to kill me."

Just then, a disturbingly familiar chakra appeared just outside the door. Apparently, Nami had been expecting this as much as he had, because she rose from her rocker to answer the following knock, shooing Kisame to the back of the house with a wave of her hand. He slipped from the couch and made his way silently into the closest room and shut the door just as he heard the squeak of hinges coming from the front of the house. He glanced behind him to make sure the small window in the bathroom was secure.

Oh Kami, his eyeballs were going to melt.

The bathroom was still pink.

Tearing his attention away from the vomit-inducing hues, he closed his eyes to sharpen his hearing as noises signaled the entrance of another person into the main room. He felt like a coward hiding in the bathroom, and it grated on him that he couldn't just face Zetsu directly, but Nami had a firm set of house rules, and one of the biggest ones was that until she established the intentions of any company, no one staying at her house was to reveal themselves. The second or third time he had stayed here, a fellow missing nin from Mist arrived as well, looking for work. Hunter nin showed up at the door the next day and he panicked, revealing his location and forcing Nami to wipe out the lot of them. As soon as it was over she turned on the unlucky nin as well… and let's just say the experience didn't bear repeating. Besides, she was more than capable of dealing with Zetsu herself. He would only get in her way.

Dismissing his thoughts, he focused on listening to the noises behind the door, an amused smirk lighting his face as he heard Nami greet his former comrade in her sweet and seeming innocent way. The plant ninja would be in for quite a surprise…

"Can I help you with something, Zetsu-san?" Nami asked, a charming smile on her face as she moved from the door to bustle around the kitchen, setting out cups for tea.

To his credit, Zetsu had the grace to look disturbed by the act she was putting on, not to mention the fact that she knew his name. But he sat at the little table she waved him toward just the same, feeling clumsy and uncomfortable as he tried not to bump into anything with his carapace. The light half of his face nearly twitched in amusement as she set a plate of cookies before him, but his darker half was all business as he eyed the sweets suspiciously before returning to watch her face. Her complete lack of fear was a dead giveaway that she was no ordinary old woman. His senses were on alert for any sort of trap, but he could detect nothing as she sat across from him, waiting for the water in the kettle to boil.

"_I am looking for Hoshigaki Kisame, obaa-sama." _his light side started as she finally gave him her undivided attention.

"**I know he is here." **the deeper voice representing his dark half pressed as he leaned forward.

Nami's eyes roamed the small room. "I don't see anyone here but you and I, Zetsu-san."

He pulled back a little in discomfort. _"How is it that you know who I am?"_

"**Hoshigaki did not hold our confidence long."**

Nami waved a hand in dismissal. "You give both of us too little credit. Kisame may forever be a rogue, but he is an honorable ninja. And I'm old enough to have heard of the secret that forced the Yamanaka Clan of Konoha to seal their plant-based jutsu away forever. I am rather surprised that you have survived this long, though."

Zetsu fell quiet, shifting in his chair as he eyed the old woman warily. She stared right back, her piercing eyes seeming to see straight into his mind as the minutes ticked by. She broke off first as the whistle from the kettle cut into the sudden tension and rose to fetch it, leaving him to his thoughts. He had never discussed his past with anyone; it was an uncomfortable subject that he had managed to avoid for most of his life. And to hear it coming from this complete stranger was quite a shock.

What she said was correct. His present state was the result of a horrible mishap that occurred while a couple of over-ambitious shinobi from the Yamanaka Clan were working on a flesh eating jutsu that would later be sealed and forgotten forever. He might have been a normal human before that, or maybe two, but the truth of it was nothing more than a white blank now, lying dormant in the recesses of his fractured mind. The rest of his memories from that time were hazy and incomplete as well, but he knew that several people died before they wounded and buried him in a field, believing he was dead. What they hadn't realized was the fact that the failed jutsu had altered his physical state. It was a form of kinjutsu, using components of insectivorous plants as a base, and these properties had transferred to him. As soon as he was within the earth he began to regenerate, and after several painful days of healing as he drew nourishment from the soil around him, he burrowed back to the surface, emerging in his present form.

Unsure of what to do with himself, he wandered through the forest around Konoha, alone and burning with a hunger he couldn't satisfy. He was unwilling to reenter the village, knowing they would try to dispose of him again, but he knew that he would frighten anyone else he approached. His mind was still trying to come to grips with its new identity as well, and it was in this state of confusion that Madara found him.

He could remember it as if he had been there five minutes before. He had come across the body of a murdered woman, dumped carelessly in the woods for the crows and buzzards to consume. Her glassy brown eyes stared unseeingly at the blue sky, the dappled light dancing over her frozen purple lips. She was naked, and flies buzzed around the gaping wounds on her body, happily feasting on the unexpected bounty. Zetsu was nearly dead with hunger at this point, and something about the way her flesh smelled as it swelled in the humid air refused to leave him. His mouth was watering unbearably, and before he knew what he was doing, he had knelt down and was nibbling on her fingers, disjointed and black where they had been broken in the assault that had ended her life. When he came to himself, he dropped her hand and sprang back in shock. That was when he heard a smooth, low voice behind him.

"It would be a shame to let it go to waste."

Zetsu had spun around to see a man with spiky black hair and a mask standing there, arms casually crossed over his chest. His face quickly flamed with heat at the abhorrent thing he had been caught doing, and though he was struck speechless by his own actions, part of him was completely unrepentant. Death was the nourishment of life, and after it had been broken down, every living thing was made of the same components. It was just human superiority that kept them from realizing that. But he was more plant than human now anyway, and they fed off their _own_ decaying leaves and dead limbs, not to mention another of the same species. But that inner voice that was strengthened by civility said it was wrong, and he shouldn't act like such a barbarian, regardless of how hungry he was.

Nearly forgetting the man in front of him, he stood there arguing with himself, both mentally and aloud, as Madara watched on in abject fascination. Finally Zetsu's hunger won out and he resigned himself to his first meal of human flesh. After he was satisfied, leaving only blood-stained leaves to mark the woman's passing, the stranger offered him an escape from his exile: joining his fledgling organization of ninja and using his newfound talents to their advantage. He would never be persecuted or ridiculed, and he would have plenty to eat and a place to be alone when he desired. Zetsu agreed, on the condition that Madara made sure there would never be a way to make someone like him again, and that no one else knew he was still alive.

Two days later, Madara assured him all the shinobi involved in creating the jutsu were dead, and any information pertaining to it stolen and sealed. The Yamanaka Head gave the order to abandon all jutsu relating to plants, and encouraged the development of their mind techniques, which eventually became second to none. All that remained of the debacle were whispered rumors and a clan-wide penchant for gardening. But apparently, his attempt to erase his existence hadn't been as thorough as he had believed. Someone had either been missed in the clean-up, or leaked the information before they died, and the proof of it had just set a cup of tea in front of him. Even so, there was only one person outside the Akatsuki or Konoha who would even pick up on the fact that the story was useful, let alone true. But she had disappeared decades ago. It seems Kisame had truly taken him in an unexpected direction.

"_For you to think such a thing about me…"_ his light side started slowly as he pulled himself from his thoughts.

"**Means that you are the infamous kunoichi, Nami.**"

"The fact that you are old enough to know that name proves both our theories." she stated as if she had been listening in on his thoughts the whole time.

Zetsu's first thought was to kill her, dig Kisame out of his hiding place, kill him, and dispose of both their bodies. Her knowledge was dangerous, and she had used it to disarm him, and that made him angry. In fact, he realized, the whole process of inviting him in and making tea had been just to get him to drop his guard. She was crafty, and he disliked this social battle where he felt he had no footing. Going with his initial plan, he started to rise from his chair when her voice froze him in place.

"There are rules in this house, sir." she said sternly. "The first one is that when you have tea, you must sit at the table."

Zetsu slunk back into his chair as she continued, watching her closely for signs of attack. "The second is that I do not tolerate fighting in the house. You may be after Hoshigaki, and I do not control what happens beyond my door, but if you attempt to defile this sanctuary, I will kill you. And believe me when I say I have a hundred ways to do it before you can form the first hand seal. I have not survived this long on luck alone."

Her sharp gaze bore steadily into his gold eyes as he pondered her more direct threat. There was a nearly sadistic gleam to them that said she had him backed into a corner and knew it. Times like these made him wish his talents lay in areas other than information gathering. Kisame was a handful for anyone by himself, and both of them together would most likely not end well, especially for him. It was best to conduct a strategic retreat for now and consult with Madara before proceeding with the retrieval of the former Mist nin. Taking a sip of the tea, which he absently found quite good, he nodded his head.

"_I will abide by your rules, Nami-sama._"

"**Tell Hoshigaki his business with the Akatsuki remains unfinished.**"

He drained the last of his tea in silence and set the empty cup down before rising from his chair. Nami didn't try to stop him, but rose with him and escorted him to the door. She opened it for him, handing him a cookie as he stepped across the threshold. "Take care, Zetsu-san. I hope we can have tea again soon."

He felt himself start to smile at her well-wishing, but caught it at the last moment, remembering her earlier play against him and the fact that it was just courtesy and meant nothing. Instead, he gave her a short bow before walking down the steps and into the yard. The old white dog that lay in the grass never made a move to acknowledge him, but he had the eerie feeling that should he take a wrong step, it would spring from its prone position to attack him. He waited until he was on the road before activating his mayfly jutsu and sinking into the ground, cookie still in hand, his eyes on the house the whole time. Madara would be displeased with his failure, but would probably find his information most interesting all the same.

As soon as the plant ninja's chakra dissipated, the bathroom door opened and Kisame strolled out, one hand to his head as if he had just developed a headache. "Took you long enough." he grunted.

Nami gave him a half glare. "Stop whining. I got rid of him, didn't I?"

Plucking a cookie from the plate, he took a bite and grumbled under his breath, "You should have locked _him_ in the bathroom instead."

Nami chuckled before feigning concern. "I am so sorry, Kisame-san. I've been meaning to change that room for _years_. I hope you weren't offended by it."

Kisame snorted. "You are a cruel woman, lying to me like that. I know you enjoy torturing people with that horrible room. You leave it that way completely on purpose."

The old woman gave him a sweet grin. "Do I?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

The Hidden Claw Village lay just to the west of Wave Country, in the middle of a mountain range that stretched along the length of its border. Civilian villages lay nestled in the natural valleys to the North and South, but the ninja village itself lay on a sheltered mesa, the entrance protected by a small cave at the base. The sides of the mountain were impassible cliffs, leaving the sky as the only potential means of invasion.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata arrived there early in the afternoon, on the fifth day of a rather uneventful journey. They felt a little travel worn, but in good shape overall. Matsushiro greeted them at the cave entrance, along with two burly-looking ANBU, one in a bear mask, the other in a ram. The Claw shinobi looked over the new arrivals silently, keeping any opinions to themselves before escorting them through the cave, lit only by the torches they carried. As the group moved further inside, damp, cool air filled their lungs and crawled along their skin, refreshing them as it chilled their faces and curled around their bare calves. Hinata smiled in amusement as she followed behind Kiba and Akamaru, who wrinkled their noses in similar fashions at what she was sure was an overwhelming earthy smell. Light caught her attention as it bounced off the walls, reflecting on droplets of water and the multitude of mineral veins lining the stone around them. Shadows darted and jumped behind the illuminated rock, mimicking the dancing of the torches as drafts pulled at their fire. Pinkish-red sparkles stood out from the water smoothed limestone, and Shino paused behind her to study one of the closer stalagmites that seemed inundated with it.

"This is…"

"A ruby vein, yes." Matsushiro interrupted him, bringing the party to a short halt. "This mountain range is full of gemstone mines. That's how they manage to acquire a large income with so few people. But they have to be very discreet in trading their stones; if word got out that such a fortune was here for the taking, they would forever be defending their front door."

"Consider it part of your mission parameters to keep this information confidential." the bear ANBU stated over his shoulder, speaking for the first time.

"We understand." Shino replied stiffly, straightening to follow Kiba and Hinata as they moved on.

After moving through several similar rooms, the cave opened up again, the exit guarded by two more shinobi. Emerging into the warmer air of the surface, Kiba and Akamaru sighed in relief as Hinata rubbed the chill from her arms. Even with her jacket, she managed to get cold. Shino seemed unaffected, and stood waiting with his hands in his pockets, observing the houses spread out before them.

The village itself was small, as Matsushiro had told her, but Hinata was amazed at how beautiful it was. Every house and building was constructed of wood and traditionally styled. They clay shingle roofs were impeccable, and the rice paper on the shoji doors were painted with a variety of designs, ranging from simple sakura branches to intricate forest scenes filled with deer, bear and wolves. The shops and restaurants were equally elegant, with wooden signs hanging from wide porches to let shoppers know what they sold. People moved about the streets in a relaxed manner, not crowding each other or raising their voices in complaint. It seemed idyllically peaceful.

They were led through the village without stopping, Matsushiro pointing out the house they would be staying at and particularly good places to eat. He hung back a little as he walked, until he had maneuvered his way to Hinata's side. When she realized how close he was to her, a light blush crept up her cheeks and she pretended to take interest in a small park on the opposite side of the street to hide it. Kiba noticed too, and frowned slightly as he drew up on her free side. Shino continued to walk behind the trio, but his strides were noticeably longer as the distance between them slowly dwindled. Nothing was said, and they continued on as if they were the best of friends from the start.

At the very end of the main street stood the Daimyo's mansion. Usually, the head of the country resided in the capital, not in the ninja village it supported. The risk of invasion was high, and to lose their head of state and military force in one blow would be devastating for any country, no matter how strong. But considering the excellent fortifications, superior to anything they had seen in the civilian villages they passed through, it made sense to install the daimyo here as well. As long as the cave wasn't compromised and they could defend themselves from aerial attacks, it was perfect.

Hemmed in on all sides, Hinata didn't notice the stares of the villagers around them. Kiba did, and with interest, noting that the civilians had a subtle, untrusting gleam in their eyes, while the ones he pegged as shinobi were damn near overt and malicious. In fact, the latter started trailing after the group, keeping a fair distance and acting nonchalant, but following nonetheless. Picking up on their pack-like behavior, he straightened and stared ahead as he walked, lips pulled back in a canine-baring grin. Akamaru walked stiffly just behind him in a similar posture, hackles lifted slightly as he watched them out of the corner of his eye.

Kiba studied them, taking in as much detail as his askance glances would allow. The ninja were definitely dressed in a more primitive manner than he was used to seeing, but he couldn't say he disliked it. Nearly all of them had some combination of multi-colored furs, leather and claws worked into their clothing and hair. They seemed to favor sleeveless shirts, displaying taut muscles with leather or silver armbands, and fingerless leather gloves. The majority of them had dark blue or black hair, with a few auburns and blonds thrown in here and there.

The heavy smell of animals hung in the air as well, and beyond the line of buildings he caught sight of several scurrying blurs. He took a deep breath, allowing the pheromone-laden atmosphere to flow through his nostrils and down his throat to roll over his tongue. He picked from the muddled scents of the humans at least five wolves, a hawk, two mountain cats, and one smell he couldn't define, but was definitely animal. He didn't know if the creatures belonged to animal clans like his own or if they were ninkin, but he did know they were much more than a collection of rescued strays. Otherwise they would have just hid or watched them cautiously, rather than actively stalking them.

Despite the increasing tenseness of the atmosphere, they reached the daimyo's mansion without incident, and were ushered inside by two male servants dressed in crisp, blue kimono and white hakama. Only a couple of ninja from the impromptu caravan entered as well, obviously of higher standing than the others. A large female timber wolf was allowed in as well, and she padded to an inconspicuous corner and sat, her gold eyes never leaving their group. They paused just inside, glancing around the sumptuous environment. There was a set of open shoji doors to the right, revealing a sparse sitting room where a young man with long, black hair sat at a low table, his black silk kimono bordered with gold suns displaying his obvious wealth. To his left sat an elderly woman, equally garbed, her gray hair pulled into a severe bun, a blue sheen highlighting the strands. Both of the servants bowed deeply from the waist.

"My Lord, the shinobi you requested from the Hidden Leaf Village are here." one of them said.

"Very good. You may show them in." he replied, his voice carrying a slight lilt as it echoed in the large room.

Matsushiro stepped forward as the escort turned to leave, followed by Hinata, Kiba and Shino. He gave a small bow before turning to the side, gesturing to Team Kurenai. "Netsubo Daitan-sama, I present Konoha's specialized tracking and espionage team, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata."

Daitan's eyes roamed over them for a moment before he gave them a curt nod. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He gestured to the woman beside him. "This is Tsume Kogyn, one of the elders of our most prestigious clan."

The Leaf nin gave small bows, which was returned with a cold glare. It was obvious from the woman's icy demeanor that she didn't approve of this potential alliance, or maybe it was life in general, but she had no qualms about expressing her distaste for their interruption of her visit with the daimyo.

Now that the introductions were over, Daitan laced his fingers together and spoke as his eyes gave them a second appraising sweep. "Yuhi-san assures me that you are perfect for the mission I have in mind. You look a little young, but the same could be said for myself. I will trust in his word. I was rather impressed with the cunning your Uzumaki Naruto displayed with the previous daimyo, and hope you are equally promising. Now, will you require more than one day's rest to recover from your trip?"

Kiba, accustomed to being the spokesperson for the group, took a step forward and gave the daimyo a smug grin as his hands went to his hips. "Give us a cold drink of water and we'd be ready to leave today, Netsubo-sama."

He was rewarded with a small laugh as Daitan shook his head. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but rushing is not necessary. Besides, your guide will need time to pack."

Kiba nodded in acquiescence, but his face betrayed a hint of a frown. They were more than capable of finding their way anywhere in the world and back again; they didn't need someone to babysit them. But since the alliance hinged on their behavior and the success of the mission, he let it go for diplomacy's sake. He dug around for something more to say, but was saved by Shino, who stepped up beside him.

"You never told us," he said evenly, "what sort of mission this is."

Kogyn's scowl deepened at his boldness, but she discreetly covered it by taking a sip of tea. If Daitan noticed, he didn't comment. "It's a reconnaissance mission." he said, "Your guide will take you to a building in Wave Country and I want you to infiltrate it and map it out for me. Security will be tight there, and it will probably be heavily populated. Also, our ninja are not welcome in Wave, so if you get caught, you're on your own."

"Not a problem since we won't get caught." Kiba replied.

Kogyn shook her head, speaking for the first time. "Your overconfidence will be the death of you."

Tired of her frosty attitude, Kiba gave her a silent sneer. She rose then, bowed low to the daimyo, and made her way out of the room. She limped slightly as she walked, but tried her best to cover it by keeping her back straight and her head lifted. Kiba averted his eyes in a show of respect despite his aggravation, and Shino and Hinata gave a slight bow.

"Forgive her morose words. Kogyn is one who grows on you with time. She was an unparalleled kunoichi in her day, and is unafraid to speak her mind." Daitan said with a grim smile once she was gone.

"There is nothing to forgive." Kiba replied, shrugging it off. "My mom tells me the same thing all the time."

"As did mine. If you don't have any questions about the mission, Matsushiro-san can show you where you can rest and eat, and your guide will meet you in the morning. I look forward to speaking with you again on your return."

"So do we."

With a low bow, the team turned and followed Matsushiro back through the shoji doors. The main room had been cleared of everyone but the silver wolf, who continued to watch them as they proceeded outside.

They were led to a small guest house just outside the mansion, far enough away for privacy, but close enough to be watched by the regular guards. It was tidy and clean, with all the amenities of home. There were four bedrooms, so there was no argument over sleeping space, and after a wonderful meal of venison and local vegetables, they bid each other good evening and went their separate ways. Matsushiro had one more diplomatic meeting with the local merchants, and after a wistful apology to Hinata, left first. Kiba and Akamaru, restless as always, went to explore the village while Shino retired to his room to read after releasing several of his best tracker beetles to patrol around the house.

This left Hinata on her own, and after a few minutes of wandering around the house admiring the rustic décor, she went to the room she had claimed between Shino and Kiba's. It was small and impersonally decorated, with a vase of flowers in a small alcove and lotus blooms painted on a changing screen. She felt a sudden pang of homesickness for her bedroom, with its overly large floor space and stuffed fox on her down quilt. But this room did have one advantage; there was a set of shoji doors that led to a beautifully kept garden, full of rhododendron, azalea and lady's slippers. They were plants native to the area, and looked nothing like the summer flowers she had in Fire Country.

There were still several hours until sunset, so she crept out onto the walkway, looking left and right before she sat, dangling her feet over the edge as she let the sun warm her bare toes. A pair of goldfinches hopped from branch to branch in the closest rhododendron, their nasally tweeting getting louder as they fought for dominion of the plant. A light plop drew her attention to a small pond, where dragonflies hovered around the cattails growing haphazardly around the edge. She watched them in amusement for a few minutes, mesmerized by the rapid beating of their lacy wings. Then her attention was drawn by a flash of silver and the rustle of bushes. She stood in alarm, activating her Byakugan as she scanned for potential enemies.

She was surprised when the intruder emerged immediately, and she recognized the large silver she-wolf as the one that had been watching them in the Daimyo's mansion. It regarded her for a long moment before tentatively stepping over to the pond and taking a drink, intense gold eyes never leaving Hinata's face. Not wanting to appear threatening, but still on her guard, Hinata sunk to her haunches and lowered her head slightly, just the way Kiba had taught her to do when interacting with strange animals. The wolf stopped drinking and lifted its head, a surprised air emanating from her. Hinata smiled a little, remembering to not part her lips.

"You can speak, can't you?" she asked quietly.

After another long moment of regarding each other, the wolf slowly walked over to her, gait slightly stiff and tail lifted. It stopped almost six feet away, ears swiveling back and forth to pick up the sounds around it.

"Yes." came the soft, feminine reply.

"Why have you been following us? I saw you at the daimyo's house."

"I was ordered by my mistress."

"We aren't here to hurt anyone." Hinata said, lifting one hand in a placating gesture.

"We know that. But the pack has grown out of control, and you being here is causing great unrest. We would like it very much if you would leave and not come back."

"The pack? You mean the village?"

"Yes."

"We'll be gone tomorrow for a mission. I'm sorry we are disturbing things here."

"We wish you would not do that either. Too much ambition is bad. But the pack will not listen to my mistress when she tells them this."

Hinata tilted her head at the familiarity of the words. "Is Kogyn your mistress?"

"I have never told and will never tell. To the pack I am alone. It is safer for us this way."

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be telling me this much?"

"We have seen you and know you hold no treachery. You will not betray anyone, even when they are not of your pack. This is not always a good thing, either. Docile pups are the first to be eaten."

A flash of embarrassment swept over Hinata as she thought of the way her father treated her because of her meekness. "I'm not-"

A crow squawked nearby and the wolf lowered her ears and started to back away before she could finish. "I must go now. Tell the flea lover he is not as slick as he thinks."

Then she was gone in a flash, leaving Hinata staring after her, a puzzled look on her face. A moment later she felt a tickling on her arm and looked down to see a large, black beetle slowly climbing up her jacket sleeve. She watched it until Shino's door slid opened and he joined her on the porch, hands stuffed in the pockets of his coat. Realizing the position she was still sitting in, Hinata flushed red and stood up, refusing to meet his eyes. The beetle took off from her arm and returned to its master, alighting on his ear before crawling down the neck of his coat. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel the amusement coming from him. It was mild and didn't last long, and he sat on the edge of the porch as he looked at the spot where the wolf stood a minute ago.

"Interesting." he said. "We will have to be cautious tonight and tomorrow. This inner turmoil in the village does not bode well for us."

"I-I agree." Hinata replied as she watched the crow circle low over the garden, its shining black eyes trained on the house below it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I apologize for the long delay in posting. End of school activities and a general lack of inspiration kept me from the keyboard often.


	8. True Intentions

A/N: I know some of you guys are craving a little more KisaHina action by now, and you'll get it here. I hope you aren't getting bored with the storyline though. Submerged has a more complicated plot than I usually write; I'm trying to expand my skills. I've been considering combining the next two chapters so we move into the main arc of the story faster, but I haven't settled on it yet. But I _do_ have a little more than forty chapters slotted for the entire thing, so there will be plenty of interaction between the two. Enjoy!

Chapter Seven

True Intentions

Uchiha Madara stood on the rooftop of Akatsuki's headquarters in Amegakure, eyes scanning over the village as it was drenched in rain once more. The hopeless civilians beneath him went about their mundane business despite the downpour, scurrying back and forth like busy rats beneath the garish lights reflecting on the dull, wet gray of the buildings. In a way he envied their ignorant bliss, too caught up in themselves to notice the disease of conflict raging in the world around them. But his eyes had been opened far too early, and there was nothing he could do to keep himself from seeing it. Well, they would see it soon enough too…

**"Madara-sama."**

He felt the sudden presence of another on the rooftop, and turned to see Zetsu standing there, a frown on his face. The plant ninja looked disturbed, and seeing that he was alone, Madara mirrored the look.

"I take it you failed to find Kisame." The smooth tone of Madara's voice eloquently hid the sharp edge of his irritation, but Zetsu picked up on it nonetheless, and took a subconscious step backward.

_"I found him in Wave Country."_

** "He is being protected by Nami."**

"I see. I hadn't realized she was still alive." he replied, his voice falling to an indifferent tone.

_"She knew about me."_

**"I thought everyone who knew had been taken care of."**

The corners of Madara's lips twitched in an almost smile of amusement as he stayed silent for several seconds. "Don't worry, she will be dead soon enough, and Kisame with her."

_"What do you mean?"_

"Hidden Claw is going to do our work for us. Pein was contacted yesterday by their Daimyo, who requested assistance in taking over Wave Country. Tell him I said to agree, on the condition that the village you specify be the point of invasion and they make sure no one survives."

**"What about the jinchuriki? Our shinobi will be busy capturing the eight and nine tails for quite a while."**

_"Especially without Hoshigaki."_

"Don't worry, it's a sleeper mission. It will be at least two years before they make their move. They are allying with Hidden Stone and Leaf to boost their numbers, and it will take time to gain their trust enough to make it work. Besides, all they are asking from us is instruction in several forbidden jutsu and supplies to be cached throughout Wave."

_"Hidden Leaf?"_

**"Are you okay with involving them?"**

The eldest Uchiha's humor faded and he gave a sharp look that had Zetsu nearly shrinking back again. "They are merely a means to an end. Nothing more."

Madara turned his attention back to the streets below, signaling the end of the conversation. Zetsu nodded to his back and turned around to go speak with Pein about the change in plans. He didn't like the fact that Kisame and Nami would be left to their own devices for two years, but if anyone knew how to work out a strategy, it was Madara. If he thought they would pose a risk to them, he would take care of it himself. He just had to have faith everything would turn out the way he planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood on a wide branch of a tree, just on the border of Wave Country. Byakugan activated, she turned her head only slightly as she surveyed the area. The rolling hills that connected the mountains of Claw to the marshy wetlands of Wave gave little in the way of a clear view, as their numerous valleys and hollows were perfect spots for anyone to hide. Large trees covered the land as far as she could see, their broad leaves and huge trunks a testament of the rich, well irrigated soil. Luckily, her bloodline limit could see beyond these limitations, and it wasn't long before she had covered a large portion of the surrounding terrain. Satisfied that there were no patrols in the immediate vicinity to detect their presence, she signaled the all clear to her group. Their guide, a Claw ANBU in a cat mask, appeared just below her and started forward, Kiba and Shino close behind her. Hinata jumped down as they passed, acting as the rear guard.

They headed straight east, toward the very center of Wave. The hills eventually gave way to even heavier forested swamps and sodden meadows, dotted with small villages that eked out a living in their semi-watery environment. Bugs swarmed in the humid summer air, and several times Hinata had to look twice before deciding whether whatever was buzzing around her head was a dragonfly or mosquito. Despite the discomfort to the other shinobi, Shino didn't seem to mind the insects, and was gathering information about the surrounding area as fast as the buzzing and chirping could carry it to him. Their path took them straight through a bog, and here the croaking of bullfrogs and calls of wetland birds was so intense that Akamaru flattened his ears and whined in an attempt to drown them out. Hinata rather enjoyed the relaxing drone after they were past the center of it, and wondered absently if Naruto would like it here too, especially since he had an affinity for toads.

Scratching the back of his neck, now welted from the mosquitos, Kiba released a frustrated sigh. "Hey Neko, how much further is it?"

The masked kunoichi turned and gave him a hidden glare at his pet name for her, but answered in a neutral voice nonetheless. "Only a couple more miles. There is a small stretch of forest ahead, and then we will come out on the western side of the village that houses our target."

"Good, cuz this place sucks."

Without replying to his complaint she continued onward, jumping across stumps and rocks to a fallen log so as not to leave tracks in the mud beneath them. The rest followed with precise skill, glad when they finally reached the solid ground of the forest. They traveled on in silence, anticipation a live current running through the group as they closed in on their destination. They were a mile away from the edge of the forest when the group froze almost simultaneously. Without speaking, they darted into the trees, only the slightest rustle of foliage marking their passage.

Hinata splayed one hand on the rough bark of the trunk beside her as she crouched on a sturdy branch, head tilted to the left as she focused on the threat that had stalled their journey. It consisted of three men, dressed in military uniforms with sheathed katana at their sides. They apparently didn't expect trouble of any sort, because they strolled leisurely along a marked trail, shoulders relaxed as they talked quietly among themselves. They never even slowed up as they walked directly beneath them. A stray leaf drifted down and landed at their feet but went unnoticed. She watched until they were well away from them, then silently dropped to the forest floor and crept forward, following the others. They were more on their guard now, concentrating on every detail the surrounding area had to offer them. The going was slower that way, but they finally found the tree line and the village that lay beyond the expanse of grass between them.

Ducking low, they followed Neko swiftly across the open terrain, jumping onto the railing of the low stone wall surrounding the village and up to the closest roof. As silent as ghosts, they traversed the rooftops, running along the spine of one to jump to the next, until they made their way to the center of the village. Below them, the civilians went about their business, crowding the marketplace that teemed this time of year, never bothering to look up and notice the slight blurring above as the shinobi passed. Children ran and played in the vicinity of their more sluggish parents, getting scolded when they strayed too far or bumped into people carrying their groceries. Life was loud and ever moving here, proclaiming to the still trees around them that they were thriving. It seemed to Hinata a happy existence, one she might have been successful in had she been born into a different family. But like Neji had so clearly driven home on many occasions, life was what it was and there was no changing it.

At the end of a row of buildings lining the main street, Neko came to a halt and slid down to the base of a chimney. The rest followed suit, dropping to lie flat on their stomachs on the warm tiles. Just beyond the building's edge they could see an expanse of lawn and forested parkland encompassing a huge estate, its three stories looming over the rest of the village. Several well-dressed people wandered aimlessly through the greenery as a military patrol made their way around the perimeter fence line.

Kiba lifted his head and took in the air to make sure no one was close, then returned to his belly, tapping Neko on the foot to get her attention. "Isn't this…?"

"The Wave Daimyo's mansion." Neko answered blankly before he could finish. "The orders are to gather as much intel as possible from this point before we infiltrate the interior."

"But why infiltrate at all? With Hinata's Byakugan and Shino's bugs, we can get just as much detail as if we were standing inside from right here."

"Has the Hidden Leaf grown so large that its ninja no longer have to carry out their missions as instructed?"

Kiba fell silent. Seething at the insult, he resisted the urge to punch the bitch in her face. He got the distinct impression that there was more to this mission than what his team was told, and if he made her angry, he might never find out what was going on. Hinata also lifted her head as she rose on her elbows, the enlarged veins around her eyes framed by her curtain of dark hair. "I'm ready." she offered softly, "What information do you need?"

"Everything. Number and location of doors and windows, hidden access points, rooms, vents, military presence and numbers, weapons, and anything else that looks odd or suspicious. Write everything on this scroll." Neko command, handing over a thick roll of parchment lined with seals along with a pen.

Hinata nodded as she accepted it. Creeping to opposite ends of the roof, more to cool off than anything, Kiba and Akamaru kept watch while Hinata and Shino began to work. Tiny brown insects flew into the air a few at a time, scattering in all directions as they sought out various entrances into the house. Hinata bit her lip as she tilted her head back and forth slightly, her hand moving after a moment as she started to write. Neko kept watch on the front and back of the roof, effortlessly switching positions every twenty minutes.

Starting with the outermost rooms on the first floor, Hinata wrote anything of note before moving toward the interior. She came across the usual: entrance, living rooms, dining room and adjacent kitchen, and what appeared to be an office suite. The second floor was a plethora of bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, a den and a playroom. The third floor held several storage rooms, and one room she couldn't see through. There were tags on the walls surrounding it, and a chakra barrier that prevented her Byakugan from penetrating. She tried several times to overcome it, with no success. Writing every detail about it she could, she moved back to the first floor and began on the people. There was a large family living there, a larger amount of non-shinobi guards and several servants and businessmen coming and going. A dull throb setting in behind her eyes as Hinata's hands finally stilled and the veins receded from her face.

"I'm finished." she whispered, passing the scroll over to Shino, who held a hand out as the first of his insects returned with their intelligence. He reviewed what she wrote, added a few more notes, and handed the scroll back to Hinata.

Rising to a low crouch, Neko signaled to them to gather. Kiba and Akamaru crawled over to them as Shino and Hinata brought their legs up under them in preparation to move again. The Claw ANBU peered around the chimney, waited for a civilian to pass below, then leaped across the street to the closest tree and dropped down to the ground. One by one they followed, spreading out and melding against the trees surrounding the entry point. Making sure there was still no one around, they approached the rear of the mansion. The expanse of the lawn was still between them and the building, and they took advantage of the trees' cover as they moved. Stopping closest to the back corner, Neko pointed to the second story window that was opened to the breeze, an easy way in. Hinata activated her Byakugan and checked the room for occupants. She signaled the all-clear and one by one they raced across the grass and straight up the side of the building until they were standing in what looked like a guest bedroom. The comforter was turned down and a set of suitcases lay at the foot, still closed.

Moving away from the window, they surrounded the door, Hinata once again checking for occupants in the central running hallway. They had to wait for several long minutes while two children climbed the stairs and entered the playroom. They left the door open, an added obstacle in the shinobi's path to the third floor. When the hall was clear they opened the door and slid out one by one, keeping to the walls as they silently made their way to the stairway at the other end. The children, twin boys, had no idea that there was anyone else nearby, and played haphazardly as shadows passed their doorway, one pausing for a split second in hesitation before moving on.

Unlike the previous two floors, the third floor was deserted, save for a lone guard sitting in a chair next to the sealed room, feet up on a small table as he tried not to doze off. While the rest crouched on the stairs, Neko crept up and dealt him a sharp blow to the back of the head, instantly knocking him unconscious. Roughly grabbing him by the back of the shirt, she tossed him aside. Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino joined her soon after, gathering around the lone door to the protected room. There was a large seal in the center of it, inked directly on the wood. Two more tags were attached to either side of the doorframe, forming an invisible triangle.

"Seems a bit excessive, doesn't it?" Kiba stated, running his hand over the doorframe as he tested the barrier jutsu.

"It will be no problem." Neko stated as she reached for one of the tags, peeling up the corner. The barrier pulsed strongly in warning, and Kiba took a step back and reached to stop the ANBU kunoichi before she could tear it the rest of the way off.

"Neko, stop." he commanded. "We can't disarm it this way."

She shook off his arm before ripping the tag off the doorframe. For a second nothing happened, then the barrier pulsed again before a high pitched wail echoed through the room. Kiba grabbed his ears in pain and Akamaru flattened himself to the floor, ears plastered to his head. Hinata grimaced, her headache multiplying with the squeal and Shino staggered back. Stepping back as if nothing happened, Neko snatched the reconnaissance scroll from Hinata's hands, dropped a smoke bomb, and disappeared.

Multiple sets of footsteps sounded on the stairs in rapid succession as the siren died away. The remaining ninja looked for someplace to hide, but the room was small, with all the storage doors locked, and no windows. The ceiling was flat; if they tried to hide there the only thing they would accomplish would be to expose their backs.

"Shit!" Kiba growled, "This was a setup from the start. If we get caught Claw will never back our claim that we are here on a mission for them. And that bitch Neko took the only proof we had."

"What do we do then, Kiba-kun?" Hinata whispered. "They're not shinobi. If we kill them, it will be war for Konoha."

"We fight..." Shino answered for him, lifting his arms as a swarm of menacing black bugs emerged from his sleeves and swirled into the air. "…without lethal force."

There was no more time for talking as the daimyo's guards gained the top of the stairs, weapons drawn. Akamaru barked loudly, the sound disorienting the soldiers momentarily and giving Kiba a chance to attack first. It was a strategy they had developed during their taijutsu-only trainings. One would act as a distraction or feint an attack while the other moved into position to deal the actual damage. The best thing about it was you never knew which had what role, since they often switched using minute signals that were undetectable.

Shino's bugs went for the face of their initial target, swarming over him until he was flailing in an attempt to dislodge them. Under their host's instruction they drove the panicked man back, trying to keep the rest of the soldiers bottlenecked on the stairs. He tripped over himself and fell into the men behind him, nearly impaling himself on their blades. Part of the insects broke off to attack another soldier, increasing the chaos of the group.

Grateful for the diversity of her family's signature techniques, Hinata dropped into the Gentle Fist starting position and waited for a target to clear her teammates. If she held back her chakra and just used her speed to deliver stunning blows, she should be able to render them unconscious without doing any damage. But doing that with all of them without a single casualty was a tall order. As she grew tired her chakra control would weaken, and if it slipped too far, their efforts at preventing bloodshed would be for nothing.

Finally an opening appeared as the guards went down, and the ninja darted through, jumping over quivering bodies and trying not to trip or be caught by grasping hands. They took the stairs four at a time and raced back down the hallway, avoiding several more people as they made their way back to the guest room. Out the open window they jumped, and came to a halt on the grass below. Immediately the guards that had been patrolling the area closed in on them, readying for another attack. Team Kurenai took up their fighting stances as one of the higher ranked guards stepped forward and lifted his hand, calling a halt to the group. He looked to be in his fifties, lean with short cropped black hair, ravaged by gray. A grim smile parted his lips as he looked them over, then spoke.

"Leaf nin, eh? I had always hoped this day would come."

Hinata and Shino kept their positions as Kiba tilted his head in curiosity. "What the hell do you mean, old man?"

One of the younger guards came to stand beside him, anger at the delay evident on his face. "What is this, sir?"

They all tensed as his hand slid deftly into a pouch around his waist. Instead of a weapon, he pulled out a forehead protector, the black cloth tattered and the metal plate scratched and dull with obvious wear. As he brought it up it spun around, and for an instant the symbol of Hidden Whirlpool, Uzushiogakure, flashed before his weathered fingers closed around it.

"You'll never know what it's like, kid," he said in measured tones to the man beside him as he nodded to Team Kurenai "to be what we are. Shinobi are the Specters of Death, knowing only one master and seeking destruction unto our very end. You've asked me before why I've never married, and now you know the answer. We can have no other true life."

Then his full attention was on Kiba as he removed his hat and let it fall carelessly to the ground, replacing it with his forehead protector. "I was away on an intel mission when Uzushio was destroyed. By the time I returned everything was gone and the few remaining ninja already scattered. I had served faithfully for almost twenty years, and in one day my whole life, my chance to die honorably for my village was ripped from me and left me with nothing. I waited of course, hoping for nearly two years that the others would return. But it was clear there would be no rebuilding, so I scraped up what was left of my dignity and joined the civilian guard. It was the only way I could continue to protect the country I love."

A gleam crept into his eyes before they narrowed as he secured the knot at the back of his head. "I guess what I'm trying to say before I kill you is 'Thanks'. I can be alive one last time before old age takes me."

He lifted his hand then, and the troops surrounding him rushed forward, weapons lifted to strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a pub on a street at the other end of the village sat Kisame, drinking a cup of hot tea as he waited for his contact to arrive. His first mission had been short and simple: use his intimidating skills to extract payment from a merchant who tried to cheat one of his associates. After one look at him, the object of his attentions had needed no further encouragement, and handed over the money with trembling fingers and pleas for mercy. Now he just needed to turn over the money, collect his cut and he'd be off to something more interesting.

He took another swallow of the near bitter tea and glanced around the nearly-as-bitter interior of the small barroom. The place seemed ghostly this time of day, with only the wisp of a bartender and himself in the room. The other man glanced at him strangely when he didn't order any alcohol, but said nothing as he carried on with his job. Outside, people milled about, caught up in the routine that shaped their daily lives. In a swaying rhythm they moved together, unconsciously in tandem, so normal. It made him want to join them and shake the depression that settled on the dusty fake plants, tarnished brass railing and himself. He snorted under his breath. As if that were possible.

A shout made him glance out the glass in the door again to see a group of guards heading toward the interior of the village. The anger in their faces tugged at his curiosity. They were not responding to any ordinary disturbance; this was something serious. Deciding to amuse himself for a while by following them, he stood and nodded to the bartender before walking outside and disappearing with a blur of movement. His client would wait.

He gained the nearest rooftop as his gaze followed the commotion to the Daimyo's mansion. He picked out the sound of shouting as well as several flares of chakra. One in particular caught his attention. It was soft and barely perceptible, a testament to an enviable chakra economy. Then the wind shifted and the scent of deep forest filled his nose, something he had not encountered since Itachi died. A particular memory rushed in on him, and he knew the owner of the familiar chakra immediately.

But what was she doing here?

Fueled by curiosity now, he moved closer, jumping from roof to roof, pausing by a chimney when he picked up several heavy scents. Her team had lingered here, probably waiting for a good opportunity to get closer to the mansion. But why? Assassinating a foreign daimyo wasn't Leaf's style, they were too self-righteous for that. Spying? Maybe. Her clan's skills pointed more strongly in that direction. He could hear the sounds of battle now coming from the other side of the building, the clash of metal counterpointed by shouts and cries of pain. A dog barked loudly, echoing off the trees before a high pitched scream signaled a successful hit.

Jumping into the nearest tree, he landed on a wide branch before drawing Samehada from his back. From tree to tree he went, following Team Kurenai's route until he came around to the other side of the mansion. When the fight came into view he paused, crouching on the branch and tucking his sword under his arm. His eyes roamed over the mass of fighting people, easily picking out the head of navy hair flying in a circle as Hinata knocked a wave of guards back. She had three companions on either side of her, a set of twins in black leather jackets fighting in tandem and a man in a trench coat surrounded by swarms of angry insects. He watched as they deflected attack after attack, never striking lethal blows of their own. He shook his head as he observed several missed opportunities to make a kill that a genin could have accomplished.

Samehada writhed, begging to be allowed loose to join the fray. His own blood enticed him as well, calling forth a rush of adrenaline at the sight of so many struggling creatures and the scent of open wounds and fear-induced sweat. But he denied them both, focusing in on the girl that increasingly intrigued him each time he encountered her. He studied her movements as she executed a swift series of blows, sending her target flying in record time. It seemed more like dancing than fighting, with grace and without flourishes that would leave one at a disadvantage. Her hands were a blur, aiming for stunning blows that, with chakra, would be debilitating. Her hair followed behind her like a formless tail as she moved, floating when she twisted before falling to rest against her back.

After fifteen minutes or so he noticed that both sides were starting to tire. It was evident to him and the guards that they weren't trying to kill them, and they redoubled their efforts to break through the ninja's defenses. Hinata's team regrouped before launching a heavy attack together, sending the guards flying in all directions. There was a shout of 'Now!' from one of the twins before they all took off, heading straight for him. He didn't bother to move; they were far more concerned with their retreat than a lone shinobi sitting in a tree. One of the boys erupted in a cloud of smoke, revealing a giant white dog in his stead. Kisame let out a sound of lukewarm surprise as all three ran right beneath him at full speed, darted around the mansion and disappeared onto the roof he had just descended from.

Hinata was on their heels until she reached the tree he was under. Then one of the guards moved in a blur of speed too fast for a civilian, overtaking her and plunging his sword into her side. Her eyes went wide as her scream stuck in her throat. Kisame's eyes narrowed as he watched her fall, the other guards on her in a moment. Her friends would be too late getting back to her now, no matter how fast they ran. His fingers twitched reflexively on Samehada's leather binding, but he stayed where he was. He wasn't here to join in the fight, especially against the country where he currently resided. He had just come to satisfy his curiosity. He had no cause to be involved at all. Besides, it would cause trouble for Nami if he interfered.

They drug her to her feet, evidently intent on questioning her. Kisame noticed that the one restraining her from behind was wearing a forehead protector instead of the standard issue hat. So, there was a shinobi amongst them, and from the former Hidden Whirlpool as well. He must have missed the man in the chaos before, but now he could detect active chakra coming from him, weak though it was. There were raised voices as they questioned her and the guard/ninja held her by the arm and shook her hard.

"She's not going to talk, and you won't be able to break her. I'll end her here and now." he said.

The venomous words ran through Kisame like fragmented glass. This used up fool was pissing him off, and he felt his ire quickening his blood and urging his mind into a more primal state. If he had known she would die so ingloriously, he would have killed her himself. In fact, since he had been the one to give her her life back, he should be the one to decide when it ended, not some tottering old bastard. Before he even knew he was moving, he jumped down just behind the man raising his sword to slice into Hinata's back. Grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, he threw him to the ground, swinging Samehada in a low arc and slicing into his neck.

The guards fell back in shock, clamoring for their weapons as Hinata spun around to see Kisame standing there, the old shinobi at his feet. Samehada was resting heavily against the man's throat, blood seeping out onto the ground, staining the dirt a dark brown. Then he was moving again, swinging the sword towards her. She thought he was going to take her head off then and there, but it passed overhead with a rush of air, missing her scalp by a scant inch. She heard a sudden thud and spun back around to see one of the guards fall at her feet, half his head rolling across the wet, black grass. The rest retreated even further, uncertainty at the appearance of this new enemy making them cautious.

Then he was beside her, his enormous frame taking up a good quarter of her vision. She turned her head to the side and craned it back so she could look at him. His yellow eyes were just as hard and intense as she remembered, with a gleam of recognition and amusement that made them seem more alive. His lips parted into a smirk, revealing his deadly teeth.

"Yo." he greeted.

She was still shocked to silence as the images from her dreams came back in a rush, making her dizzy. Or maybe it was the wound in her side. The adrenaline from the fight and Kisame's appearance had kept the pain at bay, making her disregard it until now. But the chemicals were reaching their limit and her body was starting to cool down. She had lost a lot of blood, and the drain was making her sluggish. The world seemed to tilt at funny angles, and she started swaying on her feet. Then she felt herself being lifted up, and forced her eyes to focus, only to find herself staring into the black shirt covering Kisame's chest.

Kisame went unchallenged as he strapped Samehada to his back and picked up Hinata. Running through the trees, he jumped to the building, following her teammates for only a few minutes before veering off the trail and deeper into the woods. They traveled for nearly a mile beyond the village, zigzagging through the forest to throw off any pursuit. He finally stopped beneath a huge willow tree, the long fronds nearly touching the ground concealing them from sight. He stretched her out before creating two water clones that stepped beyond her peripheral and away from the tree, probably to keep anyone passing by from finding them.

Unstrapping Samehada from his back, Kisame brought the great sword around and lay it across her chest. Hinata's eyes widened, and she stilled beneath him. Was she too injured to make it, and he thought it better to put her out of her misery than try to save her? Or maybe he wanted her alone to finish what he had started before. Either way, she knew what was coming and waited for the sting to come when the serrated blades sliced into her skin. She had refused to fight him once, and she would not change her mind now. But instead of more pain there was a warm sensation, like flowing water, washing over her body. It took her several seconds to realize that it was chakra, and several more to determine that it was healing her. The throbbing of her wounds began to ease, and her skin tingled as it slowly began to knit itself together.

She stared up at him, watching his concentration fade as her body mended itself. When he returned her glance, she gave him a questioning look.

"Kisame-san," she whispered quietly "why did you help me?"

He stared down at her, a frown on his lips as his eyes narrowed slightly. Without giving her an answer, he stood up, strapped a discontent Samehada to his back and turned to leave. He glanced over his shoulder just before passing between the swaying willow branches.

"Go find your teammates." he commanded. "I was never here."

Hinata was left staring at the empty greenery for several minutes before she came to herself and stood up. Activating her Byakugan, she located her teammates, who had realized she was missing and was hot on her trail. It would only take them a couple of minutes to get to her position, so she deactivated her bloodline and waited where she was. Akamaru burst into sight first, tail wagging when he spotted her. He hung back until Kiba and Shino arrived, then pounced on her as her teammates questioned her relentlessly. She explained about being caught at the last minute and having to fight, and lied about managing to escape and fleeing into the woods. She had given Kisame up once, but she couldn't do it this time. He had come to her aid when he had every reason in the world not to. Besides, she had noticed that his cloak was gone, and she hoped that he was no longer a part of the Akatsuki, which would make them less severe enemies than before.

"What do we do about Matsushiro? We can't just leave him in Hidden Claw." she asked suddenly, hoping she wasn't too obviously changing the subject.

"If we go back, they'll most likely try to kill us for surviving, and him for learning about their deception." Shino stated. "I don't like admitting it, but we'll never survive odds like that. The best thing to do is go to Konoha and wait. The cat ANBU will lie about our deaths and he will return for another team. Once he is there we can tell him and the Hokage what happened. She'll never approve an alliance knowing her ninja are being used for fodder."

"Is there any way to send him a coded message without getting caught?" Kiba suggested. "I would say send one of Shino's bugs, but the place is crawling with birds that would love a juicy snack."

"There's no need." a weary voice called out from several yards away. All three turned at the sound to see Matsushiro staggered up to them, his face dirty and clothes torn, the edges stained red from several large wounds on his arms and torso. In his hand he carried an ANBU mask shaped like a cat. Kiba glanced at the mask in surprise, morphing to suspicion as he met Matsushiro's eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I had a secondary information gathering mission in Hidden Claw. It took me months to weave the subtle layers of genjutsu in the Daimyo's garden. I happened to be hiding there, working on another portion of it when Kogyn arrived, practically swearing as she yelled at Netsubo for his incompetence. Then she started in on him for making an enemy of Hidden Leaf, and that's when I knew you were in danger. I came as fast as I could, but their ANBU intercepted me. One of her ninkin got away with a scroll, but I managed to deal with the kunoichi and you all are safe, so it's not a total loss.

Kiba turned at the same time Akamaru did, facing back towards the village. "I hate to break the reunion short, but we have to leave now. They're coming and none of us have enough chakra to fight again." he said before ducking out from under the willow, waiting for the others to follow.

They turned south, going as fast as their weakened state would allow. Thanks to Kisame's assistance, Hinata was better off than the rest, and stayed at Matsushiro's side, who was in the worst condition. It was only after they had been traveling an hour that anyone spoke.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly.

Hinata turned to him, a puzzled look on her face. "There's nothing to apologize fo-"

"Yes, there is. I asked your team on this mission because I wanted you to have a nice change of pace, away from stress. I ended up nearly getting you killed instead."

She shook her head, cheeks turning pink at his efforts on her behalf. "You couldn't have predicted what would happen."

"I know." He fell silent for a moment, staring at the ground before he spoke next, "There's just one thing that bothers me though."

"What's that?"

"Tsume Kogyn. The way she was laying into the Daimyo, exaggerating everything, it was almost as if she knew I was there."

"That's because she did."

Matsushiro stared at Hinata as she stared at the ground, remembering the visit from the wolf in the garden. She knew for sure now that she had been there under orders from Kogyn. A waning smile crept up on her face. If only they had listened to her and gone back home. But still, they had been warned and had been prepared for anything, which had no doubt saved all their lives. Well, she had her to thank for Shino and Kiba's lives at any rate. She had another to thank for her own…


	9. The Downward Spiral

A/N: I finally decided to go ahead and combine what was originally two chapters. By the time this chapter ends, we will have skipped forward in time two years, and we can finally move to the more linear (and romantic ;) ) portion of the story.

Chapter Eight

The Downward Spiral

Hinata lay in her bed, watching the moonlight streaming in from her window play along the walls and over the shadowed top of her dresser. She had awakened nearly an hour ago, and could not fall back asleep, no matter what she tried. She hadn't had a dream about Kisame since she saw him in Wave, and she wasn't sure whether it was their sudden absence, or her years-long ritual of night training, but she found it hard to rest while the sun was down. Tonight, the extra brightness of the waxing moon and unhindered starlight gave her a boost of energy. So much so that she was even finding it difficult to stay in her room. She didn't really feel like training, but maybe a walk around the village would do her some good.

Pushing the thin blanket she used in the summer off of her, she rolled to a sitting position. The clock said it was nearly three in the morning. The house was still, the humidity lending an oppressive feel to the air. Not bothering to change out of the tee shirt and shorts she slept in, she made her way out of her room and to the front of the house. No one stirred at her movements, and she put her sandals on and left unquestioned. The outside air was a little cooler, and she took a deep breath, inhaling the heavy scent of the moonflowers blooming in the garden. A small smile found her as she passed through the gate and onto the lamp-lit street.

The village itself wasn't completely asleep, the warm bright night affecting others as well. Several dogs roamed past her in a miniature pack, eyeing her warily as their ears swiveled back and forth, listening for any threats or other sounds of interest. A couple walked together down the sidewalk, laughing lightly at something that was said before turning into a doorway and disappearing inside. The movement of the ANBU patrols were felt rather than seen as they made their rounds.

With no destination in mind, Hinata wandered down one street, then another, until she found herself not a dozen yards away from the main gate. Usually deserted, she was surprised to find several figures standing close to the guard stand. When she picked out the spiky, silver hair of Kakashi standing out in the moonlight, she moved to the shadows of the closest building. Hope rose inside her even as she cursed herself for not changing into a pair of pants. Maybe she could get a glimpse of Naruto. After what had happened before he left she couldn't approach him directly, but just looking at him would be enough. She watched as Kakashi moved forward, and from her line of sight she could now see Sakura and Sai, but the rest of the space between them and the gate was empty.

Anxiety swept over her. He wasn't hurt was he? If he was in the hospital she would have to make it a point to see him tomorrow. But would he even want to talk to her? After she embarrassed herself so badly in front of him, he probably never wanted to see her again. But she wouldn't be able to stand herself if she didn't go. Maybe Kiba and Shino would agree to go with her so it would look like she was just tagging along.

The sound of footsteps caught her attention, and she suddenly found interest in the vines clinging to the trunk of a nearby tree as Team Kakashi started past her. She listened to the measured rhythm of them until one set of steps faltered and Sakura's voice, unusually quiet, seemed to erupt in the silence next to her.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait."

Hinata turned her head to face the other kunoichi as she approached, and without a word, Sakura threw her arms around her. Completely taken by surprise, Hinata tentatively returned the hug.

"Sakura-san, are you okay?" she asked meekly after several moments passed and the other girl had not spoken.

"I'm so sorry," came the muffled whisper from her shoulder. "I should have let Naruto talk to you before we left."

Heat flushed Hinata's face as she remembered that day for the second time since waking. Surely that wasn't the cause of her distress. She struggled not to stutter as she comforted her friend with a light pat on the back. "That's alright, Sakura-san."

Sakura pulled back and dropped her arms, but didn't move away. Hinata was surprised to see that her eyes were dry, though they were red and swollen as if she had been crying for days. And she looked as if she hadn't slept in as long, the dark circles and dullness of her green eyes accenting the grim set of her lips before she spoke. "No, it's not. Because Naruto's gone."

"G-gone?" This time she couldn't stop the stutter as her stomach turned over and she suddenly felt ill.

"We found Sasuke, just like we were hoping. But he was waiting for us. His teammates kept us busy as Naruto started to fight him, and things got out of hand. Sasuke's Sharingan went haywire and all his chakra released at once. And then…" she trailed off as painful memories overwhelmed her ability to speak. Hinata waited patiently, but it was difficult as fear gripped her heart and her stomach knotted tightly.

"And then?" she softly pressed.

"They were just gone. It was like they were there one instant and not the next. There were no explosions; the area we were in was completely unharmed. Kakashi-sensei, Sai and I searched everywhere for days, but there was no trail, no chakra residue, nothing."

She seemed to be a little relieved to talk about it, and forced a weak smile. "We're going back out in the morning. We had to report to the Hokage and get a few more supplies. But don't worry, we'll find them. I just thought you should know."

Hinata missed the words that Kakashi and Sai spoke before they led her away, or the fact that she herself had turned away from the gate and started walking. She couldn't understand much of anything except the words that made her limbs heavy and her head light.

Naruto was gone…just like that.

Naruto was gone…

Naruto…

…

"Hinata!"

She blinked rapidly as she came back to herself. Morning sunshine was pouring over the water of the canal as she stared down into it. Her feet dangled over the edge, limp and unmoving. How had she gotten here? Then it blurred as her shoulder was shook hard and Kiba's voice grated right against her ear.

"Hinata, wake up!"

Lifting her head, realizing then that it was stiff and achy, she met her teammate's gaze. Despite the loudness of his voice, his face was full of sympathy instead of aggravation. Shino was behind him, silent beneath his jacket and sunglasses, but he was closer than he usually stood, betraying his concern.

"Kiba, Shino?" she asked dumbly.

Gripping her arm, Kiba tugged her up to her feet. "I guess you already know about Naruto. We heard about what happened and came to tell you. Kami, you're freezing! Have you been out here all night?"

Hinata broke his gaze and looked over at the familiar wall of Naruto's apartment building. His window was still closed tightly, the interior dark. "I don't know…"

Warmth and a rich earthy scent enveloped her, and she looked down to see Shino's coat wrapping around her. She glanced over her shoulder at where he stood directly behind her, surprise seeping through the numbness that clung to her soul. In all the years that they had been friends and had worked together, she had never seen him with his coat off. Of course she knew what was underneath because of her Byakugan, but she had never seen him with her naked eyes before. His skin was very pale under his mesh shirt, but not unhealthy, and like Kiba, he held a lean, muscular frame. Unused to the open air, gooseflesh rose on his arms, making the dark hairs stand upright. On his wrists, shoulders and chest, large, silver washer-like disks were implanted into his skin, the openings in the middle serving as the entry points for the insects that resided within.

Still hidden behind his dark glasses, Shino shifted his eyes away in discomfort as her gaze found his face. His deep voice betrayed none of this as he took a step away from where she and Kiba stood. "Come on, let's get her home."

The next few months passed in a numbed haze of waiting. Sakura, Kakashi and Sai went out time and again to look for Naruto and Sasuke, usually accompanied by at least one squad of ANBU. The elders of the village were in an uproar over their missing jinchuriki, and it was unwise to be in Tsunade's presence longer than necessary. Despite their claim of innocence regarding the incident in Wave, the alliance with Hidden Claw was abandoned. Matsushiro rejoined his old team, and was often sent out to look for Leaf's missing jinchuriki whenever Team Kakashi was occupied elsewhere. As for Wave Country, complaints were filed against Hidden Leaf, which were summarily forgotten as soon as the damages to the Daimyo's property were paid for and a promise made that another such occurrence would not happen.

Team Kurenai took their usual load of missions, though whenever they were out the younger of the kunoichi seemed more distracted and withdrawn than usual. She kept her Byakugan activated the entire time they traveled, searching every section of terrain carefully until the strain of using her bloodline limit forced her to stop and rest. Her teammates watched her fruitless efforts with silent concern, knowing to say something would be pointless, each wondering if she would ever be the same again…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame stared down at the mangled body on the dew laden ground before him, indifference written on his features as he watched Samehada greedily suck up the last of the doomed man's chakra. His face was contorted in pain at the moment death took him, eyes wide, jaw slack, fingers clutching a chest that now sat despairingly still. The brilliant autumn leaves tumbled down on him from their branches as a breeze picked up, the hollow rattle of the dry foliage reminding Kisame of rain on rooftops. A chill settled in with the arrival of dawn, the distant sun chasing away the thin fog that held warmth to the earth through the night. Behind him, a pained whine caught his attention and his grip on Samehada tightened.

One down, one to go.

Turning to face the last remaining target, he watched as the man's eyes flew to the body of his comrade before staring into his soon-to-be killer's face, eyes widening in horror. Kisame's cruel smirk only deepened as he lifted the gorged Samehada with ease, ready to end the miserable toad's life. He only hesitated for a second before bringing the sword down on the man's neck, tearing through the jugular and watching life start to leave him in a fountain of red. The first half of the second he expected a smooth voice to interrupt and chide him over his lack of restraint. The other half he marveled at the freedom the ensuing silence brought. Then he filled the sudden emptiness with blood and gurgled screams, allowing his more primal instincts to take precedence.

With a final death rattle his mission was proclaimed a success, and Kisame thrust his sword into the cooling earth. Bending down, he grabbed the collar of the dead ninja and dragged him over to his companion. He was a light thing, and easy to move as he placed him parallel to the first body. He crouched down, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet as he dipped a finger in a small pool of blood before drawing the clan symbol of his current employer on the forehead of each one. Satisfied that everything was in order, he strapped his sword to his back and made his way to the village where he had been staying. He had to wait until the bodies were found before he could collect his payment and head back to Nami's house to accept the next mission. Apparently, there weren't many missing nins around willing to do the dirtier assassination jobs. He had never been so busy, not even when he was still with Hidden Mist. He had never been paid so well either.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked across the snow covered ground, small puffs of white escaping her lips with every breath. It was her birthday today, and she was free to do as she pleased. It was still snowing, a rarity for Konoha, and nearly every child in the village was outside, shouting and laughing as they tried to grab the flakes from the mid-morning air or scoop it off the ground to throw it at each other. Even some of the younger adults joined in, several chunnin starting a vertical snowball fight on the sides of an awning-lined row of shops. Christmas lights winked at her through intermittent windows as trash cans lined the street, filled with mounds of wrapping paper and the waste from the holiday feasting. She tried to take it all in as she passed, to let the innocent happiness fill her. A smile found her lips, but she just couldn't quite get the warmth all the way to her heart.

Her path took her to a quieter and more somber part of the village, the little park that housed the shinobi memorials. The obelisk for ninja that died during missions still stood sentinel in the middle, while other, newer memorials surrounded it. The one she focused her attention on was to the left, the eternal flame perched atop it dancing and sizzling whenever a stray snowflake found its way under the lamp's metal roof. The base was grander than the rest, made of flawless marble and surrounded by a fresh supply of flowers, even in the winter. At the moment a wreath of red and white roses rested against it, compliments of Ino. Footprints from the night before led away, and Hinata knew that Sakura had been with her best friend when the flowers were brought out. The medic nin had planned the memorial and paid for everything herself three months ago, when she was forced to give up looking for Naruto and Sasuke.

'To remind us they're still out there, not that they're gone.' she had said.

Hinata stood directly in front of the granite slab now, staring down at the familiar characters that spelled out Naruto's name. She had been here so many times since then, wringing out her sorrow and fears to the unyielding stone when life had pressed her too hard, pulled her too thin to cope without tears. Eventually they had slowed, and stopped coming altogether as her soul seemed to seep out of its seams and leak into the marble to be sucked into the coldness. Her light had been reduced to a single flame dancing safe inside a lamp, untouched by the world.

Even now she tried to summon feeling, to make her light flare within the emptiness inside her. But her emotions seemed ghosts of themselves, wrapped around the knowledge that they should be there. A perfunctory tear slid down her cheek as she sighed, head hanging to veil her face in a curtain of navy hair. At least in this state she would be a better shinobi. That's what her father had always wanted, right?

Hating the passiveness of her inevitable farewell, she turned and walked back out of the park. She didn't have any place else she wanted to go, so she headed back home. Kiba and Shino were spending time with their families, and Matsushiro was away on a mission. Her father would have the requisite birthday party for her later, but she wasn't really looking forward to it. It would be a formal affair where all of his political contacts would be invited and none of her friends. She probably wouldn't even be required to be there for more than ten minutes. Sakura had promised her a real party as soon as she returned from her current mission, but that would be a week away. But maybe then she could shelve her despair for a while and find a moment of peace for herself. Maybe…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The spring sun lazily warmed the thawing earth as the dull thud of horses' hooves filled the air along with the squeak of overburdened axels. Behind the reins, Kurokawa Kira yawned sleepily as his new partner dozed beside him on the bench of a well-worn wagon, the bed stacked full of crates and bags. They had been on the road for hours now, and it wouldn't be long before noon came and they could stop for lunch. Then a long afternoon of travel would see that they reached their destination, where they could sell off their cargo and have a drink at the pub before getting a good night's sleep at the best inn they could bring themselves to afford. Business had been good this week, and if his last partner hadn't been such a prick, he could be enjoying the spoils as well. But he hadn't listened when he was told that they needed to lay off the black market and trade honestly for a while because the heat from the local daimyo was getting too intense. It had been a messy argument, and their parting of ways had been less than amicable. But it had been necessary. He had a family to feed and couldn't afford spending his time in a prison cell while his partner took all the gain and stayed in the clear.

He felt the horses tense and slow, and lifted his head to see what had caught their attention. There was a strange looking man standing in the middle of the road, with what looked like a huge wrapped sword slung over his shoulder. He was dressed in black, with a forehead protector on, indicating that he was a ninja. A healthy dose of apprehension rolled over Akira, but he was hardly a coward. It wouldn't be the first time that he was stopped by a shinobi for directions or supplies, either of which he was happy to provide… for a price. Putting on a winning smile, he drew the horses to a halt and gave the man a friendly wave.

"Oi! Can I get you to move, sir? I need to reach the next village by nightfall!"

Without a word, the man approached, his menacing demeanor making the horses shift backwards and snort. The merchant kept a tight grip on the reins as his smile fell, praying the beasts wouldn't bolt and run the guy over, leaving him with a huge medical bill to pay with his overhead. He nudged his partner hard, but was only rewarded with a muttered curse as the man scooted away from him, still half asleep. He looked back up just in time to see the first horse go down on its knees, a kunai lodged solidly in its throat. The second followed moments later, and both struggled for life as their back legs kicked uselessly. He wondered why they hadn't panicked and fled, overturning the wagon. Splattering blood on the ground revealed a wound on the closest foreleg he could see. The shinobi had been quick, severing the leg tendons in both horses before delivering the fatal blow so they wouldn't run as they bled out.

The jostling of the wagon by the dying horses finally brought his partner around, and he jumped up, staring wide-eyed at the horses, then at Kisame. A moment later he was over the side and making a beeline for the trees, running as fast as he legs could carry him. He wasn't fast enough, and just as he made a dive for a patch of thick bushes, the sound of metal splintering bone rose as a third kunai lodged itself in the back of his neck.

True fear settled over Kira, and he jumped to his feet, flinging down the now useless reins. "What the hell? Why did you do that?" he shouted.

"He wasn't worth the effort to chase." came the low, rumbling reply as the shinobi finally spoke. In one hand he held another kunai loosely while the other gripped the hilt of the sword as he pointed it at him. "You however, won't have it so easy."

Understanding dawned as the man pressed himself against the crates at his back, unable to run and unable to fight. He might have some brawn compared to other men, but he knew he was no match for a ninja, no matter how lucky he thought he might be. But he wasn't about to give up. His life, the livelihood of his family, depended on him finding a way around this. Thinking about that bolstered his courage, and he straightened slightly, though he never budged from the crates.

"Please, can't we talk about this? I'm sure we can come to an understanding." he said, hating the way his voice trembled, making it sound as if he were begging.

Kisame paused, mulling over the man's words. "Sure, we can talk about this."

Relief swept over the merchant's face, but was short lived when he saw the malevolent grin on Kisame's face.

"I've been hired to kill one Kurokawa Kira. According to my contract, it's supposed to be in the most painful, degrading way possible. So, while I'm killing you, Kira-san, you can tell me which spot hurts the most. As for the degrading part, I can manage that on my own. So what do you say? It'll be a great conversation."

"No!"

"Change your mind, eh? Oh, well, I'm not big on diplomacy anyway."

Kisame's high-pitched laughter spilled over the road, ending abruptly as he reached his target and buried the kunai in his arm, the blade going through the skin and pinning him to the wood at his back as the hilt dug into the broken flesh. Kira screamed in pain and denial as Kisame stepped back, yellow eyes burning with bloodlust. Twisting Samehada in his hand, he tilted his head back and studied the squirming man as he attempted to free himself from the lodged kunai.

"Now, where to begin?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisho awoke to the feeling of something warm and wet moving against his ear. He hadn't been asleep for more than an hour, and resentment washed over him at having his afternoon nap disturbed. Not that he really minded Rei's undivided attention, but she had kept him up all night last night, and they had a mission tomorrow, so rest was a necessity. He groaned and started to roll away, but Rei's arm around his chest kept him in place as she pressed herself into his back and continued to torture him with her tongue.

"You're insatiable." he murmured, still reluctant to open his eyes.

"I know." she purred, nipping his neck lightly.

Still disinclined to move, Kisho listened to the cicadas humming loudly in the garden. The constant drone they made reminded him of the roar of the waterfalls surrounding Hidden Stone. He used to enjoy summers there, lazing on the rocks, letting the misted air hit his face as his stone lions roamed over the landscape, testing the range of his control. He hadn't realized a sigh had escaped him until Rei shifted to a sitting position on the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a pout evident in her voice.

He finally rolled over to look at her, his fingers reaching on their own accord to tangle with the nearest blue silken spiral. "Claw and Stone have been allied for a year now. How much longer is this coup going to take?"

She smiled coyly, leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead before pulling back. "Have patience. To carry out everything in secret takes time, you know that. And Kogyn's efforts against us set us back nearly six months. Damned old bat."

Mild shock ran over him. "How can you talk that way about your own grandmother? Especially since the village just executed her _yesterday_?"

Rei scoffed. "She was a traitor and got what she deserved. But I didn't wake you up to talk about her." Her face softened then and she lowered her head to capture Kisho's lips in a fierce kiss. His body responded with unaccustomed force and, lifting himself up on an elbow, caged her in his arms and forced her back to the mattress.

"Mmm… I love it when you get aggressive." she growled before grabbing a handful of red and black hair and pulling him closer.

Kisho buried his face in her neck, and was just about to pay her back for the abuse of her teeth when he got the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He lifted his head to find Rei's silver timber wolf staring at him as she lay on the cool wooden floor; her gold eyes alight with bemusement. Rei had bonded with the stray animal more than a month ago, and he was still adjusting to the deep bonds a Claw ninja shared with their animal companions. Most went as far as letting them sleep in their bed and eating at the table during meals. They didn't name them either, claiming that human words weren't necessary for identification, and it was insulting to display such superiority. The wolf seemed to grin at him as her tongue lolled out so she could pant in the summer heat. He stared back, a deep frown on his face.

"How did she get in here?"

Rei shrugged, unconcerned. "She lives here and goes where she pleases."

"I don't like her staring at me."

"Then concentrate on something else. She'll get bored in a moment and leave."

…So he did.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Matsushiro sat draped against the trunk of a maple, its riot of yellow leaves concealing his position on a sturdy branch high above the ground. The late afternoon sun danced across his skin in patches as his fingers roamed over the smooth planes of the mask in his hands. Unlike the ANBU masks with their animal motifs, the hunter nins wore plain faces, with twin stripes of red and yellow decorating the sides. He had to admit, it wasn't the first career path he would have chosen as a ninja. But now he had bigger aspirations than just himself.

Below him in the sedate park belonging to the memories of the fallen, the object of those aspirations sat beside Haruno Sakura. Neither kunoichi knew of his presence, and he wasn't about to disturb their serenity by changing that fact. They sat on a blanket in front of Naruto and Sasuke's memorial, a basket of food between them. It was the anniversary of the day the hunt for the jinchuriki was suspended, and both girls, united by their common pain, were sharing stories of the rambunctious blonde and his rival. Matsushiro kept his gaze trained on Hinata, watching her eyes soften and her lips curl into a smile as she spoke.

His own lips lifted in response to that smile. He didn't know what it was about her, but something in the way she smiled tugged at his heart. He had taken to seeing her as often as he could, either talking to her directly or, as he was doing now, watching her from afar. It had pained him to see her slowly wilting as she waited for Naruto to come back. She never neglected her duties as a ninja or her family's orders, but she just wasn't the same girl he had met over three years ago. The shy spark that made her cheeks darken in embarrassment and giggle nervously was gone, replaced by a solemn demeanor fitting an undertaker. Kiba and Shino had attempted to bring her out of it, but she was resistant to everything they tried. And he knew her family didn't even notice the changes, just went on like she was an undesirable part of their lives and either used her to their advantage, or ignored her.

A frown passed over his lips. He had been nearly as bad as the Hyuga Clan, dropping her into an unsteady political climate that could have gotten her killed. Had nearly gotten her killed. And all he had wanted to do was provide her with a little break from a life he knew she wasn't happy in. Well, he had a new plan now. Her birthday was only a few short months away. She would be eighteen then, and if he acted quickly enough, he could sweep her away from her sorrow. He had already earned a prestigious position as leader of a Hunter nin squad, all he had to do now was garner a little more reputation around the village and convince her father he was worthy of his eldest daughter.

Sliding his mask into place, Matsushiro stood and prepared to leave the girls to their reminiscing. Sparing one last glance at the dark-haired girl that had captured his heart, he slunk away silently. He would not fail her this time…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nami clucked her tongue as she took in the state of her resident ninja, who had just walked in the door after being gone for nearly a week. His last mission should have taken him twice as long. It was obvious he was pushing himself, his recent need for violence driving him to his limits. He stood before her now, sweat and blood coating his skin. Samehada was unbandaged, the blades undulating slightly in irritation. His aura was dark and unforgiving, and as he passed by on the way to his room her dog gave a small whine and moved closer to her chair.

"You're going to kill yourself at this rate." she called after him.

He mumbled something about not caring before the door closed with a soft click. Shaking her head, Nami rose to throw another stick of wood in the fireplace. This winter had been hard on her, and she found it impossible to stay warm anymore. Cursing her old age, she made her way to her bathroom to retrieve her medical supplies. He probably hadn't even noticed the gaping wound on his shoulder, but if she didn't tend to it, it would get infected. No matter how sour his mood was these days, he was the best ninja she had at her disposal, and she would take care of him.

He returned a few moments later, freshly changed. He wandered to the kitchen, poured himself a bowl of the clam chowder she had made for supper, and sat at the table. He ate in silence as she cleaned and stitched his shoulder, not even complaining when she had to pull his gills closed to sew the tattered ends. With a final snip of her scissors she was done, and left him in peace to eat. She had her dinner nearly an hour ago, and had been reading when he came in.

Returning to her rocking chair, she set it on its stationary journey, the slight squeak almost hypnotic in the quiet. The fire crackled softly, and she glanced over at it before settling to watch Kisame's back. She knew the kind of loneliness he was feeling, knew how it could eat at the soul until nothing was left but the shinobi. It was the same loneliness that had driven her to the bed of more than one mistake, and eventually into hiding. He needed something to live for, someone to keep his humanity alive and suppress the monster that thirsted for blood. Unfortunately, there was nothing she could do herself, and she doubted the world would be so kind to him. He had always been on the outside of life, even when he was part of Kirigakure and the Akatsuki. The most she could do was pray that a stroke of luck would come her way and she wouldn't have to witness the slow death of the man she thought of as a son…

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata stood in front of the great sliding doors to her father's office, awaiting her summons. Her eyes traced the grain of the dark wood as her fingers found the hem of her shirt, running over the raised stitching for something to do. There were numerous times in the past that she had stood here, so afraid she nearly trembled, twirling her fingers as she measured the seconds to the berating she knew was coming. Now she felt nothing more than a mild apprehension, borne of habit rather than actual fear.

She felt the pulse of chakra from inside before the command to enter was given, and sliding the door open, walked to stand before her father's desk. The fragrance-laden warmth of the spring evening drifted through the door to the garden, set ajar to refresh the room and chase away the stale dryness of winter. It was cool in the shadows, but not cold, and Hinata moved to stand bathed in light as she waited for her father to speak.

Neji came in from the porch, sliding the door shut and cutting of the golden warmth. Hinata's eyes adjusted to the dimmer light as her cousin stood by her father, hands crossed over his chest. Hiashi took a longer moment than usual to size her up before he began to speak. "I had a visitor today who spoke fondly of you." he stated.

"Oh?" she replied, interest coloring her tone slightly as her eyes slid to Neji, whose face was a blank slate.

"Yes. His name was Yuhi Matsushiro. Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"What is your opinion of him?"

Now this was highly unusual. Her father rarely asked her opinion on anything, let alone another person. Searching for something to say, she glanced at Neji again, who gave her an encouraging nod.

"Um, he's always been kind to me. I consider him a good friend."

"Nothing more than that? Neji tells me that he visits you often."

Her brow furrowed as she thought back to the way she felt when he was around. Most of the time they spent together was in the company of Shino and Kiba, and when they were alone, she was usually distracted by thoughts of Naruto.

"I hadn't really thought about it." she finally replied.

"He asked for your hand in marriage."

Hinata stood speechless for several moments, unsure of what to say. She was really surprised that Matsushiro would have asked something like that. And even more surprised that her father would ever consider it. She had believed for the longest time that some self-glorying member of a rival noble clan looking to get a foot in the Hyuga's door and pockets would be the one to ask. And her father would accept on the grounds of her station and the potential prestige it would bring him and their clan. Allowing her to marry someone she actually knew from a much smaller and less wealthy clan was almost like giving her free reign to marry who she chose for love. The elders would surely think he was going soft on them. Luckily, her father didn't see the need for a response from her, and continued on, an actual smile on his lips.

"I agreed to let him court you tonight. When he asks it of you, you will accept Yuhi's marriage proposal."

Kisame popped into her head then, brought on by Hiashi's words. It was strange thinking of him after such a long absence. Amusement crept over her as she wondered what he would think of this situation. Then she scoffed at herself for even entertaining the idea that he would care. It had been a joke, something said to get under her skin. So why was she still hanging onto his promise to retrieve her? Once again her father's imagined response to Kisame's demand of marriage flew into her head, and she was speaking before she could stop herself.

"I'm surprised you approved of him, father."

Her comment was as close to a barb as she had ever come with him. He stared at her as if she had just tried to poison him before reverting to the cold façade he had used with her for her whole life. "His clan's affinity for genjutsu will not interfere with the development of the Byakugan in your children. Besides, he was the only one who asked."

It was Hinata's turn to feel affronted. She chanced a glance at Neji, who looked mild enough, but the slight narrowing of his eyes and the downward turn of his mouth made her want to bet that he was resisting the urge to knock her father in the back of the head for his harsh words. Not wanting to cause another rift between them, she gave a formal bow, hair cascading around her.

"I will do my duty, father." she replied through the odd tightening sensation in her chest. Once again, he had found a way to make a normally happy situation sound as if she had intentionally failed him. Without another word, she turned and left the room to ready herself for the evening.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame stared out the window of the small room as the setting sun sent golden rays washing over the wooden floor. There was a grim set to his mouth as he steadfastly ignored the muffled sobs behind him. Only a half hour more and he would be able to leave this stifling place behind him.

A thump had him turning his head to look over his shoulder at his captive, who had tilted sideways and landed on the floor, her tied hands and feet keeping her from further movement. Her dark hair was matted and tangled, and her brown eyes were bloodshot from crying. The gag in her mouth prevented her from speaking, for which he was grateful. If he had to listen to her beg for her life one more time, he would kill her prematurely and ruin the entire mission. It was bad enough that she pleaded so pathetically with her eyes every time he looked at her. He hoped that her father had the good sense to get here before the sun went down; this sort of thing really wasn't to his taste, but a mission was a mission and compassion was a foreign thing that only fools suffered.

There was a last bloom of summer light before the sun sunk below the horizon, filling the room with an ethereal glow that faded to shadows in mere minutes. Turning back to the window, he watched as darkness covered the land, washing the colors out in preparation for night. It was time, and Kisame allowed himself a minute more before turning around and mechanically stalking over to his captive, crouching down and turning her head so she could face him.

"He's not coming." he stated calmly. This only renewed the girl's tears as she fought valiantly against her bonds, muffled screams of denial escaping around the gag. Reaching down, Kisame grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her to her feet. She stopped fighting the moment he touched her, her terror of him holding her in place.

Removing the gag from her mouth, he forced her eyes to meet his. "Don't worry," he whispered, his low rumbling voice echoing in the now silent room "there will be no pain."

"P-please… don't do this… I'll do whatever you want." she stuttered out, her voice raspy from her earlier efforts.

Reaching up, he took both sides of her face in his hand, one thumb absently wiping away the streak of tears that still fell down her face. She shook in his grasp, but fell silent as she gazed into his eyes. Though her trembling continued, he watched the fear morph to anger, then to a sad acceptance. For an instant, pale lavender replaced the brown, the same acceptance of death shining from within. But that was another time and place, and the last two years had not left enough warmth in him to entertain the memory for long. Coldness settled back over him as brown eyes bled through, and the past fled from him. Flexing his fingers, he waited until she was inhaling, and with a quick wrench, snapped her neck. He never looked away as he watched her body still and the light fade from her eyes. Once he was sure she was gone, he released his hands and let her soulless body drop into a pile at his feet.

Then he turned and picked Samehada up from where it was leaning against the wall and strapped it on his back before heading to the door. He closed it softly behind him and started down the path to the road when running footsteps sounded in the gathering dark. The man he was supposed to collect the money from raced toward him, a bulging sack in one hand. He stopped before him, dropping his hands to his knees as he bent forward to pant.

"I… finally managed to… get it all." he said between breaths, holding up the bag in offering.

"You're late." Kisame responded coldly before brushing past him and continuing on his way.

Behind him, he heard a disbelieving cry before the bag fell and more footsteps sounded. The door was thrown open and silence reigned for nearly a minute before an anguished scream broke the stillness. Kisame never slowed up or looked over his shoulder as he headed back to the pub to collect his reward.

One more digit to add to his worth, one more sin on his soul, one more job to further his reputation as the most ruthless ninja to have ever lived.


	10. Marriage

A/N: Forgive me if there are any errors regarding the Shinto wedding ceremony. I tried my very best to describe it accurately. And there is a wee bit of a lime at the end of the chapter. :)

Chapter Nine

Marriage

Hinata didn't know herself as she stared at the woman on the other side of the mirror, dressed in her mother's wedding kimono, hair up and pinned perfectly beneath the hood, face discreetly enhanced with make-up. Behind her, her sister moved, looking beautiful in her formal kimono as she made sure the white obi was tied in a perfectly symmetrical bow. A wistful smile passed over her face as she finished and stood back.

"You're so lucky, Hinata. At least you know the man you're marrying loves you for who you are. I'll probably get saddled with some old prude or an idiot so stuck on himself the only thing he sees in me is my clan name."

Hinata lightly shook her head, careful not to undo her sister's hard work. She didn't feel very lucky. It wasn't because Matsushiro didn't love her. He did, and probably more than she deserved. After her father told her of his intentions, she expected him to propose on the spot. Instead he took his time courting her, taking her on numerous dates, and paying attention to her the whole time. He took her to have dinner with his family on several occasions, and she had loved the way they made her feel welcome. The sense of belonging was so refreshing, something she had only felt with her teammates before. And when he visited her house, he made a point to spend the better part of his time with her, even though her father kept trying to drag him off to talk about this clan policy or the like. He strove to make every minute with her count, and she appreciated it immensely.

But she did not love him. She didn't know why, and it made her feel guilty every time he looked at her with his heart on his sleeve. But something inside of her refused to budge, no matter how hard she tried to meet him halfway. It felt like giant locks had been placed on her soul the night Naruto disappeared, and she had no idea where to find the key. The worst thing about the whole situation was that he didn't seem to mind at all. He never grew frustrated with her, or angry that she wasn't falling all over him. So she decided that the best way to repay him for his devotion was to follow through with her father's command to marry him, and maybe someday, she could look at him and honestly say she returned his feeling. Kurenai had told her once that not all loves were instantaneous. Some had to be worked at, and what really mattered was that you genuinely liked the person and accepted them for who they were.

Suddenly noticing that her sister was waiting for a response, Hinata gave her a small smile. It had only been recently that Hanabi had softened toward her, and Hinata wondered if it was maturity taking hold, or if she just felt sorry for her. Either way, it was an olive branch that she didn't want to turn down. She didn't want to miss out on the sister she had now just because they'd had a rocky past.

"Father favors you more than anyone, Hanabi. I know he will make sure whoever he approves for you will treat you like a princess."

She scoffed in response. "Princesses are locked away and only brought out for display whenever their husbands deem it appropriate. I need a man who will treat me like a woman. Like a kunoichi with a clan to run."

Hinata's smile turned genuine at her sister's determined face. "I know Neji will make sure you get to be fully involved. That's why father named him as your assistant."

Hanabi waved the topic off. "We'll see."

A presence arrived at the door, and both girls activated their Byakugan to see the aforementioned Neji standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Come in." Hinata called softly to him.

Sliding the door open, their cousin entered, looked her over with a nod of approval before approaching, a soft smile threatening to plant itself on his face.

"It's time to go. The procession is waiting."

Both sisters nodded in acknowledgement and Hinata carefully lifted the skirt of her kimono as she turned to follow him out, Hanabi right behind her. The hallway was empty, but as she came out the front door and saw all the people crowded in the courtyard, a wave of nervousness swept over her. At least it seemed to her like a large amount. In truth there wasn't that many. Her father, the head elder, Hanabi and Neji were representing her side of the family while Matsushiro's parents, sisters, and Kurenai crowded around the groom. Kiba, Shino and Matsushiro's old teammates were there, as well as Sakura and Ino, who wouldn't have been invited to the ceremony if Hinata hadn't backed their insistent pleas to attend. All were dressed in their best kimono, hair done to perfection.

As she approached Matsushiro, who stood closest to the front gate of the compound, the guests started forming two lines behind them. Her family was behind her, and his behind him, with Sakura and Ino walking together at the very back. The low conversations that had been going around ceased, and together they stepped out into the street to lead the way to the shrine. The sidewalks were crowded with people, as news of the event had spread through the village weeks ago. The street had been blocked off to allow them passage, and someone had taken it upon themselves to decorate the intermittent lampposts with garlands of white and red roses.

As she took in the crowd watching them, she suddenly realized she had never felt more uncomfortable in her skin. She was painfully aware of every set of eyes on her, and it made her nerves all the more shaky. But despite the weakness in her knees, she walked tall and steady, a serene smile planted on her lips. Beside her, Matsushiro held her arm so gently she could barely feel his fingers through the thick layers of her kimono. She glanced over at him for a small measure of reassurance. He looked nothing like his normal self at all. His wild white spikes were slicked back, making his dark green eyes stand out even more than usual. His black kimono was crisp, every line perfectly placed. His steps were matched to her stride, and she couldn't help but think his slightly stiff movements were due to an inner discomfort equal to her own.

The thought that he felt as silly as she did comforted her, and she loosened the death grip she had on the fabric of her kimono. Her gaze slid to the people lining the street, pressing close to get a glimpse of the wedding party as they passed. A wedding in one of the noble clans was rare, and no one was going to pass up the opportunity to witness it. They were all smiling, some in awe, some in hope, and some in soft reminiscence. She was humbled by their rapt attention, her previous smile morphing to one of genuine appreciation. These were people that she saw every day, not strangers to fear. They were the ones she worked to protect, and she was glad that watching her gave them a small measure of happiness. A new glow settled on her face and she subconsciously leaned closer to Matsushiro.

All too soon she was standing beneath the gateway leading to the temple. Awareness of her purpose settled around her, and tension stiffened her posture once more. She tried to dispel it by glancing at her surroundings, but the austere buildings that seemed so grand when she was a child now felt cold and oppressive. She also noted that everything had been immaculately cleaned for the ceremony, not a single dropped twig lay beneath the sacred trees in the courtyard.

Then they were climbing a flight of steps to the raised porch of the temple and all of her attention went to maintaining her posture and not stepping on the hem of her kimono. The party gained the porch and removed their shoes before proceeding inside. In the main room of the shrine, priests stood on either side of the altar, spread out like wings. Some held instruments, which they begin to play when the wedding party was fully inside, others the vessel of sake and cups, and the head priest held the branches they would offer to the kami in exchange for a blessed life.

Hinata and Matsushiro halted directly in front of the altar. Their families, still in their lines, moved from behind them to sit on the chairs provided on either side of the room. Lowering herself slowly to the silken pillow and table in front of her, Hinata sat on her knees beside her groom. Everything seemed so surreal suddenly, like she had been unwittingly dropped into someone else's life. Hinata was there, going through the motions, but it didn't feel right. It wasn't her, because this wasn't who she was supposed to marry. She had the urge to run, but she was frozen in place, held there by an unseen hand despite her silent protests.

After everyone was settled the priest stepped forward, solemnly going through the purification rite before handing each of them a branch. Then stepping back he allowed the priests with the sake to serve them, then Matsushiro and Hinata's family. Exchanging their cups, the bride and groom drank simultaneously, followed by their families. After all the cups were emptied and collected, they rose and were led by the head priest to a small room at the back. This particular temple had two shrines; one for the public's general use, and a more private one for those in need of long reflection as they made their offering.

The inner sanctum was close and quiet, the heavy smell of incense, fresh and old, thick in the air. Lighting the ends of the two twigs from the sacred trees, they placed the sticks in the newly empty offering bowl. Hinata watched the smoke curl up into the dimness of the rafters above before dropping her gaze to the simple altar before them. She was about to close her eyes and pray for a successful marriage despite her misgivings when she felt Matsushiro's hand on her shoulder.

She turned toward him only to find that he was much closer than she anticipated. In fact, she could feel his breath on her skin even as hers hitched in her throat. His fingers were creeping up her neck until they could slide around to the nape. Silence reigned between them, but Hinata's mind was in a jumble. He was about to kiss her in the shrine, a sacred place. If they were caught, the disgrace they would suffer would send her father into an eternal rage. The feelings of wrongness intensified, and sudden fear made her want to choke on her own air. Her mouth opened to protest, but a slight pressure from his hand had their lips touching.

_'Please,'_ her mind begged _'I don't want this.'_

The heavy clang of a bell being struck rang through the temple, sending the prayers of the wedding party to the kami. It was time to depart, but Matsushiro persisted. His other arm came around her waist and he pulled her closer. Despite his firm hold his kiss was shy and tentative. When she didn't respond right away he pulled back, and Hinata held her breath, waiting for the disappointment to cross his face at her frozen panic. But he gave her a pleased smile instead and helped her to her feet.

"You're beautiful, Yuhi Hinata."

Hinata was flushed, which made him grin enormously, as he obviously thought it was because he kissed her. They turned to leave at last, and Hinata's mind was thankfully calm again as she glanced over her shoulder at the shrine one last time. The branch Matsushiro had lit was nearly ashes now, but hers seemed to smolder and smoke for a second before going out, leaving over half the branch untouched. Fearing the priests would interpret it as a bad omen, she started to turn back and relight the branch. But everyone was waiting for her, and her father wouldn't care if they lined up at his door day after day to tell him of the unfavorable sign. Then she silently chided herself for overthinking things. The priests would probably not care either, sweeping the ashes off into the larger offering bowl and setting everything up for the next offering.

As they emerged everyone rose, re-formed their lines, and prepared to leave the temple. The walk back home seemed much shorter. Before she knew it, Hinata was back in her room, changing into the kimono picked by her sister for the reception. The familiarity of her surroundings returned her complacent mood, her previous dark feelings vanishing as if they had never been. She was escorted to the garden by Neji, where everything had been set up that morning. Every reasonably available space was covered with white draped pavilions. Lavender and silver balloons danced from the awnings and snaked up the wrought-iron poles that supported them. There was already a large crowd gathered, and she was surprised to see that very few of her father's noble friends were present. The majority of the group consisted of family members from both clans, and the rest of their friends.

Dishes of every kind imaginable were laid out for the feast, and Hinata had a hard time believing there was anything left in the pantry. Her stomach reminded her that it had been ages since breakfast, and she unconsciously quickened her steps to the red draped table that was their place of honor. As soon as she sat in her chair the Hyuga servants were at her elbow, filling her cup and enquiring as to what she would like to eat. Beside her, Matsushiro was receiving the same treatment, and seemed a little overwhelmed by it all. She couldn't help smiling a little at his discomfort, before glancing over at her father, who sat a few feet away talking to Hanabi.

A slightly defiant gleam found her eyes as she politely dismissed the servants. They would be departing for a honeymoon in Tea Country as soon as the reception was over, so her father would have plenty of time to cool off by the time she returned. Besides, what could he really say? She was married now, and though they would have rooms permanently maintained at the compound, she was no longer under his control. Tapping Matsushiro on the elbow to get his attention, she stood. He followed her up, and grabbing their plates, they made their way to the buffet table.

The line yielded to them, and they made their way around, picking out several kinds of delicious looking dishes and bowls of rice. One of Hinata's second cousins was behind them, and whispered something in her ear before she turned to glance at her father again. He was staring at her coldly, while at his side, Hanabi looked secretly pleased. She gave them a gentle smile before turning back to the piece of chicken she was about to pick up. Once their plates were filled, they returned to their table and began to eat, Hinata steadfastly ignoring the glowering eyes boring into the side of her head.

After they finished dessert, which was preemptively brought by a servant, the dishes were cleared away so the guests could come to their table and wish them well. Several presents were given, the ones from Hanabi and their father being the grandest and most expensive. Hiashi parted with half of his wife's best kimono, while Hinata's sister handed her a key and a card with the address of the apartment she and Kurenai had picked out and furnished for them. Envelopes with varying sums of money, jewelry for Hinata and weapons and scrolls for both steadily formed a pile on the table. Neji and Tenten had a decorative set of black kunai made for them, with both clans' symbols engraved on the hilts. Though they were merely for displaying in their house, the edges were sharp and shone with a deadly gleam, an easy made weapon in emergencies. There was a toaster and a blender, both of which made Matsushiro laugh loudly when they opened them before chiding his sisters for their wicked sense of humor.

Sakura and Ino had given her their presents the night before, knowing Hinata would be too embarrassed to display them in public. They had gone shopping together and both bought her white nightgowns for her wedding night. Sakura's was satin and long, with a low neckline and high slits in the side. Ino's was far shorter and more scandalous, with plenty of lace that covered everything and nothing at the same time. Both came with plenty of practical advice that had left Hinata blushing heavily.

Once everyone was properly thanked the speeches began. Hinata tried hard to be attentive, but a new nervousness began creeping up on her. The reception was almost over, and once they had changed and packed, it would be time to head to Tea Country. Normally, it was a four day journey to the inn resort they would be staying at, but she found out the day before that they would be bypassing the trip there. Matsushiro had pulled some strings with a few of his ANBU friends in the hunter nin division, and they now had a one-way jump straight to the front door. After two nights they would return on foot, giving them one day of rest in Konoha before they were back on the duty roster for missions.

Matsushiro's father must have said something spectacular, because everyone was either laughing or clapping, and Hinata followed suit before her mind drifted off again. It wasn't that she was afraid of what was to come that night. She was hardly ignorant of the goings on in an intimate relationship, and Sakura and Ino's version of "putting the bride to bed" had left her with an even clearer picture. But knowing something and doing it were two different things.

Kiba's arm was suddenly slung around her shoulder as he commenced his speech. It sounded more like "hurt her and I'll kill you" than actual congratulations, despite the fact that he and Matsushiro were now fast friends. Her teammates had given up on trying to chase him off once the engagement was announced (with Kiba doing most of the chasing), and had begun to accept him as part of their new dynamic. It was rumored that there had been a physical altercation between the two as well, but neither one had confessed when she inevitably asked about it. They had been buddies ever since.

After Kiba sat down, her father stood up and gave a small speech on their responsibilities to the clan. It was brief and to the point, and after that the guests began to leave in small groups as the servants started the cleanup. Sakura and Ino volunteered to move their gifts to the apartment so they could head out. Hinata rose to get her things from her room, leaving Matsushiro waiting for her in the courtyard. As she made her way down the once again empty hallway, her steps slowed. This would be the last time she would do so as a resident here. By the time she returned from her honeymoon, her room would be transformed into a room fit for a couple, all her personal belongings packed up and moved to their apartment.

She crossed the threshold to her bedroom and stopped altogether. Early evening light crept across the wooden floor, making its daily circuit to the far wall. Her bed was made up, the stuffed fox that always resided there sitting in his position of honor atop her pillows. Her dresser had already been cleared off, and boxes sat beside it, ready to be filled in the next couple of days. Her gaze slid around the room, taking everything in as a lump tried to rise in her throat. It felt so empty all of a sudden, as if someone had died here. As if she had died and she was just a ghost bidding her former life goodbye.

In a way she had. The old Hinata was long gone, replaced by a full grown kunoichi who was about to embark on a new path in life. Bags forgotten where they sat by the door, she walked over to the bed and sat down. The stuffed fox found its way to her hands, the tiny black thread that made its smiling mouth the focus of her vision. Her fingers rubbed its long ears, the exact same way she had done a thousand times before. Then with a wistful sigh she turned to place him back on the pillow.

"I'm sorry your mother wasn't here for you today. I know she would have been proud of the beautiful woman you've become."

Hinata froze at the sound of her father's voice, but when she turned back around to face him, the doorway where he would have been standing was empty. She half wondered whether she had imagined it. Never in her life had her father held such a soft tone when he spoke. But despite her doubt the words gave her a new source of confidence, and she placed the fox gently down before moving to shut the door and change into the dark blue sundress she had picked out to travel in, and for once she left her arms bare, her long sleeved jacket packed away in her luggage. Then gathering her bags, she headed out the door.

Matsushiro greeted her with a gentle hug before leading her to his house where they would pick up his luggage. His sisters entertained Hinata while he returned from his room wearing a white silk button down shirt and black cargo pants. The buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a familiar black tank top underneath. Several larger sections of hair were defeating the hairdresser's best efforts, rising in defiance to give him the look of a streamlined porcupine. And once again his packs were bulging from an overload of stuff. His parents had just changed to more comfortable clothing as well, and were waiting with his sisters in the living room to bid them a more private farewell. Hinata marveled at the warmth in the smiles and hugs that made their way around, so unlike anything she had experienced in her family. She almost wanted to stay there instead of going to Tea, but Matsushiro seemed eager to be off. So she followed him out the door, stifling a giggle when he had to turn sideways to get everything to fit through the doorframe.

They headed toward the center of town, where the ANBU headquarters sat sternly next to the Hokage Tower. Hinata had been inside a couple of times running errands, but she had never been further than the front desk. Now they were waved over by one of the hunter nins, his plain white mask giving away nothing of his identity or mood. It made her wonder how Matsushiro did it every day, going from such an outgoing, caring person to one of cold sterility. It had to be hard on him. The hunter nin led them down a plain gray hallway, to a locked door in the middle. She heard the locks pull back by some unseen command, and the door opened to reveal a cavernous room beyond.

Though it was large, the lighting was good, and she could easily see the three other occupants as they stood in the center of a carefully drawn circle. Kanji were inscribed on the four compass points, and a large globe sat on the floor in the midst of the men. No one said a word as the couple entered, merely moved outside the circle to stand on each of the kanji. Matsushiro's hand closed around hers as he guided her inside the circle. They stood facing the globe as the hunter nin formed hand seals. Chakra flared along the circle and the globe lifted off the floor to hover at chest height. It began to slowly spin and tilt until the region Tea Country was located in was facing them. The areas on the map expanded, enlarging until the country itself was visible. The globe expanded with it, and Hinata had to resist the urge to step back as it grew large enough to touch them. The town was visible now, and she could almost make out the buildings. There was a hot rush of air, and they were inside the globe, the buildings now closer and larger. There was another tilt of the landscape, and their feet were even with the road. Matsushiro stepped forward, taking her with him. The room in ANBU headquarters disappeared, and they were standing on the outskirts of the town, the rapidly dissipating chakra around them signaling the completion of the jutsu.

Hinata looked up at Matsushiro, awe written on her face. She had expected it to be more difficult, more disorienting. He smiled at her in return.

"Cool, huh? If it didn't take so much chakra, we could use it for more than extreme emergencies and special occasions."

"Yeah."

Matsushiro noticed a sudden change in her demeanor, and the bemusement left his eyes, though his smile never faltered. He had been around her enough to know when she was nervous, and though she tried to hide her fidgeting fingers, the way her eyes stayed solidly on the ground was an infallible tell. Running a hand through his rapidly spiking hair, he sought something to distract her from whatever was bothering her.

"Hey, I think I see our inn! Let's go check it out."

She nodded and allowed him to lead her in the direction he indicated, shifting her bags as they walked.

It was indeed the right inn, and the keeper greeted them with a sugared grin that screamed just how much he already knew about his guests. He called them by name and escorted them up the stairs himself, bantering on the whole time about the excellent service and virtues of the establishment. At last he left them alone in the hall, when it was clear that he would receive no extra favor from them. Matsushiro turned the key in the lock and held the door open so Hinata could enter the room first.

The hotel room was huge, larger than any she had stayed in before. The wall on either side of the door was inset with rice paper murals, the glow from the hall lights illuminating a sweeping scene of a pride of lions running through what looked like Earth Country. The rest of the room was done in matching shades of brown, tan and gold. The king sized bed held its place of honor against the adjoining wall, the brown and gold comforter already turned down. A small living area filled the rest of the space, except for a small kitchenette set in a little alcove. There was a door on the opposite side that led to a bathroom. It had a shower big enough for three people and a sunken hot tub with water jets along the entire perimeter. A large mirror stretched from the sink to the ceiling, giving the impression of even more space.

When she walked back into the main room, Matsushiro was unpacking his bags and stuffing the contents into one of the dressers across from the foot of the bed. She did the same, carefully folding them before sliding them into a prearranged order and closing the drawers softly. They stood staring at each other after that, an awkward silence descending between them. There were still hours before sunset, and though she kept telling herself she was ready, she was hoping for the comfort of nighttime when she gave herself to Matsushiro.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" he suddenly asked her.

Relief at the sudden delay flooded her. "Sure."

Slipping from their room, they locked the door and headed out of the inn, avoiding the innkeeper, who was busy attending another customer. The street they emerged on was busier now, as people were leaving their jobs for the evening or heading to the markets to pick up fresh ingredients for supper. They picked their way along, Matsushiro linking his hand with Hinata's so they wouldn't get separated. He had discovered long ago that though she was shy, she loved to take walks and watch the people that passed them by. He had made it a point during their brief courtship to take her out as often as he could, taking roundabout paths to whatever destination they were headed for.

She was growing more relaxed as they went along, glancing into the windows of the shops that were still open to see the different displays they had set up advertising their wares. There were more tea shops and restaurants than anything else, barely outnumbering the gift shops that catered to the flood of tourists that visited the village. They reached the end of the street they were on and turned down another, walking until Hinata spotted a traditional tea house set in front of a spacious garden. It was an out of the way place, without a sign, the shoji doors open to the summer air.

Her fingers tightened on his hand, drawing him to a stop. "Can we go inside?" she asked, "I'd love to see the garden."

"Yeah."

They turned in and were greeted by the mistress, who gave them a sweet smile as she bowed politely. She was dressed in a simple kimono, light gray with bright orange fish swimming serenely along the hem. Her dark hair was pulled up in a bun, and her slightly rounded face radiated a peacefulness that seemed to permeate the very walls of the house. Matsushiro gave her their request, and with a nod a worker was summoned and they were escorted down the broad hallway to the back. They passed through another set of open doors and found themselves standing on a small wooden porch. Before them stretched a pathway of black lava stone that wound its way among cherry and plum trees. The blooms were already spent and unripe fruit hung from the branches, promising a luscious bounty.

They followed their serving girl down the path until they reached a small stream. A red wooden footbridge spanned it, and on the other bank a gazebo stood sentinel over the water. She led them inside, where a low table awaited them. After Hinata and Matsushiro were settled, she asked what they would have to drink, and slipped off to retrieve their requested tea.

Unlike the way he presented himself just a few hours before, this Matsushiro was completely relaxed, shoulders slumped slightly forward as he rested his chin in his hand. He had rolled the cuffs of his over-shirt up, exposing his lean forearms, and revealing the light dusting of white hair that ran along the top. On the inside of the opposite arm, she could see the edge of his hunter nin tattoo. She had been sworn to secrecy when he told her about it, since no one was supposed to know who the hunter nin were except the hunter nin themselves.

Just below the tender skin of his elbow, a prowling wolf stood beneath a tree as representative of his team. Stretched out in front of the wolf was a myriad of symbols, each one a life that had been taken on the hunt. Small clouds with lightning bolts for the Cloud nins and rain droplets for Mist hung in the sky. There were a couple currents of wind from Suna beneath that, and on the ground were several blades of grass, stones and paw prints. A few scattered leaves on the ground were the hardest to look at, since they represented their own Leaf, and the people who had died for betraying the village. She could only imagine the mournful scene the veteran hunters had on their bodies, their chosen creature making its way through an autumn rainstorm.

"There you go looking sad again. What's the matter, Hinata?"

Gathering her courage, she met his gaze. "What made you want to marry me?"

Suddenly leaning forward, he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Because I love you." Another emotion crept into his eyes as he drew back, softening the dark green. "And you deserve to be happy. We both know you weren't with your family, and a marriage into another noble family would have made you miserable."

She should have been touched by his words, but all she felt was the cold sting of regret. She dropped her gaze to the table. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What are you talking about? Sorry for what?"

"For being a burden to you. You deserve to be with someone who isn't damaged like I am."

His laughter startled her into meeting his eyes. His arms came around her and he pulled her closer. "Don't worry so much. If you call this being a burden, I'll gladly carry you to the ends of the earth. And you're not damaged. I'll kill anyone who says otherwise."

This last was said with such sincerity that Hinata felt warmth stab through her soul. She clung to the feeling, letting it light her face with a genuine smile. Matsushiro smiled back, cupped her chin in his hand, and kissed her softly.

They had to break away a moment later when the tea arrived, and they were both blushing as they were served, the quiet girl in front of them smiling broadly at having caught such a tender moment. She slipped away without a word as soon as she was finished, the quiet click of her footsteps fading under the noise of the songbirds that lived in the garden.

They drank their tea slowly, enjoying the fragrance of the summer flowers that drifted to them on the breeze. The stream began to gleam silver as the sun began to lower and reflect on the water, near blinding in its beauty. It was strange to Hinata that there would be no one awaiting her return from this outing, ready to inquire how things went. They could stay out all night and no one would be the wiser. It was just the two of them from now on. Yes, it was strange, and very refreshing.

After they finished they lingered in the garden, following the little side paths to the various trees and fountains on display. When they finally left the tea house the sunset lit the sky, while on the opposite side the moon rose, rusty and ominous until it climbed higher and faded to a brilliant silver. The trip back to the inn was quieter, with fewer people on the street and more of the shops closed for the night.

Once back in their room, Hinata rummaged in her drawer until she found what she was looking for, then went into the bathroom and shut the door. Slipping on the nightgown Sakura had given her, she looked over herself in the mirror, took a deep breath, and walked back into the bedroom. Matsushiro was waiting for her, sitting on the bed and dressed only in a pair of black sleep pants. Of its own accord, her eyes roamed over his chest. He was lean, and his muscles cut paths down his torso, broken by various scars. His path as a shinobi had been obviously hard won, and she doubted that anyone other than another shinobi could fully appreciate each one of the pale white lines and why they were put there. This was probably why ninja almost always married other ninja. It just took personal understanding to endure their lifestyle successfully.

Her train of thought was interrupted as his gaze slid appreciatively over her, his forest eyes darkening with desire. He beckoned her closer, and she tentatively stepped up to stand before him. The silky gown flowed around her as she walked, the slits in the side granting him enticing flashes of her thighs. Reaching out he gently grasped her wrists and pulled her closer. She tried not to shy away as his hands came up to her face. But her lower lip quivered slightly as he cupped her cheeks, his fingers stroking the skin just under her eyes. He paused and dropped his hands to rest on her nearly bare shoulders.

"Hinata, if you want to wait, it's fine."

"No." she said, "I'm al-alright."

He still looked unsure, but smiled just the same. "I can help you relax if you want."

"How?"

"With a genjutsu. I've been working on one I think you will like."

A hint of fresh apprehension welled up in her, but she pushed it down. People did this all the time, right? And he had always been gentle with her, taking her feelings into consideration far before his own. She really had nothing to fear. She nodded and he released her before gesturing for her to climb onto the bed. Obeying she moved to sit beside him. He turned and climbed all the way on, balancing on his knees.

"Lie back and hold still."

She scooted back until she was in the middle of the bed and lay on the pillows. Matsushiro caught her gaze as he began weaving hand signs and she felt his chakra swirl around them. There was a slight shift in her head as it began to take effect. It was strange, actually allowing herself to be pulled into the genjutsu. She had spent her whole life learning how to break them. But she stilled the impulsive fidgeting of her fingers and watched as vines crept up the posts of the bed, rosebuds forming along the clusters of leaves before bursting into bloom with unnatural speed, filling the room with a wash of fragrance. They crawled over the sheets, surrounding them and growing thicker until you could barely see the bed for the foliage. Once again there were flowers of every imaginable shade of purple. Reaching over, she touched one that was nearly white, almost the exact color of her eyes. The petals felt soft and cool, and she had to admire Matsushiro…her husband's… skill at making something that wasn't even there seem so real.

She inhaled the rich fruity scent hanging in the air, each breath refreshing her until she felt her muscles tingle as they loosened and drove the tension from her. Suddenly she was aware of how his genjutsu was supposed to relax her. Not only did the beauty of the plants set her at ease, the fragrance produced by the blooms elicited a chemical reaction in her body, endorphins and serotonin mixing together to produce a euphoric effect. But unlike actually being drugged, her mind was still clear, if a little giddy.

Matsushiro was hovering over her now, his eyes roaming her face as he judged her reaction. "Better?" he asked.

She nodded, and when he still hesitated, she leaned up and captured his lips to reassure him. He tasted the way the flowers smelled, probably because of the genjutsu, she mused. He returned her attention with vigor, and Hinata soon found that her head was once again on the pillow, the coolness of the sheets beneath her contrasting softly with the warmth of her husband around her. It was getting easier to think of him that way now… or maybe it was the genjutsu working on her brain.

She hadn't noticed when he had shifted positions, but he was now straddled over her waist, his legs lying snug along the outside of her thighs. He leaned on one hand while he ran the other through her hair. Then he traced her ear, stroking lightly before finding the sensitive spot just beneath. His touch left a pleasant sensation on her skin, and she felt her eyelids droop. He trailed down the muscle in her neck, and she closed her eyes as a soft smile played on her lips. She could almost go to sleep, if it weren't for the buzzing in her veins that kept her alert to his touch.

The sudden sound of running feet in the hallway threatened to pull her away from the soothing surroundings, but she didn't want to undo all his hard work for nothing. So she inhaled the rich scent of the flowers again and surrendered herself to his hypnotic fingers as they started to make their way down her throat and along the neckline of her gown.

There was a whisper of sound and Matsushiro paused, blinking rapidly as he stared down at her. Hinata opened her eyes and stared back up at him, expecting him to say something. His fingers twitched once before a blankness crossed his face and he lurched to the side, his shoulder hitting the mattress hard. The flowers surrounding them were suddenly drained of color, then began to lose form, dripping into nonexistence. The fragrance was quickly replaced by the smell of clean linen, hardwood, and blood. Hinata sat up, alarm surging through her as she realized that something terrible had happened. Her Byakugan flared to life reflexively, revealing the thin, sharp senbon that had penetrated the rice paper and were now sticking out of the back of his head.

A scream welled up in her throat, but it was cut off as her body responded to the danger, tensing and providing her with a surge of adrenaline that cleared her head immediately. Her chakra tingled in readiness and her muscles tensed for battle, shaking off her self-imposed lethargy. Reaching over, she checked to see if he had a pulse, already aware of how useless it was.

Matsushiro was dead.


	11. Reunion at the Honeymoon Suite

A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank all of my reviewers. I have been absolutely horrid about replying, and I wanted you all to know that I adore every one of them! Enjoy the chapter and I must tell you, hotness warning!

Chapter Ten

Reunion at the Honeymoon Suite

Dark was just falling as Kisame reached the outskirts of the village in Tea that would be his destination for the night. In the morning he would turn north and head to Snow Country, not stopping for three days so he could intercept the biannual shipment of goods that was essential to their economy and destroy it. His employer had paid quite handsomely for the added hardship, stating that even a whisper of his presence would make the mission nearly impossible. The caravan would be heavily guarded, and the lack of sleep would be worth the element of surprise. So tonight he would get as much rest as he could. There was an inn close by that catered to rich tourists, a perfect spot for him since no self-respecting shinobi would stay in such opulence while on a mission.

He found the place with ease and approached the desk clerk, who looked at him as if his very presence carried an unpleasant odor. But money was money, and after a liberal exchange, he was given a key and directions to his room and was left to find it on his own. Climbing the stairs, he ended up in a broad, well-lit hallway. He silently made his way along the polished wood path, scanning door numbers and glancing at the rice paper murals that provided a thin barrier between him and the rooms. Several of the occupied suites had their doors ajar, suitcases carelessly dropped at the end of the bed while their owners rushed off to tour the village. He mentally snorted as he passed. The lack of attention to security here was ridiculous. He could get into any room he wanted to with one finger. Good thing he wasn't a thief.

At last he found the correct room and noted that his own particular mural had water lilies floating in a pond among reeds and marsh grass with a rushing waterfall in the background. He gave a tired sigh before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

His feet were barely across the threshold when his senses were assaulted by a dozen chakra signatures. Immediately he reached for Samehada, but they were faster, and a hail of senbon rained down on him before he could draw his sword. He dodged in the small space allowed him, but at least four of the needles found their mark, the entry wounds burning fiercely as poison raced to his veins. There was a burst of white as the lights came on, and he found himself staring into twelve blank porcelain masks.

Hunter nin.

_"Son of a bitch."_

He lunged at the closest one, only to be attacked from the opposite side. Balls of chakra attached to tags were hurled at him, and he angled his body so Samehada could absorb them as he continued to his target. But as his hands found the hunter's neck, the tags stuck to the sword, greedily sucking in chakra. Samehada wiggled furiously for several seconds before going completely quiet. He barely had time to even analyze what was happening when more weapons were being thrown at him, intent on breaking the hold he had on the doomed ninja's throat. None of the nin approached him, knowing full well death waited for them if they strayed within his reach. His fingers tightened unmercifully until he heard the crunch of bone and windpipe as a cold rage settled over him. For the first time in his life he was being slaughtered in battle. He couldn't cast a jutsu for blocking, lacking the speed to do both at the same time. They seemed to know what he would do before he did it and had the perfect counter every time.

This room was a deathtrap, one that had been especially prepared for him.

So he took the only option left to him. He turned and lured them out into the hallway, obliterating the voice in the back of his head that was accusing him of fleeing along with the fool who thought he was strong enough to block his exit. He needed space and time to think of a good strategy to deal with these guys. As he passed back through the doorway, the chakra signatures in the room disappeared. They must have set up a barrier jutsu, keeping themselves hidden until the last moment. It had to have been a really good one for it to slip past Samehada unnoticed.

His mouth set in a grim line, he pulled the senbon from his body and launched them over his shoulder, a sense of satisfaction coming to him when he heard a groan as the needles connected with flesh. It soon faded as three more buried into his unprotected shoulders, the ones blocked by Samehada clattering to the floor behind him. With each direct hit he began to feel a drain on his energy. Shit… it wasn't a poison at all; it was a substance designed to shut down his chakra. He hadn't noticed before because of the immensity of his reserves. But with Samehada subdued, he could only get hit so many times before he was as weak as a newborn baby. With a fresh curse he jumped to the wall, then the opposite, then back to the floor, avoiding the projectiles coming at his back. The hunter nin tried to keep up, and as he landed he ducked another barrage of needles. They narrowly missed him, tearing through one of the murals and into the room beyond.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Hoshigaki!" came a shout from ahead of him, alerting him to the shinobi that had circled around to the front of the building to block him in.

Kisame glanced back at the slew of white masks still on his tail and was inclined to agree. He wasn't sure how they had found him, but he was beginning to think his mission to Snow had been a setup. They had to have known about it to be lying in wait for him here. But was he really getting so readable that they would know which inn he would stay at, or were there ambushes like this set up through the whole village? At least he knew who to thank for this little welcoming party. Only Madara would have the kind of intel they seemed to possess about him.

All of these thoughts unraveled in his head as he came to a quick halt. The walls seemed to waver as one of the ninja tried to weave a genjutsu. But his chakra stayed far too agitated for it to work. Cornered again, he burst through the door closest to him, narrowly missing a wave of shuriken, and slammed it shut. Drawing a kunai, he plunged it into the seam to buy himself precious seconds before turning around and stopping dead in his tracks.

_'I'll be damned.'_

There on the bed in a revealing white nightgown crouched Hyuga Hinata. Her eyes were wide and her head was lowered, making her look like a cat cornered by a pack of dogs. Beside her lay a dead man with spiky, white hair. The senbon that had been meant for him was sticking out of his neck and head. One of them must have penetrated his spinal cord, severing the delicate thread that conducted life. He was naked from the waist up, and it suddenly occurred to Kisame what had been about to happen. But now was no time for a reunion, in a matter of seconds they would be in the unforgiving hands of the hunter nin.

The door began to shatter behind him and he made a quick decision. He created a water clone to drive the ninja back before they could get into the room. It wasn't a powerful one, but he only needed another few seconds. Once that was in place, he formed another set of hand seals, reached across the bed, and laid his open palm on top of Hinata's head. He watched as blonde streamed downward to replace the rich, navy color. Blue eyes looked up at him in confusion.

"Come on." he said roughly as he grabbed her arm and hauled her to her feet, making for the window.

The water clone at the now destroyed door disappeared and the hunter nin rushed into the room, only to draw to a halt as they took in an entirely new situation. Their target had a civilian hostage, holding a kunai to her throat as he smirked at them victoriously. There was a corpse on the bed, and the sheets were half in the floor. He must have dragged the poor girl right out from under her lover. Focusing on the problem at hand, they came as near as they dared, vying for an opening to attack.

"Let her go, Hoshigaki," one of them demanded. "Don't die a coward."

The smirk never wavered at the insult, and his grip on the frightened girl remained firm. "You obviously know what I can do." he growled, "Let me go or I'll scatter pieces of her all over Tea Country."

The hunters stayed where they were, mentally settling on the best strategy to subdue the nin without harming the hostage. As they lingered, a small trickle of water ran down Kisame's face to drip off his chin. The same thing happened to the girl. Another followed on the other side. One of the ninja noticed the liquid and rushed from the room, spitting curses.

The other hunters realized what had happened, and Kisame released a dark chuckle as more water streamed from his now distorted face. "Good luck finding us. You'll need it."

The water clones melted to a puddle in the floor, leaving the half dozen hunter nins cursing aloud and making for the open window beyond.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Some distance away, Hinata dropped off the roof of the last building that made up the village proper, right on Kisame's heels. It felt good to run, to pound out the images of the last hour with movement and distance. Her bare feet thudded against the dry earth, the dew not yet present on the grass. The cooler night air chilled her equally bare legs and arms, raising goose bumps whenever a breeze picked up. Farmland lay before them now, fields of tea and rice, surrounded by orchards of fruit trees just starting to produce their annual crop. Ducking low, they raced across the open terrain, making their way away from civilization and toward the open wilds to the east.

After reaching the last farm and skirting a storage shed, they crossed a dirt road and into a fallow field. The moonlight washed the color from the grass, the shades of grey and black making it seem as if she were looking at the world through her Byakugan. Her gaze shifted to where Kisame ran slightly ahead of her, the moonlight glinting off of a half dozen senbon lodged in his shoulders. She knew she shouldn't be following him. If anything, she should be helping the hunter nin in any way she could. He was wanted by Konoha as well as her allies, and it was her duty to aid in his capture. But he had spared her life once, not to mention saving her when he had no need to interfere at all. Just this once she could do the same for him and they would be even. Besides that, she just wanted a few hours to forget her upside down life, to put it all away and just _be_.

Kisame stopped when they reached a sheltering copse of maple trees, his breath coming fast from steady exertion. Pulling Samehada off his back, he started tearing strange looking tags off the wrapped sword, swearing under his breath. He unrolled a section of bandage off the end, and she was surprised to see a bluish tongue emerge, lolling limply out of a mouth that had previously been hidden. He exposed more of the serrated blades, running his fingers along them, his face hard with anger. Then he turned his back to her, rounding his shoulders so the skin around the senbon was tight.

"Pull this shit off of me, will you? They're draining my chakra."

Reaching up without hesitation, she slid the long needles one by one from his muscles. One was right against his scapula, and she flinched when he sucked in his breath and hissed between his teeth as she removed it. Angry dots marred the skin where they had punctured him, and she could see red lines radiating from each area. She could only guess that it was some kind of compound that had made its way into his bloodstream so fast it left track marks. When she released the last one he turned back around, took the needles from her and wrapped them in a section of bandage that he tied to his harness. He started to say something when he stiffened and turned in the direction they had come, eyes narrowed as he inhaled deeply.

"What's wrong?" she nearly whispered.

"They have picked up our trail again."

"How far?"

"I can't tell, but they're close."

Activating her Byakugan, Hinata scanned the area they had just come from. When she finally spotted the group, she cursed under her breath.

"A half mile and closing." she said aloud before taking off, Kisame easily keeping pace with her.

They ran for nearly an hour more in silence. At first it seemed like they might outdistance them, but every time Hinata checked their position, they drew steadily closer, until it was obvious that they were going to get caught. Then the ground gave out, and they were standing at the edge of a network of ravines. Kisame glanced over his shoulder, then at Hinata as she sank to her knees, catching her breath. The hunter nin were almost on top of them now, and Kisame knew that if they started across the unstable terrain, he would be able to get away. However, Hinata would need her Byakugan to navigate in the dark, and the chakra trail would light a path straight to them. It grated against his every nerve to even think it, but they would have to hide and hope the hunter nin either passed them by or believed they had disappeared into thin air.

Reaching down, he scooped her up, and tightening his grip, dropped off the craggy ledge to one out of sight below. She clung to his harness at the sudden movement, mouth clamped shut so she wouldn't make a sound. Stepping backwards, he pressed his back into the rocks behind him. He glanced around for a place that would conceal them, and was relieved to see a crevice only a few feet away. The entrance was at an odd angle, keeping it hidden unless you were looking just right. He slid along the wall until he reached it and backed inside. Unfortunately, it was small, barely big enough to hide him in the shadows, let alone her. But it would have to do.

He backed in until he could feel the rear wall press against Samehada, then stopped. Running footsteps sounded outside and grew louder, until they were right overhead. There was silence for a moment, then a thud in the space ahead of him as one of the ninja jumped down to look around. He was joined by a second man, but the rest remained out of sight.

"Damn it, he could be anywhere in this mess."

"Then the sooner we get started, the sooner we have him."

"Are you crazy? He doesn't need to see to kill us. That bastard will have us all dead before the sun rises if we pursue him now. We have to wait until morning."

"He could be halfway to the ocean by then. You saw how easily he escaped us, even with three handicaps. And once the chakra compound wears off, he'll be twice as deadly, even without the sword. Tell the others to split into teams of two and start looking. Have one team travel to the far side and work their way back to us. If we're lucky we'll trap him between us."

"And what about the girl?"

"You saw that second chakra flare as we were chasing him. My guess is she's a kunoichi and was in with him from the start. If you can detain her for questioning, do it. If not, she'll just have to be considered collateral damage. He won't get away from us."

There was a mumbled assent before the set of legs disappeared. Kisame released the breath he had been holding, and eased the death grip he had on Hinata. But still, he wasn't happy. With the ninja just above them, and not leaving anytime soon, they were cornered until dawn. But that was alright, really. He would wait until they tired themselves out looking for him, then he would make his move. Hinata could leave just before he attacked. Even if she were found and questioned by the hunters, the hostage situation he cooked up would be a perfect way to ensure she walked away guilt free.

The second ninja looked around the ledge a moment, and missing the crevice in the dark, returned to the rim. Finally granted the smallest opportunity for movement, Kisame reached up with one hand and undid the buckle on Samehada's harness. It slid slowly down his back until the sword's tip was resting on the ground, the handle leaning on one wall. Then inch by inch he lowered himself to the ground as well, careful not to make the slightest noise. It was a difficult task with his arms full, but soon enough he was seated on the cool earth. His feet were still visible in the small shaft of moonlight that penetrated the crack, so he drew up his legs until the shadows covered him completely.

Hinata shifted with him, hands gripping the fabric of his shirt as her legs found their way to either side of his thighs. She braced her feet against the floor, a rock digging its way into her heel. The fabric of her gown was bunched up underneath her, her legs bare nearly to the waist. But the silk reduced the friction holding her in place, and she felt herself slide down the slope of his legs. It was only a fraction of an inch, but it was more than enough to make her realize just how close she was to him. She was practically sitting in his lap, his warm breath fanning over her scalp. She was glad it was pitch black, because she was sure the heat rolling off her face was scorching his chest. But this was hardly the time to let embarrassment overcome her, so she used her hands against his chest to gain some purchase and concentrated on evening out her breathing and slowing her pounding pulse so her masked chakra would not waver.

Kisame had been listening to the shuffling feet above, counting out bodies and the ways he would repay them for this indignity when Hinata shifted forward, and he realized that with his legs drawn up the way they were, she was straddling him in a more than suggestive position, her bottom resting precariously against the top of his thighs. He placed his hands on either side of her waist to keep her from sliding any farther forward, his fingers fanning out slightly and nearly meeting at her spine. He knew she was small, but up against him, she was downright tiny. The bottoms of his hands were resting on her hipbones, and the top joint of his thumb was well over her ribs. Her heavy fall of hair brushed the back of his fingers whenever she inhaled. Her hands resting against his chest suddenly felt like weights pressing down on his lungs. Her light, rapid breaths trailed across his collarbone like fingers, making him clench his teeth against the feeling. He could sense the rest of her too, hovering close in the blackness. Unable to stop himself, he ran his fingers over the silk beneath his grip, feeling the firm muscles of her back as they held her in position. And shit, now he was growing hard; the last thing he needed to deal with in this situation.

He tried to concentrate on the noises above them, listening to the sounds of the groups moving out, but the more he tried to ignore her, the more his body reminded him of her presence. She shouldn't even be in this mess with him. He cursed his stupidity for taking her with him. It was a complication his life didn't need at the moment. But if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to stall the hunter nin long enough to escape, and he would be dead anyway.

Hinata's attempts to not think about her current situation failed as soon as she was enveloped in his grip. His hands were huge, and though he was applying no pressure, other than what it took to hold her in place, she felt their strength. Her breath must have begun to grow sporadic again, because his fingers took up a soothing rhythm against her back. She tried to allow herself to calm again, but she could sense a sudden tenseness in him that hadn't been there before. The minutes passed, and just when she thought she had herself back under control, the inevitable happened.

She shifted one leg forward to avoid the rock that was still digging into the back of her foot. Her precarious balance was thrown off, the silk won its battle against them, and she slid down until her hips rested flush against his, knees scraping painfully on the floor as yet another rock began its torture of her. Heat and pressure against her core made her flush hotly. His chest expanded under her hands and cool air rushed over her skin as his breath abandoned her. Her fingers tightened reflexively against his chest and her feet found purchase as she tried to retreat and give him some space. The muscles in his arms tightened around her, one hand leaving her waist to snake up her back and grip her neck, pinning her against him as the other slid around to hold her in place as a rush of hot air found her scalp again.

It proved to be her undoing. Every nerve in her body flared to life, and she could suddenly feel every inch of him, even where he wasn't touching her. A trembling that she had no control over spread through her body, gripped her stomach and turned it over. Something else inside of her shifted, the burst of feeling rushing through her made her chest tighten and threaten to strangle her.

Naruto was gone. Matsushiro was dead. She was trapped with Kisame and hiding from hunter ninja when she was supposed to be enjoying her wedding night. Pain and loss took her breath as relief and a strange sense of freedom struggled to push it out. She felt as if she were going crazy, and a laugh threatened to rise in her throat, forcing her to clamp down on her bottom lip with her teeth.

Oh, Kami… she could _feel_.

The onslaught must have started affecting her chakra, because his forehead was suddenly against hers, the heat that had been on other parts of her skin now warming her face. She felt his jaws flexing, and his lips were moving, almost over her mouth.

_'Settle down,'_ he breathed against her _'or you'll give us away.'_

She stilled immediately, silently cursing her lack of control. But despite the reprimand she felt the brush of his lips against hers, teasingly, almost daring her to react. Her heartbeat quickened as she recognized what he was doing; it was the same challenge he had given her two years ago. He had gotten the best of her then, but she was determined to show him he wouldn't get the upper hand on her again. Curling her fingers into his shirt, she kissed him back, just enough to let him know she was doing it before she lightly bit down on his lower lip and pulled back. Apparently satisfied with her reaction, he lifted his head and his hold on her eased slightly, but not enough for her to retreat from him. So she sat where she was, victorious but still pinned against him, listening to the sounds above them as another team passed overhead in their fruitless search.

The rest of the night passed without incident, and the only time Kisame and Hinata moved was to occasionally contract and release their major muscle groups systematically, to keep the blood flowing and prevent their limbs from falling asleep. Though it was a necessary exercise, Kisame couldn't help but enjoy the delicious burn his body produced every time she tightened her leg muscles around him. He knew he should back off and give her some room, but every time he thought about it his body rebelled against him, clutching her tighter. Her taste and scent were still on his lips, and his resurging erection delighted in reminding him of the fact that it had been ages since he had a woman. He soon found himself flexing his legs the same time she did, the hand on her waist pulling her tighter against him. Then they would relax together, moving on to another muscle group. He wondered what it would be like to have her for real, surrounded by the scent of their desire and fresh linen, her long hair fanned out around her as she rode him, her innocent face overcome with passion.

Kami, he couldn't get enough of _that_ image.

Then he remembered the slain man that had been on the bed with her. Who the hell was he? He had to be someone important to her, otherwise she wouldn't have been there with him… especially wearing that. If he knew one thing about her in the brief times that they encountered each other, it was that she was innocent and sincere, hardly one that would just fuck anybody that came along. So he found it rather strange that she hadn't said a word about him since they left the inn, or seemed to be in any emotional pain at all. Was she in shock, or had the years that passed since they last met changed her?

Dawn came at last, and just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, the hunter ninja began to move farther off. He was happy to see that his chakra was back to normal, the drug having worn off during the course of the night. Samehada had yet to move, but judging from the vibrations against his back, it wouldn't be long before the sword shook off its forced lethargy. Despite the now deserted cliffs around them, Hinata and Kisame didn't move. They waited where they were, and after a good twenty minutes, Hinata risked using her Byakugan to make sure they were truly away from the immediate area. When everything checked out clear, she deactivated it quickly and dropped her head to Kisame's chest.

It was finally over.

Kisame stiffened as her face made contact with the front of his shirt. She was actually lying against him, relaxed. It was one thing to tease her in the dark, but this show of trust was something foreign to him. The sensation made him uncomfortable, but a part of him didn't want her to stop. A shudder claimed her shoulders, and he thought she might start crying, which _really_ made him uncomfortable. He released his hands and moved them to her shoulders to separate her from him when she looked up. Her eyes were dry and clear, though a little bloodshot from staying up all night. She stared at him in silence for a moment before finding her feet and standing up. His hands dropped to his sides as he came face to face with her flat stomach, lightly wrapped in the silk of her nightgown. He closed his eyes a moment as she backed away to allow him to stand. He rose to his feet, arching his back to release the stiffness where it had been pressed against his sword all night.

Seeking a different distraction, he turned and picked Samehada up, sent a bit of chakra into the blade, and damn near grinned when it responded with a wild ripple of blades. Lifting the sword to its customary place at his shoulder, he followed her out of the crevice. They stood together on the ledge, the quiet suddenly broke by his rumbling voice as he finally asked the question that had popped up on him during the night.

"The man in the bed, who was he?"

She turned her head away, and he figured she would stay silent. So it came as a shock when she shifted back to look at him, her eyes fixed on an invisible point on his chest.

"My husband. We were married yesterday."

The unexpected pang of jealousy that hit him full force shocked him. He shoved it down, growing impatient with his recent unsteadiness. She was watching his reaction, so he pasted on a mock scowl as he shook his head at her.

"You didn't wait for me." he teased.

"You didn't expect me to." she replied softly.

His attempt at humor fell flat under her serious gaze, and he turned away from her.

"No, I didn't."

A heavy silence fell between them, and for several moments they both just stared at the jagged rips in the earth, the morning sunlight not yet penetrating the heavy shadows below. Hinata shifted, and he turned back to her as she spoke.

"Are you going to kill them?"

She watched as his face morphed from nearly friendly to hard and burning in an instant, his thin eyebrows drawing down to wrinkle the bridge of his nose as his lips drew back over his pointed teeth in a snarl. With the sun rising in a fiery ball behind him, his face was thrown in shadow, and he looked just like the demon from her dreams. A surge of unexpected fear swept over her. _This_ was the man who had ripped apart the Stone ninja when she was just a genin, who had held her by the throat, with every intention of squeezing the life from her. This was the man who had earned a bounty from nearly every ninja village in existence and earned the title Monster of the Hidden Mist. She subconsciously swallowed as he approached, towering over her. She stood her ground as he bent forward, his face inches from hers.

"Oh no, I'm not going to _kill_ them. I'm going to _annihilate_ them."

The words were followed by the darkest chuckle Hinata had ever heard, but she didn't flinch or move away. He might be strong, he might be powerful, and he might be scary, but she had just sat in his embrace for an entire night, even kissed him, and if that didn't mean something, nothing did. He could have easily killed her at any moment while the hunters were distracted and slipped away, but he didn't. He could have acted on his desire as she sat helplessly against him, but aside from that one kiss, he did nothing. The nightmare that had been sharp teeth and glaring yellow eyes was gone, leaving in its place a man. She lifted her hand, laying it on his cheek. Knowing he was about to take off on her again, Hinata fought to say something to him. But what came out wasn't what she had imagined she would say.

"I know you're not doing it for me, but thank you. He didn't deserve to die that way."

She watched as he nodded silently, moved toward the edge of the ledge they were standing on and brought his hands together in the rapid formation of long practiced seals. A river of water poured out of his now opened mouth, dropping to the ground far below in a rush that sent spray misting over her. In seconds she was staring at a lake, small islands jutting out here and there where the land was taller than the water. Several angry shouts alerted them to the fact that he had caught their pursuers unawares in the wash.

Kisame turned and looked back at her over his shoulder. So he was right, she _had_ changed. He had expected her to protest, to try and convince him not to kill them. Instead she had condoned it, even thanked him for it. And the tone hidden in her voice said that she meant every word of it. He took one last look at her standing there, her disheveled hair hanging over her shoulders to cover the swell of full breasts that peeked over the edge of her gown. She was staring back at him, her fathomless eyes haunting him with a look that made him feel like a doomed ship heading out to sea. It called to him, nearly breaking his anger, and it took everything he had to hang on to the bloodlust. Tightening his grip on his sword, he turned his back on her, his voice coming in a near growl.

"Go home, Hinata."

And then he was gone, disappearing beneath the smooth surface of the murky water. Hinata stood at the edge, watching a small ripple make its way toward the other side. She didn't leave like he told her to, and when the first sounds of alarm rent the air she found she couldn't leave. Instead she activated her Byakugan, found the site of the battle, and watched with a strange fascination as Kisame fought the hunters. Taken by surprise, they never had a chance. He took his time with them, first incapacitating them, then inflicting as much damage as possible before their bodies gave out and they died. The blood looked like a black spray in her colorless vision.

She watched as he took them all. When the last one fell and there was no one left to kill, he headed in the opposite direction and disappeared beyond her sight. With a grim sense of finality hovering around her, she deactivated her bloodline limit and jumped to the rim above her. Barefoot and dirty she walked back to the village, uncaring of the stares she received and ignoring the questions put to her when someone approached to ask if she was alright. As soon as she opened the door to the inn, the innkeeper rushed over to her. He told her that Matsushiro had already been taken to the local hospital, and she needed to go there right away to answer questions concerning his death. She told him she would, then headed to their room, passing the bed without so much as a glance and entered the bathroom. Turning on the shower she stepped inside, sunk to her knees, and let the hot spray wash the night away as she tried to think of what she would say to Matsushiro's family when she returned.

They were going to be devastated.


	12. Black Clouds

Chapter Eleven

Black Clouds

Jin Arakawa sat slouched on the stool behind the counter of the inn, head in his hands. It had been three days since the hunter ninja had tried to acquire the shinobi they were after, and he had jumped at every passing shadow that moved since, afraid that his involvement would come back on him. He was the only one left who knew what had truly gone on that night. The local authorities had been told that bandits had broken in, murdering one of the guests in an attempt to rob them. The newspapers ran the same story, citing the need for added security in the village. Surprisingly, the Konoha kunoichi had validated the lies and had left with her husband's body yesterday.

It had been so strange. She disappeared after Matsushiro's death, was gone for the whole night, and came back the next morning dirty and silent. None of the hunters had returned, so he could only guess at whether or not they were successful. Either way, it was only a coincidence that she had gotten involved. A niggling thought at the back of his mind entertained the possibility that maybe it hadn't been as accidental as it looked. She was a ninja after all. But as much as his curiosity had been eating at him, he couldn't come out and ask her anything. Knowledge could be dangerous, and he wanted to keep his part in the whole ordeal as minimized as possible. So he sent her on her way to the hospital as soon as she returned and kept an eye on her whenever she was at the inn.

The moonlight that had been streaming through the glass doors and into the foyer was suddenly obstructed by a shadow. Jin didn't notice, his focus on the marble of the desk top as his thoughts drifted. The doors opened silently, and it was only when the cool night air reached him that he looked up and jumped with a small yelp at the unexpected sight of a man just on the other side of the desk. Fear settled in his stomach as he recognized his contact, a ninja that looked like something out of a nightmare, his misshapen yellow eyes glaring out at him from a split-colored face that seemed devoid of any emotion. The green carapace surrounding him were lowered to make him seem less threatening, but Jin's instincts were not fooled, and a trembling started in his body as he resisted the urge to flee. He swallowed before steeling himself, his hands lowering to where he kept a knife strapped to the underside of the desk.

"_Do not be alarmed, Jin._"

"**We are here for information on the hunter nin.**"

Jin nodded, his hands relaxing to rest on his knees, but still well within reach of his weapon. "I take it they failed, then?"

_"…"_

"**Tell me everything that happened before they left here.**"

"Well, Hoshigaki arrived, just as you predicted. He fell right into the trap, but they couldn't keep him in the room. They tried to corner him in the hall, but he escaped them by breaking into one of the rooms. I'm not sure exactly how it happened, but the Konoha ninja who were here on a honeymoon became involved. Yuhi Matsushiro was killed and his wife disappeared. Hoshigaki drew the hunters out of town, and that's the last I saw of them. The wife returned the next morning, but she didn't say anything about what happened to her."

Zetsu's eyes narrowed and he shifted closer to the desk. _"You knew that other ninja were staying here. Why didn't you tell me when we set the operation up?"_

"I… I didn't know. The booking came in afterward…" Jin flinched as Zetsu lifted his head, eyeing him in disbelief "…I swear!"

**"It doesn't matter now. Where is the wife?"**

"On her way back to Konoha. She's taking her husband home for burial."

**"What is her name?"**

"Yuhi Hinata."

**"And her clan name before she was married?"**

"Hyuga. She's the eldest daughter of the clan head."

Zetsu's face relaxed and he stepped back. _"Thank you, Jin-san. You've been very helpful."_

Jin watched in mild horror as Zetsu began to sink into the floor, the carapace slowly closing around his head. When he was gone, the innkeeper let out a long breath, wiping the sweat off his forehead with a shaky hand. Suddenly thirsty, he turned around to grab a glass of water, only to find himself face to face with the same mismatched pair of yellow eyes that had just disappeared beneath the tile. With a squeak of surprise he tried to back away, only to find the desk in the way of his retreat. He watched the lips of the light side curve upward as fresh sweat broke out on his forehead. This was bad. He knew he shouldn't have gotten involved…

**"By the way,"** the darker of the two voices asked "**do you have anything to eat around here? I'm starving."**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Nami made her way through the marketplace, a bag of fresh vegetables in one arm. Though the bag was getting rather heavy, she had already turned down several offers of help, with a smile and a muttered curse regarding being considered old. She easily dodged a pair of siblings that darted from between two stands and right in front of her. A smirk drew her lips upward. Nothing surprised her anymore. Which is why she barely batted an eyelash when she turned around to see Uchiha Madara standing beside her, arms folded across his chest.

"My dear Nami." he stated in the smooth voice that could have once had her heart fluttering.

"Madara. It's been too long."

"I hear you're still in business."

"I hear a lot of things. Like how you've been keeping one of my boys busy." she said, watching him like a hawk as her meaning sunk in.

He shook his head at her. "Are you going soft, obaa-san? I thought you were impersonal to such things."

She gave him a scowl that would make a dragon proud. Like he was one to tease about age.

"I am."

"Good. I'm glad to know you won't lose any sleep when he finally finds his end."

She moved to the next stall of vegetables, eyeing a good looking bundle of leeks. Madara trailed along behind her, picking up a melon and absently knocking on it to see if it was ripe. Nami watched out of the corner of her eye, a small smile on her face. She was witnessing one of the world's most dangerous shinobi grocery shopping. How amusing. But now was not the time to get distracted by idle thoughts.

"I'm glad you've had the decency to chat, but I've known you long enough to know that's not why you're here."

He set the melon down and moved on to a bin of tomatoes, picking out several before handing the vendor some money. "Straightforward as usual. I'd like to propose an exchange of information."

"I'm listening."

Madara slung the sack of tomatoes over his shoulder as they crossed the street to another stall, where a fishmonger's wife sat with the daily catch. Her pinched face softened as she greeted Nami, her eyes hardening back into a critical gaze as they swept over Madara. Unperturbed, he continued on.

"It's nothing big, just a question for a question. And I believe it's customary for you to go first."

Nami bought the fish she would prepare for dinner that night and mulled over her question as she watched it being wrapped in paper. After placing it in her bag, she handed the whole thing off to Madara, who shifted his tomatoes from his shoulder to manage it all. They started back towards Nami's house at a leisurely pace. As they left the village proper, Nami slowed up even more. Though she seemed completely lost in thought, Madara knew she was well aware of what was going on around her. But just to keep her on her toes…

His hand slid deftly toward the top of her bag, as if he were going to either slip something in or take something out. She never even blinked as she kept walking. Disappointment crossed his face. Maybe she really was slipping… He should do well by her honor and end her now before anyone found out she wasn't everything she used to be. He sidled closer, eyes narrowing as he considered his options. It was then that he noticed the faint chakra signature behind him. Turning to glance over his shoulder, he found himself staring at the massive chest of Nami's dog. Glancing up, he wrinkled his nose at the hot breath pouring from between gleaming canines as the mutt towered over him, his tongue lolling out as he damn near laughed at Madara. His feet made no noise on the road, and left no prints, his chakra enhanced size diminishing as he stalked along behind them. To his left, Nami smirked slightly before her face turned serious.

"If you two are done playing around, I'd like to get this over with. Supper doesn't cook itself, you know."

"Well, what is your question?"

"Do you know where the nine tails jinchuriki is?"

Madara frowned. "Yes. I heard that Konoha changed the barrier surrounding the village after Itachi and Kisame's last trip there. How do you get in?"

"Planning a visit are you? Very well. I'll show you the hand seals that will allow you through."

Nami ran through the jutsu, Madara following her hands with his Sharingan.

After reclaiming her groceries and watching him vanish into nothingness, Nami walked up the path to her house and opened the door. She let the henge on her house drop and allowed the warmth of her home sink in. Kisame heard her enter and opened the door to his bedroom. Noticing her sour look, he emerged and took her bag to the kitchen for her as she made her way to her favorite chair in the living room. The familiar squeak of her rocker broke the silence before she spoke.

"I ran into a friend of yours at the market."

"Madara?"

"Yes. He has the nine tails already."

"You're sure?"

"He said he knows where it is, yet he is here asking me how to get into Konoha. What do you think?"

"I think you're right, of course."

"But that makes me wonder what he wants with Hidden Leaf now. There must be something of great importance there for him to bother."

Kisame fell silent, one hand on the refrigerator door. He had a feeling that the object in Konoha wasn't what was important to Madara, but to him. A weight settled on his chest as he finally pushed the door closed. He must have found out what happened in Tea Country and the true identity of his 'hostage'. If that was the case, Hinata was in danger. But for him to go for her or try to contact her would only confirm Madara's suspicions and make things worse for both of them. He felt like a game bird hiding in the grass, just waiting to be flushed out. Maybe there was something Nami could do. She still had contacts in Konoha. Maybe she could at least get a message to her, if not garner a little extra protection for the kunoichi without him being directly involved.

"Nami, there's something I need to ask you…"

He stopped himself and scoffed. Was he really about to ask for help protecting someone? The idea was enough to make him cringe. He had to be going soft. Besides that, Hinata was a full grown kunoichi. She could take care of herself. If not, she would die. End of story.

Ignoring how well that didn't settle with him, he turned to grab the wrapped fish from the bag. He hadn't realized that the room had grown quiet for several moments. The sudden lack of life coming from around him made him lift his head, only to be met with an empty rocking chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Madara manifested inside one of the many hidden rooms at his safe house, the heavy barriers surrounding it pulsing for a second as it detected the presence of its creator. Lit by the unnatural red glow of the kyuubi's chakra, he approached as near to the middle of the underground chamber as he dared. Unfettered, the great beast lifted his ephemeral head, eyes narrowed. Inside the mass of swirling chakra, Madara could see the jinchuuriki and Sasuke, still locked together in the mental battle they had been fighting for the last two years. He had no idea what they were doing, or if they even knew so much time had passed. Maybe they weren't even there anymore. He wouldn't know until he could get them away from the nine tails.

It was frustrating, having them so close yet unable to do anything at all. When he whisked them away from battle to keep them from killing each other, he was sure he was one step closer to completing his Moon's Eye jutsu. But then the jinchuuriki had lost control of the fox, and it had immediately locked the two of them within itself, effectively deflecting his every attempt to separate them. Even the Sharingan was useless against him this time. He thought he could just wait until the container's body failed from starvation, but as he learned a month later, the fox was sustaining them both with his chakra. It would take an eternity to deplete it enough to force his hand.

"Uchiha Madara." The fox growled in greeting.

"Kyuubi. Are you ready to submit to me yet? Surely you are growing tired of having those two hanging around your neck after so long."

The fox laughed. "I could stay here forever. Do you really think I am willing to become your slave again?"

"Was it really so bad? Release them and I will only ask one task of you before I let you go."

"And you believe me a fool as well. Once the last Uchiha is back in your possession and the kit is destroyed, you would use me for your own ends as long as you please. I think I will remain as I am. But don't worry, they will be free once you are dead and the barrier releases."

"Free… or dead?"

Nearly transparent shoulders shrugged. "It's all the same to me."

Madara casually sat down on the only piece of furniture in the room, a chair he had left when he had the room cleared in preparation for the jinchuuriki's arrival. The force of being close to so much active chakra was beginning to take its toll on him. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he frowned at the sight of Sasuke's prone form. The one thing he wasn't willing to lose was the only thing he had to give up in order to obtain the nine tails. If he tried to take the kyuubi with the Demon Statue, it would kill anyone that was directly connected to the fox. Once Sasuke was dead the Uchiha line would be broken, and his clan would vanish from the face of the earth. That could not happen.

The fox was ignoring him now, so Madara rose and left without another word. He couldn't sit here all day sulking. He did have other things that needed to be taken care of. Like a kunoichi from Hidden Leaf...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was dark in the apartment when Hinata finally arrived, the only illumination coming from the streetlamps outside. She didn't turn any lights on, desiring the quiet of the near blackness. Finding the couch with ease, she sat down, resting her head on the arm. It was well padded, and she could barely feel the wooden frame beneath the cushion. Around her the gifts from her wedding sat unopened, in neat stacks on either side of the television and on the coffee table.

It was funny, how she could relate to them. They were both part of something that no longer existed, barely touched before being rendered useless. This would have been the fifth day of her marriage, and it was the fourth day of her widowhood. They had buried Matsushiro this afternoon, and tomorrow she would be back on the roster for missions. This was the first night she would spend in her new home, and she couldn't even enjoy it. She had imagined a lot of things for herself at this point in her life, but being alone wasn't one of them.

The service had gone as perfectly as her wedding. Matsushiro looked handsome in his white kimono, but she thought with his silver hair and pale skin that all the color had been sucked from him. He was like a painting that had been forgotten by the artist, black and white lines awaiting the depth of warmer hues. His casket was decorated with the same stalking wolf motif that was tattooed on his arm, his record emblazoned for all time. And for all the serenity he displayed, it had physically hurt her to look at him. He had cared for her so much, and she never got a chance to repay him for his kindness. So she did what she could by standing at his side while everyone said their goodbyes, and made a silent promise to herself to look after his family for him. His sisters especially.

They had been so understanding it nearly broke her heart. Every one of them had stood behind her in a sea of solidarity, without giving her as much as a calculating stare. They were a true shinobi family, as prepared for the accidental as the eventual. Matsushiro's hunter nin teammates were there as well, masked and obscured by anything that would hide them, floating like faceless ghosts on the edge of the crowd. Her family was their usual stoic selves, except for Hanabi, who stood right next to her in a bold show of support. Kiba and Shino took up positions on either side of them, and Hanabi later told her they were paying more attention to Hinata than the service.

_'Probably making sure I wasn't going to faint.'_ she mused.

That train of thought brought on an entirely different pang of sadness. She had managed to live for so long without feeling the crushing loss of Naruto, but now the pain was as fresh as if she had stood by the gate talking to Sakura yesterday. She wasn't sure if it was because of the funeral, or if it had to do with her encounter with Kisame, but a dam had been broken inside her, and she could feel more acutely than she did as a child. If only she knew what happened to him, then maybe she could have some sort of closure. As sad as funerals were, it helped to have them. Even with Kisame she had a sort of goodbye. But Naruto had been ripped from her, leaving her with nothing but questions.

In an effort to avoid traveling further in that direction, her mind fixated on the missing nin and guilt rolled over her. What had possessed her to act so freely with him? In the heat of the moment she had fallen all over him like a cheap whore without a thought for her dead husband, who had barely begun to cool at that point. And besides that, she had helped him escape, something she wouldn't be forgiven for, no matter how many times he had aided her in the past. Banging her head in frustration, she groaned. He was probably laughing his ass off at how easy it was to manipulate her. She was so gullible.

But that tiny rebellious voice in the back of her mind told her that she actually missed him. He had somehow managed to be there when she needed someone the most, and damn it, she really wouldn't mind being wrapped up in his arms right now. Remembering the steady rhythm of his breath under her hands, his chakra that was large enough to have a life of its own, even the gravelly rumble of his voice magnified her loneliness until it was a tight band around her chest. She could almost feel him surrounding her in the darkness, making her want to reach out, even though she would only find empty air. A sigh escaped into the quiet as she rolled her head to the side and curled up on the sofa.

She was doomed to be alone, no matter how many times she fell in love.

The sudden, gentle patter of rain against her window brought her head up, and she watched as fat drops collided with the panes, backlit by the bluish-white of the streetlamps before rolling down and disappearing beneath the sash. Drawn by the sight, she stood and made her way to the window. The view was an unfamiliar mesh of buildings instead of garden plants, and she was suddenly ready to cry. She started to turn away when a figure moving below on the pavement caught her attention. Long, raven black hair tumbled down a slim figure of lavender and blue. She caught a hint of pale eyes as they turned to go around the corner, toward the compound.

Hadn't she just left Hanabi at her father's house? What was she doing out so late in the rain?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I know, it's kinda short. I hope you enjoy it anyway, and please let me know if you see any mistakes. :)


	13. Scapegoat

Chapter Twelve

Scapegoat

Zetsu waited inside a large maple tree just outside the barrier of Konoha, his yellow eyes the only thing visible beyond the rough bark. The fat drops of rain collected on the leaves and branches above before falling in streams that blocked his view of the village. He didn't have to actually be this close to one of his clones to control it, but Madara had wanted him to ensure the success of this mission, as well as witness the chaos that would ensue once the village discovered that they were under attack by one of their own shinobi. It would send a clear message to the Hidden Leaf that they were far from safe in their haven, and Kisame would know that one did not cross the Akatsuki and remain unscathed. The kunoichi he spared in Tea Country would die at the hands of her own village, and if she meant as much to the Mist nin as Madara predicted, it would draw him right out from under Nami and into their hands.

It had been pathetically easy so far. Using the intelligence he gathered from her page in various bingo books and what he saw of her at the funeral he had produced a full proof clone. He sent her around town, interacting with the villagers as a test. The amount of condolences he had received was enough to make him ill. Nearly everyone he saw stopped him to say how sorry they were and inquire after the deceased's family. But then again, he already knew they were a sorry lot to begin with.

And now that dark had fallen and the rain had picked up, it was time to work. He would make it look like Hinata had gone mad with grief and taken her wrath out on the village. Then he would lead any pursuit right to the real thing before disappearing and leaving her to her judgment. After the sudden accidental death of her husband, no one would stop to think twice about her involvement.

Strolling down the street, Zetsu's clone sought a suitable target. She couldn't go for something big like the Hokage Tower or ANBU headquarters; she would be destroyed before causing an adequate stir. She had just passed said tower when a large tree behind a weathered brown fence caught her attention. Entering the deserted schoolyard, a malicious grin spread over the clone's face as she stared up at the hidden leaf symbol above the academy's front doors.

Sliding inside, she located the boiler room. The industrial sized heaters used gas to fire the ignition that heated the water, and it didn't take long to find a side door and access to the tanks. Unhooking them one by one, she dragged them to the front of the school before twisting the valves open and releasing the gas. Flipping the lights on as she passed the switches, she made her way to the front doors.

As anticipated, an ANBU team was waiting for her. They stared in diplomatic silence, waiting for an explanation from the Hyuga as to why she was hanging around the academy with the lights on well after dark. Stepping away from the building, the clone gave the security team a nod before walking right between them. When the appropriate distance was reached, she turned and took aim with an explosion tagged kunai, grinning wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't know when she had fallen asleep, but when she awoke, Hinata was lying on her couch. She was about to sit up to stretch out the kink in her neck when a subtle shift in the room made her still instantly.

She wasn't alone.

Keeping her breathing under control so she wouldn't give herself away, she silently activated her Byakugan. There was a single chakra signature emanating from behind her couch. It wasn't moving, so she had to assume that they were either hiding from her, or weren't aware that she was awake yet. Every muscle tensed and ready for battle, she slowly lifted her head and looked over the back of the couch. A huge white dog stared back at her, tail wagging slightly. Cautious relief relaxed her a tiny bit.

"Akamaru?"

"No." The voice sounded rough and old, and she started to see small differences that weren't so obvious in the darkened room. The patches of brown that adorned Akamaru's ears were missing from this dog, and there was a slight size difference. Plus, where Akamaru had an almost smiling look to his muzzle, this dog looked as though it would start growling at any moment. And while she suspected that Kiba's dog was perfectly capable of talking, he never did so, not even when he and his master were alone. No, this creature was definitely not her teammate's dog. And he wasn't from Konoha. She didn't know anyone else besides the Inuzukas and Kakashi that had talking canines, and she was familiar with all the dogs from both packs.

Now sure she was far from out of danger, she calculated the distance to the set of black kunai hanging on the wall as she shifted her body for movement while keeping the conversation going. "So, you're a ninken? Who sent you?"

The dog's gaze never wavered, though his eyes gained a hard edge when she started to shift. "A friend."

"How did you find me?"

His ears rolled backward as if she had just insulted him. "Even though you've bathed, you still smell like him."

She knew there were only two people she had been close enough to that would leave even a faint scent on her. But before she could ask who he meant, the sound of a disturbance in the distance drew her attention to the window. A fire was in full swing, creating an eerie orange glow over the rooftops that distorted in the rain droplets on the thick glass. With her Byakugan she could see a dozen shinobi racing to the scene. Her suspicion doubled as she turned back to the dog.

"Are you attacking Konoha?"

He gave a shake of his furry head. "No. But we must hurry and leave now. Whatever that is, it's meant to fall on you."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You are in danger here. I've been sent to retrieve you before our enemies can contact you. He is evil… that man. My mistress has told me of the ways he gets people to create their own downfall. I can imagine this new plan of his follows along the same lines."

Confused more than ever, Hinata shook her head slightly to clear it. "But… they would know it wasn't me. I've been here all night…"

Her thoughts suddenly came to a halt. The figure she saw earlier out the window, the one she had assumed was her sister. Could it be that someone was impersonating her to cause trouble? Abandoning her bid for the kunai in favor of an escape route, she made a break for the door only to be stopped by the dog. He had moved faster than even she could see, and was standing before her, crouched in an offensive position.

"Where are you going?" The dog's tone nearly frightened her, but her determination to help the village overcame any thoughts of fear.

"I need to get to the Hokage and warn her of what's happening."

"No. You must come with me."

"But, my friends are in danger!" she pleaded, hoping that the dog would see reason.

He gave a very Akamaru-like growl of frustration. "The attack will cease as soon as you are out of Konoha."

She paused, suddenly wary about the ninkin's involvement in the attack. Was it all an act just to get her out of the village? Though she barely remembered the time she was kidnapped by Hidden Cloud, the possibility of it happening again had hovered over her for her entire life. Backing up a few steps, she reconsidered her kunai. "What is this really about?"

"You made a dangerous friend. Such things always come with a price…" He paused and tilted his head, as if sensing something she couldn't see. "We're out of time." he said ominously before lunging forward and brushing against her with a collar he had around his neck. She had failed to notice it beneath the thick ruff of fur. Hinata tried to jump back and found she couldn't move. Her arms and legs were locked tight. She fought against the paralysis, tried pushing her chakra through her muscles to force them, but couldn't even make them twitch. After a few seconds, she watched helplessly as the dog grew in size until he was taller than she was and more massive than Akamaru could ever dream of being. Unable to hold her balance, she began tipping sideways. She mentally braced for impact with the floor when his wet mouth closed around her middle, and she was being lifted up, the tips of his canines digging painfully into her ribs. Her feet and hands dragged on the floor, and her view of the room was askew as her head hung limply to the side.

None too gently, the great dog carried her across the apartment to the largest window he could find. He lowered his head, and before Hinata could blink twice, the sound of shattering glass met her ears a moment before the rain hit her face. They were away in seconds, bounding across the tops of the buildings before he took an effortless leap over the village wall and was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A frown spread across Zetsu's face as his clone stood in front of the shattered window, staring down at the still dry flooring. The raindrops were just starting to collect on the windowsill, beading up on the fresh paint. He hadn't planned on the Hyuga being a problem. He had walked by the apartment not a half hour ago to make sure she was there. Maybe she was in a hurry to help with the fire? But surely she would have passed him, or rather herself, on the way. He would check her clan's home just in case she went there instead. But whether or not she was actually there, it was becoming too risky to stay for much longer. Security would begin to tighten, and he wanted to be well away by then…

"Hyuga-san, are you alright?"

The clone started at the voice coming in from the window. She looked up to find a blonde shinobi on the roof of the building opposite. He had apparently stopped when he saw her, most likely on his way toward the academy. When she didn't answer right away, he jumped to crouch on the open windowsill, avoiding the jagged shards of glass that still stuck to the wooden sash.

"Hyuga-san, it's me, Yamanaka Fujita. Do you need any help?"

At the name, the clone backed up a step, then waved a hand at him. "I'm alright, Yamanaka-san. I accidently threw a kunai in my sleep." Then she gave him a shy smile. "Would you mind helping me pick up?"

Fujita shook his head, looking embarrassed. "I would, but I've been summoned to the academy. Something about a search."

"Please? It won't take long."

The blonde sighed. "Alright, let's get it done then."

Giving him a grateful smile, the clone reached down for a large shard of glass. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's no problem. I'm glad to help."

Minutes later, the lights from Hinata's apartment were glowing brightly, bouncing off the walls of the next building. A still lump surrounded by dark liquid near the window caught the attention of Morino Ibiki, who had been summoned from his home to meet with the Hokage. He took in the sight of his friend's nephew with a calculating coolness that belied the anger brewing beneath the surface. Whatever was happening in Konoha tonight, he would get to the bottom of it. No one stomped on the village he spent decades protecting and got away with it…

The gates to the Hyuga compound were already shut and locked for the night, but the branch member stationed there to greet visitors hurried to open it as soon as he saw Hinata approach. Bowing as she glided past, he resumed his duties without a second thought. Once inside, Zetsu's clone walked serenely down the hallway, giving a mute nod to the few people that passed by. She had precious little time left before the whole village was looking for her, and she had to act quickly. Luckily, it only took a minute to find the room that was Hinata's, but when the clone walked inside, she was surprised to find it quite empty. In fact, the room lacked any personal effects at all, looking like a basic guest room and nothing more. So where had she gone…?

"What are you doing here, Hinata?" a cold voice behind the clone made her whirl around.

The head of the Hyuga clan stood in the doorway, arms folded over his chest. He was in a simple sleeping kimono, hair braided down his back. When the clone failed to answer, he arched a brow, pale critical eyes sweeping over her. "Are you really involved in the attack at the academy?"

It surprised her that Hiashi knew about the fire so quickly, considering how he looked like he just rose from his futon. She gave a demure smile and stepped forward. Her part in this mission was nearly over. If she could kill the head of one of Konoha's most powerful clans, her mission would be a double success. She would both land a devastating blow to her target and cripple the village. She watched as suspicion washed over Hiashi's face, though he held his ground.

"They deserved it, father. If Matsu-kun had never gone there, he wouldn't be dead now. So I made them pay for what they did. Everyone will pay…" The clone was staring him down now, insanity obvious on her face as she edged even closer.

"You are not my daughter." Hiashi said firmly even as he created distance between them. "Hinata would never approach me so boldly, even in the worst of anger."

The clone's grin only widened to confirm his suspicions. "Regardless, you are about to die."

Hiashi was moving in an instant, lunging with chakra charged hands as his eyes flawlessly transitioned to his Byakugan state. The clone dodged easily, returning fire with a barrage of shuriken as she jumped back. Since Zetsu hadn't had time to contact Hinata directly and sample her chakra, the clone had none of her abilities. But she did possess all of Zetsu's. Seconds later, she disappeared into the floorboards, shifting her immaterial body into a position behind her enemy.

Whirling to locate his opponent, Hiashi paused as the empty hallway greeted his eyes on both sides. Using his Byakugan, he searched the other hallways and rooms of the compound. Finding nothing, he straightened and started to head toward the interior of the house, determined to find the intruder and put an end to her.

Hiashi rounded a corner and she was suddenly before him. His hands flared with blue energy as he crouched down before lunging forward. The clone didn't make a move, standing her ground until the last moment. When Hiashi was nearly upon her, she fell to her knees with a cry of surprise.

"Daddy, don't!"

Hiashi froze, hands still raised to strike. The clone melted back into the floorboards, his daughter's laughter, twisted by this stranger, bouncing off the walls around him.

Slightly daunted now, Hiashi resumed looking for the intruder. He thought about getting some help, but if he let up his pursuit now, she would slip away for good. His only hope was to pin her down the next time she appeared.

He nearly missed the coalescing chakra beneath him, but by the time it registered that he should move it was too late. The clone shot upward, slicing into his leg and cleanly through the femoral artery. He felt it keenly when he took a step and stumbled, unable to stay on his feet. He landed a blow before he hit his knees, scoring a deep wound to the shoulder before the clone melted back into the floor.

Unable to stand without killing himself, Hiashi applied pressure to the wound on his leg. He blocked off the chakra receivers around the area, slowing down the blood flow considerably. Senses prickling, he lifted his head to see the clone standing above him, grinning in triumph. Wielding a kunai, she stepped forward and raised her arm to strike again. Hiashi never moved. A look of surprise flitted over the clone's face before it popped out of existence. Neji stood in the hallway where the clone had been, a grim frown on his face.

Hiashi's eyes softened slightly as he looked up at his nephew. "Neji… you…"

A wan smile flitted over Neji's mouth. "I didn't do it for you, uncle. I did it for the clan… and for Hinata. She doesn't need to lose anyone else."

"Father!"

Hanabi was at his side in an instant, the veins around her eyes bulging as she examined his wound with her Byakugan.

"You need to get to the hospital… Neji, help me."

One of the branch members drawn to the commotion ran to find an emergency litter, and when he returned they lifted him onto it. Hiashi had regained enough of his dignity to look completely appalled at having to be carried somewhere. His clansmen averted their gaze as they trekked swiftly across the village, the large umbrella the branch member held for him keeping him shielded from prying eyes.

As they hurried through the streets, Hiashi activated his Byakugan. He swiftly found Hinata's apartment with its broken window and the lifeless body inside. Both of her teammates' and her sensei's houses were quiet, everyone either asleep or out helping with the fire at the academy. The flames themselves were quenched quickly, thanks to several water jutsu specialists, but they still needed help cleaning up and repairing the damaged school.

Then there was the hunt for the one responsible.

He doubted they would believe it was anyone other than Hinata. The sophistication of the clone he fought was unparalleled by anything he had seen before. She had been perfect, right down to the chakra signature. It had only been her personality that had given her away. But would they believe him and Neji, or blame it on the recent trauma in her life and want to punish her anyway? Either way, there was only one course of action to be taken.

His daughter must be found.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata didn't know where they were when the giant white dog came to a halt, only that they were still in the forests surrounding Konoha. And with the way she was turned in the dog's mouth, the only thing she could see was the trunk of a maple tree and a patch of scrub. She heard someone approach, and she tried to activate her Byakugan, but even that had been taken from her. Being helpless scared her, even if the dog did say that he was an ally and not an enemy.

"Where were you?" a distinctly female voice drifted over her, low but commanding.

A face was suddenly thrust into her vision, and Hinata flinched. Surprise washed over her when she found herself staring into the face of a lady who looked older than her own grandmother. She gave Hinata an appraising look before standing back up.

"A Hyuga, huh? Well, he always did dream big. You might as well set her down, boy. It wouldn't do if she came home with teeth marks on her."

Home?

At last her body found terra firma, even if the hulking dog did drop her face first in the dirt. She was rolled over, and took the opportunity to spit out the dead leaves and debris that stuck to her lips. The woman was still hovering over her, eyes roaming her body as she checked her for injuries. Reaching over, she pulled the collar off of the dog, who had shrunk to a more normal size. Charging it with chakra, she leaned down and touched it to Hinata's body. The paralysis was removed, and she swallowed a few times before she spoke.

"W-who are you?"

The woman gave her a warm smile. "Well, young lady, you've probably never heard of me, but I'm Nami."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And we're over that fence at last! Too bad Hinata wound up sort of getting kidnapped anyway, lol.


	14. The Bleeding and the Broken

Chapter Thirteen

The Bleeding and the Broken

The beach was gorgeous under the light of the false dawn, the muted colors nearly brilliant against the darker water below. The clouds overhead swirled and danced in a kaleidoscope of pinks, purples and blues as the wind coming off the water blew them onward. Lower in the atmosphere it tugged at the surf itself, teasing the waves higher and sending a generous spray to the land where it simultaneously stung and soothed whatever it touched. There would be a storm soon; already the leaves on the trees behind her were turning over in anticipation of the fresh moisture as they danced against the sunset. The wind grew more intense as well, and as the light began to fade the oncoming clouds grew thicker and darker.

The raw energy surrounding her soothed Hinata, drawing her in with its promise of violence and lending her a sense of power when she felt so helpless. She stood still on the highest dune she could find, arms hanging loosely at her side. Slowly she spread her fingers to the wind, concentrating on the bite of the cold spray as it hit her palm. Her hair rippled around her, large strands breaking loose to lift off her head before whipping into her face.

Glancing back once at Nami's house, she picked her way down the sand dune and closer to the water that was growing rougher with each pass of the waves. They had arrived a little over two hours ago, after traveling for a day and a half without stopping. It should have taken nearly a week to get this far into Wave country, but Nami seemed to be using some sort of jutsu to increase their speed and reduce fatigue. They reached the house and Nami turned her loose, telling her to keep herself busy until dinner. It occurred to her to make a run for it, head straight back to Konoha and explain to Tsunade what had happened, but the rough warning of Nami's dog always gave her pause.

_"You made a dangerous friend. Such things always come with a price…"_

She had been more concerned about the state of Konoha when the old dog spoke those words to her, but his point had been driven home by Nami less than an hour later, as she released her from the paralyzing effects of the ninkin collar.

_ "You could try to escape, and any decent shinobi wouldn't hesitate. But before you go, let me tell you this. Here in Konoha you are one ninja among many. And while there is safety in numbers, you will not be the village's primary concern should it come under attack again. And it will if you stay. Your enemy is Uchiha Madara, and if you don't fear that name, you should. He is a powerful foe, and if he is outnumbered, he won't let pride stand in the way of escaping to fight another day. He is after you, I'm afraid, and he is nothing if not persistent. Leave Konoha and he will turn his attention elsewhere."_

She wouldn't have been more shocked if Tsunade had told her she was going to be Hokage. Madara was after her? Did he think she knew something about Naruto and Sasuke's disappearance? _"But I can't just leave. My family and friends need me. Besides, they'll mark me as a missing nin and send people after me."_

_ "In all likelihood they will. But believe me when I say there are worse fates than being a missing nin. Hunter nin are avoided easily enough if you're careful. And you'll be protected with me."_

_"Won't having me with you put us both in danger? You say I'm not safe in a village full of ninja, but can the two of us survive if he finds us?"_

_ "I got to you before he did, now didn't I?"_

So here she was, severing her attachments to her village in order to protect it from herself. She had thought her life had reached the lowest point it could when Naruto disappeared, but in the course of a week she had been widowed, held hostage, the catalyst for an attack on Konoha, and kidnapped. It made her wonder about other rogue nins. Did any of them have stories like hers, where they didn't have a choice but to defect? Or was she just sympathizing because of her situation? Either way, she was in new territory now, her old life completely demolished. How had she ended up in such a mess?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame arrived at the house he now called home, a package slung under his arm. He had taken a little side mission while Nami was gone, and had used the extra money to buy her a little birthday gift. Though she hadn't celebrated the day in years, he never forgot to get her something. As he entered the yard he noticed that her dog was back, rolled over on his side as he snored loudly in his sleep. He gained the porch and heard her humming inside. Wherever she had gone, it had obviously been a pleasant trip. Walking inside, he placed the package on the counter as the heavy smells of a fully cooked meal assaulted him. After several days of his own cooking, this was a pleasant change of pace. He inhaled deeply before he turned to where she sat in her rocking chair, reading.

"Where have you been? I ought to brand you a missing nin for running off like that. At least you took your mutt with you this time."

Nami released a faux huff. "I am old enough to go where I damn well please, Hoshigaki-_san_. And you could never hunt me down yourself, pollywog."

Kisame made a face at the nickname. Pollywog. He snorted. He had about as much to do with frogs as he did teddy bears. "I wouldn't be alone. Samehada would find you, no matter where you went. He never gets a chakra signature wrong."

Nami gave a sly smile as if she disagreed before she waved the comment off. "Why don't you go fetch our newest guest home for dinner? I believe you'll find the beach an excellent place to look."

"Now I'm your errand boy? Tch, …what bullshit. And I'm not sharing my room again. He can sleep on the couch." he grumbled as he tossed her the package.

She caught it easily, glaring at him at the same time. "Such disrespect!" She opened the package and pulled out a new green bathrobe, thick and fluffy. Her voice softened as she ran her hands over the material. "I just don't know why I put up with you. Anybody else would have met their end a long time ago."

Shaking his head, Kisame pulled the door open before pausing, a feral grin on his face. "For the same reason I put up with your bathroom. I'm a necessary evil."

A soft click later and she was alone, still inspecting her gift. She brought the soft material up to her face. "Evil, huh? We'll see about that."

Kisame stalked off the porch and around the house. It grated on him sometimes that she ordered him around like a five-year-old; he was a grown man and a very dangerous shinobi. He wouldn't have even let Itachi get away with talking to him like that.

Still grumbling to himself, he made his way through the marshy delta that spread from the back of the house all the way to the beach. The ground was uneven and he had to concentrate on his path. There was a storm brewing, and the energy in the air sent prickles of excitement coursing through him. It made him wish he was out on the sea, immersed in the violent waters that were sure to be stirring just offshore. Perhaps after dinner he would go, if only for a little while.

When he finally made it to the sand, he stopped. There at the water's edge was a slight figure. The wind was blowing fiercely, and the salty sea spray covered any scent carried his way, but there was no mistaking the shape of her or the raven hair that swirled around her petite waist.

It was Hinata.

Little surprised him in life, but to see her standing there sent the sensation rolling over him. Remembering himself and straightening to his full height, he started forward again, wondering how long it would take her to notice him. He was only four feet away, well within Samehada's reach, when she finally stiffened and spun around, her Byakugan already active. She stilled immediately, the veins receding as she mirrored his earlier shock.

"Kisame-san?"

_"You made a dangerous friend…" _

The dog never actually told her who that friend was, so she had just assumed he meant Nami, though she hadn't know what she had done to warrant the older kunoichi's attention. She should have known that he had something to do with it. Her eyes traveled over him as he watched her, a neutral expression on his face. He looked unharmed from his fight in Tea, and if anything, more fit than ever. He hadn't spoken yet, and she suddenly wished she knew what he was thinking. Did he think less of her for leaving her village? Was he glad now that they weren't officially enemies anymore? Did he care at all?

Mentally bracing herself for disappointment, she was surprised when he grinned.

"Hinata-san. Never thought you'd be the type to run out on your village. Must have been a hell of a lot going on."

"I-I…" she started, but stopped when he raised his hand for silence.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. In fact, it's better if you don't."

Hinata nodded in understanding, a frown marring her face. Did he not know that Nami was the reason she was here? Seeming to not notice her discomfort, he stepped back and continued. "Let's go. Nami has dinner ready. It'll be my head if we're late."

"Do you live with Nami-sama?"

"I work for her, but yes, I'm staying with her at the moment."

She started back towards the house and he fell into step beside her, his gait slow and languid so she didn't have to work to keep up with his longer stride. It wasn't something he consciously did. After years of traveling with Itachi, he developed the habit of walking slower naturally. It also gave the impression that he was far from fast, keeping his natural speed a secret until he needed it. She glanced up at him curiously, frowning as she noticed the sudden silence that had descended between them. He seemed angry all of a sudden, and she had to wonder if her earlier guess at his good mood had been wrong. Worried that she had done something wrong, but afraid to ask, she stared straight ahead as they picked their way back across the delta.

Kisame slid a glance at the petite girl beside him as they walked. He felt so at ease with her near, and that bothered him. Besides the fact that he was a missing nin, he just wasn't normal. He didn't look normal, he didn't act normal, and he sure as hell wasn't treated normally by anyone else. In fact, he and relationships of any kind had never gotten along, Nami and Itachi notwithstanding. They were all killers of a kind, and blood and power had forged those bonds. So to crave the company of this timid kunoichi made her more of a danger to him than he had ever thought possible.

They reached the house, stepping over the old white dog who had moved to the porch to weather the oncoming storm. Nami already had the plates set out, and was waiting by the stove to serve their drinks. She gave them a smile when they came in together before waving them to the table. Despite her good mood, dinner was a solemn affair. Kisame kept his attention on his plate, as if the rice and vegetables were something to be contemplated seriously. Hinata ate slowly with her head down, only sneaking glances at both of her companions when she was sure they weren't looking. She couldn't help feeling a little in awe, despite the circumstances that brought her here. Nami watched both of them like a hawk, the wheels turning in her head as she studied their behavior.

Afterward, Hinata volunteered to assist with the dishes while Kisame slipped outside without a word.

Handing her a plate, Nami gave a nod of satisfaction. "It's good to see you pulling your share of work around here already. I don't want you getting the wrong impression of your situation here."

Hinata paused to look at her. "I apologize, Nami-sama, but what do you mean?"

"We don't just run around rescuing kunoichi in distress. I brought you here for your own protection as well as that of Kisame's. He's been compromised because of his contact with you. You may have not had much say in it, but that's life."

Hinata stared, a slight look of horror on her face. So she was really here because of Kisame, though he obviously hadn't expected her. What did this woman think she had done? What had Kisame told her? "B-but, we didn't do anything…" she protested.

"I don't care if all you did was look at each other sideways. It was a connection that Madara felt was strong enough to act on. That makes you a liability."

Hinata looked away and silently dried the clean plate before setting it on the counter. She was a liability. Again.

Nami seemed to sense her distress, and dropped a hand on her shoulder. "Our world is far harder than that of any of the hidden villages, but it's not impossible. You must prove your worth to me as a shinobi. Accept the missions I assign you, train when you are here, maintain peace in my house and you will lack nothing. But if you fail, it's just as easy for me to eliminate the problem as deal with it. I can't tolerate dead weight dragging my business down, understand?"

"I understand."

"Good."

Now that everything was settled, Nami gave her a sincere smile. "I set up an extra cot in Kisame's room. You two can fight over the beds however you please. Tomorrow you can go into the village for whatever supplies you may want or need. Bring me the receipts and I will deduct the price from your first mission's pay."

With a nod Hinata finished drying the last of the dishes before putting them away. She scrubbed the table down, and put the dirty rags in the basket for washing. Nami had sat down in the living room, but Hinata just felt awkward when she thought about joining her. So she took advantage of Kisame's absence to retire to the bedroom first.

When she flipped on the light, she found a neat but sparse room. The bed was made up with a dark blue comforter, a large window next to it. The plain white cot sat against the opposite wall with a tall dresser between the two. There was a stack of bandages and several jars on top of the dresser, and Hinata could only assume they were for Samehada. Other than a couple of full bottles of water and a toothbrush, she found no more personal items in the room.

Feeling a little guilty over her unintended snooping, she turned the light back off and moved to the cot. Very little light filtered in from outside, the moon and stars blocked by the storm clouds that were moving in. But she found her way easily enough, and pulled the blanket back before sitting down, the metal frame cold against her legs. She wouldn't dare sleep naked, so she left her clothes on as she slid under the covers. She lay down only to find that the cot was very uncomfortable. She tried to maneuver into a better position on the hard mattress, but no matter which way she rolled, it just didn't work. Nearly a half hour later she was still awake. Lifting up her head, she stared at the silhouette of the bed.

Nami said they could fight over them however they pleased…

And Kisame wasn't here to argue with her…

Besides, she could always move later…

Slipping off the cot, she padded over to the bed and pulled the covers back. A moment of indecision flickered through her mind before she crawled between the sheets and lay down. The coolness of the cotton soothed her and she inhaled deeply before she sighed. The sheets smelled like the ocean mixed with a light musk. Like Kisame. She wondered if he would be angry when he came in and found her in the bed. He didn't seem very happy about her being here. Not like she had a choice. She hadn't wanted to leave her family and friends. She hadn't wanted to slow him down in Tea Country. Hell, she hadn't even wanted to get married… not really. She was free to leave when she chose, but between the hunter nin and Madara, she doubted she would make it ten feet past the front door before being caught.

It seemed like her life was going in whatever direction it chose, her opinion be damned. It made her suddenly want to be next to Naruto, the one man who didn't care what fate had to say, he was doing things his way. But he had been taken away from her too. Her home was gone, her honor as a ninja was gone, everything. She desperately hoped Kiba and Shino would forgive her when they found out the truth of what happened. Until then, all she had left was Nami and Kisame, and they both seemed less than pleased with her presence.

An intense loneliness descended on her, pushing her into a ball and burying her head in the pillow. It squeezed her heart until she felt her eyes well up. And just when she thought she was done crying…

An hour after Hinata had gone to their room, Kisame came back to the house, hair and skin dripping wet. His clothes were still mostly dry, so he must have stowed them away before taking his ritual dip in the ocean. Not caring whether or not he was getting the furniture damp, he sat on the couch, staring solemnly at the floor. Nami frowned slightly, setting her accounting book to the side as she took in his agitated state. Normally when he came in from a swim he was relaxed, even when he was in such a foul mood that she threatened to kick him out if he didn't go. Now he was acting as if he hadn't set foot out the door in a week.

"What's wrong, Kisame? I thought you would be pleased to have such an attractive young lady in the house."

Kisame paused in his ocular assault of the flooring to glare at her. "I know Hinata didn't find me on her own. Why did you bring her here, Nami? You knew she would only be a threat to both of our security."

Nami stared right back, green eyes nearly glinting. "Madara was after her because of you. She was a threat to us alone and unprotected. I was just looking out for the welfare of one of my best shinobi. I can't have you running off in the middle of a mission to save her and walk right into his trap, now can I?"

Kisame snorted, ignoring her pointed reprimand. "Now you're just insulting me."

"Really? So she wasn't a factor in your near-capture in Tea? Besides, I'm getting old. I need a replacement to run things when I'm gone."

"You're asking the impossible as well. No one could fill your shoes, Nami."

"Don't underestimate the girl, Kisame. The Hyuga have been the cornerstone of Konoha since its founding. She has the ability to do anything she pleases. But her confidence could use some work. And the way you are behaving around her now is doing nothing for it."

"You may be my boss, Nami, but you have no right to tell me how to live my life. You are breaking your own rule of non-interference."

"And I get nothing but insolence for my concern. …Do as you like; I'm going to bed now."

With that she angrily snapped her book shut, tucking it under her arm as she stood up. He watched her walk down the hallway, staring at the wall as she moved beyond his line of sight. He listened to her movements as she put her book away, changed clothes and climbed into her bed. The house fell silent a few minutes later, and not feeling like being awake anymore, headed to his room as well.

When he entered the bedroom, he immediately knew Hinata wasn't asleep. She was curled up in his bed, laying with her back to him. Though she never made a sound he could smell the salt of fresh tears on the air. He wanted to ask her where she got off stealing his bed. She was probably soaking his pillow, too. But he was too tired just now to fight with her. With a heavy sigh of defeat he sat on the half-made futon before lying back, tucking his hands behind his head. It only took him a moment to figure out why she had moved from the futon. Ignoring the lumps he stretched out, catching her silent shudder out of the corner of his eye.

"Don't cry. It will do you no good here."

She stiffened at the softly spoken reprimand, but didn't answer him. Minutes passed in the heavy darkness before he heard her breathing even out as she fell asleep. Outside, the sky finally released its torrent, beating the roof mercilessly as thunder shook the walls. He listened to it, amused that it seemed to be taking up for her, pouring out the sorrows of the heavens upon him. Defiantly ignoring it, he turned over and closed his eyes. The storm grew louder, taunting him. An irrational surge of anger washed over him as he rolled to his stomach and pulled his pillow over his head.

Finally giving up on sleep two hours later, he rose from his futon. Hinata still slept soundly, so he padded his way over to her side. She never even moved as he picked up a strand of hair that had fallen over the side of the bed. It was soft and glossy, impossibly long, and he let it trail through his fingers before it fell back into place. The stirring of her hair released a burst of her scent, and it drifted up to him, teasing his senses. That scent in the darkness took him back to Tea Country, where he had held her, kissed her, and wiped away her enemies. That taste of her had been exhilarating, but he had fully expected that to be the end of it.

Forbidden fruit wasn't supposed to follow you home.

Lightning flashed quite close to the house, causing her to shift away from the window and toward him. The next strike illuminated the pale skin of her neck where her hair had fallen away. It enticed him, beckoning him closer. One part of him wanted to stroke the smooth expanse until she woke to his touch. The more sensible part begged for him to wrap his hands around her windpipe and end all these confusing complications that had jumped into his life. Nami would be angry, but only because he had killed in her house. A loud rumble of thunder protested the thought before another bolt of lightning lit the room. It was then that he noticed that her face was still wet. She was crying in her sleep. He backed away silently before returning to his own bed.

He spent the rest of the night sitting on the lumpy futon, alternately watching the rise and fall of her side and the rain beating the window whenever lightning lit up the sky. He could feel her hold on him tightening already...

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I wish all my chapters would turn out as quickly and well as this one did. My muse really fought me over the last one…

Plus, I wanted to drop a thank you to all my reviewers, especially Sepsis. Your reviews are always so encouraging. Thank you!


	15. Pants and Pirates

Chapter 14

Pants and Pirates

Hinata awoke to a room full of sunshine and a rain washed breeze. The cot across the room was empty, and the house was wrapped in peaceful silence. Glad that she didn't have to face Kisame first thing, she rolled over to the open window and looked at the sky. It was a beautiful shade of deep blue, and several seabirds wheeled and darted between the remnant storm clouds, crying their triumph over last night's weather.

A frown fell over her face as her attention turned to the windowsill. He had been close enough to her to open the window, and she hadn't even been aware of it. That kind of inattention would get her killed. She would have to learn to be more wary, treat every day like a field mission. She no longer had the luxury of a building full of clansmen to come to her aid should the wrong person catch her unconscious. In fact, she was probably lucky that she and Kisame knew each other as well as they did, otherwise _he_ might be the wrong person.

Her dark thoughts didn't last long as the fresh air worked its magic on her. The cool chill on her exposed skin mixed with the warmth of the heavy blanket made her feel energized, refreshed. Stretching her arms over her head, she sat up and felt her back pop. That wasn't good. She had gone too long without training. It took a strict and dedicated routine to maintain the level of limberness she and her clansmen shared, and it had been days since she did exercising of any kind.

Now motivated to move, she rose, took a hot shower to loosen her muscles, and headed outside. The front yard looked like the best place to train, but she didn't like its proximity to the road. So she skirted the house and found a decently level patch of ground to stand on. It was private enough, so she settled her feet into position and stood as tall as she could to open up her back muscles.

Following the routine that had been ingrained since she was old enough to walk, Hinata began the slow, sweeping movements that would prepare her muscles for harder maneuvers. Sweeping Sky, Descending Crane, Ascending Crane, Wheeling Star, and a half dozen smaller positions she added over the years were executed with precision until she came to the final motion. Dipping backwards, her hands found the ground and she held the bridge position for half a minute before kicking her feet over her head to complete a backflip. She immediately bent over and touched her toes, holding it for another half minute to complete the Pinwheel.

Satisfied that she wouldn't pull a muscle no matter what she did, Hinata looked around the empty yard. Now would be when she normally worked on target practice, but she wouldn't have a single shuriken to her name until she went to town. The beach called to her in the distance, sun sparkling on the sand. A race to the shore and back should be sufficient exercise. Besides, she didn't want to get too worked up. She did only have one set of clothes at the moment. Crouching down, she counted to three in her head before taking off.

As it turned out, running to the beach was far easier than picking her way there like she did the night before. She stuck to the tops of the ruts, and ran fast enough to not sink in the muddy ground. Whenever she came to the occasional rock she turned a handspring, just to keep things interesting and sharpen her reaction time. It helped since she didn't see a stretch of trees in the area long enough for chakra control at speed. When she reached the water's edge she kept going, applying chakra to her feet as she skipped over the incoming waves. A hundred yards out she doubled back without slowing, The natural current of the water aided her speed, and by the time she hit the sand, she was nearly flying. Tapping the side of the house, she stopped for five seconds before going again.

Refreshed from her workout, she walked back inside a few minutes later to find Nami in the kitchen making breakfast. The living room was empty, and she couldn't hear anyone else moving in the house.

"Where is Kisame-san?" she asked as casually as she could. While she hadn't wanted to deal with him as soon as she got up, she didn't want to go all day without seeing him, either.

Nami shrugged as she cracked a boiled egg. "Outside somewhere. He doesn't like being in the house during or after a rainstorm. He says it smothers him. It's the humidity, I think."

"Oh."

The thought that he may have been nearby watching her train made her want to blush. Plenty of males had been witness to it, and Kiba and Shino had attended nearly every day session (and a few night ones) with her, so it wasn't like she was shy about that particular part of her life. It just made her feel inadequate. She didn't have the equipment she needed to train properly, and she most likely looked like she was doing little more than playing around in the back yard.

After eating and cleaning up, Hinata accepted the money Nami offered her and headed for the village. The road was full of puddles and as muddy as the yard had been, forcing her to wend this way and that as she walked. She came upon a small patch of woodlands between Nami's house and the village, sitting on higher ground than the surrounding terrain. She counted at least six different snakes sunning themselves as she passed through, abandoning their camouflage for warmth. A cacophony of bugs that would have sent Shino into a delighted frenzy swarmed in the air, adding to the din created by croaking frogs. She met no people, and in a few minutes buildings became visible between the trees.

The village she entered was not a large one, with two side streets parallel to the main one. All of the houses and community buildings were plain and sturdy, most weathered gray from exposure to the sea air. The people matched their abodes, with simple clothing and only the occasional piece of jewelry making an appearance around the younger ladies' throats. It was also too remote and too far north for the usual run of tourists to the country, so all the shops she saw seemed to handle only practical goods for everyday life.

The main street was also the business district, and here she slowed up to find the best place to acquire her goods. The first place she tried was a mid-sized clothing shop. A friendly looking blonde girl around her age stood behind the counter, her spiky locks and thin figure reminding Hinata of a sprite. She wore a long skirt and camisole instead of a kimono, and looked so out of place that Hinata could only guess that she wasn't originally from here. With a sincere smile she turned down her offer of assistance, and instead spent her time going through the racks, looking for something that would suit both her profession and personal preferences.

Luckily, the shop was as unique as its keeper, with an equal mixture of traditional and modern clothing. She spent a few minutes in the kimono, admiring the designs and colors. Before she knew it she was in the intimates, eyeing several nightgowns that looked eerily similar to the one Ino had bought for her wedding. With a light blush at what she would probably look like in the skimpy clothing, she moved on to the pajamas. She wanted a sleeping kimono like she used at home, and while there were plenty to be found, it was impractical considering how much she would be gone. Besides, with her sharing a room she would feel more secure in casual pajamas. So she picked up two sets, a lighter satin one in blue and a heavier, white cotton one for colder nights. Her favorite find though, was a zippered jacket in dark plum in the sale aisle across from her. It was a little long in the sleeves, but she preferred it that way. She bought several heavy tee shirts in black and dark blue as well, and actually found a small supply of mesh. However, there was one item she couldn't get a hold of.

Pants.

The main occupations in the village were fishing and rice farming, both of which required sturdy clothing. So all of the men's pants were either canvas or stiff cotton, and the women here were traditional enough to wear kimono on a regular basis. There _were_ more modern women's pants, most likely for the younger generation of consumers, but they were either brightly colored or too constricting. Which left her with the option of making her own, or waiting until she reached a village that had a better selection of clothing. She opted for the former, just in case she wound up in a fight and damaged the only pair of clothing she had. Besides, she could always use a small sewing kit. They often came in handy on the road. So she went back and bought a summer kimono to last her until her pants were complete. She would probably have to unstitch and re-sew the only pair of pants she had to use as a pattern. She paid for her items and asked directions to the nearest shop that sold cloth.

The seamstress' shop was located on the other side of town, and on her way she passed open stalls where vendors were displaying the first fruits and vegetables of the summer. She stopped to look at the fruit, some of which were familiar to her. The unfamiliar ones were smaller roundish fruits with minor blemishes, and could only be local produce gathered from the wild trees and bushes nearby. The lady tending the display seemed eager to help, pointing out the nutritional and taste value of each one Hinata turned her eyes on.

She was examining a particularly good looking peach when a chubby little boy no older than two toddled up to her, sandy blonde hair bouncing and grinning broadly before his tiny arms lifted to her imploringly. His mother noticed the absence of her child a second later and came dashing over from a vegetable stand, nearly losing the leeks lying on top of her grocery basket.

"Ryusei!" she scolded as she made a grab for his hand, "You can't just wander off like that."

Then her gaze met Hinata's and she smiled apologetically. "I'm so sorry. He really is a handful sometimes." She looked her up and down in an unobtrusive way. "I don't believe I've see you around here. Are you visiting someone?"

Hinata paused, not certain of what she should tell her. She was sure Nami's presence was known in the village, but didn't know just how much they knew about her. So she kept it simple.

"A friend." she replied with a nod.

"I see. You have such unusual eyes. They're very pretty."

"Thank you."

She held out her hand. "I'm Hitomi, by the way."

Hinata was about to shake it, but Ryusei was now tugging on her pants leg, pointing to her bags. She crouched down to his level, smiling. "I don't have anything with me, but would you like me to buy you some dango?"

He made a sour face and stuck out his tongue. That had Hinata laughing quietly as she tousled his hair. "You're so cute. How about a plum then?"

He gave her a serious nod and reached for her hand. Hinata allowed him to lead her the three feet to the produce stand, his mother following close behind. She bought him two and his mother thanked her profusely. She was just about to bid them both goodbye and continue on to the cloth shop when her attention was drawn down the street. Kisame was coming her way, Samehada strapped to his back. Though no one really reacted to his presence, the sudden disquiet in the air was obvious. He completely ignored Hinata as he passed right by her, sliding a glance at Hitomi and Ryusei before continuing on.

Keeping a straight face, she watched as he walked past the market and turned down a side street, disappearing from view. In Konoha she might have been affronted by his cold behavior, but here the rules were different. And after the disaster their last public contact caused, it was probably safer if no one else knew they knew each other. At least until Madara's fixation on her resolved itself. Still, she couldn't help wonder what he was thinking just now…

Hitomi caught her stare and leaned closer to whisper. "Don't stare at that man too hard. He's dangerous."

Hinata forced her eyes to widen as she whispered back. "Who is he?"

"I've heard people call him Kisame, but I'm not sure if that's his real name or not. The older children in the village call him Ryujin."

"After the dragon god?"

Hitomi nodded. "He's been in the village about three years now. Everyone was afraid of him at first. There was even talk about running him out, but he kept to himself so much, there wasn't much they could complain about. It's a good thing they didn't, though. Last summer the village was attacked by pirates, and he saved us. I know it sounds incredible, but you should have seen it. They came in the middle of the night, taking everything we were saving for the next winter and burning down the homes of anyone who resisted. There were so many of them… But he wasn't afraid in the least. He went right after them, using that big sword he has and cutting through them like butter."

She glanced at her son to see if he was listening before she continued. Ryusei was contentedly munching on his second plum several feet away, completely oblivious. Her voice dropped even further.

"The last two he killed… he did it with his bare hands. They were in the street right in front of my apartment, so I saw everything. It was… really a terrible sight. Then he went to the harbor and sunk their ships. I was too afraid to follow him, but a couple of night fishermen who were hiding in the cove said he walked right out on the ocean and summoned these huge sharks made of water. They tore holes in the boats until they sank right to the bottom. I've heard that shinobi can do things like that, and I know we've had several pass through, but I've never met one personally. Have you?"

"I've met a few." The best lies were always half-truths; not only were they easier to talk your way out of should you get caught up in them, but they were more believable to the speaker, and so more convincing to everyone else. Being vague didn't hurt either.

"Were they like him?"

At least she didn't have to lie about that one. "No."

By this time, Ryusei had finished his snack and started to wander down the street, his eyes fixed on a fuzzy orange kitten that was lying on a box next to the fishmonger's stall. Hitomi turned back and gave Hinata another apologetic smile. "Sorry, but I have to go now. It was wonderful meeting you…"

"Hinata."

"Hinata-san, I hope we can talk again." She hurried away, one arm outstretched toward her son. "Ryusei! Don't play with Demon! You know that cat bites!"

Smiling at the child's antics as he tried to dodge his mother's reach, Hinata moved on down the street. She found the seamstress' shop with little problem, and made her way inside. It was a small place, with the materials for sale lined neatly along the walls. In the middle stood a table with a tornado of supplies strewn on it, surrounded by half-dressed mannequins. The seamstress had heard her come in, and moved behind the counter to ring her up when she was ready. She watched Hinata like a hawk as she began browsing, clearly unhappy about being disturbed. Picking out a bolt of navy material that was flexible enough for her needs, she bought it along with matching thread, needles and some embroidery thread to add her family's crest to the finished product. She probably shouldn't, but she couldn't help holding on to that little bit of her identity. Besides, if they were close enough to see her crest, that had already gotten a look at her eyes, and if they weren't a dead giveaway, nothing was. Forcing a smile at the seamstress, she paid for her things with barely a word exchanged and left.

Her last stop was the weaponsmith. The village metalworker was a heavily muscled man in his fifties, and seemed to know Hinata for who she was as soon as she walked into his workshop. He nodded in greeting before setting down a five pound rubber hammer that he had been using to bend a thin piece of steel.

"Good morning, Onee-san. On an errand for Nami-sama?"

"Um, yes. I just arrived, and I need… well, everything."

Without a word he walked over to a cabinet against the far wall and opened it before beckoning to her. Passing rows of finished fishing spears and farming tools, she came to his side. Inside the cabinet he had a large selection of ninja tools and weapons, and was obviously familiar with a standard shinobi outfit. Several filled pouches stood open in the bottom, filled to the brim with everything from garrote wire to rolls of bandages and moist wipes.

"I think I can help you with that." he said with a small laugh. Reaching in, he pulled out a gleaming shuriken. "You won't find better quality work anywhere. Each one is tested for balance and accuracy, and Nami has only the best materials shipped in for me to work with. But I'm just one man, so don't get _too_ crazy with them."

Hinata smiled as he wagged a calloused finger at her. He then stepped back and let her look to her heart's content, adjusting the black bandanna on his head several times. Once she settled on everything she wanted he had her ready to go in minutes, dropping the receipt in one of the plain bags instead of asking for any money. She tried to thank him, but he just waved her off before picking up his hammer again.

"Say hello to Nami, for me, that's all the thanks I need."

And with that she was out the door, packages in hand. Loaded down, Hinata made her way back to Nami's house. All in all she didn't think she did too bad, and even managed to have money to return to Nami. Plus there was the impromptu intel gathering on her roommate. For some reason, Hitomi's story made her feel better. To the rest of the world, Kisame was a criminal, but here he was a hero, if a dark one. Maybe someday she could have her own little niche in the world like that. If nothing else the thought gave her hope.

Nami was in the laundry room when she walked in the door, and called out a greeting as soon as she heard her. Hinata called back, a flush rising up her face. Her family never yelled in the house. Her father would be appalled at what she had just done, but instead of being horrified, she felt a little thrill at getting away with it. A frown found her face as she moved to the bedroom. She was already acting rebellious; what was next, murder in the streets?

Okay, that was completely overdramatic, but she would have to work harder to maintain her personal discipline since she no longer had a daily example to follow. An evil little _'only if you want to' _crept in her mind. She shoved it away. Of course she would. She would not fall to the temptation to run wild just because she could. There were still consequences for every action, even the ones that weren't written in a shinobi handbook.

Finding an empty drawer in the lone dresser, she put her things away before she shook her head at how meager her clothes looked compared with the empty space surrounding them. She would get more. She started to leave the plum jacket out so she could wear it, but changed into the kimono so she could wash her old clothes. She was just gathering them up when a flare of chakra caught her attention. Activating her Byakugan, she recognized Kisame's chakra pattern. He was alone behind the house. He began to move in a familiar pattern, and she released her bloodline limit and moved to the window. He was out in the yard, Samehada planted in the ground several yards away. A blush crept up her face as her gaze fixed on the contracting muscles in his back as he moved through a series of quick stretches.

He was very much shirtless.

Fascinated, she watched as he took up his sword and swung it in a large arc. The blades seemed to wiggle slightly before stilling. Taking up a solid stance, Kisame jabbed forward before drawing back and blocking to the right. Then he switched hands mid attack to complete a full circle. With each follow up swing his aim tightened, until his invisible enemy was in very close quarters. One would automatically think that someone of Kisame's size would be innately clumsy, and it was true that was not as graceful as some of her clan, but there was something about the way he swung his sword that told of his keen precision of motion. Each arc was timed perfectly, each drawn slash steady and sure. His wrists seemed impossibly flexible, and he handled the great Samehada as if it weighed little more than air. She found herself resisting the urge to use the Byakugan to analyze his every movement.

Edging closer to the windowsill, she watched as he returned Samehada to its place in the ground before forming two water clones. They parted, retreating a few feet before forming hand seals. Water jutsu was hurled back and forth, with Kisame dodging every one. It wasn't long before he was breathing hard, and she watched the rise and fall of his bare chest, mesmerized. Every muscle on his torso was clearly defined by the movement, his pale skin sliding over fluidly as he dodged another water shark. His heavier biceps flexed as he flew through the seals for a minor water jutsu that wiped the attacking clone out. Hinata swallowed as the night she spent in Tea came rushing back. She had been held by those unrelenting arms, comforted while her life started spinning out of control. She never took her eyes off of him as desire trickled over her, teasing her until she was breathing in time with him. Clasping her hands together, she tried to get herself back under control before her chakra started flaring and someone came to investigate. Besides, this was how she wound up here in the first place.

"He's something to behold, isn't he?"

Startled, Hinata spun around to find Nami in the doorway, a fresh set of sheets in her arms. She never even heard her open the door. Hinata turned tomato red at being caught, and her long repressed stutter came roaring back. "I-I… guess so… F-forgive me, Nami-sama, I w-wasn't trying to spy on him."

She gave a little laugh before shaking her head. "If he didn't want you watching him, he would have stopped by now."

Now she just felt stupid. Of course he would have known she was there. Just because there was a wall between them didn't make her immune to his perception. She should know that better than anyone.

Nami sighed as she dropped one set of sheets on the cot before moving to strip the bed. Hinata moved to the other side to help her, glad for the distraction. "It's a shame, really." she said as she tugged a corner up, "He's been alone his entire life. A man that talented should have someone more than a tottering old woman for company. But not many people are able to see past how different he is on the outside. Even in Hidden Mist he was treated like a freak. His own people!"

That was a familiar sounding story. Except it wasn't what was on the outside that people feared…

Balling up the dirty sheets, Nami noticed how quiet Hinata had grown. Apparently she had struck a nerve. Interesting. With a small smile, she shook out the fresh sheet and changed the subject. "But enough of that. Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes. I couldn't find any pants, so I bought the material to make some. Will I have enough time to make them before my first mission?"

"I'm sure, if you're not too slow at it. Do you need help with your measurements?"

"If it's not too much trouble, Nami-sama."

"Not at all. We can start whenever you're ready."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kisame returned to the house after his workout, pleased that he still had so much energy after such a vigorous fight. The air inside wasn't quite as smothering as it was that morning, even if the atmosphere still made him a little uncomfortable. Nami and Hinata were at the table, cutting on a bolt of cloth. The former gave him a welcoming nod while Hinata blushed and tried to ignore him. He smirked as he passed by, pleased that he had such an effect on her. He had known she was watching him from the bedroom window, and felt her surprise when Nami had entered the room. He was glad that he wasn't the only one troubled by their new situation. When he saw her in town, so easily chatting with that villager and her son, he couldn't help the stab of jealousy at how easily she blended in. He had purposely ignored her, testing her reaction to him, and she had shown him up with a blank expression that would have made Itachi proud.

Entering the bedroom, he set Samehada down in its customary corner, the blades vibrating slightly as he released the handle. He started to sit on the bed when a faint scent caught his attention.

Desire.

After all the inns and less than virtuous places he had visited, he would know that smell anywhere. It wound through him, making his chest tighten. Her blush in the kitchen suddenly had new meaning. Not only had she been watching him, she had been wanting him. _Him_. It was almost too much for his control. If she hadn't been so innocent, it probably wouldn't have affected him like this. But she was untouched, and a grown woman, and she knew exactly what he was. If Nami didn't send one of them on a mission soon, he just might be the one to change that, for better or worse. He had planned on reclaiming the bed tonight, but now she could have it. He would just deal with the cot.

Escaping the bedroom, he found his troubles worsening. She had apparently just left the bathroom and was headed back to the kitchen, presenting him with an enticing view of her backside. He hadn't been paying attention before, but now he noticed that she had changed into a yukata. The dark gray material hugged her flared hips, and the way she was walking sent her hair swaying. Sensing his eyes on her, she glanced over her shoulder at him inquisitively before returning to the kitchen. Growling at himself for letting her get to him, again, he headed out the front door. Sitting on the edge of the porch, he stared across the yard at nothing. The dog lifted his head and turned to look at him, tongue lolling out in the mimic of a laugh. Kisame just scowled back as his tormentor flopped down in the grass again, enjoying the afternoon sunshine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

After dinner that evening, Hinata joined Nami in the living room to work on her pants. They already had the pieces cut out, and she was sewing the seam on the first leg. Nami seemed to enjoy having something new to do, and was enthusiastically pinning a second pair in place. Kisame had gone to the bedroom as soon as he was done eating to clean Samehada.

She let herself get absorbed in the rhythm of the stitches, barely paying attention when a knock sounded on the door. Nami went to the door, leaving Hinata to her work. She returned a minute later, scroll in hand. She sat in her chair before performing a seal to release the jutsu on it, then unrolled it. She read silently for a second, then with another seal, disintegrated the paper.

"It seems your joining us wasn't quite as seamless as I had hoped. But these things rarely are. Your father is in the hospital, and though the wound he received was serious, his life is in no danger now. Konoha is looking for you, so it's safe to assume that Madara knows his plan failed."

Hinata sat quietly, absorbing what she was being told. Her first thought was for what Madara would do. "Aren't you afraid he'll retaliate?"

"Not for a few days at least. It will take him quite a while to find you, and by then you'll already be on the move. It's harder to find someone when they don't stay in one place."

They sewed in silence for a couple of hours more, until they both began yawning and Hinata rubbed her eyes. Nami excused herself and went to bed while Hinata picked everything up and set it aside to work on tomorrow. She turned the lights off, feeling a protective jutsu wrap around the house in the darkness. She made her way through the house and to the bedroom. She could feel Kisame's presence on the cot, and the lack of movement when she came in told her he was asleep.

She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall where the light filtering in from the window struck a gray patch against the paint. She wondered if her father was in pain, if he knew she was still alive. It scared her a little to think that he had been injured. For as long as she could remember he had never been hurt. Of course she knew it had happened before, but it just hadn't seemed as real then. Now the people who were able to best her father were after her. And she hadn't even done anything besides cross paths with Kisame.

Before she knew it her mouth was echoing her solemn thoughts. "Why is this happening?"

"Because the world hates you."

"What?" She turned to stare at Kisame, though her eyes didn't penetrate the darkness. She had really thought he was asleep.

His dark chuckle broke the silence of the room. "What else could it be? Things don't happen for no reason at all, do they?"

So he was mocking her. As gentle as he had been with her so far, she didn't have the courage to retaliate. So she lay down, still in her kimono, and faced the window. She heard him shift then, and knew he had sat up.

"I'm just saying, you have the perfect chance here to make your life the way you want it to be. Dwelling on the past solves nothing… Heh, that's the way Itachi would put it, anyway."

It was so very different from what Neji would have said. Turning back over, she listened to the new quiet in the room, and figured he was lost in thought.

"Were you friends with Uchiha-san?" she asked softly, not wanting to offend him with her intrusion.

He stayed silent for a long moment before replying. "We worked together well."

"I'm sorry he's gone."

"He went the way he wanted to. Don't be sorry for that; we should all be so lucky."

She started to say more, but he interrupted her. "Goodnight, Hinata."

She felt her face flush at his reprimand, and turned back over. Kisame listened to her toss in the bed several times before stilling, her breathing indicating that she was indeed asleep. He fell asleep less than ten minutes later, a shade more content that night for her concern.


	16. Sanguine Bliss

Chapter 15

Sanguine Bliss

Hiashi sat propped up in his hospital bed, frowning at the vase of flowers that sat on the plain white table in his private room. Hanabi had brought them that morning when she checked in on him. The last time he had been in the hospital there had been two vases, one from Hanabi and one from Hinata. But as disturbing as the singular vase was, it was better than meeting the red-eyed gaze of the other occupant of the room, Hinata's sensei, Yuhi Kurenai. She sat in the visitor's chair, dressed in civilian clothes, foot tapping the floor in what he determined was irritation.

He couldn't really blame her for her rudeness. The last time they had a conversation had been in the dojo at his home, when he handed Hinata's training over to her. She knew his daughter as well as he did, so he had asked her to come speak to him. The problem was, he didn't quite know how to begin. Since that time she had practically become a surrogate mother to Hinata, and he was sure she wouldn't take her disappearance well. If she didn't already know. The entire incident had been deemed temporarily classified by the Hokage, but he doubted that her teammates would be able to stay quiet about it, especially when it came to their sensei.

At last he took a deep breath and told her everything he knew about what happened the night she disappeared, from the apparent break-in at her apartment to the attack on the school and her mysterious visit to the family compound. She listened to him solemnly without interrupting, brow furrowing until he finished.

"I just don't understand it. I know she and Matsushiro got along well, but I didn't think losing him would make her react like this." she said after several moments of silence.

He finally met her eyes, his own gaze hardening. "It wasn't her. Even if I believed that she was distraught over him, the person I fought had capabilities beyond Hinata. Someone was impersonating her, but for what I don't know."

Kurenai suppressed a glare before she averted her eyes and sighed. "I believe you. If only there was something I could do to help."

"The Hokage has sent out a team to look for her. I doubt we will have any real answers until she is found."

"Did Kiba and Shino happen to be part of that team?" She hated to ask, but since she had retired to raise her daughter her privilege to such knowledge had been restricted.

"I believe so."

"That's good. They're like brothers to her. If anyone is determined enough to bring her home, it's those two."

A sting of pain prodded Hiashi's heart. Was her own family not good enough? It was true that Hinata didn't have any biological brothers, but she had a sister. And what about Neji? Despite the rough relationship they had as children, her cousin had set aside his anger and became a true Hyuga, protecting Hinata and Hanabi with an unwavering devotion that he was secretly proud of.

He eyed Kurenai, who returned his stare as if she had heard his every thought and was angrily defending her students. A multitude of expressions crossed her face before she contained herself and rose.

She wanted to yell that while teammates were important, family was even more so, and it was about damn time that he got it.

She wanted to laugh bitterly at the pained expression on his face and tell him about everything he missed out on with his eldest daughter as she grew into a woman she was very proud of.

She wanted to drag him outside and beat him to a pulp for failing to protect one of her cherished people.

Instead she walked calmly to the door, stopping just before she reached it. Turning her head, she gave him a small smile. "Matsushiro's sisters were asking about you. They said what you were going through must be awful. I'll tell them I saw you and that you're doing as well as can be expected. Thank you for telling me about Hinata."

Before he could reply, she was gone.

With a sigh Hiashi adjusted his bandaged leg to ease the tingling feeling that kept plaguing him. After a lifetime of daily training and activity it was nearly torture to be cooped up in a bed all day long. He didn't like not moving around, and he hated the amount of time he had on his hands. It left too many opportunities for the past to surface and remind him that, once again, he had failed. And his conversation with Kurenai had left a bitter taste in his mouth that had only one name.

Regret.

Shifting again, he glanced out the window at the Hokage Mountain. As soon as he was out of here he was going to find his daughter and tell her he was sorry for not believing in her sooner. Then if it wasn't too late for forgiveness, he would do his best to make up for lost time and prove that he truly did care about her.

He swore it on every ounce of his misguided pride.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The summer sun beat down on the Valley of the End, the roar of moving water striving for dominance over the atmosphere. Above the constant spray, Madara sat on the head of his statue, staring malevolently at the opposing side of the waterfall, chin in his hand. Behind him a second presence formed, the black and red clouds of the Akatsuki cloak contrasting sharply with the forest background. The elder Uchiha never even shifted, alerting the plant shinobi to his frame of mind. Zetsu didn't like approaching him when he was in one of his darker moods, but since he had already materialized, he had little choice.

**"Madara-sama"**

_"I have returned."_

"I can see that." he snapped, "Did you find the Hyuga?"

**"No."**

"Did you check Nami's?"

_"Yes, I did not detect her or Hoshigaki's presence there. There may have been a jutsu active to hide their signature, and I did not dare venture closer."_

"I am becoming disappointed in your recent streak of failures, Zetsu-san."

_"I apologize."_

Madara waved him off.

"I'll have Pein contact our man up north and arrange for him to hire Kisame again, but this time, there'll be a slip in his cover. It'll keep Nami and Kisame busy sniffing him out, and by the time they kill him, we'll be finished with our contract for Hidden Claw. In the meantime, I want you to keep looking for the kunoichi."

Zetsu frowned as he stared down the long drop over the waterfall. _"As you wish, Madara-sama."_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata closed the drawer on the dresser, a sense of satisfaction coming over her at seeing the multiple pairs of new pants lying in a neat stack beside her shirts. She had the first pair she and Nami made together on just before she changed into her summer pajamas, and they had fit wonderfully. Even Nami had complimented her on how flexible and durable the material would be in combat.

Pulling herself onto the bed, she sat cross-legged in the middle, watching the sunset. It was a fiery combination of red and orange, promising another beautiful day tomorrow. Her eyes traced the lines of the clouds, following the darker edges across the horizon until it dipped into the ocean. A small sigh dropped from her lips just before her face screwed up into a grimace. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms across her abdomen, where a knotting pain was blooming. Her dinner of grilled eel and rice must not have agreed with her stomach.

Lying down on top of the covers she stretched out, hoping the movement would alleviate the pain. She hadn't planned on going to bed quite this early, but maybe if she got plenty of rest she would feel better. The distracting song of the frogs and birds outside filled the room, and for a few minutes she drifted off. When she startled herself awake the sky had gone completely dark and the air inside was stifling. Kisame had not come in to sleep yet, so she allowed a groan to escape her as she turned on her side, drawing her knees up. Her stomach continued to tighten up, sending a fierce pain through her guts.

Needing to do something other than lay there, she pulled herself to her feet and retrieved the little box fan Nami kept in the laundry room. She had told Hinata that it sometimes grew hot in the room she was staying in, and could use it whenever she felt the need. As she slipped out the door she felt eyes on her, and glanced into the room to see Kisame slumped on the couch. He had been talking to Nami, but when she crept into the hallway he turned his head and stared right at her. A glint surfaced in his eyes as she met his intense gaze, and before a flush crept up on her, she fled to the laundry room. Feeling like a bad kid caught out of bed, she grabbed the fan and returned to her bedroom as fast as she could, keeping her head turned, as if not looking at him would keep him from seeing her.

She plugged the fan into the wall and lay back down on the bed, one hand over her stomach. It felt as tight as a drum and her skin was almost fevered. If she didn't feel better in the morning, she would ask Nami if she knew of a doctor or medic nin she could see. Closing her eyes, she tried to go back to sleep. The fan felt good on her flesh, like a hundred whisper light touches crawling across her bare arms and chest. A little hum of pleasure escaped her, and despite the pain in her stomach, she started to relax.

Then Kisame's face popped up in her mind and sleep escaped her. The way he had just looked at her sent her heart racing. It scared her and thrilled her at the same time. She didn't know exactly what he felt about her, he kept himself so distant from her now, but she knew something was there. What would it be like if he were as open with her as Matsushiro had been? She imagined what it would be like to have him hold her at night instead of being across the room, his warmth spreading over her as his large hands stroked her until she fell asleep, perfectly content. The breeze from the fan became his calloused fingers, and she rolled toward it, almost eager for the imaginary comfort. She was almost asleep again when a wave of pain swept over her stomach, abolishing her daydream and forcing her to curl up into a tight ball.

What was wrong with her?

A half an hour later, Kisame made his way to bed. An unfamiliar tension rolled over him as he plopped down on the cot, making his skin feel too tight and the air around him suffocating. He thought it might be getting ready to rain again, but one look at the stars blanketing the window proved him wrong. He felt as if he were standing in front of a hundred shinobi with Samehada, waiting for the moment he would attack and submerge himself in their blood. No wonder Hinata had retrieved the fan. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, but all he got for the effort was a nose full of her scent. That's when he placed what had him on edge.

She was in pain.

He thought that there was something slightly off about her when she came into the hallway, but the sight of her long hair falling across her bare arms as she moved had him so distracted that he even forgot Nami sitting there for a moment. And when she had looked at him, he felt as if he could see clear to the bottom of her soul. Never in his life had anyone looked at him like that, not even when he was a child. It was becoming addicting; he even found himself glancing at her more whenever they ate dinner together just so he could catch her eye. Of course he always turned his head moments later, feigning disinterest. After all, he couldn't get too attached to her. Nami was living proof of how a woman could destroy a man, and he wasn't about to go the way of his father and so many others before him.

Rolling onto his side, he took another deep breath. Hinata's scent hit him harder than before. She gave off all the silent signals of a wounded animal, but there was more. Her scent was stronger, headier, and a sudden desire to be closer swept over his body. It called to something deep and primal inside of him, on the same level as his survival and killing instincts. He tossed several times, ignoring the heat and discomfort before he sighed. He wasn't going to get any sleep this way. He had a two day mission in the morning, and would be traveling for most of it without stopping, so he needed rest. He doubted she would mind; they had spent an entire night together in close contact. He just prayed he had enough to control to stop when he needed to. He didn't want to scare her off.

Quietly, he sat up.

Hinata felt more than heard Kisame moving in the darkness, the low hum of the fan masking any sound he might have made. She had been in the process of rolling over to find a more comfortable position for her stomach, but stilled as he approached her back. Without a word he sat on the bed behind her. She was about to turn and ask him what he was doing when another wave of pain stole the words from her throat and drew her up further. Before it passed he had rolled over and dropped to his side, curling up around her body. His chin came down on top of her head and one hand snaked around her belly. Hinata froze, unsure of what to do. He was lying down with her… after acting so coldly toward her this entire time. It was as if they had picked up right where they left off in Tea.

He shifted after a moment and she expected him to leave, perhaps he had been sleepwalking and awakened to realize his mistake. But he only moved closer, his face hovering above her before he exhaled softly. She stopped breathing as his fingers applied gentle pressure to her skin and began massaging circles on the corner of her stomach. Pain lanced through her, and the cry that welled in her throat was strangled when he dropped down to let his lips roam the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Then his hand moved down, finding its way under the edge of her camisole. Heat seeped into her skin, dulling the sensation and soothing her. Her heart started thumping wildly in her chest as a streak of pleasure trailed after the contact made as his hand crossed her skin. Her neck and chest flushed as his breath wafted over her, teeth scraping her pulse lightly before a rumbling growl from his throat gave her pause.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed a sudden stab of panic away. Hadn't she wanted this very thing less than an hour before? Yes, but it was just so much more intense in reality. She waited to see what he would do, if he would push her for more, but he never tried to move any further than the lower half of her stomach. Whether he sensed her hesitation or hadn't planned on doing anything else, he eased back a little, burying his face in her hair as he continued to rub her stomach. The pain began to subside with the motion and she felt herself start to relax. Kisame's rough voice found her in the darkness, laced with an undertone she couldn't define.

"Better?"

"Yes" she breathed before adding, "Thank you."

Her answer seemed to satisfy him, and his hand stilled, but never left her stomach. Warmth continued to saturate her abdomen, pushing her discomfort further away. His other arm slid beneath her and she was drawn closer to him, her head pillowed on his bicep. His heat radiated into her back, and she couldn't help snuggling a little in his enveloping presence. He stroked her belly until she settled down, his raspy voice a barely restrained whisper.

"Go to sleep now. I'll be gone when you wake."

He and Nami had briefly spoke about a mission while they ate dinner, and she figured they had finalized all the details when they were talking earlier. He would be gone for two days, and for the first time since she had come to live here, she would be separated from him. Ignoring the sudden pang of sadness that washed over her, she concentrated on the feel of him surrounding her. She tried to stay awake, to make this moment last as long as she could, but his presence was working its magic on her. Her thoughts were growing fuzzy, and she absently wondered just how appalled everyone in Konoha would be if they saw her right now. Then she saw the looks of the villagers as they cleared a path for him in the streets. They were afraid of him, even after he had saved them. Well, even if no one else in the world trusted him, she would. Finally, she drifted off to the sound of his breath moving over her head and the feel of his arms around her, perfectly content…

The next morning, Hinata awoke to an empty bed, as promised. A languid smile spread across her face as she buried her face in the pillow, which was still warm and smelled like Kisame. Silently thanking him for his consideration, she yawned as she shuffled her way to the bathroom, where she found out exactly why her stomach had been hurting the night before. She stood in shock at first, then in dismay, staring down at the toilet.

She hadn't had a menstrual cycle since she was fourteen. After her first one she had been taken to the medic nins to have her reproductive organs sealed and her natural estrogen and testosterone levels stabilized. But as part of her wedding preparations she had the barrier and seal removed. Now her body was responding with a vengeance. Luckily, Nami had all the supplies she needed, and after a long, hot shower, she felt better. She made her way to the kitchen only to find that the elder kunoichi had apparently been up for quite a while. She already had breakfast made and was wiping down the inside of a cabinet with a rag. Glancing at the clock, Hinata's eyes widened. She had overslept by several hours.

"I'm sorry, Nami-sama. I don't usually sleep so long."

Nami waved her off. "It's alright. Kisame said you were ill last night and he asked me not to wake you."

Nami's dog whined from where he lay under the kitchen table, and his mistress gave him a disapproving look before turning to Hinata, her mouth twisting into a frown.

"You're bleeding?"

Cheeks flaming, Hinata nodded. "It was for my wedding."

"I see. Well, this will give me an excuse to send you on your first mission." She went to the stand beside her rocking chair and pulled out a piece of paper. Hastily writing a list, she folded it and handed it to her. "I want you to familiarize yourself with Wave Country. It wouldn't do to have you at a disadvantage on your own home turf. While you are out, I want you to collect the herbs on this list. They all grow wild in different parts of the country. It won't be as effective as the jutsu they use in Konoha, but it will get the job done. Return in three days."

Hinata accepted the list with a small bow. "Thank you, Nami-sama."

An hour later she was packed and out the door, heading west. She knew the first of the herbs on her list grew in the woods, so she would check the forest around the village first. It felt good to be out, stretching her legs, and the summer sun was warm on her face as she traveled. The exercise also did her stomach a world of good. It didn't take long to find what she was looking for, and after she had collected a good amount she activated her Byakugan and headed south until nightfall, taking in the terrain as she went and committing anything of note to her memory.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So this is the place?" Rei nearly sneered as she stared down at the lights twinkling from the small village below. "Not much of a grand entrance."

Kisho shrugged his shoulders beneath her palms. "That's what the mission said. There's supposed to be rogue ninja hiding here. I think Netsubo-sama wanted them cleared out before Claw heads to the capital. Less resistance that way."

Keeping a close eye on the edge of the cliff they were traveling along, he guided his stone lion to a concealed outcropping before jumping down and turning to assist Rei. She waved him away and slid down on her own, stopping in a crouch as she laid her palm on the ground, blue and black curls tumbling down around her. A deep frown came over her face as she stood up. "I don't like it here. The land moves in a strange way."

"It's just the ocean. The feeling is the same around the waterfalls at home. The force of the water vibrates the ground constantly, making it feel alive."

"Well, I still don't like it."

Kisho let out a sigh at her childish petulance. He loved her, but she never got quite serious enough when they were on a mission. "Let's just complete our intel and get out of here. The longer we stay, the more likely we are to be seen. I'll take the eastern side, you take the western. Remember to avoid the south of the village at all costs."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll meet you back here at sunrise."

Releasing a low, fast yip Rei summoned her wolf, who slinked silently up to her side before they both wended their way down the cliff to the forest on the western side of the village. Kisho watched until they reached the first of the trees and melted into the shadows. He really admired her ability to disappear in the blink of an eye once she found terrain that suited her. The Hidden Claw shinobi really were masters of the wilds.

Without bothering to climb down the cliff, Kisho turned to his stone lion. Placing his hands on the beast's head, he began breaking apart the bonds that held it together. The rock became malleable under the force of his chakra and in a few moments he created a small snake, a sand crab, and what would look to most like a small dog at a distance. Slumping to a sit against the outcropping, he sent them on their way to survey the area. It would be a few minutes before he began receiving information from the constructs, so he stared up at the blanket of stars overhead.

By morning they would have an accurate map of the village that would be the starting point in the invasion of Wave. There would be one or two more missions to update any old information while the forces from Iwa began to arrive, but in a few weeks all hell would break loose in this country. He was just glad that he wouldn't be here when the fighting started. These people were just farmers and fishermen, and while they had their missing nin, once they were gone, the village would be left wide open to all the destruction and plundering the shinobi wanted.

By then he and Rei would be settled in Wave's capital, gathering information as they awaited the main army. Rei had been chosen to assassinate the Daimyo and assure their victory, but to do it would take some advanced planning. They would get as close to him as they could, then when Claw made their strike against the city, Rei would use the confusion to infiltrate and bring him down like a wolf on an antelope. Then Iwa would withdraw their forces, leaving Claw in occupation of Wave. Since she was the heir of Claw's dominant clan, she would most likely be assigned as regent of Wave until it was completely integrated with her country. He would be sent back to Hidden Stone with the rest of Iwa's shinobi and the last three years he had spent with her would fade into history and he would be alone again.

He really hated being alone.

If only he could find some way to keep her with him. She occasionally drove him nuts with her ambition, but he saw past it. She was ruthless because she wanted to please her village, not because she was truly cold-hearted. Her grandmother had betrayed the village, and her entire clan was still paying for it. She had worked hard to restore their honor, and had nearly single-handedly brought them back to the top. She was beautiful, talented, and for some reason he couldn't quite fathom, she had her heart set on him. No, he wouldn't trade Tsume Rei for anything.

"We have to get back to Hidden Claw right away."

Kisho hid his startled jump by twisting around to face her. Rei's wolf lolled her tongue out as if she were secretly laughing at him, but he ignored her. "What's wrong?"

"Konoha is here."

"What? Are you sure?"

Rei gave the wolf a reassuring pat on the head. "We never get a scent wrong. It's that bitch that came with their envoy a couple of years ago. The one that killed my cousin."

He met her glinting eyes before he nodded in acquiescence. "Alright, let's go. The Daimyo isn't going to like this at all. It'll take at least a month to get everything sorted back out."

Swiftly dismissing his constructs and allowing them to disintegrate where they were, Kisho gathered the materials to create another stone lion. In minutes it was carrying them through the woods to the west and back across the border as swiftly as his chakra could push the beast.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, you're Hoshigaki Kisame."

Kisame stiffened at the kunoichi's sultry voice as she approached him. Eyes narrowed, he swept the crowded restaurant to see if anyone was paying attention to her. Out here on the edge of Earth Country he wasn't exactly in friendly territory, and if the wrong person overheard her he could have half of Iwa trying to erase his name from their Bingo Book within the hour. No one seemed to be paying attention, so he glared at her in response. Her smooth blonde hair fell enticingly across the top of her corset and nearly exposed breasts as she slid into the seat beside him. She was wearing a pair of tight black shorts to match, her upper arms and thighs covered in fishnet. A small pack sat between her shoulder blades, its contents obvious by the bulge of metal. Leaning her elbows on the table, she let her knee brush right up against his.

"I've always wanted to meet you." she purred.

It was more than obvious what she wanted, and as edgy as he was today he might have actually considered the proposal he knew was coming. He was jacked up from traveling hard without sleep, and bored besides. But right now he just wanted to conclude his business and return home. Ignoring her overture, he met her eyes.

"Do you have the information I require?"

Keeping her green gaze locked on him, she reached into her cleavage and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He took it and glanced at the contents before it disappeared into his pants pocket.

"Another trip north, I see."

"Yes. Yoku-sama understands that you had some unexpected company last time. He has forgiven the failed mission and would like for you to try again. The supplies are now located in the storehouses indicated on that paper. Destroy them and contact us when your mission is complete for payment."

"Very well." With a nod he rose to leave.

The kunoichi reached out and grabbed his wrist, tracing just under his arm guard with her thumb. "Don't you want to stay for a little while? You don't have to leave right away and I know you must be lonely." She gave him a demure smile. "We could have some fun."

Dropping back down in the seat beside her, he leaned close to her face, smirking widely to display his sharp teeth. She pulled back a little, obviously unused to Mist ninja, only to find the back of her head encompassed by a massive hand as he drew her closer. "You shouldn't toy with me, kunoichi. I bite."

Not willing to be outdone, she returned his smile, though it looked a little forced. "I like it rough."

He snorted as he dropped his hand and stood back up. "Don't lie. You already stink of fear."

Without looking back at her angry face he turned and headed out of the restaurant. The whisper of metal on fabric reached his ears just before the squeak of a seat and the closing door superseded it. Keeping his gait slow and languid, he walked down the street. She followed after him, her footsteps joined by three more as her team fell into step at her silent signal. He kept walking as if he hadn't detected their presence, heading for a less populated part of town. Samehada lay still as a stone against his back, but Kisame could feel the chakra begin to circulate through the blade as it sensed his readiness for battle.

Finally one of them decided they were through with his game, and a kunai whistled through the air, aimed at the back of his head. In one fluid motion, Kisame drew Samehada and turned, deflecting the weapon as he launched two kunai of his own with his free hand. The blades struck the lead ninja in the chest, and he fell dead at the kunoichi's feet. Kisame leered at her.

"That wasn't smart, little girl. Now that I'm in the mood to play, let's see how rough you really like it."

Less than three minutes later her remaining two teammates were dead, and the kunoichi was lying on the ground, covered in her own blood. Kisame sat straddled across her stomach, her apprehended kunai pressed to her throat. Her eyes were wide with fear now, and her whole body vibrated beneath him as Samehada greedily sucked her chakra from her. His own body was thrumming with the urge to kill, and as he drew the first bead of blood from her neck, he let loose a dark chuckle.

"Well, was it everything you'd hoped it would be?"

A strangled plea for mercy escaped her as she tried to shake her head beneath her hold.

"Yeah, me either. That's too bad."

With a shrug and a swift stroke he opened the kunoichi's throat, watching with satisfaction as her life sprayed upward, splashing his torso before he sat back to watch it spread in a dark pool on the ground. Mission complete, he left her where she lay, his thoughts turning with his feet toward Hinata and home. He was tired down to the bottom of his soul, and was looking forward to his bed, especially if it was already being warmed for him. He wouldn't ever readily admit it to himself, and damn saying it aloud, but he really enjoyed the way she curled up against him. For those few short hours he forgot about being the lethal predator that drove people from his path with his presence alone, and was perfectly happy to be the man who comforted her while she slept.


	17. Nami's Apprentice

Chapter 16

Nami's Apprentice

Kisame sat on the edge of his bed, rewrapping Samehada. It seemed like it took ages to get the blood scrubbed off of the multitude of blades. He hadn't had time to do it on his way back, and they were crusted with drying bits of red and brown. Tying the last knot, he set the sword to the side and lay back on the mattress. The fresh sheets were cool against his bare back as he stretched out. It felt so good to have his bed back again.

That cot really was atrocious.

He yawned and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take over. Sounds from the night filtered through the walls, and he listened to the frogs' chorus as they called out to each other. His breathing evened out, and he dozed for a while, only to be awakened by complete silence several hours later. Thinking something was wrong, he expanded his senses, listening for anything out of place. The night was still and Nami was asleep in her room, snoring softly. He waited to hear the rhythm of Hinata's breathing as she slept, only to realize that she had yet to return from her mission. Her scent still lingered in the room, and he found himself subconsciously picking it apart from the rest. Ignoring the sudden tightening in his chest, he rolled to his side and forced his mind blank.

He didn't miss anyone. Ever.

The next morning he stalked into the kitchen, downed his waiting breakfast, and moved to the living room where he all but flopped down on the couch. Nami looked up from where she was writing in one of her ledgers.

"Didn't sleep well?" she asked with a small smile.

"I slept fine."

"You're up a little later than usual."

"I finally got some rest without worrying about people running around in my room."

"I've never seen Hinata run in the house."

"You know what I mean."

"You could have made her sleep on the couch."

"I don't think so."

She laughed at the possessive note in his voice. "If it makes you feel any better, she'll be back today. Then you can return to your paranoid, sleep-deprived self, and stop being such a grouch."

"I'm not being grouchy. You just want to argue this morning."

"Kisame…" she chided sternly, in that I'll-bend-you-over-my-knee-if-you-keep-it-up tone of voice.

"Nami-sama…" he returned, in that I'm-not-your-child-and-I-dare-you-to-try tone of voice.

Hinata walked in the door a few minutes later to find Nami and Kisame sitting silently in the living room, one looking amused and the other irritated. She set her bag of plants on the table as the elder kunoichi greeted her.

"Hinata, there you are! Thank goodness you're back."

"Is something wrong, Nami-sama?" she asked, unused to such a vibrant welcome.

"Wrong? No. But if you don't do something with Kisame, I might have to kill him."

"There's nothing wrong with me." he shot back.

"Now, you mean."

Hinata said nothing as he rose from the couch and passed by her on his way out the door, glaring holes in the floor. She gave Nami a confused look, who only grinned back.

"That's his way of saying he missed you. Did you find everything I asked for?"

"Yes, Nami-sama."

"Good. We'll spread it out on the counter to dry overnight and I'll teach you how to make the tea tomorrow."

Once the task was done, and with the smell of fresh cut greenery diffusing through the kitchen, Hinata stowed her pack in the bedroom and went to take a shower. The water felt good on her dirty and aching body, and she closed her eyes and sighed. It had been a long and uneventful couple of days, and after camping out without fire or blanket, her bed would feel even better. She stayed until the water began to cool, then stepped out and dried off quickly. Dressing in a plain black tee and pants, she made her way to the bedroom to brush her hair.

She was surprised to see Kisame sitting on the cot when she entered, two piles of kunai and shuriken on either side of him. He had one in his hand, sliding it in smooth strokes across a whetstone. He didn't even look up as she crossed the room and retrieved her brush from the dresser. Apparently, he hadn't gone far when he left the house less than an hour before.

Sitting on the bed, she tilted her head and ran the bristles through her damp hair, pausing to work out a knot that had the end of one strand tangled. Quickly consumed by her task, she missed it when the sound of metal slowed to a halt for several minutes. When she did notice and look up, it started again, Kisame's head bent low as he worked. Switching sides, she brushed her hair smooth, the heavy fall blocking her view of the room. Even not being able to see, she could feel his eyes on her. But as she flipped her hair back to start on her bangs, his attention was once again on the weapon in his hand, his shoulders relaxed.

A small smile flitting over her lips, she took her time plaiting her hair into two braids. Her fingers moved nimbly through the strands, weaving in and out until she reached the end of one, securing it with a black band. Angling her face away from him, she started on the second, waiting until she knew he was watching her before she pinned him with her eyes.

An unrepentant smirk crossed Kisame's face as his gaze bore into hers. His hands never stopped moving, the whoosh of the sharpening blades cutting the quiet of the room. Her fingers still in motion, she felt heat creep into her face as she recognized the look he was giving her. It was the same expression he had in the hallway three days ago. Without breaking contact, she secured the finished braid, letting it drop over her shoulder. It was only when she heard Nami's voice calling her through the door that she came back to herself, mumbled an apology and left.

When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to see a strange shinobi sitting at the kitchen table, a teacup cradled between his hands. His gear looked worn, as if he had been in the field for quite a long time, or hadn't had the money to replace his equipment as needed. His hair was beginning to gray at the temples, salting his short, black locks. Nami was sitting across from him, a scroll in her hand. They noticed her presence at the same time, and Nami gave her an encouraging smile.

"Hinata-san, this is Tora. He runs missions for me on occasion. Tora, this is Hinata. She will be taking over for me when I retire."

Tora stood, giving her a tired smile as he bowed his head to her. "It is an honor to meet you, Hinata-sama. I look forward to working with you in the future." Then he turned and bowed to Nami. "If you'll forgive me, I must leave now. My wife will be worried if I don't make it home on time."

Hinata's eyes followed him as he left, and when he closed the door behind him, switched to Nami's. "Excuse me, Nami-sama, but what was that about?" she asked.

"He just came to give me my share of the mission money he just collected. He's here about once a month, or whenever his family needs a little extra money."

"You told him I was your replacement."

"Yes. I won't be around forever, and my shinobi need a little warning before they start answering to someone else. You'll find them strangely stubborn that way." Pulling the leger on the table open, she made a note on a fresh page. "Now, did your father teach you anything about running your clan? How to delegate, negotiate, and the rest of the social rules associated with it?"

"Yes. He wanted to make sure that my sister and I were both capable of handling his affairs should something happen to him."

"Good. There is little difference between running a clan and contracting shinobi. Sit down and I'll show you how I do things."

Hinata obeyed, sitting down in the chair nearest to her. "But, why me? I thought you said Kisame was your best shinobi."

Nami gave an amused chuckle. "He is. But he isn't suited for a job like this. I need someone who can handle a great amount of responsibility, and after watching you all this time, I can't think of anyone else who could fit the description better."

"But I…"

"No more buts. I'm confident that you are the right choice. You are smart, compassionate, and you have Kisame to back you up should anyone challenge your authority." Hinata found herself redden as she slid one of the sheets toward her. "This is a list of the shinobi who are currently working for me."

She studied at the paper, her eyes widening as she recognized some of the names, all of which were in Konoha's bingo book. A few were ones that the village had declared dead, and some had evaded their hunter nin for years…

She spent the rest of the day going over Nami's business contracts with her, learning the code she used to send messages, and which shinobi were freelance and which ones worked on a regular basis. Kisame passed by several times, and it wasn't until he invaded the kitchen to make dinner that they stopped. Hinata was more confident that she could carry out Nami's wishes, but she was still a little shocked that she trusted her with something so big. After all, she hadn't been here a month yet, and she had access to information she was sure no one else had seen before. The entire division of ANBU would be in an uproar if they knew.

That night, she was unsurprised when Kisame dropped down on the bed beside her. A smooth expanse of heavily muscled skin made contact with her bare shoulders. Her cheeks flushed when she realized he had his shirt off this time. His heat radiated into her back, and before she knew what she was doing she was leaning into him. A soft chuckle assaulted her scalp as his arm came around her, fingers taking up their accustomed rhythm. She let herself be lulled by his ministrations until her whole body was relaxed. His chin resting on top of her head, he inhaled deeply before sighing. They were both asleep in minutes.

XXXXXX

"Alright, now hand me the green flowered one." Nami commanded as she worked her mortar and pestle, crushing the tender green leaves in the small bowl. Hinata handed over the requested herb and watched as she added it to the mixture, rotating it until everything was equally mashed.

"The hot water now, quickly."

Reaching behind her, Hinata grabbed the tea kettle and poured the water gently, making sure none splashed out. The aroma of the homemade tea drifted up to her, a strong smell of greenery that made her nose want to wrinkle. Nami finally left her work to pull a tall glass from the cupboard. She drained the water from the plants, and handed it to Hinata.

"As soon as it's cool enough, drink it all at once."

Blowing on the drink, Hinata took a small sip, and grimaced. It tasted terrible. She blew on it again, and holding her breath, began forcing it down. She could still taste the bitter undertone as she drank, and tried not to make a face when she took a breath between swallows. Once it was drained, she refilled her glass halfway with water and washed the taste from her mouth. She spit it out in the sink, afraid of diluting the tea if she swallowed any more water. Nami watched her as she washed the dish and put it up.

"Do you remember the exact order the plants go in and how much to use of everything?"

"Yes, Nami-sama."

"Good. As long as you drink that on the first of every month, you will have no problems. There are enough herbs for two more batches. You can use dried plants as well as fresh, but use twice as much since the quality declines without the natural moisture."

The tea worked quickly, and less than two hours later her flow had stopped completely and she felt as good as new. But she didn't get a chance to relax, since Nami and Kisame were waiting for her as soon as she left the bathroom. The elder kunoichi was studying her like she had a bug on her face, and Hinata couldn't help but want to squirm under her gaze. Kisame was grinning at her, but the gleam in his eye told her that whatever was on his mind couldn't be good. Looking back and forth between them, she asked if she had done something wrong.

"No, but I have something in mind for you, and I need to assess your fighting skills. I want you to spar with Kisame."

Hinata looked over at Kisame, who shrugged. "Don't ask me. She never tells me anything."

"Grab your weapons. This is a no handicap fight. And if I see either one of you holding back, it won't go well for you later." This was said with a pointed look at Kisame, who just smirked back at her.

Once they were both ready, all three of them made their way to the back yard, Nami's dog following at the kunoichi's side. She stood leaning against the back of the house while Kisame and Hinata faced off several yards away. They stood studying each other for several moments before Kisame pulled Samehada off his back and gave it an experimental slash as Hinata activated her Byakugan and dropped into the Gentle Fist stance.

She took several deep breaths as she tried to map out a plan in her mind. It would be hard avoiding the sword, but once she got past that, she had to face a mountain of muscle and chakra. She would have to rely on her speed, and hope she could shut down his pathways. Then there was the problem of getting him off his feet. He was more than twice her size, and she doubted she could land a blow hard enough to topple him. But it was try or be on the receiving end of the massive attacks she knew he was capable of.

Feeling Nami's critical eyes on her, she charged forward, not wanting to look like she was hesitating over the daunting task. Kisame stood where he was, looking impossibly relaxed as she closed in on him. As soon as she was within range of Samehada, she feinted toward his off hand, pulling a handful of shuriken out to throw at his open side. As soon as the projectiles were airborne she changed direction, heading toward the opening she created when she forced him to defend himself.

The sound of metal on metal sounded an instant before she reached her target, and her view was filled with a mass of squirming bandages. Crossing her arms in front of her, she blocked the sword and braced her heels against the ground. She was swept backward anyway, and the blades emerged from their wrapping to dig painfully into her arms before they broke contact. The wounds were shallow, but they still hurt and blood welled up and began to track a path to her wrists when she dropped her arms.

She only had time to glance at the injuries and take a deep breath before she suddenly found herself on the offensive. Kisame was flying through hand seals one minute, and the next she was faced with a handful of water sharks coming straight for her. They were spread out in a fan pattern, guaranteeing a hit no matter which side she tried to evade on. She wouldn't have time to weave her chakra net, and they were too low to the ground to duck under, so that left her only one way to go.

Up.

Pushing chakra to her legs, she crouched and leaped into the air just before the sharks reached her. She had nowhere to land but on top of the rushing water connecting the jutsu to its owner, so she let the chakra go to her feet as the sharks slammed into the ground and she began her descent. Running as fast as she could and not daring to let her feet stay in contact more than an instant, she rushed forward until the water receded and she was on solid ground once more.

With no time to stop, she charged Kisame before he had time to bring Samehada back up from where he had it tucked beneath his arm. She made it under his guard just in time, and unleashed her Jyuuken on him, aiming to block off his major chakra receptors. But as fast as she was, she only managed to disable three of them before he spun away from her, bringing his leg up in a roundhouse kick that would drive her back again. Bending backwards to avoid the blow, she let one hand fall to the ground as his leg passed over her. Coiling her muscles tight, she kicked the knee of his standing leg before she pushed off, somersaulting straight up between him and the sword that was rapidly closing in on her back. As soon as she was clear and on her feet, she did two more to distance herself before her fingers took up the graceful rhythm that would unlock the most powerful attack she had.

Bracing her elbows against her side and channeling chakra to her fists, she felt the familiar tingle and burn as her pathways opened wider to allow her energy to flow around her hands unfettered. Glowing blue, two faces began forming in the double masses of chakra, and a moment later, her jutsu was complete.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lions Fist!" she called out as she took off to meet Kisame, who was already in motion to intercept her. He grinned maniacally at her when she met his eyes, both of them fully determined not to back down.

They met with a sizzling clash of chakra on metal as she planted one fist firmly against his sword as he braced it with both hands against her assault. Even when Samehada started guzzling her chakra and the blades shredded her knuckles she pressed her attack. Only when she felt her hold start to give did she spin into him, slamming her undamaged fist into his ribcage. Off-balance, he staggered as pain exploded across his torso. It only took a moment to recover, but by the time they took a mutual step back, Kisame's chakra had intensified and his expression went from teasing to dark and hungry. Under the sudden pressure Hinata found it hard to breathe, but she stood her ground, even as sweat began beading on her forehead. She was about to brace herself for the counterattack she knew was coming when Nami stepped forward.

"That's enough for today. Hinata, go shower to cool down your muscles and clean those wounds. I'll bandage them as soon as you're out. Kisame, why don't you go for a swim and catch us something for dinner."

"Yes, Nami-sama." they said in unison.

Hinata gave Kisame a small bow before he stalked off toward the water, Samehada slung casually over his shoulder. She watched his retreat before she turned and made her way into the house, Nami and her dog following at a sedate pace.

The hot shower felt great on her tight muscles, but not so much on her scraped hands and arms. That sword was vicious when it came to wounding you, and she was sure there were several places that could use a stitch or two. Using an antibacterial liquid soap, she went over each one gently and carefully. She couldn't afford to get an infection that would hinder her movement, especially when it came to her hands. Scowling to herself as the largest one began stinging fiercely, she gave it an extra rinse before turning off the water and pulling the shower curtain back.

Nami was standing beside the sink, a tube of cream in one hand and a towel in the other. Hinata gasped and immediately turned beet red at being caught naked, but the elder kunoichi didn't react at all except to hand her a fluffy pink towel. Quickly wrapping it around herself, she stepped out of the shower and sat on the toilet so Nami could treat her. The green gel she carefully smoothed over the cuts was almost cold, but it took the sting out right away. Face still flaming, Hinata searched for something to say that would break the silence between them. As she began wrapping the clean white linen bandages around her arm, Kisame's face popped in her mind, and the way he looked at her just before Nami broke up their spar.

"Nami-sama, may I ask you something?"

"You want to know why I stopped the fight when I said I wanted to test your skills, right?"

"Yes, if you don't mind telling me."

"The look Kisame gave you after you landed that last blow."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's the one only dead men see."

That statement shook her to her core. She had seen the change in him, but hadn't recognized the danger. Her family and teammates had always remained in control while sparring. Not even Kiba had lost his cool during a match, his pride and loyalty keeping his hot temper in check. It was a sobering reminder that beneath his collected exterior lay the deadly shinobi that the Akatsuki had coveted. Nami finished wrapping her hand and silently left her to gingerly dress herself, her newfound trust in Kisame feeling the strain more than her body.

And when he came to bed that night, his whole being seemed to be different. His body was harder, hotter, and there was a restlessness about him that she had never noticed before. His hands didn't follow their normal routine, either. He started massaging her stomach the way he had before, but not five minutes had passed until he was stroking the flesh around her ribs, taking care not to bump her bandaged arm. It almost tickled, sending gooseflesh rising along her skin. His index finger brushed the underside of her bare breast, and her breath hitched as he slid his hand down her side and beneath the waistband of her bottoms to rest on the swell of her hips.

He paused there for several seconds, and Hinata's whole body coiled tightly in unfamiliar anticipation. When she didn't protest or move his hand away, he began tracing circles along her skin as he made his way down her outer thigh. Then his fingers curled inward, hitting a stretch of sensitive skin and sending a wash of pleasure rippling over her. Her earlier trepidation forgotten, she shuddered and pressed herself against him as a wellspring of sound formed in her throat. She just couldn't help it. She moaned.

He froze as soon as the sound left her throat, drawing his hand back as if he had just burned the flesh from them. Less than a second later he was out of the bed and across the room. She heard the springs on the cot creak before the room went silent. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, but the thick tension hanging in the air refused to let the words come.

She lay there alone until unconsciousness finally found her, face still turned toward the impenetrable darkness, one hand stretched out and hanging over the edge of the bed.

Kisame watched as she fell asleep at last. He wished he could do the same, but the tenseness coiling through his body refused him any relief. His emotions ragged, he stared through the darkness at her unmoving silhouette, as if he expected her to spring at him any second. He couldn't believe how close he had come to losing it. He would have taken her, and she would have let him, had not that note of longing snapped him out of his fascination.

Damn his heightened sensitivity. He never should have let himself get so close to her. If his body hadn't responded to the changing chemistry in her scent, if she hadn't triggered his primal instincts with their spar, he wouldn't even be in this mess. This was one of the few times that he wished he was as controlled as Itachi. He would have recognized the hazards long before he had, and corrected it before anyone even knew something was amiss. Well, he would just try harder. He had to.

He just wasn't sure how long he could keep it up.

XXXXXX

Hinata sat at the kitchen table, one of Nami's mission logs in front of her. She was supposed to be going over it, and had been for the last half hour, until Kisame came in from training. Now he sat on the couch reading a book, and she couldn't keep from sliding covert glances his way, all the while maintaining a steady rhythm as she flipped pages. It pained her that after she had been so close to him he was even more distant with her than before. It was as if a switch was flipped overnight. At first she was deeply hurt. But after some hard thinking about herself and him, she decided not to give up. Nami had said there was something there, and Kisame didn't seem like the type of guy who would toy with someone's emotions just for the sake of doing it. But so far he had been the one to take the initiative in their interactions, and she had done nothing more than let him. Perhaps it was time for her to demand some attention from him.

With new determination she rose from her chair, only to discover that he had disappeared while she had been lost in thought. After putting her book away, she slipped into the bedroom where she knew he would be. As expected, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, eyes closed as if he were meditating. He looked so serene sitting there that it gave her the courage to take the steps needed to cross the room and stand in front of him. With a small smile she leaned forward and placed her hand on his cheek, fingers drifting over the gill markings on his cheeks.

His eyes snapped open as he grabbed her wrist, yanking her hand away from his face. His fingers tightened over her still healing cuts, but she refused to wince. "What are you doing?" he growled.

Her voice caught in her throat, and her lips parted in a silent reply. Still holding her arm captive, he stood, towering over her. Her eyes were level with his chest, and she took a step back to put some distance between them. He moved with her, and she found herself backpedalling until she was stopped by the dresser pressing into her back. Stopping because she had no choice, she craned her head back and looked up at his face. The peaceful countenance he wore only moments ago was gone, replaced by a stormy expression that had her stomach churning.

"I… I was just…t-trying t-to…" Her voice died as she gave up on working her thoughts into a coherent phrase.

"To what?"

The words were a husky rumble escaping his throat, barely heard over the chaos roaring in his brain. The sense of urgency from the night before was back, pounding through his head and demanding he take her. She swallowed, and his eyes landed on the smooth expanse of her neck, fixating on the hollow between the muscle and her windpipe. All he had to do was lean forward just a little, open his mouth, and claim her for his. His heart pounded at the thought of licking the salt from her skin, sinking his teeth into her tender flesh and marking her for the entire world to see. Lips drawing back in a snarl, he leaned forward. She trembled, her eyes widening in fear. The look on her face forced him back under control, and he managed to take a step back, giving her room to escape from him.

"Just go." he commanded harshly as he released her wrist at last.

Edging slowly away from him, she retreated from the room. He watched her leave, hating himself with every step she took away from him. He had scared her, and hadn't even meant to. His body had erupted with an intensity that he hadn't seen since he was a teenager. And even then she shouldn't have been able to unbridle him with a single touch. He needed to get away from her and do something about the hormones raging at him. Kill something, fuck something; hell maybe both. He'd take the longest mission Nami had to offer, and maybe by the time he came back, he would have the edge worked off enough to deal with her. Otherwise he'd hurt her, an idea he was becoming less and less agreeable to…

On the verge of tears, Hinata walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Despite the need to cry, she felt numb all over. Why hadn't she said something, anything? Now he would be suspicious of her, making their relationship worse. She was so stupid sometimes. Silencing the self-destructive voice in her head that reflexively rose whenever something went wrong, she let her gaze absently drift to the fan hanging on the wall. The black wolf stalking across the paper surface seemed to be staring straight at her. Looking at it reminded her of Matsushiro and her heart sank further.

Why was she _so_ weak?

The rocking chair ceased its creaking, and Nami's voice made her jump. Hinata hadn't even noticed when she returned from her trip to the village, let alone when she entered the room.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes. I've never seen a tessen quite like it." she responded softly. Thank goodness she couldn't hear a hint of upset in her voice. She would have to remember to thank her father for teaching her to regain a façade of calm so quickly.

"And you won't, either. It was crafted by one of the finest weapon smiths in Hidden Claw. One of these days I may tell you the story behind that fan..." she said wistfully, falling silent until Hinata's attention was drawn in her direction. She gave her a smile before nodding toward the weapon again.

"Have you ever wondered why some wolves become solitary, especially when the pack is all most live for?"

Hinata pondered a moment, grateful for the distraction of simple conversation. "I suppose it's because either the pack was disbanded or maybe there was some fight for leadership that was lost."

"Both of those are correct assumptions, but why wouldn't they just join up with another pack or start a new one?"

"I'm not sure."

"It's because the most powerful predators are also the most vulnerable. They hide it behind sharp teeth and a morose attitude, preventing any new bonds from forming. Their trust in others has been broken by their pasts, and that is something that is very hard to repair."

Hinata grew quiet. She had a feeling they weren't talking about animals anymore. Changing the subject, Nami began rocking her chair again.

"So, tell me how Konoha is nowadays. I haven't been there in ages, other than to pick you up. Is it still as peaceful and pleasant as I remember?"

Hinata hesitated to answer. Kisame had told her before that missing nin never talked about their past or homes. Was Nami testing her? Finding the floor with her eyes, she nodded her head.

"That's great to hear. You wouldn't believe how jealous the ninja from other villages are of your little paradise. They hide it behind jokes and sneers, calling Leaf shinobi soft, but I've been around long enough to know it for what it is."

"Really?"

"Yes. And they're right to feel that way. To some of them, being expected to do anything other than fight and die is so alien they can barely grasp it. They live their whole lives surrounded by potential enemies; even their own teammates can't be trusted. And the pain runs deepest when they have to betray those close to them just to stay ahead of everyone else. To be able to walk down the street without needing to look over their shoulder would be paradise."

Unsure of what to say to such a pointed statement, Hinata pondered her words, digging for something to use in response. She was saved by the opening of the bedroom door. Kisame strolled out and headed straight for the front door, ignoring the women in the living room. His attempted escape was botched by Nami.

"There you are, Kisame. I wanted to tell you that I found a mission suitable to Hinata's talents. She leaves in two days."

Hinata and Kisame both stared at her. "What does this have to do with me?" he asked.

"I've decided to let her handle Yoku's elimination. I want you to go with her."

Kisame scowled. "You know I prefer to work alone."

"It can't be helped. She needs your insight from the incident in Tea. I want her to find the leak in our contacts and eliminate it. You are to accompany her to advise and assist as necessary. Thermal conditioning starts in the morning."

Clearly unhappy about the turn of events, he inclined his head before reversing course and returning to the bedroom.

"As you wish."

After he was gone, Nami beckoned Hinata over and pressed a large sum of money in her hand. "You'll need this for supplies. It's a long trip north, so take extra of everything. The blacksmith should have the box of kunai and shuriken I ordered, so drop by and pick it up on your way back. I'll have your dossier of targets when you return."

"I understand. Thank you."

Pulling on her jacket, she headed to the door.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Nami-sama?"

"Remember what I told you. The smallest gestures mean the most. Pay attention to the things you would normally take for granted and the great oak will fall like a sapling. But you have to be absolutely certain you're ready to wield the axe. You are no longer a child, and death comes faster than apologies."


	18. Thermal Conditioning

Chapter 17

Thermal Conditioning

After a restless night alone, Hinata awoke to the sounds of someone moving around in the room. At first she thought it was Kisame getting up for the day, but when she heard a soft feminine grunt, she knew it was Nami. Curious as to what the kunoichi was doing, she lifted her head to see the older woman standing next to the dresser, an inkpot in one hand and a brush in the other. On the wall in front of her were the makings of a seal.

Sitting up, Hinata watched her work for a minute. Golden sunlight streamed through the window, highlighting the white threads on her dark blue kimono. Her wrinkled hand was steady as she applied another stroke with her brush, adding a delicate flick to the end. When Hinata slid her feet to the floor, Nami turned around and gave her a smile.

"Good morning, Hinata-san. Breakfast is ready, and when you are done, come back and we will get started."

"Get started?"

"Your mission is in the far north. You will be traveling fast and sleeping outside. Your body won't have time to adjust to the temperature. This will help you acclimate faster and prevent the risk of hypothermia."

"I see."

Still in her pajamas, Hinata made her way to the kitchen, where Kisame was sitting at the table eating his breakfast. Sitting down across from him, she was unsurprised when he didn't greet her. She just wondered if he would ignore her the entire time they were traveling. It would make for one lonely trip if he did. Kiba and Shino had always found a way to relieve the boredom while they were on the road, usually by arguing over everything in their brotherly way.

With a sigh she sliced open her boiled egg, eating one half before picking up her chopsticks to start on the black rice Nami insisted they eat. While it was much better for them nutritionally, she much preferred the sweeter white rice she had back in Konoha. She didn't taste much of it anyway, since her mind kept wandering from her food to the man across the table. If what Nami told her the previous day was true, it was no wonder he had reacted the way he did when she touched him. She had never doubted that his past was difficult; it would have to be for him to leave his village and become a missing nin. But would he eventually accept her in his life, or would she be forever trying to get under his defenses only to be turned away?

With that thought on her mind, she washed her breakfast dishes and returned to the bedroom, Kisame right behind her. Nami had completed three more seals while they were gone, and stood in the center of the room inspecting her work. When they came in she gathered up her things and set them on the dresser before she turned and addressed her.

"Ok, I'm finished. This room will be your home for the next two days. Kisame will handle the jutsu. Hinata, all you have to do for this is endure the cold. Your body will do the rest. And I'll need your clothes."

"W-what?"

"It will speed things along if your body gets used to the colder air without your clothes hindering things. Now, off with them."

Ignoring the flush creeping up her neck, Hinata moved to do as she was asked. She told herself that they were both adults and Kisame had probably slept with so many women that seeing her body wouldn't matter to him in the slightest. The incident in Tea didn't matter either. Taking a deep breath for courage, she pulled her shirt over her head. The cool morning air hit her back, raising goose bumps and sending a shiver down her spine. Her pants came off in a hurry, and at last she was standing in her chest bindings and underwear.

Handing her clothes to Nami, she found a spot in the corner and slumped to the floor, knees up to shield as much of her body as they could. Her hair covered the rest, leaving her chilled back exposed to the wall. Kisame had turned around as well, and all but threw his clothes at the elder kunoichi before sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of the room in nothing but a pair of black shorts. He formed a long string of hand seals, the kanji on the wall glowing light blue as he finished. Almost immediately Hinata felt what little heat there was in the air being sucked out, replaced by a chill that reminded her of late autumn.

For nearly an hour they sat across from each other in silence, neither one daring to look ahead. Kisame kept his eyes firmly planted on an invisible point of interest near the wall while Hinata stared at the floor. As the temperature drop became noticeable, she began rubbing her hands vigorously against her bare legs. Kisame refused to move at all.

At long last she managed enough courage to glance up at him, more to relieve the soreness creeping into her neck than anything. He was still staring at the wall, but as soon as he felt her eyes on him, he met her gaze. His discomfort was obvious, but he refused to back down or show a weakness of any kind. Giving him a small smile she broke the contact, returning to the cracks in the floorboards.

The previous day came back to her again, and she let her thoughts drift. Up until yesterday, she thought she had been strong, outgrowing the shy girl who had hidden from Naruto every time he came down the street. She had survived his disappearance, marriage, and the attack from the Akatsuki that had driven her from her home. But Kisame had shown her that she would need to be much stronger to make it as a missing nin. Her future was far from certain, and if she didn't rise to meet the challenges of her new life, it would swallow her without any effort at all. She would either die, or become dysfunctional with bitterness and distrust. But she also knew that no matter how strong she became, she couldn't do it alone.

She glanced up at Kisame, who had finally closed his eyes, and was deep in meditation. His harsh featured were relaxed, and she let her gaze slide down his face and over the defined muscles of his arms and torso. Even with the pale bluish-gray tint of his skin, he was handsome in a very masculine way; attractive in the way that only lethal predators could be.

But his physique was only part of her strange fascination with him. She enjoyed his attention when he toyed with her as a joke, even more so when he stared at her with those burning eyes that pinned her breath in her throat. He comforted her and protected her, even as he rained hell down on the rest of the world. And as extreme as it was, she wasn't repulsed by his violence. He was a breathing example of the lengths Hidden Mist went to ensure they had some of the most powerful ninja in the world, and she wouldn't fault him for the way he was brought up. He remained decent in spite of it all, and that was what she found so attractive.

But Nami was right when she warned her that wanting him in her life would be difficult. She would have to prove to him that she could be trusted, that she wouldn't turn on him when the opportunity arose. It would take every ounce of the tenacity her village was famous for to break through the bloody mist surrounding his heart, but she _would_ do it, even if it meant handing over her very soul to him.

She was ready to wield that ax.

Staring at his closed eyes, she waited for him to sense her gaze and reveal those golden eyes that were intense enough to scorch her. There was a hint of curiosity in the depths, and seizing on the opening, she took a deep breath before speaking. Nami said death came faster than apologies, so she would start there.

"Kisame…"

"Hmm?"

"Please forgive me for yesterday. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kisame stared at her as incredulity passed over him. He had scared her and she was the one apologizing?

"Tch, don't worry about it."

She nodded and returned to chasing the goose bumps from her skin. He watched her graceful fingers slide over her skin, and couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to have her hands on him like that, unafraid as she touched him. His body twitched and he forced his eyes and thoughts in a different direction. Attention now on her eyelids, he watched her long eyelashes sweep downward, covering her pale irises in liquid before lifting in a fan beneath her delicately arched brows.

It occurred to him then that aside from the very first night she was with them she hadn't cried once. She didn't seem to miss her home overly much, and instead of moping around complaining about the injustice of her situation, she threw herself into her new life, doing whatever Nami asked of her without question. In the early days of his own defection he had been lost, covering his uncertainty with anger and violence until he found Nami and she taught him how to live on his own. He admired her inner strength, and coupled with her outward beauty and fighting ability, he had no doubt that she would become a kunoichi to be reckoned with. He didn't admit to being wrong often, but he had to concede to Nami where she was concerned. The old lady had been more than right.

The hours passed and the temperature in the room dropped below freezing. Nami brought them lunch and dinner, checking on them before leaving again. Night fell outside, and with nothing else to do, they lay down to rest. Hinata watched him retreat to the cot, lying down on top of the blanket, his long legs stretched out as he laced his hands behind his head. She followed suit on the bed, wishing she could crawl under the covers and escape the pervading chill. But she would not give in now; there was only one day left and she was determined to complete the training. Ignoring the numbness threatening to overtake her fingers and toes, she rolled onto her stomach to preserve what body heat she could between the bed and her hair and tried to fall asleep.

As soon as he was sure she wasn't paying attention to him, Kisame slid his gaze across the room and over her form illuminated by the blue glow from the jutsu seals. She had her face turned away from him, one bare shoulder emerging from her dark hair as her arm snaked under the pillow seeking warmth. Her back was covered with the black fall that stopped just short of her panties, and her torso was shadowed by the dim light. That left her shapely legs exposed to his view, and he drank in her toned skin until he felt his own body stirring. Though she was just as uncovered as she was an hour ago, her prone position evoked something in him. Lust for sure, but a protectiveness as well. He wanted to go over there and chase the chill from her body, wrap himself around her and pick up where they left off before. Rolling to his side and facing the wall, he closed his eyes. If only he could…

After spending the night slipping in and out of consciousness, Kisame and Hinata rose with the sun, rubbing life back into their limbs. It was cold enough now that they needed to agitate their chakra to keep their body temperature up, and small puffs of white accompanied every breath they took. Nami brought them fruit for breakfast, and both ate it quickly while it still held the warmth of the outside world. Afterward they took up their seats from yesterday, but this time the atmosphere was more relaxed, and Hinata left her hair behind her back as she wrapped her arms around her knees.

Kisame watched her for a long moment before he allowed his innate curiosity to overtake him. After all, he knew more about her clan's history than he did her, and he was starting to get bored just sitting here staring at the wall and wishing she was either gone or in his arms. With Itachi it had been different. Silence was a natural state for the Uchiha, and Kisame had been around him for years, so he had learned to cope. While Hinata was shy sometimes she seemed to really enjoy being sociable, as he saw when she was standing in the market talking to the civilian woman and her son.

"Do you miss Konoha?" he asked suddenly, nearly startling her as his gravelly voice interrupted the quiet of the room.

Instead of averting her eyes as he expected she might, she met his gaze head on. "Sometimes I miss my teammates. Do you miss Hidden Mist?"

"No. You miss your teammates but not your family?"

"I miss them too, but Kiba and Shino were always like the brothers I never had. Do you have any siblings?"

"No. My father told me one hellspawn was enough."

He said it casually, but the words broke her heart. Was there really never a single time in his life when he was loved by someone? Wary of upsetting him, she tried to switch to a more comfortable topic, dropping her gaze at last. "Um, after you left the village, when did you…"

Kisame chuckled, interrupting her sudden uncertainty. "You're wondering how I met Nami?"

A faint blush rose to her cheeks at being so easily read. "You don't have to tell me."

"I don't mind. I met her long before I left the village, when I was around five or six, and still in the academy. She had fought my father while he was on a mission, and took a liking to him. Two days later I woke up to get ready for academy and she was standing in the kitchen, making me breakfast. When I first saw her I thought she was related to Mei Terumi, her hair was so red. But when she smiled at me and asked if I liked eggs, I could see that her teeth were straight and even, proof that she wasn't a native of Hidden Mist. My father never saw the point in hiding the facts of life from me, so I already knew why she was there, and attacked her for the intrusion. Before I could even get to her to land a blow, she had scooped me up and sat me down on a chair at the table. Then she turned back to the stove to finish cooking. I tried three more times, and each time she stopped me as if I weren't the highest ranking kid in my class.

When my father came in to breakfast I was sure I was in for a beating for assaulting his guest, but she said nothing. After that I held a new respect for her and we got along great. She was the only one of my father's girlfriends that didn't scowl at me or threaten me behind his back. I was very disappointed when she left a week later, but as I was to find out, she had practically spent an eternity with us compared with her other affairs. She was a true kunoichi, with no attachments save to her village, which was destroyed a short time later. When she heard I left Mist she let me find her, and I lived with her until I joined Akatsuki."

"You left here to join them?" she asked in disbelief.

"I was a lot younger and very restless. I didn't stay here all the time, and none of the missions Nami sent me on did anything to change that. She might seem like a sweet old lady now, but she was once as ruthless as Hidan. When Pein came to me and offered me a job, I jumped at the opportunity. Itachi was partnered with me and we worked well together. I only left when they started acting like the bastards I left behind in Mist."

His voice had grown angry as he said that last statement, so Hinata didn't press him for more. They fell silent and Kisame turned his head to stare out the window at the contrasting height of summer outside. When he spoke again it was barely a whisper, and the venom in his voice made a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold crawl down her spine.

"They ordered me to kill him, just because he was sick and trying to save his brother before it was too late."

Lethargic silence descended on the room again, but unlike yesterday, it wasn't an uncomfortable one. Both ninja remained lost in thought as the cold wrapped around them, but they had ceased feeling it. Shadows deepened outside and the sky began to darken, signaling the end of the afternoon and the start of evening. Grateful that it was nearly over, Hinata rubbed her arms out of habit and yawned, but this time the goose bumps refused to go. The sound drew Kisame's attention, and he studied her before a smirk found his face.

"Getting sleepy?"

She nodded in reply. By now she had used a good bit of chakra to keep her circulation up, and she would be too low to continue in a couple of hours. Without it tonight would be the most difficult time she had spent in this training. The physical effects of sustained use were beginning to manifest as well, leaving her drained and tired.

"Come here."

Fatigue pushed her embarrassment (and probably good sense) to the back of her mind. She stood and walked over to him, head tilted forward so her hair still acted as a shield for her chest. Dropping to sit beside him, she curled into his side. He was so warm that she couldn't bring herself to care what they looked like sitting there, or the fact that this was as naked as she had ever been in front of a man. His arm came around her instantly, and a dark chuckle vibrated his chest.

"I was going to replenish your chakra with Samehada, but I guess this will do."

She mumbled an apology but didn't move. A shiver passed over her as soon as she let her chakra subside, and only half-conscious at this point, snuggled closer. Kisame had never suffered from chakra exhaustion, but he had seen it often enough. It just amazed him that after the way he acted she would want to be this close to him, especially when she was at a disadvantage.

"You really overdid it, didn't you?" he whispered to her now still form.

She didn't reply so he let his hand drift from her small shoulder to smooth her hair, relishing the feel of its silky texture against his calloused palm. Watching her sleep so trustingly beside him shifted something in his heart, and the protectiveness that he had buried roared back to life. In that moment he knew for sure that he was lost to her. He could see his future as clearly as if it had already happened. She would own his soul, and already he would die to keep her safe. The trouble was he wasn't worth her affection. She was still so young in the world, and he was tainted by a lifetime of bloodshed and treachery. It was a relationship doomed.

It was just a shame that he could no longer bring himself to care. He had been alone his whole life, and he was sick of it down to the marrow of his bones. Even if she thought of him as nothing more than a companion, he would watch over her until the time came for them to part ways. Then he would let her go, grateful for the brief moment of sunshine in his black life.

Bringing his free arm around, he scooped her up off the floor, rising without the aid of his hands. He gently moved her to the bed and lay her down before stretching out beside her, one arm draped across her bare stomach while he propped his head up with the other. He didn't sleep, watching her rest while he kept his endless chakra circulating to produce an abundance of body heat for her.

The next day was the end of the conditioning, and as soon as the sun rose, Kisame dispelled his jutsu and stood up. Immediately missing the warmth, Hinata awoke, sitting up on the bed to rub her arms vigorously. She didn't remember falling asleep the evening before, and could only assume that Kisame had moved her when she passed out. A blush dusted her cheeks as her eyes landed on his bare back as he bent over the dresser, rummaging for his clothes. But while she was embarrassed, she couldn't be upset with him. He could have left her where she lay on the cold floor, but he hadn't. She waited while he pulled on a mesh shirt and a very thin pair of pants before moving away so she could fetch her own clothes. Following his example, she dressed in her summer camisole and a pair of pants. The temperature was rising rapidly, and though she enjoyed not having cold… everything… it was counterproductive to the last two days. They would have to leave for the mission as soon as possible.

Packing quickly, she slung her bag across her back. It was deceptively light considering all of the gear she was taking, but since most of it was sealed into scrolls, there was little added weight. Glancing around the room one last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she snatched her hairbrush from the dresser and added it to her pack before heading to the living room, Kisame walking languidly behind her, Samehada resting comfortably against his back.

Nami greeted them at the front door, handing her the mission scroll she had prepared with a smile.

"Good luck, you two. I will see you when you get back."

Kisame scowled at the knowing grin on Nami's face before following Hinata out the door and down the steps and toward the road. His fluid stride dared the world to come at them, because now that he had something to protect, he was three times deadlier than before.

Kami help them all.


	19. How Do I Love You?

Chapter 18

How Do I Love You?

Hinata wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead as she leaped to another outcropping of rock. It had been gradually getting cooler the further north they travelled, but the pace they were maintaining left her little time to notice. They had already crossed the border of Wave, and were now in the lower edge of Lightning territory. The plan was to continue at a northwestern angle, passing through the fringes of several countries until they could take a direct route to the Land of Snow. Deep within the isolated mountains lay Yoku's village, a place Nami said was crawling with renegade shinobi.

'More like bandits than ninja.' she had said after Hinata had returned from her trip to the blacksmith's, 'They're more likely to raze a village to the ground than complete a mission. Worthless dogs.'

Yoku, on the other hand, kept to himself, running his business from the confines of his reinforced house. He employed the ninja in the village to do his bidding, passing the missions they were uninterested in on to Nami. He also had a second in command, an ex-Cloud nin by the name of Gi that acted as his bodyguard. There was little information on either of their abilities, so when they confronted the pair, they would be fighting blind.

A gust of wind rose to toss her hair wildly around her as she balanced precariously on a ledge almost too small to stand on. She pressed onward as fast as she could, Kisame right behind her. Beneath them the ground disappeared in a sharp valley shrouded in the shadows of the surrounding peaks. The acute angle made her feel as if she would topple over at any second, despite the chakra that held her firmly in place. Another swirling gust whistled past, deafening her to sound. The barren granite wall to her right pressed in on her, and Hinata tried to force the growing taint of fear from her mind. She did not like this place at all. They were lost in an alien world where trees refused to grow and the wind was a god, hell-bent on tossing them to the underworld.

The ledge disappeared into the ground as she gained the far end of the canyon, and she suddenly found herself running downhill at a steep angle. She was going too fast, and even with her arms out to steady her balance, she knew she was going to lose it and fall head over heels down the rocky grade. An unseen drop made her stumble, and she grit her teeth as she tilted forward. But before she could cry out, Kisame's arm wrapped around her, jerking her back into his chest as he dug his heels into the ground for traction. Samehada was slammed into the earth above them, slowing their descent as it cut a jagged tear in the slope. Two minutes later the ground evened out, and Kisame released her. Giving him a relieved smile she continued on, her focus already on the next pinnacle they had to traverse to get out of this place.

The wind continued to batter them, and by the time the sun began to set, Hinata was more than ready to give up for the day. But they pushed a little farther, maintaining their breakneck speed until night had fallen completely. Kisame drew up to run abreast of her then, pointing out a wide overhang in the distance. Beneath it the ground was flat and deeply shadowed, a perfect shelter for the night. Veering toward it gratefully, she slowed her pace to a walk, cooling down her muscles the last half mile as she caught her breath.

Resisting the urge to flop down and rest as soon as they came to a stop, she leaned over and brushed what dust she could from her clothes before shrugging her pack from her shoulders and setting it against the rock wall. Then she stretched, needing to maintain her limberness. It wouldn't do if she woke up the next morning too sore to move. At last she allowed herself to sit down, legs out in front of her. Her calves and arms were red from windburn, and she had no doubt that her face was the same way. Kisame seemed completely unaffected by the long run as he sat down beside her and started rummaging in his pack for something to eat.

"How far did we make it?" she asked as she pulled her own pack toward her.

Without looking up, he answered. "At this rate, we'll reach our destination in two days. But we'll need to rest for one day once we get there."

"I see. Do you want me to take first watch?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I won't need sleep for at least another night."

With a nod, Hinata retrieved her simple meal of dried fruit and meat along with a bottle of water. She ate slowly, afraid her previous exertion would make her sick if she didn't. She had traveled hard before, but never as fast as she did today. If all missing nins ran that fast when they worked, it was no wonder the Hunter-ninja had a hard time tracking them. Taking another sip from her bottle, she glanced at Kisame, who had already finished eating and had scooted a little further away from her to pull Samehada across his lap.

She watched with interest as he unwrapped the big sword and started meticulously going over each blade, working from hilt to tip, with a cleaning cloth from his pack. Bits of rock were sent skittering to the ground as he dislodged them, followed by small puffs of dust as he worked to rid Samehada of foreign matter. He seemed unbothered by her proximity, and didn't so much as glance up when she scooted closer to him to get a better look.

He continued on in silence, rubbing the blades until they shone with a dark metallic gleam. Hinata's eyes followed the movement of his fingers, occasionally glancing up to his face, where a relaxed expression took up residence. She shifted as the ground beneath her became increasingly uncomfortable, but he carried on as if he hadn't seen her. Is this what Nami meant by paying attention to the small things? She seemed able to move freely around him without raising his suspicion. At least for the moment. But what could she do to return the gesture without messing up like before?

An idea suddenly struck her. She could prove she wasn't a threat to him and not lay a finger on him. Angling her body so she was perpendicular to Kisame's bent knees, she stretched out on the ground less than a foot from him with her hands folded behind her head. She stared up at the stars blanketing the sky beyond the stone canopy for a long time, as if they held more interest than the rest of the world combined. Then she closed her eyes, concentrating on the sound of his movements as her body began to relax, more than ready for sleep. Her chin jutted upward as tension left her neck, exposing her entire throat. If he so desired, he could kill her with barely an effort.

All at once the sounds beside her ceased, and she knew she had hit upon the right path. Forcing herself to not hold her breath in anticipation, she listened until she heard him shift and start moving again. The sound of his voice, barely audible above the wind, drifted to her. She smiled softly as he hummed an unfamiliar tune to her, the rhythm of his fingers finding new vigor as he worked on his sword. She listened to it until she drifted off, the song following her into unconsciousness.

Kisame finished wrapping the last strip of linen around Samehada, tucking the end in an invisible fold that melted into the crisscross pattern covering the sword. Setting it aside, but still well within reach, he turned his attention to the sleeping kunoichi before him. Her face had relaxed, her chin dropping to a more natural position as her head sought refuge in her upturned arm. While she barely had any stress lines to begin with, her whole countenance was softened by slackened muscles until he felt himself staring at her with nothing less than awe.

That was precisely what he had felt the moment he had realized what she was doing when she had lain in front of him. It was more than trust but less than submission, and his fingers had stilled, the smell of the near odorless cleaner on his rag drifting up to his nose. Bewildered, he searched for something to give back to her in exchange for her gift. He was already as relaxed as he would ever get on a mission, and approaching any closer would be too dangerous for both of them, in the unlikely event someone was watching them. At last he resumed his cleaning, humming an old bar tune from Water Country that he particularly liked, fingers working in time to the rhythm. In mere minutes she was sound asleep, and the song died away.

Now he watched her with an intensity that would probably scare her again if she had been conscious. His heart was thundering and making his chest tighten, little puffs of moist air escaping as the dew point was reached and the dry earth was saturated with moisture that would disappear with the sun. He wanted nothing more than to reach over and touch her pale neck, trailing his fingers along her unbroken skin. Catching himself actually reaching out, he pulled back away from her, eyes darting to the surrounding terrain.

Maybe he was more taken with her than even he wanted to admit.

The rest of the night passed in quietude, and just as the first streaks of dawn striped the midnight blue sky with gray, Hinata awoke. She groaned as she sat up, stretching her arms before rubbing the chill from them. Silently she reached for her pack and grabbed a tee shirt and her jacket, pulling them both on over her camisole. Kisame, who was sitting at the edge of their makeshift shelter, watched her dress before he pulled two protein bars from his pack, tossing her one.

"Breakfast for the road."

She smiled at him in gratitude, something he was enjoying more often, and zipped up her bag before standing. Sticking the bar in her pocket she waited for him to adjust Samehada's harness before heading out for the day. He fell in behind her again, matching her stride as she picked up speed. They ran for the majority of the day, passing through miles of uninhabited terrain, so that by the time the sun began to descend the landscape had changed from barren rock to snowcapped mountains dressed in conifer forests.

Heavy frost coated everything, turning the dark of the forest into a winter wonderland and marking their passage into less temperate climates. An ancient tree lifted its white-laced branches to the deep blue heavens above, a monolith in the midst of the surrounding saplings. A breeze picked up and frost fell from the limbs like snow, teasing the faces of the two shinobi as they walked along the narrow game trail that had veered toward them from deeper in the forest.

As the mountains grew taller and the frost merged into an actual blanket of snow, Hinata stopped to unseal and pull on the down parka she bought for the trip. It was white with a pattern of gray dappling to break up her outline. Kisame shrugged into a dark blue cloak lined with silver. He could probably use a heavier coat as well, but he didn't like the way they restricted his shoulder and arm movement. So he opted for the cloak, and once the cold became uncomfortable he would start agitating his chakra.

Fastening the last tog and pulling her hood up, Hinata turned to him. "We walk from here, right?"

"Right. Avalanches are common when it's this warm, and our chakra might set one off. We don't have time to erase our tracks in the snow either, so we'll follow the road in the morning."

Starting again, they took up a far more sedate pace, much to Hinata's delight. She took in the sight of the forest, so different from Konoha's, loving the sparkle of the undisturbed snow as the sinking sun cast its glow across the ground. Several deer drew their attention as they passed by, each looking at the other curiously before the trees hid them from sight. As sunset loomed, the temperature began to drop further, and Hinata's breath puffed out in clouds of white as she trudged through a drift. Kisame started walking alongside her, eyes alternately watching her and searching the terrain for a place to settle down for the night. A nearly frozen creek caught his attention, and after they passed it he pulled her to a stop, a playful grin on his face.

"Watch this."

Kisame put his hand up to his mouth, bringing it away a moment later. When he flattened his fingers, a small sphere of water sat on his palm. He rolled it around a moment before hurling it across the clearing they had just entered. Hinata watched as the liquid globe elongated, stretching as it flew through the air until it resembled a spear. By the time it hit a tree it froze in midair, an ice spike that splintered the bark as it buried itself into the heart.

"That's incredible. How did you do a nature change with it moving so fast?"

"I didn't. It's just that cold up here, and warm water freezes fast."

"It did some damage, too." she remarked as they made their way up to the tree. Kisame pulled the projectile out and examined it a moment before crushing it in his fist like most people would a soda can. The dislodged shards tinkled as they hit each other in their fall to earth, disappearing in the snow before landing silently.

"But it's too slow and small to make a practical attack." he said as he turned his attention back to the hole he had made. "Any decent shinobi would be able to dodge that easily."

Hinata grew thoughtful a minute. Then her eyes lit up.

"Do it again."

Kisame shrugged, and backed away from the tree as he lifted his hand to his mouth. He brought back another globe of water. Before he could blink Hinata had her Byakugan activated, snatching the sphere from his hand and spinning in a circle. She picked up speed until she was nothing but a blur, releasing the water just before she came to a quick halt. The sphere had separated into droplets from the force, and two dozen senbon-sized ice spikes embedded themselves in three different trees, only an inch of ice visible above the bark.

With a small, triumphant smile, Hinata looked up at Kisame. "It just needed a little speed."

"Now that's incredible." he replied with a grin.

They left the clearing, now worse for the wear, and started searching more earnestly for shelter. It wasn't long before Hinata spotted a fallen fir tree, its long needles intact. The broken end, apparently struck by lightning, was still attached to the stump four feet up. It created a perfect cover for them for the night, and had been down long enough that the ground beneath it was barely dusted with snow. She was pleased with her find, until she saw that Kisame was staring at it in dismay, and it only took her a moment to deduce what was wrong. With his large frame, he would take up most of the space, leaving very little for her.

She started to suggest they look for someplace else when he grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like we haven't done it before."

She blushed as he knelt down and crawled inside. She started to make her way in as well when his hand snaked out of the greenery and grabbed her wrist, pulling her inside and on top of him. She landed with a squeak, her blush deepening when she realized that he had been right about her proposed shelter. The smaller branches of the tree hovered just above her, brushing her pack as she struggled for a comfortable position. They wound up with Kisame reclining back, his head and shoulders resting against the broken trunk, Samehada lying beside him. Hinata's legs were resting between his, knees on the ground, torso on his stomach, head resting lightly on his chest with her hands braced on either side of him to suspend some of her weight.

Face to face like this, she could see the tired lines under his eyes where he didn't sleep at all the night before. She concentrated on them, using the distraction to keep herself from thinking about the intimate position she was in, or the thrill it gave her to be this close to him again. Her blush had finally receded, and she willed it to stay away, not wishing for him to think he was making her uncomfortable. Shifting her weight off one hand, she brought it up tentatively, pausing as she stared at him, silently seeking his permission to touch him. He didn't resist or pull away, merely returning her gaze with curiosity. Gently, she lay her fingers on his cheek. After several seconds she smoothed them over his cheekbone, stopping when she reached the dark blue fabric covering his ears.

"Your hands are cold."

Reaching up, his hand enveloped her own, gently capturing it before he pulled it away from his face. His fingers curled around hers as he brought up his free hand to cup the other side. Then he pulled it slowly up to his mouth and blew warm air over her palm. She started to drop her head to hide how much she was enjoying his attention when she felt his lips brush her knuckles. Frozen in place, she watched as he rubbed her hand vigorously between his before placing it on his chest and reaching for the other one. Giving it the same treatment, he released her.

"Thank you." she said quietly, meeting his gaze. She again noticed the fatigue on his face. "I'll take first watch tonight. You look like you could use some rest."

Removing her pack, she set it on the opposite side of Samehada before rolling onto her back. Hinata rested her head against the hollow of Kisame's shoulder as she activated her Byakugan. His arms came around her, intertwining their hands before letting them rest on her stomach. Bringing his legs up and bracing his feet against the ground, Kisame cradled her bottom with his hips so she wouldn't slip off of him and wind up in the snow.

He closed his eyes, and a few minutes later Hinata felt his breathing even out beneath her. Doubting that he would go to sleep fully, she stayed as still as possible, watching the sky through the breaks in the branches as the heat from his hands seeped into hers and her parka became pervious to the warmth behind her. The stars came out slowly, bright without the light of the moon. Nothing moved as far as she could see, so she spent her time naming all the constellations she knew, and making up a few new ones.

A couple of hours later heavy gray clouds rolled in to spoil her fun, and it began to snow. If it snowed hard enough their tracks would be covered, making them less likely to be discovered. They would be crossing two more borders tomorrow, and they could use the advantage. She switched her attention to watching the heavy flakes fall from the heavens, drifting to the ground in silence. The few times it did snow during the mild winters in Konoha, every child in the Hyuga compound could be found out in the garden, Byakugan activated, faces turned toward the sky. Even some of the adults, under the guise of supervising the younger ones, discreetly watched the spinning bits of crystalized water. Being able to take in the smallest of details, they delighted in the individual miracles of natural symmetry. Hinata smiled softly at the memory, scrunching her nose up as a flake fell between the branches and landed on her cheek.

It was almost three in the morning when Hinata felt Kisame's breathing change, and his hands tightened on hers a moment later. He shifted, no doubt stiff from leaning against the tree all night. Releasing him so he could move, she rolled back over and braced her hands on the ground to take her weight off of him. He stretched a moment before seeking her waist and pulling her back up against his chest. His lips found hers and he kissed her languidly.

Hinata was too tired to be embarrassed by his boldness. Besides, it felt great and she didn't want it to stop. His tongue worked its way into her mouth, every slow stroke sending a wave of heat rolling over her that drove out the cold. Still groggy, Kisame's hands slipped beneath her pants to cup her bottom and pull her even closer to him. She could feel his erection brush against her inner thigh as he moved her. Heat flooded her cheeks as he began to stroke her bare skin. Still she did not stop him. Instead, she gently broke their kiss and buried her face against his muscular neck, one arm coming around to grasp his shoulder for support. Snuggling closer, she let the heat he was creating in her body to lull her.

A little hum of pleasure escaped Kisame when he felt her warm breath on his neck. When she pulled away from his lips it had awakened him completely. And what a way to wake up. She was pressed tightly against him, his hands on her ass, her taste on his lips. He vaguely remembered dreaming about her, needing to kiss her, and then she was there, warm and sweet. His body burned in response, and he smirked in satisfaction as he breathed in the scent of her own arousal. It morphed to disappointment as he tilted his head to look at her.

She was asleep.

Kisame sighed. It was just as well. This was hardly the place to do anything more, no matter how much his body advocated otherwise. Letting his hands slip out of her pants and back beneath her parka to hold her bare waist, he breathed in the smell of the trees around him, letting their heady pine scent block out everything else. Willfully, he turned his attention to the silent forest, eerily calm in the early morning.

All too soon dawn began streaking the sky. Kisame let Hinata sleep for a few minutes longer, but they would have to get moving soon. The main road that ran through the area was a couple of miles away, just short of the nearest village, and he didn't want to be seen coming out of the woods by any early morning travelers. Letting his hands slide from beneath her clothes, he gave her shoulder a gentle shake. She must have been deep asleep, because she came awake with a start, jerking to a sitting position and bumping into the branches above, sending a shower of snow down on both of them.

Kisame laughed as she rubbed her head, a frown on her face.

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Smiling shyly as he dusted snow from her bangs, she used a finger to brush the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning."

Grabbing her pack, she nearly tumbled out from under the tree, losing her balance as Kisame crawled out behind her and stood up. The fresh snow stuck to her hands as she caught herself, making them instantly cold again. Ignoring it, she straightened up and rubbed her hands on her pants before she opened her pack. Pulling out a rice ball for breakfast, she started walking, Kisame rolling his neck and shoulders to relieve the tension that had built up overnight. .

One more day, she told herself, and she would be completing her first real combat mission as a missing nin. She wasn't nervous, or really all that excited. She mostly wanted to get it over with so she and Kisame could go home. Finishing off her breakfast, she activated her Byakugan to scout the area around the village they were getting ready to skirt. The road was just within her sight when Hinata spotted a group of shinobi heading straight for them.

"We're being approached." she warned.

"How many?"

"Four."

"Typical border patrol. They must have a sensor nin with them to even know we are here. If they give you any trouble, I'll kill them."

With a dismissive shrug he kept walking, and Hinata had to catch up before he left her behind. When she finally made it to his side, she saw that he had produced three spheres of water. He tossed one into the air, then the second, then the last as he caught the first one mid-descent. Hinata stared at him curiously as he repeated the process, his step never slowing.

"What are you doing?"

"Juggling." He replied tossing one higher into the air and catching another with perfect ease.

She didn't have time to say anything else, because the encroaching ninja were upon them. They were concealed from normal sight, but with her Byakugan, she could easily see their positions. Stopping before she passed under the tree of the first one, Hinata feigned looking lost. One of them seemed to catch on that they weren't really hidden, and after a few moments they dropped from the pine trees to confront them directly. As the one who was technically leading the mission, Hinata stepped forward to deal with the unavoidable questions. They came without preamble as the tallest of the shinobi approached, stopping several yards away from her.

He sized her up, and she did the same, noting the unfamiliar headband that peeked out from beneath his shaggy black hair. There was a patch on his shoulder with a strange ranking symbol as well. All of their clothing was thermally designed, leaving visible just their hands and faces. They wore boots instead of sandals, the tops coming nearly to their knees. He wore no visible weapons, but the rest all had katana strapped to their backs. His face looked completely neutral, maybe friendly if he would have been wearing a smile, and when he spoke, his voice was steady and deep.

"What village are you from?" he asked.

Hinata had to choke back the automatic reply that came to her lips, and instead answered with a cool, "None."

"So you're rogues." he surmised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through." she replied truthfully.

"Well, we can't allow that. You'll have to come with us so we can contact your villages and send you back where you belong."

Hinata glanced back at Kisame, who shook his head with a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that."

"Then you leave us no choice…" He finally broke his composure and stared at Kisame, whose continued antics had grown increasingly grandiose while they were talking. "What is he doing?"

Hinata gave a small shrug. "Juggling."

"Juggling? I don't think you're taking this fight seriously. So much for respectable ninja these days. But then again, what else would I expect from trash that abandon their village?"

His sudden venom took her by surprise after he had been so polite. It definitely didn't suit his sedate demeanor. Backing up as the patrol drew their swords, Hinata stopped just short of even with Kisame, giving him a knowing look over her shoulder. "You heard him, Kisame-kun. Time to drop the balls and get serious."

Kisame stared at her a moment before he gave a high-pitched laugh at the unintended meaning behind her words.

"As you wish, Hinata-chan. Stop me if I start to get too rough. Don't want to hurt you." he said with a playful snap of his teeth.

One by one, the globes slid from his hands as if he were tossing them to the ground. Before they were an inch past his fingers, Hinata was in motion, catching them as she began her spin. The only thing the shinobi saw was a blur before they were impaled by a hundred ice senbon. None of the four escaped unscathed. As soon as Hinata came to a stop Kisame charged forward, Samehada unslung in the blink of an eye.

There was little left for Hinata to do after that but watch. He reached the shinobi before they had a chance to recover from her first attack, tearing a gaping wound in the leader before moving on to the next. They struggled to remove the ice embedded in their bodies in time to counter, and only the last one escaped the follow up wounding, jumping to a high tree limb just as Samehada would have been embedded in his neck. Without slowing up, Kisame turned and headed for the closest ninja, aiming to disable them all before they had time to regroup. The ninja in the tree, figuring he was safe for the moment, missed the kunai coming at him from the opposite direction. He fell to the ground at Hinata's feet, one hand on the handle of the blade embedded in his chest.

After making sure he was dead, she rose to her feet, where Kisame was bringing the rest of the ninja down around her, perfect in his savagery. Where she had the dignified grace of her clan, he was a freight train in motion, tearing through all resistance until only his destination lay ahead. She was horrified and fascinated at the same time as she watched flesh being torn from their frames, blood spraying as if shot from a garden hose. And while they screamed in agony he continued to attack as silently as a ghost, never once making more than a grunt of effort when Samehada became lodged too deeply, catching on bone that had to be ripped from its joints.

In less than five minutes it was over. All but one of the shinobi were dead, the leader struggling for life against his fatal wounds. Even if there was a medic nin on hand, he wouldn't have made it. Not wanting him to suffer further, Hinata walked up to him, drawing a kunai as she knelt at his side. He stared up at her without a hint of fear, already knowing what was coming.

"Perhaps you should have taken him more seriously." she whispered humorlessly.

With a quick swipe she opened the vein in his neck, her eyes never leaving his until the light faded from them. Wiping her weapon on his clothes, she returned it to her pouch before standing to face Kisame.

He was standing several yards away, staring at her, almost as if he were expecting her to cower away from him. But beyond his narrowed eyes and bloodied face, she could see the need he had for her approval. It was like finding a crack in an otherwise flawless diamond. His lust for battle hadn't been exaggerated, but he still had a very human need to be recognized by others, and not just feared. So she walked right up to where he stood, still panting hard and bathed in fresh blood, and placed a hand on his forearm. Giving him a soft smile, she tugged gently.

"We'd better get going, before someone sees us in this mess."


	20. Let Me Count The Ways

Chapter 19

…Let Me Count the Ways

The rest of the day passed without further incident. Kisame and Hinata skirted the few villages they passed, taking side roads that were rarely traveled. The only people they met were a few civilians that took no notice of them as they passed, too intent on their own business and the desire to leave the cold outside in favor of warm fires indoors. They found the rogue stronghold with ease, a relatively large village settled into a narrow valley. After a preliminary scouting they backtracked into the surrounding mountains to rest. They would need to be at full capacity when they began their assault, and the swift traveling had started to take its toll on Hinata.

As the sun began to drop in the sky, they found a cave that would be suitable for spending the night in. The opening was little more than a well concealed hole in the ground, and after Hinata made sure there were no current residents she dropped into it, Kisame right behind her. They moved quite a way into the massive first room, taking advantage of the naturally warmer air underground. By the time they settled in, the mouth of the cave was a tiny shaft of light against the far wall.

Unbuckling Samehada from his chest and removing his cloak, Kisame set the sword beside his pack before pulling three sheaves of blank paper from a zippered pocket. Hinata took her own jacket off and watched as he placed one sheet on either wall and one against a stalactite further back in the cavern, forming a rough triangle. Once they were in place he activated them with a hand seal. A single kanji appeared on the paper, glowing for a moment before solidifying in solid black ink. Chakra pulsed around them, forming a protective barrier that would hide them from anyone that might stumble upon their hiding place. Finished with his task, Kisame sat down a few feet away, his eyes rapidly adjusting to the dark.

Hinata had reactivated her Byakugan when she entered, taking care not to slip on the damp floor that rose and fell like a frozen wave beneath her feet. Chunks of rock were lying around large stalagmites, the ripples in the limestone shining white. She studied the ceiling with interest, picking out the indentations where the shells of sea creatures had once been. There were curious round bits imbedded in the stone as well, hollow in the center. The makeup of the stone was varied as well, in some places full of tiny holes and looking like petrified sponge, in others as wavy as the floor, nearly looking like ice in the places the water still dripped and dampened the minerals. There were streaks of rock that were harder, forming geometric snakes that ran the length of the room. Reaching to touch a large boulder as she sat down, she laid her hand on the cold stone, marveling at how soft and grainy it felt beneath her fingers.

A flash of movement from the far wall caught her attention, and she focused on it only to find a small herd of crickets moving along the surface, their oversized antennae waving around to sense the area. A trickling stream in a gully ran the length of the room beneath the insects, disappearing in a hole further back. There was a natural basin in the middle, and in it she could see tiny freshwater shrimp, their eyeless faces sending a light shiver down her spine. Tiny brown bats crawled on the wall near the ceiling, growing restless now that the sun was down.

Not wanting to think about how close these creatures would be to her all night, she scooted away from the wall she was closest to and took refuge next to an hourglass shaped column. She pulled her pack off her back to open the outer zipper and dig around inside. Expending more energy than she was taking in was beginning to make her body protest. She was famished…

Kisame had been taking in the feel of the cave, enjoying the cool, damp air and the wet, earthy smell that surrounded him, but he soon found himself watching Hinata intently. His eyes followed her every move as she dug a portion of her rations from her pack and silently started eating it. It was almost mesmerizing, tracking her quiet, graceful movements as she took a bite from her dried meat and chewed thoughtfully. The rhythm of her mouth slowed as she noticed his attention and looked up. Those pale eyes drew him in further, and if gravity had chosen to be cruel to him at that moment, he would have actually fallen forward.

"Kisame-san, i-is something wrong?" she asked softly.

His thoughts returned to their fight earlier that day as he remained steadfastly silent. He couldn't believe she had just stood there watching while he took out his frustration on that patrol, slaughtering them in his favorite fashion. While it was true that they needed to be taken out quickly, he could have done it much faster, killing them very quietly. Now she was stuttering when she spoke to him, belying a new nervousness. Before he knew what he was doing, he had scooted closer and faced her, the fabric of his cloak rustling on the smooth surface of the cave floor. He grabbed her hand to still its movement as he met her eyes.

"You are still afraid of me." he stated.

"N-no." she responded as she dropped her head, breaking his gaze before a flush could creep up her skin. It wasn't fear of him that caused her reaction, but her own response to the way he had been staring at her. When his eyes bored into her like that it made her want to either melt into a helpless puddle at his feet or throw herself on him and beg him to kiss her again.

His free hand captured hers and he straddled her legs, leaning in until her back was pressed against the column she had been sitting against. Sensing his seriousness, she stilled and the bag of jerky she had been eating slid off her leg to lay forgotten beside her pack. With her completely restrained, he moved even closer, testing the resolve behind her statement. The hard gleam she saw in his eyes when she looked back up sent her alarm bells blaring. He seemed to be in a dangerous mood now, and she wondered if the fight earlier hadn't been enough to slake his thirst for violence. Refusing to move, she kept her gaze locked on him as he spoke, his voice rough and low.

"You should be. You could be dead ten ways before you take your next breath."

She parted her lips to protest again, but before she could get the first word out, he had both of her hands in one, the other wrapped around the back of her neck. His thumb brushed over the bony skin that covered her upper spine.

"Here." he said, applying light pressure, "Quick and painless. You wouldn't know what happened until it was over."

She tried to pretend that his touch didn't affect her, but his warm hand on such a sensitive spot while she was unable to move sent a thrill racing over her. He wasn't hurting her with his light grip, and the intensity of his nearness reminded her of the way he had kissed her that morning. Reaching higher, his fingers slid through her hair until he was cradling the back of her head.

"Or here. Probably the most primitive way to do things."

His hand slid around to the side of her neck, fingers splaying along the dip between her neck muscles and windpipe as he traced the vein that held her heartbeat.

"Here. Not quite as fast, but for someone as little as you, it wouldn't take long."

All of his fingers lifted from her neck except for his index finger, which moved to rest just under her chin before making a slow descent down her windpipe. When he reached the bottom she reflexively swallowed as her stomach somersaulted in response.

"And here. It would take far less time for me to kill you than it would for you to die. But you know that one already, don't you?"

His finger lifted as Hinata continued to watch him in silence. She thought he would move to her heart next, so she was surprised when his hand cupped her face and his thumb moved feather-light over her eyelashes, forcing her to blink so he could smooth the skin of her eyelid. While he had touched her intimately before, the theoretical threats combined with the gentle way he was cradling her head sent another rush of feeling over her. Equal parts adrenaline and desire, she felt the flood warming her skin as he spoke again.

"Right here. Poetic justice for a Hyuga, really. A kunai through the eye and straight to the brain. Probably the second most painful way to go."

His thumb traveled inward and traced down the bridge of her nose, stopping when he could feel the air from her exhales on his skin.

"Or here. If I don't have a kunai, a hit at just the right angle will shatter your nose and send bone fragments to the brain to do the work for me."

His thumb moved lower, tracing over the slight swell of her lips. They parted, warm air brushing over his hand as her breath quickened. He almost lost concentration then and there, but he forced himself to continue, hoping his voice didn't sound as husky as it suddenly seemed.

"Or here. Just because I said it would be before you take your next breath doesn't mean it will be that fast. I could hold it in my hand and watch you fade away beneath me."

His hand dropped from her mouth to her shoulder, where it rested a moment before moving to splay across her chest, just beneath her collar bones. His palm rested between her breasts, lifting and falling with the motion of her breathing. She repressed the urge to shudder under his touch, not wanting him to misinterpret it as fear.

"Here. A powerful enough hit will break your ribs and puncture both lungs, suffocating you from the inside."

He moved to her left, and the soft pulse beneath his hand quickened as his smallest finger curled around the top of her breast.

"Such a weak, necessary thing, the heart." he said in a near-whisper.

He released her hands and gripped both of her thighs, his thumbs finding the soft pulse beneath the inner flesh without error. His face was so close to hers that their noses were nearly touching. When his voice came out again it was pitched low and dangerous, the gravelly rumble nearly a purr.

"The femoral artery. My favorite one. So close and personal. Completely under the defenses. The bleed out is hard and fast, and I doubt even the swiftest medical ninja can save you with a wound like that."

His thumbs kept on stroking her as he grew suddenly and painfully quiet. She knew he was still looking for a reaction from her, a hint of fear in her eyes, a flinch whenever one of his thumbs grazed her leg a little too high, a restraining hand on his arm. But despite the fact that he was deliberately trying to intimidate her, fear was the furthest thing from her mind. Her body was awash with feeling, and she wanted nothing more than to be held in his arms.

"Are you afraid of me now?" he asked. His voice had a new quality to it, a note of apprehension that he probably didn't even realize was there.

She met his golden gaze steadily, willing away the look of uncertainty she found there. Her hands broke out of their frozen state at her side and found him, lightly planting themselves on either side of his face. His skin was smooth and taut, and warm to the touch.

"No." she responded softly. "I'm not afraid of you."

"I knew there was something wrong with you." he joked before trying to pull back with a grin. She held him fast and his smile faded as he watched her guardedly.

The Hinata she was five years ago would have blushed heavily and looked away, self-doubt rising to eat at her esteem and tell her that once again she had failed to be normal.

The Hinata she was two months ago would have agreed, disengaging with him to wait out the night in detached silence.

The Hinata she was now smiled at him softly before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately, pulling her lower lip between his and nibbling the sensitive skin before soothing it with his tongue. Her arms found their way around his neck as the kiss deepened, and she marveled at how strong he felt under her touch; every movement he made was a ripple of muscle and power.

The motion of his thumbs stilled as he gripped her thighs and leaned into her. The pressure of his hands so close to her sent heat curling through her abdomen. It made her want to move her legs, to scoot closer to him. Then his hands were roving higher until they rested against her hipbones, lightly pinning her down. His thumbs were a mere inch from her core, and even though she still had all of her clothes on, the small invasion sent another thrill through her, followed by an unrestrained shiver. Pulling back and breaking the kiss, Kisame stared down at her.

"What's the matter, Hinata?" he asked with a grin, teasing her.

"I…" She started to respond, but he began moving his thumbs in slow circles and her voice died in her throat.

"You look like you want something."

"I want you to kiss me again." she replied boldly, a flush creeping up her neck.

"Really?"

At her nod his grin grew. She didn't understand why until she leaned forward to press her lips to his again. She found her face buried in his head of dark blue hair as he suddenly dipped his head and took her breast in his mouth, shirt and all. A gasp flew from her lips as her blood surged and heat rolled through her. He began worrying her nipple with his teeth, the roughness of the bite softened by the material between them. She gripped his shoulders as her stomach tightened, desire pooling low. Moisture seeped between her legs as his hands tightened on her. Arching forward she pressed against him, wanting more contact. Instead he pulled away from her breast, inhaling her need.

"You smell good." he mumbled, his voice thick with desire. "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"Yes." she replied without hesitation.

Kisame released her hips to lift the hem of her shirt before he buried his face against her stomach, just above her belly button. This time he swirled his tongue over her skin, leaving a warm, wet trail across her abdomen. With each pass his mouth dipped lower, stopping when he reached the top of her pants. The smell of her sex was heavy in his nose, and he wanted nothing more than to bury his face between her legs and taste her until she came, screaming for him. But with her inexperience it would probably scare her if she wasn't ready for it. Instead he lavished attention on what he could reach without passing that barrier, nibbling on the top of her hipbones before he reluctantly drew himself up to kiss her on the lips as he rocked backward and pulled her into his arms.

She pressed herself against him tightly, making his body ache and burn even more. He wanted her so badly, but he was losing control of himself. They were supposed to be resting, but if he gave in to his desire now, he would spend the entire time sating his need of her. They would be completely useless the next day. So he satisfied himself with holding her, her tiny hands curled into fists on his chest as her tongue danced with his. When air became necessary he let go of her completely, sliding back to his dinner, the taste of her still on his grinning lips.

Hinata smiled back as she took up her bag of meat and began to eat again, an inner swell of pride lending a glow to her face. He had challenged her, and she had won again.

After their meal, Kisame unsealed his sleeping bag, spread it out and lay down, one hand braced behind his head. Hinata curled up next to him, head pillowed on his chest. He wrapped his free arm around her back to hold her to him. He closed his eyes, and for the first time ever, sleep took him quickly.

They both slept deeply through the night and late into the next morning. When Hinata did finally open her eyes, a smile flitted to her face. She was curled up in Kisame's arms, her head pillowed on his bicep. His other arm was slung across her hips, fingers dangling loosely. She could feel his even breaths graze her scalp, rising and falling with his chest behind her. They were covered by her sleeping bag, and the intimacy of sharing a blanket with him made her smile widen.

She just lay like that for the longest time, not wanting to break the peaceful moment. She had missed this, waking up surrounded by Kisame's warmth.

She wasn't sure how she knew when he woke; he hadn't moved and his breathing hadn't changed. There was just a shift in the air, barely perceptible. Linking her fingers with his, she rolled over so she could see his face. His eyes were open, the deep yellow irises intense as he watched her. When she tilted her head up to meet his gaze, he shifted forward until his face was less than two inches from hers. She could feel his breath on her face, warming the skin that had cooled in the damp cave air. He didn't say anything, simply stared at her. In this moment he was completely unguarded and open, and she felt herself being drawn toward him. Her soul seemed to reach out, touching his, weaving an invisible bond between them.

No words were necessary as he dropped her hand to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her against him. She couldn't keep from touching him then, laying her hand against his cheek before running it along his jaw, exploring the contours of his face. Never breaking eye contact she let her fingers slide into his hair, running them through the springy mass of dark blue. She trailed down the back of his neck, over the heavy muscles of his shoulder hidden beneath his shirt. She tucked her arm beneath his, wrapping around his ribs until she was holding him tightly. One bare foot snaked across his ankles, and she flexed her toes to rub along his lower calf, completing their tangled embrace.

He closed the rest of the distance between them then, his lips barely brushing over hers as he kissed her. The whispery contact increased as the arm beneath her head flexed, pulling her into him further. Still he was unhurried, and Hinata's eyes slid shut as she let him roam her mouth, his tongue languidly teasing her. The sensation of each movement rolled over her, a sense of euphoria filling her until she found herself pressing tighter against him. She could feel the heat of his erection against her thigh, but instead of embarrassing her, it sent an answering rush of desire through her. Her mouth opened to him, craving more contact. His tongue sought hers, brushing the tip before gently stroking her in a slow rhythm that built an ache within her body.

When he finally withdrew, it was only to bury his face against her neck, sighing against her skin as he held her silently. Resting her cheek against his hair, her fingers tangled in his shirt as she tried to control the restlessness that had taken over her body. She wondered what it would be like to give herself to him fully, to have him over her, around her, inside her. The thought was breathtaking, and for the first time she was not afraid of the intimacy she had been so close to but had never experienced. An amused smile suddenly crossed her face as Kisame pulled back to gaze at her questioningly.

"I wonder what your girlfriend would think about this. The two of us, alone, nothing but time…"

Kisame grinned at her attempt to parody him. "I don't know. What does my girlfriend think about this?"

Hinata's smile softened. She knew they were getting close, closer than she had been with anyone, but to hear him say it aloud touched her.

"I think she's quite happy about it." she said in a near whisper.

"Good. Because she's stuck with me at least until nightfall."

Hinata's smile faded at the mention of their upcoming mission. She had been able to ignore it while concentrating on the journey here, but now that the trip and Kisame were no longer distracting her, it rose to the forefront of her mind. She wished that the intel they had swiftly gathered the night before had been more detailed, but they only had a crude idea of the layout, sacrificing accuracy to speed. She also had no idea about the power and abilities of the ninja she would be up against, since Nami hadn't given her much beyond a list of names and vague descriptions. Even though she felt comforted by Kisame's presence, she had a feeling that Nami sent him because there would probably be trouble beyond what she was capable of handling.

She had subconsciously snuggled into Kisame's chest, but now she looked up to his face. "What do you want to do?"

"Lay here with you." he answered automatically.

"I mean about tonight."

"Go in, do our job, and leave."

"But what if-"

Kisame silenced her with a quick kiss before sitting up to stare down at her. "Are you worried about something?"

"It's just that we don't really know what we're up against. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Hinata, listen to me right now. If you let yourself doubt for even an instant, you will make a mistake. Possibly a fatal one. That is the cold truth." He gave her another kiss on the forehead before drawing back and continuing. "So tonight when we go in, you will be the biggest, meanest, fiercest bitch the kami ever thought to give breath to, and you will have the king of Hell on your heels to rip those sorry bastards apart. Fight smart, show them no mercy, and we will both walk away just fine."

That made her feel better. She had always forced her natural uncertainty away in times of battle, but he seemed to genuinely believe she was capable of being every bit of the warrior he was. His description of himself brought to mind her conversation with Hitomi and she traced his bicep with one finger as she smiled softly. "King of Hell? I like what the villagers call you better."

"And what's that?" he asked. Not that he really wanted to know. Even after he had put down the rogue pirates they stayed well away from him, cowering and whispering whenever he passed.

"Ryujin."

Kisame scrunched up his nose as he grimaced. "Do I look like a dragon? Really?"

"You look like Kisame to me."

Her simple answer gave him pause as warmth spread across his chest. He knew he had started grinning at her like a crazy fool, but he couldn't help it. Never in his life had he met someone as accepting as she was, and to hear her not compare him to anything at all was so refreshing he couldn't help but pull her against him again and kiss her senseless.

They dozed off and on for the rest of the day, getting up only to eat and check the perimeter. Around eight o'clock they rose, had supper, and geared up for the mission in silence. Kisame emerged from the cave first, watching as the sun settled bleakly on the horizon. The glum atmosphere didn't last long, however, as the last rays of light abandoned the trees. The low-hanging fog that had settled in when the dew point had been reached had solidified in the form of ice crystals dusting the needles of the evergreens. With the dying sunlight behind them the trees glowed softly, more magnificent than a chandelier. It landed on the slightly crusted surface of the snow next, making the faceted ice glitter. There was a sharp bite to the air, the scent of pine strong.

It was going to be a cold night, perfect for their assault. As Kisame prepared to move out, he noticed the increasing crispness of the air. It was refreshing, and he inhaled several times, just enjoying the moisture in the air. In a thoroughly good mood, he allowed Hinata to start off first, a grin on his face as the prelude to violence left a sharp gleam in his eyes.

XXXXXX

A/N: It was a funny coincidence that the same week I started writing this chapter I was able to accompany one of my sons on a field trip to a local cave. Hurray for sensory reference!


	21. Within the Shadows

Chapter 20

Within the Shadows

The trip from the cave back to the town was silent and painstakingly slow. Not a whisper of sound could be made as they passed, not a footprint in the snow, not even the slightest spike of chakra that might alert a patrol to their presence. Hinata could feel sweat forming on her forehead despite the cold environment, but she didn't dare waste the movement to wipe it away. She was too busy concentrating on the branch beneath her feet, laden with snow and covered in bark that looked like it might crumble under the slightest pressure. She was balanced on the balls of her feet, knees bent as she searched ahead for the next clear place to land.

The stars were brightening overhead by the time they stopped, mere yards from the first buildings that made up the rustic town. Hidden behind a stand of barren scrub brush, Hinata crouched close to the earth, Kisame hovering just above and beside her. She was silent as she examined the area, picking out the patrols and those most likely to intervene when they made their assault. There were actually quite a few people out for the late hour, and all were heavily armed, even though it appeared that they were just on routine business as they came and went through the streets.

At last she pulled back a little, blinking as the veins receded from around her eyes. She glanced up at Kisame, who was waiting on her report. Leaning a little closer to him, she let her voice come in whispered breaths. "It looks viable, but there isn't a clear route to Yoku's building. Any thoughts on how we should move in?"

"Yeah. I'll create a diversion and you slip in under their noses and take out the target." he whispered back.

Hinata gave him a doubtful look. "Umm, wouldn't they be able to see through that too quickly?"

"Normally I wouldn't even think twice about something that a genin could figure out. But we have two advantages that will make it work. They should know by now that Nami broke with Yoku, which means that they will be expecting me to show up. But not a single one of them has laid eyes on you before. They also know that I work alone, and would never suspect a second attack once I'm out in the open. All of their attention will be on me, leaving you a path large enough to lead a parade through. Yoku's also a coward. He will hole up in the most secure room in his building, and all you have to do is find a way around his defenses, slip in and out, and we'll be done."

Hinata didn't say anything at first, mentally counting the warm bodies waiting ahead. "There are more than thirty shinobi out there, Kisame. Shouldn't we both try to sneak past them instead?"

Kisame's lips twitched with a hint of a smile as he ran his thumb along the leather wrapping on his sword's hilt. "Thirty… three hundred… three thousand, with Samehada it's the more the merrier."

Hinata didn't doubt his seriousness for an instant. As she reactivated her bloodline limit and turned to watch the streets again she inwardly chided herself for not taking into account his abilities. With Team Eight it was much easier to formulate a plan, since all of their abilities relied on subtlety and distance. At least until they found themselves locked in battle. Then it was hit them hard and knock them out fast, with damage avoidance as their goal. Kisame had no need to take such precautions in either case.

Several shinobi went indoors at the same time, and she felt herself tense. "Now's your chance to move in."

He didn't answer, and she turned her head to see that he was no longer at her side, but several yards away, already heading for a small street that would open up on the main. His chakra was only partially masked, just enough to make them think he was actually trying to hide it, but leaking enough that they would detect him easily if any of them happened to be a sensor. Apparently there were several, because as soon as he turned the corner, she watched a half dozen chakra signatures begin to move, some toward him, others to raise the alarm.

Her body tensed and she felt her heart begin to race as the battle started almost immediately, with three teams arriving at Kisame's location at once. Thoughts of him being injured while she was halfway across the village crowded her mind, but she firmly pushed them away. Taking several deep breaths, she let her focus narrow until only her objective lay before her. Yoku was at the other end of this town. She would reach him, and he would die. End of story.

The remaining shinobi in her path were finally drawn away by Kisame's escalating fight and it was time for her to move. Silently pulling a handful of shuriken from her pouch, she rocked back until her weight was balanced on the balls of her feet. Springing over the brush, she immediately made a second jump that landed her on the nearest building. Racing up and away from the edge of the roof, she sprinted to the chimney in the center and crouched down, glad for the bit of cover the wood and coal smoke would provide. Unlike the mostly flat roofs of Konoha, all of these were slanted steeply, designed to keep the heavy snows from collapsing the buildings. Metal spikes and hooks were placed in rows every three or four shingles to keep large amounts of melt-off from sliding down at once and burying whoever happened to be underneath when it fell. She would either have to dodge the spikes in favor of better cover, or risk the more open route across the rounded spine for the sake of speed.

Opting for the former, she gathered chakra to her feet before letting herself slide downward on the shingles. She would have to run at a crouch to stay balanced at such a sharp angle, but it wasn't overly difficult. Checking the position of the shinobi once more, she happily noted that two of them were already down, Kisame standing over their bodies as he engaged a third wielding a long sword. Taking off, she crossed the first roof and managed to jump to the second without a problem. Once again she stopped at the chimney to check her targets before moving on.

Chakra-infused mist suddenly drifted above the edges of the houses as she jumped over an alley, curling through the drain pipes and along the shingles as if it were alive and seeking its path forward, only to draw back again and again. She paused at the next chimney to watch as the streets below were shrouded in a white haze in less than a minute, the chakra appearing as white static in the air, though she could still see the brighter spots of energy where shinobi were using jutsu.

Resting her eyes for just a second, she gazed back the way she came, suddenly feeling very alone in a world of clay shingles, smoke and starlit sky. The disembodied sounds of battle rang out below, making her feel as if she were above a frozen town full of angry ghosts. They grew muddled and faded as she shook it off and continued on, various colored roofs passing beneath her silent feet.

By the time she landed on Yoku's building a few minutes later, Hinata's fingers were nearly numb and her breath was escaping in small crystalline clouds as the temperature began to drop rapidly. She checked her surroundings while she vigorously rubbed life back into them. There were four guards standing in front of the door, weapons drawn as they awaited the arrival of Kisame. There were still a few people inside, but they were filtering out to join the fight when it became clear there would be no easy victory for any one of them tonight. All of the doors and windows to the building were warded with jutsu that would take more time than she had to unravel. Careful to move without a sound, she made her way across the roof to the only unguarded opening on the building, a large chimney billowing smoke from a fireplace. She crouched down and studied the opposite opening in the room below, nearly grimacing at how small the space was between the ceiling of the fireplace and the flames licking at a stack of dry wood.

Reaching into her pouch she pulled out a scroll and retrieved a pair of goggles. After deftly slipping them on she shed her jacket and stepped up to the warm bricks. Removing the cone-shaped cap that kept snow and rain out of the chimney, she gently set it aside. The extra air going down created a draft that fanned the flames and sucked more smoke up the chimney. Without her Byakugan she wouldn't have been able to see even partway down the opening, and much to her dismay she realized that she would have to hold her breath the whole way down.

Taking three deep breaths to expand her lungs, she sucked in as much fresh air as she could hold before she closed off her airway. Hopping up on the bricks, she went in feet first, using her chakra to provide extra friction and hold her in place. Hands out on either side of her, she scooted downward, ignoring the black creosote that crumbled with her touch and the smoke that billowed up around her in a steady stream. Her vertical descent was slow, and the further down she went the hotter the air and bricks became until sweat started trickling down her forehead and threatened to breach her goggles and sting her eyes. Her lungs were beginning to protest from the increasing lack of oxygen, and she let out tiny exhales to keep the burning sensation at bay.

She reached the bottom of the chimney not a moment too soon. The heat was singeing now, and the creosote had liquefied and was streaming around her fingers, leaving her hands sticky and slick. She shifted her position so that she was diagonal to the opening below, well aware that if she made a single mistake she was in for a painful burn. Just as she was about to emerge, the inside door to the room opened and a shinobi walked in. Biting back a mental curse, Hinata paused in the chimney. Sweat dripped off of her chin to sizzle as it evaporated in the fire below.

The shinobi went to a dresser and started rummaging in the top drawer. His back was turned to her now and Hinata took her chance. In one swift move she pushed off the bricks behind her hard as she let her legs swing downward and out. She landed deftly just outside the grate, the heat behind her blistering. As she drew the first breath in what seemed like ages the shinobi reacted to the sound of her arrival and whirled around. The look of surprise hadn't even left his face when she lunged forward, taking him to the ground as she slipped a kunai into his chest. Her hand covered his mouth to suppress the scream she knew was coming.

He tried to bite her, to push her off with his hands, but luckily he was slender and she held him down easily, her knees firmly planted on the insides of his elbows. Blood seeped around the blade lodged in his chest with every movement, rich and black before it morphed to bright red. He tried to meet her gaze but she refused, instead concentrating on his breaths, listening as they grew shallow and rattled. It seemed to take forever for him to stop struggling, and Hinata released a soft sigh of remorse when he finally did. Climbing stoically to her feet, she pulled her goggles off and wiped her sweat and soot-coated face with the sleeve of her shirt. She then employed a strip of bandage from her pack to clean her hands and the bottom of her sandals to keep from leaving a trail of creosote through the house. Wasting no more time than that, she tucked the goggles and bandage back in her pack and headed toward the door. Her target was still waiting for her three floors down in his office.

She silently slipped through hallways and down stairs, sticking to the shadows even though there was no one else in the building now besides herself and Yoku. Alert to every detail, she took in her surroundings as she moved. Unlike the semi-derelict state of the buildings outside, Yoku's house was in excellent condition. Her sandals sank into plush carpeting as she passed lush furnishings and obviously expensive knickknacks. Yoku had definitely made quite a living as a contractor. If Nami's situation was the same way it was no wonder she was handing money to her left and right. And as long as she had been working, she probably had more than she could ever spend in her remaining years of life.

Now on the correct floor, Hinata studied the room her target was located in as her fingers found the wall and guided her down the hallway. It seemed to be an office, with an adjoining bathroom and meeting room. The other two rooms were empty, with Yoku sitting behind his desk, elbows propping his head up as he pored over what looked like a scroll or maybe a small stack of papers.

The desk was facing the doorway, with no obstructions or potential hiding places between. She would have to wait until he was either heavily distracted or got up to fetch something, leaving the doorway unattended. She had no doubt that if he saw her come in she would be at a disadvantage. He rose from the desk and started to turn around. Hinata tensed just outside the open door, waiting for the perfect moment to make her move. The wall she was pressed against seeped cold into her shoulder and chill bumps erupted down her sweat-damp arms. His back was fully to her now, and she started forward.

She slipped in the door just in time to see him grab a katana from the wall and disappear in a whirl of smoke.

XXXXXX

Kisame grinned maliciously as the onslaught of shinobi began to slow. They were more cautious now, the scattered bodies of the less tactful a very real reminder that they were not dealing with an ordinary ninja. A few started to organize, coming at him three and four at a time, trying to overwhelm him with sheer numbers alone. But the dense fog was doing its job beautifully, throwing them off-kilter enough for him to evade every attack and counter before they even knew he was there.

Rolling his shoulders, Kisame swung Samehada in a practiced arc through the empty mist. He was loose and relaxed, right in his element on the battlefield. But just below the surface his blood was singing in his veins, the need to further destroy his enemy coiled tightly in his mind, barely leashed by the satisfaction of the dead at his feet. It didn't help that none of the shinobi he encountered so far were worth a second thought. But there would be one that was holding back until the right moment to approach. One that was smarter and more skilled than his brethren and would give him a halfway decent fight. He hoped anyway. He had also been disappointed often enough not to expect said ninja until he actually showed up.

There was sudden silence all around him, and his body tensed in anticipation of the imminent attack. The haze ahead of him was becoming disturbed as a silhouette formed, growing more solid as a figure approached. A shinobi in his early forties appeared, long gray and black hair hidden beneath a white fur-trimmed hood. His face was weathered and tan, a testament to his time spent in the harsh environment around him. He was wielding a six foot staff of thick gray wood, both ends holding small curved blades wrapped in lengths of wire. He stopped a mere two yards away, taking up a defensive stance.

Well, now. It was about time.

"So, I come face to face with Hoshigaki Kisame at last." The man practically spat his name at him, icy blue eyes hard and glinting.

"Did I do something to you?" Kisame asked with a slight frown. This encounter was obviously personal to him, but Kisame knew he hadn't seen the man before. He would have remembered such a unique weapon.

"My name is Shintaro, right hand of Yoku. You dared to trespass here after you murdered my daughter, and now I will kill you for it."

Kisame stood baffled for several seconds, until the man tilted his head and something about his facial structure jogged his memory. "The blonde kunoichi from Earth Country?"

"Yes."

"You look nothing like her."

"She favored her mother."

Kisame couldn't help the mocking 'in more ways than one' that slipped out. The murderous glare he received in response quelled his smirk, and he continued in a more sincere tone. "She was a kunoichi killed on a mission. You can hardly call that murder, can you? More like an occupational hazard. Besides, she attacked me first."

Despite his obvious anger, Shintaro kept his wit as he remained crouched, sizing up Kisame for several long moments before he spoke. "Her name was Mizuko; she was my only child." Then he disappeared in a puff of snow and smoke, leaving the blank whiteness of the mist in his place.

Unperturbed, Kisame let his eyes slide shut as he expanded his other senses. Samehada grew still in his hand, only the slightest of invisible vibrations telling of the sword's attention. All the smells that were normally filtered out came rushing in on the mist, and the smallest of sounds reached his ears, giving him a sensory map of life in the area immediately surrounding him. He could hear the distant sound of shuffling feet and someone weeping. The mingling of blood and bile were everywhere, nearly masking all else. The adrenaline pounding through his blood heightened his perception further, and he easily picked up the subtle crunch of snow as his adversary moved in from behind and to the left.

Whirling in one fluid motion, Kisame turned and blocked the staff that was coming down on him hard. The curved blade caught in Samehada's serrated surface and held. Bracing his feet, Kisame pushed the older shinobi back. Before he could free his sword, the metal cables on the staff loosened, unwrapping with a metallic zip. They hovered in the air like tentacles for a moment before whipping forward and catching him in the arm, nearly invisible hooks on the end digging into his flesh. Ignoring the subtle pain and the scent of his own blood, Kisame grabbed Samehada's hilt with both hands, and swung with all his might. The shinobi and his staff went flying back, the cables ripping through soft tissue as they were pulled free.

Testing the strength of his damaged arm while his opponent rose from where he landed against a building, Kisame made a fist and gave a dark chuckle. "Not bad. You're the first one to land a hit on me today. Shame it will be your last."

"I don't think so."

The next attack came more directly as Shintaro unleashed a volley of wind blades on him. Samehada absorbed them as they came, pulsing while the added chakra lent him strength. Two seconds later the curved blade was inches away from his neck, aiming for the vein that was pulsing madly just beneath his skin. Kisame almost bent double backwards to avoid it, only to take those aggravating hooks in his ribcage. It was obvious that they were meant to weaken an opponent only, slowing them down enough to create an opening and allow the blades to finish them off.

Straightening up, Kisame ripped the cords from his flesh harder than necessary. This shinobi was pretty damn good to get the upper hand on him twice. He ducked forward as the other end of the staff came hurtling his way, wincing as his wounds gaped, exposing his nerves to the cold air. Grinding his teeth in a smirk, he tightened his hold on Samehada. While he didn't have the speed of some shinobi, he was more than a match for most. It was time to get serious.

With a low growl he rushed forward, pressing the advantage of his height and weight, turning it into force as he nearly slammed into Shintaro, Samehada first. As if on cue the great sword began greedily sucking down chakra. Kisame's eyes gleamed as Shintaro's widened in understanding. He wasn't the only one who could weaken an opponent. He tried to jump back but Kisame kept on him, slashing as fast as he could. He left no time for substitution or jutsu of any kind; in fact Shintaro only had time enough to react, and it was quickly becoming clear that it was a slowly deteriorating ability. The constant pressure of his opponent's sword was wearing on his muscles, which were trained to wield the much lighter staff with speed and agility. The first score came when his hands slipped down the wooden staff, unbalancing it. Samehada lodged deeply in Shintaro's bicep, shredding it when Kisame yanked the sword free.

The smell of his enemy's blood on the air combined with his own desire to fight sent Kisame into a frenzy that hazed his mind and sent all reason out the window. He was conscious of the fact that he was moving but his control was gone. All the same he welcomed his berserker state, relishing in the fight as he unleashed his fury on the unlucky ninja before him. Soon he was drunk on the violence of the battle, Samehada heavy in his hands as it became equally engorged on chakra. When he came to several minutes later he was sweating and breathing with effort, while Shintaro was little more than a slushy meat puddle on the street.

He had no time to relax, however, as another wave of shinobi approached in the thinning mist. But his attention was quickly drawn away as a figure wielding a katana followed behind them. He tried to ignore the sudden apprehension snaking into his thoughts as he recognized the face of their target.

Where was Hinata?

XXXXXX

Tearing through the building as fast as she could go, Hinata raced down the stairs, trying desperately to keep up with her target, who had materialized just outside the building and was rapidly moving down the street. It would have been so much easier for her to go out a window and straight down the building, taking out the guards and Yoku in one surprise move. But the windows were warded on the inside as well, and as far as she knew, she still had the advantage in stealth.

Reaching the first floor after what seemed like forever, she turned down the hallway that led to the front doors. Two of the guards she had seen earlier were still at their posts, katana drawn as they faced the street. The other two had followed Yoku. Keeping close to the wall in case they turned their heads or came inside, she pulled two kunai from her pouch, stopping just inside the door. They were far enough away that she couldn't kill them both at the same time.

Taking two steps back, Hinata gathered her strength before rushing the doors, slamming through them and into the guards on the other side. They were both knocked sideways by the blow, and before they had time to recover she was on them. A kunai opened their throats in quick succession and she was away, a shadow in the fog by the time their bodies hit the frozen ground.

Yoku was now a flare in the chakra-laden mist ahead of her, his guards already gone to join the fray. He didn't seem to sense her presence, and she closed the distance between them, praying that Kisame was right about his distraction and her target wasn't simply toying with her. He came to a stop just a short block from where the fighting was going on. Hinata paused as well, a fresh kunai steady in her hand as she waited for the right moment to attack. It came and went, and she found herself still standing behind her immobile target, hesitant to move forward.

_Just do it._

A strange calm settled over her, far different from the one she was used to when she was fighting. It was as if she were watching the scene from far away, frozen and removed from reality. She didn't know the girl who stole forward on silent feet, numbed to all thoughts except the ones keeping her concentrated on her target. Didn't recognize the small hand that reached out to plunge the kunai into Yoku's back or the fingers that checked the still warm neck for a pulse after he fell and stopped twitching.

And yet, she knew it was her the whole time.

Kisame's mist began thinning rapidly as his jutsu finally dispersed, revealing the street around her. A dozen ninja stood between her and Kisame, their attention on her as soon as she automatically took a hesitant step back before freezing in place. Their gazes flew from her to the body at her feet, widened a little in dawning comprehension, then narrowed one after the other. Time crashed back onto her as the rogue ninja turned and advanced. She would have expected them to scatter after the death of their leader, but apparently Yoku had chosen his men well. They seemed to be as loyal to their former boss as any Leaf ninja could be to the Hokage, and they planned to overwhelm her the way they did with Kisame.

'_I am that bitch. I am that bitch. I am that bitch.' _Hinata told herself as she swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and let her chakra flow down her arms to collect in her hands.

_You will not fuck with me._

She launched herself forward as the first ninja came within range. He was apparently a taijutsu specialist, because he moved in close, aiming to slice her open with a kunai before shifting his weight in order to kick her. Blue streaks of chakra trailed from her fingers as she shut down his system in a flurry of open palmed strikes, preventing the completion of his attack. A quick kick to his groin sent him to his knees. Leaning her weight on her back foot, she kicked him hard in the face. His head snapped back, crushing the vertebras in his neck and rendering him paralyzed.

Pulling a kunai to finish him off, she started forward only to duck and roll to the right as a giant ball of lightning narrowly missed her. It engulfed the immobile shinobi instead. The hairs on her arm and neck stood on end as the unleashed energy passed, sending a tingle down her spine. The smell of electricity and burnt flesh assaulted her, nearly turning her stomach. She drowned the sensation out by focusing on the source of the attack, a kunoichi trying to hide around the corner of the shoddy building that looked like it might have been a bakery at one time. Molding herself to the side of the same building, Hinata set her twin lions blazing on her hands as she waited for the woman to turn the corner. When she risked venturing out, a giant blue chakra fist slammed into her face, sending her flying back, dead before she hit the street.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Hinata checked on the progress of her partner. She could see Kisame just down the street, balanced on the side of a building as he set an exploding tag on a pipe that ran from the top floor to an outdoor boiler housed a few yards behind it. He never moved as the tag went off, ripping a jagged hole in the metal and sending a gush of hot water spraying into the air. A blur of seals followed before he thrust his hand into the water, unmindful of the temperature. Hinata watched as chakra poured into the torrent, creating sharks that seemed to jump from the flow and slam into three ninja before the pressure from the pipe began to relent.

He returned to the middle of the street then, prepared to finish off his current set of opponents when he was taken by surprise. A petite woman in a plain kimono slid right under his guard, coming from the back and to the left, a large carving knife in one hand. Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she watched the steel blade flash, ready to slice into his flesh. But before the strike was completed, Kisame twisted out of the way, caught her by the wrist, and flung her down the street where she was landed against another shinobi, and they both fell into a heap.

Hinata's momentary distraction cost her, just as Kisame had warned her it would. She was hit before she knew she was being attacked, slammed onto her back as a heavy body plowed her to the ground. As she regained her vision she found herself staring up into the cold yellow gaze of a snow leopard, more than four times the size of a normal creature of the same species. With a silver loop dangling from one gray and white ear and a braid of white leather crisscrossing one front leg, it was obviously a summons.

She glanced around for its partner, but there was no one in sight. The cat would no doubt leave her in peace if she could destroy its summoner, but she hadn't gotten more than a glimpse of the chakra flare that ushered the arrival of the leopard before it attacked. She had no idea which of the ninja still on Kisame was the right one, if they were even there and not hiding somewhere while the cat did all the fighting. That left her no choice but to defeat the summon in order to find its master.

"You reek of fish." the great cat snarled at her, drawing her attention back as its lips lifted to display a pair of silver-tipped canines, the kanji for 'death' etched into the metal in black.

She stared without flinching, her icy lavender gaze meeting the leopard's golden ferocity. She would not show this creature even the slightest hint of fear, regardless of the way her heart was racing just now.

The front paws pressing into Hinata's chest flexed, needlelike claws puncturing through her clothes and pricking the skin beneath. Resisting the urge to bolt right then, Hinata waited until the muscles in the cat's feet relaxed and the claws contracted. With a sudden jolt of chakra she shielded her entire body, the force of the released energy throwing the leopard back. Turning over, Hinata scurried forward, bringing her feet under her and prepared to spring away. Hooked claws dug into the flesh of her leg, sending a jagged wave of pain through her. She fell face first in the snow, struggling as it started dragging her back toward the wicked fangs that were open and ready to tear into her.

Remembering what Kiba said about the best way to immobilize a dog and praying it would work for a cat, she twisted in its grasp before she reared her fist back and punched it straight in the nose. With a yowl it jerked its head up in shock and pain. Using the momentary distraction she slid herself forward until she was underneath the cat, claws disengaging from her leg with the lack of resistance. Belly now exposed, the leopard jumped away to protect itself, dodging the shuriken Hinata had just pulled from her pouch to sink into the soft flesh above her.

Now they were both crouched down, yards of snow separating them. Each contemplated the other's move with hard eyes. The leopard didn't seem to be in a hurry to act first, patiently staring her down, the only movement coming from the long tail that flicked rhythmically from side to side.

All at once the cat ceased moving, its head tilted as if listening to a faraway sound. Then it returned to watching Hinata, as if contemplating whether or not it should actually continue the fight or leave. Its short, fluffy ears swiveled and twitched in time to the whiskers on either side of its nose, the silver loop swinging back and forth. It seemed to come to a decision and stood abruptly, the malice oozing from its aura melting away as if it had never been. Turning away from her, the cat shook its head.

"My contract has just been abolished. That fool had to go and get himself killed."

"I'm sorry." Hinata apologized. She knew how close Naruto and Kakashi had been to their summons, and judging from the way it had fought, the cat was most likely close friends with its master.

The cat glared at her hatefully before disappearing in an explosion of snow.

Hinata stood up, brushing her clothes off as she went. The street had grown quiet in the aftermath of their battle, and she suddenly realized that it was deserted save for her, Kisame and the bodies of the fallen shinobi staining the snow covered pavement with blood. Now that she was out of danger, she noticed that the adrenaline rushing through her numbed the pain in her leg and sent a wave of elation straight to her head. She couldn't help the smile that came to her face when she saw Kisame approach her at last, Samehada slung over his shoulder. Both man and sword were spattered with blood, the latter looking so engorged on chakra it nearly trailed the ground behind Kisame.

He stopped a couple feet from her, his amusement filled eyes roaming her disheveled form until he saw her torn pants leg, the ragged edges coated in blood. He silently knelt down in front of her, fingers gently pulling the material away from her skin before ripping it wide open to expose her wound to the air. He brought the hilt of Samehada forward until the pommel was lying against the middle of the largest cut. Warm energy tingled through her leg, and she watched in amazement as the gashes began to mend themselves together at a rate that would impress even Tsunade.

"Thank you." she said when he stood back up.

"No problem." He healed several small lacerations in his arm before settling Samehada back on his shoulder. Looking at the destruction around them, Kisame grinned. Well, I'd call this a job well done. Did you see that kunoichi with the kitchen knife? She was crazy."

"That was a civilian."

"Are you sure?"

Hinata tapped her temple. "Absolutely."

Kisame shrugged. "She missed her calling, then. Hidden Mist would have loved her."

He walked over to Yoku's body, confirmed the kill, and checked the area to make sure they weren't in for any more surprises. The remaining civilians were either asleep and unaware of the fight that had just taken place, or got the point that it was safer indoors and stayed out of the way.

"It looks like we're clear. Let's get out of here while the moon's still shining. We'll find an inn at dawn to rest."

Hinata nodded as she flexed her leg to make sure the injury was fully healed and wouldn't affect her ability to travel. Then she retrieved her coat from Yoku's roof before they returned to the cave for their packs. Since they had completed their mission and took care of any potential objections while they were still in the village they didn't bother to cover their tracks. It would snow again before long, erasing any signs of their passing. They followed the road through the snowy forests and were in the foothills again by the time dawn struck in the east. The village where they would eat and rest was only a couple miles ahead. Kisame slowed his pace, and Hinata took the time to enjoy his company, pleased with how well she performed on her first real mission for Nami.

XXXXXX

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter for Submerged. I had a ton of fun creating it. Despite the intermittent delays, I hadn't felt that on top of my writing game since I wrote the canyon fight for Shades of Crimson. Hopefully that will carry over into the next chapter as well. ;)

Additional Disclaimer: I do not own Santa Claus. If I did, my kids would be intolerably spoiled. Any similarities to his methods of B&E are completely coincidental.


	22. Into the Deep

A/N: Since it's been so long, I thought I'd go ahead and post a note here as well as my update section on my profile. Thank you so much to everyone who hung in there for an update these last four months. As thanks for your patience, I've left this chapter unabridged for now. ;) Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Into the Deep

The village they entered was a small one, already bustling with the daily activity of rural life. Just past the first houses was an open stall market, the weathered vendors selling everything from animal furs and fish to cold hardy vegetables and homemade soap. A couple of general shops were visible beyond, as well as an inn and tea house before more houses sprang up in the distance. Farmers and merchants stood huddled together in small groups, talking as young children ran and played under the watch of older siblings and mothers as they carried on with their morning chores. Dogs, cats and chickens roamed freely, one rooster eyeing several people curiously with his head cocked before fluffing his feathers and splitting the air with his crow.

Hinata smiled at the picturesque scene as they headed into the heart of it all, but when she glanced over at Kisame, she immediately knew he did not share the same opinion of the place. His jaw was set and his head was lifted, narrowed eyes nearly glaring with malice as he took swift, measured strides.

She understood why halfway down the street. Even though she was walking sedately at his side, children were being herded away from them as the men stopped their conversation to stare, shifting their stances and radiating unease and distrust. One of the little girls drew to a halt in their path as her sister tried to drag her away, eyes as wide as saucers as she pointed at Kisame.

"Nee-chan, is that a _real_ demon?"

Her sister glanced worriedly at Kisame to see if he had heard her, and hissed at her sibling under her breath. She scooped her up and hurried off, barely able to carry the child that couldn't have been more than two years younger than she was. Hinata looked back up to see his face was now as hard as stone. He was wearing a smirk, his sharp teeth gleaming in the daylight, but there was nothing humorous about his attitude. In fact, he looked ready to kill someone.

"Kisame-san, are you alright?" she asked quietly.

"Tch, I'm fine." he replied easily.

She didn't believe him, and as they passed more of the staring villagers, anger settled over her. She itched to tell them that in this instance they were right to be afraid, but she doubted that would help much. And neither did the gaping hole in her pants and the blood and grime on both of their clothes, she realized. But even so, with a ninja village close by it couldn't have been the first time a stranger came through in their condition. She shifted closer to him but he pulled away, as if to protect her from the vicious comments that were springing up behind them when the villagers thought they were out of earshot.

At last she had enough of his isolation, and turning quickly, stepped into his path and forced him to a stop. He glanced down at her questioningly, one eyebrow raised. Stepping up on her toes and grabbing a handful of his hair, she pulled him downward and pressed her lips to his. He just stood there, shock evident in his stiffness, until several moments later when he caved beneath her touch and kissed her back.

It was intense, but brief, and when she pulled away she noticed that the villagers had shifted their attention from him to her, their expressions running the gamut between shock and disgust. She just stared right back at them with a dismissive look that would have made her father proud. Then she turned on her heel and started walking again, happy to carry a portion of Kisame's burden for him. They continued on down the street, every eye following their progress until they reached the inn. Grabbing Kisame by the hand, Hinata walked in the door and out of sight without so much as a backward glance.

Once inside, she breathed a sigh of relief. She found herself in a small place, the lobby not holding more than a reception area and a couple of chairs around a freshly lit fireplace. Morning light filtered through the numerous windows to create a checkered pattern across the varnished pine floor. The innkeeper behind the front desk was a stoic looking woman in her thirties, her dark hair pulled up in a loose bun, stray strands floating in and out of her violet eyes. She greeted them with professional indifference, something Hinata didn't think she would be grateful for until today. But she was glad when the woman didn't stare or ask questions, merely took their money and handed the key for their room to Kisame before giving them directions on how to find it.

The hallway they walked down was short, and after passing two doors they found their room. Still feeling a little giddy over her display in the street, Hinata followed Kisame inside, excited that they would be under an actual roof for the night. It would be so nice to have a hot bath and sleep in a real bed again. Setting her pack down on the only chair in the room, she scanned her surroundings. It was neat, clean, and rustically decorated. And gloriously warm. Heat radiated from a smaller fireplace set against the outside wall. There was only one bed, but that was hardly an issue anymore. As soon as she spotted it, she started toward the bathroom to get cleaned up. When she reached Kisame, who had just set Samehada against the wall and was shrugging his travelling cloak off, she paused. His back was to her, but she could sense the tension from the long night rolling off of him. Chiding herself for being selfish, she turned toward him.

"Do you want the bathroom first?" she asked softly.

He didn't answer at first, so she was completely taken by surprise when he rounded on her, stark hunger written all over his face as his cloak fell to the floor. Suddenly, she was enveloped in his arms, the intense heat coming from his body flooding around her.

"Kisame…" she trailed off, half in question as she met his gaze.

He didn't answer as his fingers found her tangled hair, tugging at the strands until her head was tilted upward. His lips came down on hers, burning her with possession as he delved deeper, his tongue seeking the seam and pressing until she opened her mouth to him. He swept over her teeth before tangling with her tongue. Without hesitation she kissed him back, relishing the feel of him as he invaded her mouth. She surely smelled like a burning house and looked worse, but if he didn't care then neither did she.

He drew back slowly, scorching her with his gaze when she met his eyes. "Go ahead. I'll wait."

She nodded and pulled away from him, a dazed smile on her lips as soon as she turned around and made her way to the bathroom. Kisame watched her retreating back with narrowed eyes, nearly grinding his teeth in frustration. She was so close to him, all the time now, but there was always something there to prevent his having her. Their responsibilities, the mission, her innocence, the damned bathroom door that mocked him as it slid shut with a click of finality. Slumping roughly to the floor he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He shouldn't still be this strung out, but the fight combined with the way she had defended him in front of a crowd of total strangers had his guts twisted and his emotions in a whirl. He had thought that finally admitting to himself that there was something between them would ease the tension, but it only made him burn for her. It was an achy hunger that stayed just one step shy of bloodlust, keeping his senses in an uproar and his mind divided.

His eyes landed on the slab of wood that separated him from Hinata as his sharp teeth slowly emerged in a feral smile. Well, he was going to solve that problem, today. She was more than ready and he was _very_ willing. Almost as if his glare would shatter the barrier between them, Kisame slung his arms over his raised knees and concentrated on it, his senses picking out all the bits of information coming from the other side that related to her. He heard the ever-so-soft rustle of fabric as she undressed, the image of her back in his room in nothing but her underwear coming back to haunt him with a vengeance. His blood started rushing through his veins anew, seemingly in time to the running water that was currently filling the tub. He could almost see her slender legs sliding over the porcelain rim to dip into the heated pool beneath. Several minutes passed and he heard the faucet shut off and a slosh as she leaned back. Her scent carried to him on the moisture in the air, and it nearly proved to be his undoing.

An idea came to him then, wicked and delicious, and the perfect thing to keep him distracted and get her attention. It would take quite a bit of chakra and control, but at this point he felt he could afford it.

Straightening so he could sit cross-legged in the floor, Kisame shut his eyes and brought his hands together to form his favorite seal. His grin widened as a thin stream of water poured from between his teeth, threading its way down his body and across the floor to slip beneath the door and into the bathroom…

Hinata let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and let her head rest against the rim of the tub. It felt so good to relax, especially after the night they just had. The muscles in her healed leg were still tight, and walking on it hadn't helped much. Her head was aching slightly as well, little pinpricks of pain racing to her eyes from using her Byakugan for an extended period of time. And she wasn't too sure she didn't manage to get smoke in them as well, even with the goggles. It was just starting to ease up when she felt something brush against her ankle.

Looking down in confusion, she stared at the seemingly empty water. Her ankle was plainly visible, even through the layer of grime that was slowly mixing with the clean bathwater, and she was sure she hadn't hit the tub wall. She activated her Byakugan, only to find a familiar energy mingling with her water. It brushed and rolled against her leg, long strands caressing as it skimmed over her skin. She noticed a paper-thin trail of chakra running across the surface, almost a part of the sheen of the water as it climbed up and over the faucet and disappeared over the rim of the tub. Kisame's invisible touch seemed playful and harmless, so with a smile tugging on her lips she closed her eyes and let her head fall back again. She thought about lecturing him on invading her privacy, but couldn't quite bring herself to care. She welcomed the attention, in fact, and only wished she had the courage to invite him to join her for real.

Now that she knew it was there, she felt Kisame's chakra split into two, curling around her ankles before climbing up her calves. Hinata's heartbeat sped up as it reached her knees and started up her thighs. Would he be bold enough to touch her where his kisses left an ache for him? Her fingers reflexively gripped the edge of the tub as his chakra became more aggressive, devouring her skin, inch by inch. She held her breath when it reached the juncture of her legs. As if sensing her unease the chakra stopped, hovering just out of range of her core, circling her thighs to maintain the feeling it was producing.

After a few moments she relaxed again, the heat of the bathwater combined with Kisame's invisible touch leaving her unable to maintain the level of tension that coursed through her. Her fingers loosened as she released a barely audible sigh of pleasure. In response, a single tendril of energy ventured closer, barely grazing her skin as it wound its way through her curls. Her breath hitched slightly with the new contact, but she didn't resist. She found herself wanting this, wanting more.

There was a moment's pause before his chakra rushed forward, enveloping her waist. Invisible fingers lapped and teased her, sending warm heat rushing through her body. It wasn't long before she felt a familiar restlessness growing, stringing her muscles taunt. The water was practically churning around her now, but it wasn't enough. Unashamed, she sank down until the surface was lapping at her chin, flexing her legs and rubbing them together to create greater friction. With new territory to claim, his chakra snaked over her entire body, sliding over her stomach, teasing her breasts, caressing her neck and shoulders.

Finally she couldn't take any more and sat up. After furiously scrubbing herself clean she rose from the water. Kisame's chakra receded with the rivulets sliding down her body, evaporating as if had never been when he released the jutsu. Her whole body trembled with the force of the desire that was coursing through her by the time she wrapped a robe around herself and left the bathroom, hair still dripping and skin wet. Kisame was sitting in the floor, practically still in the spot she had left him. He opened his eyes as she approached, only to take the brunt of her glare.

"Kisame… that wasn't… wasn't …"

"Fair?" he finished for her. "Now you know what it's like every time you are around me and I have to force myself to let you go."

"But, I…I can't…" she trailed off as she averted her eyes, not really sure how to tell him about the ache that wasn't going away. She needed him to touch her again, for real this time. She knew it was the only thing that would put her at ease. She would never be able to sleep, wouldn't last the day beside him if he didn't.

"I know." he said, softly this time, as he stood up. He towered over her, large and imposing, but she was unafraid as she stepped into his arms and hugged his chest. He still smelled of sweat, wood smoke and pine, but she found the mixed scent pleasing as she rested her cheek against him.

He hesitated long enough to adjust his hold before he lifted her up, turning to walk to the bed. A moment of apprehension washed over her, but was quickly squashed when he set her gently down on the bed. He just stared down at her for a long time, and if she didn't know better, she would have sworn he looked either awed or afraid of her. Then he went to his knees before laying his head in her lap, face buried against her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She could feel the warmth of his breath through the thin material of her robe as he took a great shuddering breath.

"Hinata… say you really want this. Say you want this with me."

His voice was low and rough, and full of a vulnerability she didn't know he was capable of. She stared at the top of his head in shocked silence for several moments, her earlier agitation forgotten. The way he suddenly opened up to her touched her, and she couldn't help the swell of feeling that rolled over her. A soft smile found her lips as she stroked her fingers through his navy hair, finding the back of his hiate-ate. He looked up at her as she pulled it free and set it to the side.

"I want this, Kisame. With you and no one else." she whispered down to him.

Her words melted the tension in him, and his face softened before he pulled up enough to kiss her, his lips massaging hers gently as his hands loosened and found her hips. He drew her forward until she was cradling him with her naked thighs pressed between his ribs and elbows. She loved the feel of him so close to her, in such an intimate position. When she was flush against him he pressed her back into the mattress, leaning into her body until she could feel his desire pressing against her core. The sudden sensation of pressure sent a moan rising in her throat that vibrated against his lips. He answered with a growl before releasing her mouth and moving to her neck, nuzzling the length of it before drawing the sensitive skin between his teeth, lips clamping down as he sucked on the tendon beneath.

Her body burst back to life, flooding her with a warmth and desire that made a mockery of the way she felt in the bathroom. Needing to touch him, one hand came up to cradle his head while the other landed on his broad shoulder, fingers flattening over heavy muscle. Her legs curled up around him, bare knees lightly gripping his torso. The movement parted the lower half of her robe, leaving the sensitive skin beneath open to the assault of his rough clothes. The friction sent another fiery shudder over her.

He rolled with her then, pulling her on top of him as he slid backward. Now fully on the bed, he sat up with her straddled on his lap. Hinata watched the play of his muscles as he moved, fascinated by the power that oozed from him. He caught her stare, a playful smirk crossing his lips. Capturing both of her hands, he placed them on his chest before he sunk his hands in her damp hair and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"If you really want this, then take it."

Releasing her he shifted to rest his weight on his palms, watching the emotion on her face as she simultaneously blushed and stared at him. The trust he was offering wasn't lost on her. With him exposed this way she could kill him with a well-placed burst of chakra to his chest. It was the ultimate affirmation of their relationship, and she found herself once again in awe of the fact that she had such an effect on him.

He allowed her to do as she pleased, and with burning cheeks and soft fingers she tentatively slid her hands under the edge of his mesh shirt, feeling the hard muscles beneath his bluish-gray skin. She watched herself touching him, feeling his smooth skin sliding under her palms before grabbing the hem and lifting herself to her knees to pull his shirt over his head. He took over once his head was free, pulling the material off his arms before tossing it casually to the side. It landed half off the bed before she leaned into him and gently placed a kiss on his chest. She grew a little bolder when he groaned softly and closed his eyes, trailing her lips over his pectoral muscles as her hands lingered on his abs, letting the supple ridges bunch and release in response to her touch before sliding a little lower.

Her hands came to a nervous halt when she reached the waistband of his pants. She let them rest there as she leaned up to kiss him again. He smirked against her lips before one of his hands covered hers, guiding them downward. Her face flamed when they sunk beneath the giving material. Then she was touching him, and embarrassment gave way to curiosity as her fingers traced his length. His hand abandoned her then, sliding up her arm to grip her shoulder as he found her lips and kissed her heatedly. She continued her exploration, feeling the tip and running a finger down the protruding vein on the underside. When her palm brushed against the sensitive head he thrust into her hand, a growl of pleasure rumbling in his throat.

Unable to take her teasing any longer, he drew back, allowing her hands to leave him. His own slid down the front of her robe, brushing over her chest before finding the belt and pulling it loose in one swift motion. Her unbound breasts peeked through the gap, and his eyes roamed unabashed over her body as he slid the heavy cotton off her shoulders. She let her arms hang loose as he tugged the robe off of her, tossing it over his shoulder. She stared up at his face to keep from thinking about her nakedness, nervousness settling over her when she saw his eyes narrow.

All at once she was worrying about not being good enough to please him. She knew her breasts were proportionately bigger than most women; maybe he didn't like that. Chewing on her lower lip, she dropped her head, waiting on his rejection. It was quickly lifted again when she felt his hand on her shoulder, pressing her backward until she slid off his lap and onto the mattress, hair cascading over the edge. Her legs were still on either side of his, and in this position she was completely exposed to him. She curled her fingers tightly into the sheet when he suddenly straightened up, not daring to look at him when she felt him tense.

With his brow furrowed and jaw clenched tightly, Kisame reached out a near trembling hand to touch her, just a light caress over her perfectly toned stomach. This was not the first time he had a woman in his bed by far, but this was the first time ever he was stopped dead in his tracks by one. She was a goddess, compassion and grace combined with a body designed for nirvana. His mind railed at him, berating him for being far too unworthy to touch such a pure and beautiful creature. His body disagreed, hardening painfully, demanding he sate himself with her soft flesh. It would surely be a sin on his very soul, but damn the kami, he would never be able to walk away from her now. His touch had drawn her gaze, and her watery lilac eyes broke him. Leaning over her, he settled his weight on his elbows and traced her swelling lips with the pad of his thumb before he kissed her with every ounce of passion he had.

Relief flooded Hinata as he parted her mouth, drawing her lower lip in and sucking on it until she was reeling from the sensation. He released her a moment later, and she couldn't help the small sound of longing that escaped her. It was replaced by a sharp intake of breath when his mouth found her breast, tongue swirling her nipple between his teeth. She had thought the last time he kissed her there had been wonderful, but his lips on her bare skin had an even more intense set of feelings tearing through her body. That is until his hand slid down her stomach, palm coming to a rest over her core before applying gentle pressure. She tensed against him, her eyes opening wide as she gasped at the new sensation. He never moved from the position, just continued to lave all his attention on her breast until she relaxed, her breaths coming more evenly. Then he switched breasts and pressed a little harder before allowing a single finger to slide into her folds.

Her hands gripped his shoulders hard, the scent of her desire and the breathless whisper of his name on her lips making him so restless he wanted to plunge into her right then and there. But he forced his body back into check. She wasn't ready yet and he would not hurt her, no matter how urgent his own need. She would know satisfaction before he took her; it was the least he could do for her before his baser instincts took over. He began to stroke her, picking up a gentle rhythm until she clutched a handful of his hair, and his resolve was tested. With a growl against her skin he reluctantly pulled away from her breast, trailing kisses down her stomach until he reached her navel. He stopped to swirl his tongue in the small indentation, slipping his first finger completely inside of her.

He glanced up at her face, watched as her eyes widened with his invasion. They closed a moment later when he caressed her inner wall slowly. He repeated the motion, and a soft moan of pleasure passed her lips. Kissing the stretch of skin that covered her womb, he withdrew his hand and ran another finger over her to coat it before sliding both inside her. Her muscles gripped him as he stroked her, and he could feel a tremor passing through her already. Trailing his tongue lower, he tasted her, delving through her swollen flesh until her hands suddenly clutched at his hair.

"Kisame…I…I c-can't…"

He lifted his head to meet her over-bright eyes, need and fear written on her face. "It's alright." he soothed, "Just relax and let it happen."

She swallowed and nodded, laying her head back on the mattress and closing her eyes. He pressed into her further, testing the strength of her barrier. His fingers were large and easily filled her, but it wouldn't be enough if she were to accommodate him later. Nudging another finger into her, he probed deeply. He heard her gasp as her eyes flew open. In that moment he attacked her sensitive spot with his tongue, and lifted his eyes to watch her go ramrod stiff, her gaze becoming unfocused as her mouth parted slightly. Then a flood of warm, sticky fluid washed over his fingers, and he couldn't help the satisfaction that settled over him as her walls swelled and pulsed warmly around him.

Wasting as little time as possible, he withdrew from her and rose to his knees to divest himself of his pants. They were tossed across the room and before they had a chance to hit the floor he was cradled against her hips, one arm sliding beneath her to lift her to a better angle. Realizing what he was about to do, a twinge of fear rose in Hinata and still shaking from her orgasm, she tried to scoot away from him.

"Wait…" she said softly.

"I can't. It will only hurt more if I don't do it now."

Gripping his shoulders for courage, she took a deep breath and nodded her assent. With a primal growl he reached down to steal her bolstered air in a kiss as he slid fluidly into her, pushing past her barrier with ease. Despite the preparation her fluttering walls locked tightly around him, and he stilled when he had filled her completely. He pulled away from her face to gauge her reaction, and though it was evident she was determined, he couldn't miss the tears that sprang to the corner of her eyes. They rolled out of their own accord until they were caught by her hairline.

Hating himself for causing her pain, he kissed the salty evidence of her plundering from her temples before running his fingers soothingly over her forehead and into a lock of hair.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Good, because it only gets better from here."

When he was sure she was completely relaxed again he began to inch out of her, stopping just before he slipped away and began to push his way back in. She was sheathed so tightly around him it took every ounce of control he had not to drive himself into her. When he was buried as far as he could go he gave a hard little thrust. She moaned at the sensation, clutching at him when he started to pull back again. This time he moved a little faster, the friction between them sending his control to the edge. Over and over again he pressed into her, each stroke urging him to take more. But he kept to his sedate pace until she began lifting her hips to meet him.

Her walls fluttering around him was his undoing, and Kisame let himself go, his hands moving to her hips to keep her steady as he poured himself into her, thrusting hard. All at once he threw his head back as a strangled cry erupted from his lips. His orgasm hit him swiftly, and as his hot seed filled her he heard her moan loudly, her own release sending her back into oblivion.

For several long moments neither one of them moved. Kisame's whole body was trembling as he fought to regain his breath and remain upright. Slowly he eased himself off of her and lay down. Hinata reached down to pull the blanket over them, but his hand closed around her wrist, stopping her.

He grinned languidly at her when she looked up at his face in question. "I'm not finished yet."

As he lay beside her he let his hands trail over her body, enjoying the sight of her in the intensifying daylight filtering through the window. His fingers soothed her achy and swollen flesh, stroking her gently until once more she found herself pressing into his hand. Three more times he knocked her over the edge, each orgasm more intense than the last. By the time he released her she was shaking all over, and quite sure she wouldn't be able to walk for some time.

It was late afternoon by the time they actually slept, the warmth of the room lulling them into unconsciousness. Hinata was curled up against Kisame's chest, nearly hidden by his larger form. He had one leg slung possessively over her calves while his arm held her against him, fingers tangled in her hair.

As if sensing its master's need for rest, Samehada wiggled until its handle started sliding off the wall and landed on the floor with a small thump. Flexing the multitude of blades, the sword dragged its way across the floor until it was lying directly in front of the door. Not only would it be a stumbling block to anyone that tried to open the door, the space beneath allowed it a greater range to sense chakra, and Kisame would be warned of danger much faster.


	23. Midori

A/N: The OC Midori that appears in this chapter belongs to my friend, Sammywithswagger, and is used with permission. This story takes place a full decade after Sammy's, so I modified Midori a bit to age her accordingly.

Chapter 22

Midori

Kisame's eyes flew open as he started awake to the view of an unfamiliar ceiling. He had slept deeply through the entire night, a mistake he hadn't made since he was a genin. He cursed himself inwardly as his hand clenched automatically, seeking Samehada's hilt. When he met empty air he froze, expanding his senses as he took in where he was. The golden glow of early morning splashed across him, warming his bare skin in the otherwise cool room. He was lying on his back in bed, something warm and heavy pressing against his forearm. The heavy scent of sex and sweat filled his nose.

He relaxed then, realizing that he was in no danger, and still in the room where he and Hinata had made love the day before. Rolling to his side, he took in the sight of her lying in the shadows, her head on his arm and her back to him as she curled into herself. The sheet had fallen down to her waist, leaving her pale skin open to his gaze. Her raven colored hair lay between them, pooled like a river along her back. Her ribs rose and fell in a steady rhythm as she continued to sleep undisturbed.

Unable to resist, he reached out, skimming his fingers along her hair before moving to trace the line of her shoulder. As soon as he touched her elbow she jerked awake, rolling over quickly to turn her piercing eyes on him, Byakugan activated. When she recognized him a moment later the veins receded, and her irises refocused on his face. A soft smile brought life to her expression, and she reached out to him.

"Kisame."

He took her hand in his, kissing the knuckles before tucking it against his chest.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

She smiled at the gesture. "That's alright."

Half sitting up, she scooted closer to him, nestling her head in the crook of his shoulder. He pulled the sheet back up around them to keep her warm. She watched him through her eyelashes as he readjusted himself, laying on his back and folding the pillow behind his head in half to make it more comfortable. After curling his arm around her and resting his near hand on her hip, he let the other trail along her arm as he closed his eyes. He could lay like this forever and not move. She was just as relaxed, because he felt her breathing steady out again as she dozed, slipping in and out of consciousness as time passed around them.

He just lay there in a lazy half-doze as well, letting her sleep, enjoying the feeling of her against him. It was well into mid-morning when she began to stir again, the sunlight pouring through the window now, bathing the room in a stronger light. It splashed over their skin, warm and welcome. Lifting her head, Hinata smiled sleepily at him before she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." she said, "I must have fallen back asleep."

"That's alright." he murmured as he stared down his chest at her.

She sat up, her hand on him to steady herself, her hair spilling over her shoulders to partially cover her breasts. He could feel her start to shift away from him, and reached out to capture her arm, holding her still. She obeyed, watching his face as he drank in the sight of her, soft and feminine in the streaming sunlight. Then his hands were on her hips, lifting and shifting her until she was straddling his torso, the sheet falling away completely. Just the sight of her waking up beside him had him hard again, and the fact that she was already naked was just too much for him. Guiding her lower, he entered her slowly, watching her eyes become hooded as he filled her. Knowing that he was giving her a measure of pleasure increased his own, and he took up a rhythm of gentle thrusts, releasing her hips to lace his hands in hers when she leaned forward to kiss him.

The new angle brought them closer together, and on the next thrust he hit a sensitive spot, making Hinata moan as her lips brushed over his. He let her take control then, a growl of pleasure rising from his throat as she rode him, the sensation of her moving around him indescribable. He forced his eyes to remain open, wanting to watch her as she took what she wanted from him. Her lips were slightly parted, a blush coloring her cheeks, and her eyes were closed. Her hair swayed around her naked body, her swollen breasts peeking through, nipples taut. Her fingers tightened around his hands as she felt her muscles start to tighten further. Picking up the pace, Kisame pushed up into her faster, building the friction between them as he loosed one hand to graze her breasts before seeking the flesh that joined their bodies. His name left her lips in a whimper as he gently massaged her, the sudden jolt of sensation sending her to the edge.

Leaning over his hand, she released his other to brace herself against the mattress so she could drive herself down onto him hard. The force of her movements pulled a groan from him, and he felt himself start to lose control.

Together they came, Kisame crying out harshly as Hinata threw her head back, keening in a high pitched tone. She collapsed on his chest then, her sweat-laced hair falling around them. He clasped his hands together behind her, holding her close. She had given him so much in such a short span of time that just thinking about it made his gut clench. And he didn't deserve her, for sure. But he wasn't about to lay here pondering his good luck. It was time to leave and he wanted to show her one last time how she made him feel. Because kami only knew whether or not it would be the last time.

Kisame sat up suddenly, pulling her against him before swinging his legs over the side of the bed and standing up. Still breathing heavily, Hinata clung to him, trying to still the slight shake in her limbs. He carried her to the bathroom where he continued his ministrations, setting her down and running a bath in the large tub. Climbing in and settling himself in front of her, he washed her hair before going over her entire body, paying extra attention between her legs. Using gentle strokes he massaged her until she came again, fingers clutching his hair as he knelt before her. Then he drained the tub and dried her off, not missing an inch of her skin, the look on his face and the profound feeling coursing through her keeping her from protesting.

With a final lingering kiss he left her alone to dress, and after closing the door, Hinata slid to a sit in the floor, still in her towel. A smile kept ghosting across her lips as she listened to him moving around in the room behind her. The final bridge between them had been crossed. She couldn't keep from thinking that this is how her wedding night should have gone. But somehow, she knew that without him it wouldn't have been the same anyway. Chiding herself for moping about, she stood up and donned her clothes, unable to help the smile that came when she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

When she emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later he was already dressed, Samehada wrapped in fresh bandages and strapped into its harness on Kisame's back. He was all business as he prepped his other weapons and supplies, barely glancing at her as he worked. The man she had made love to last night had disappeared under the hardened shinobi. She felt a stab of pride that she was allowed to see the side of him the rest of the world didn't. The part of him that made him so vulnerably human.

Donning her own mask of apathy, she armed herself and prepared to leave. He was heading out and she followed him to the door where he stopped and turned back to her. She thought he might kiss her again, but instead he brought his hand up to her cheek, his palm cradling the side of her face as his fingers sliding through her bangs. He stared down at her for a long moment, a fierce glimmer in his eyes. Without a word he dropped his hand and walked out the door. They turned their key over to the innkeeper, who was looking even sterner than the day before, and they were once again on their way.

Stepping out the door of the inn, she noticed that people were still staring at them strangely as they strolled through the village. She just met their eyes and walked on, not caring about what they thought of her knowing expression, or the fact that there was a slight sway to her steps.

They traveled for most of the day, only stopping to eat by the creek they saw on the way up. They sat side by side on a fallen log, watching the fish swim languidly beneath the ice-edged water. It was quiet and dark was just beginning to descend on the land when an uneasy feeling settled on Hinata. She felt as if she was being watched, but she could sense no presence around her. Kisame didn't seem alert to anything, so she chalked it up to the previous fight they had in these woods making her nervous. But the feeling kept getting worse, and at one point she stopped and activated her Byakugan. She searched every inch of her vision, but aside from a large pond gleaming in the late evening sunlight, she saw nothing but trees, rocks and snow. Shaking her head in response to Kisame's questioning look, she continued on.

Fog began to roll in with the absence of the sun, and it was then that they began the search for a place to stop for the night. Again Hinata got the strange feeling that something wasn't right. The fog was too heavy, too ominous. Kisame seemed to notice it this time too, his hand going to Samehada's hilt as his steps slowed. When they were stopped entirely, a sound broke through the silence, setting them both on instant alert. A high pitched note, followed by another, slow and smooth drifted through the mist. It was coming from some kind of instrument. A violin? Kisame turned to look at her, his face set in a hard line.

"Hinata, stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

Samehada was in his hand a moment later and he disappeared into the night. The song continued on, and Hinata couldn't help but be drawn by the sound of the mournful song. The relaxing melody had her even more alert to an imminent attack. Drawing a kunai and activating her Byakugan, she watched Kisame stalk in a wide circle around her, sticking close to the trees as he searched for the source. He started a second circle, but then his chakra disappeared and she lost track of him. It was as if he melted into nothing at all.

A whistle near her ear was the only warning she had before the ground exploded just in front of her. Jumping back, she vaulted for the closest tree branch. Grabbing onto the cold bark, she pulled herself into the cover of the pine needles, moving from tree to tree until she figured she had given whoever had attacked her the slip. Stopping in a low crouch in case she had to move again, Hinata scanned the area she had just stood in. A charred kunai lay buried in the snow, a slight glow of chakra on the handle where the explosion tag had been. There were no other chakra signatures in the little clearing.

That was when she noticed something strange. The chakra around the kunai was blurred, as if she was looking at it through a piece of warped glass. Focusing her attention, she studied it in further detail. Her eyes widened as it came to her. Infused in the fog were small particles of chakra. Enough of it that unless you were actively using a jutsu your signature would be hidden from most sensors. Her heart hit her stomach as another realization came to her. For the first time in her life, she was blind in a fight, even with her Byakugan. Had they known she was here, and set this as a trap for her?

Gripping the branch beneath her hard, she frantically searched for her attacker. Snow fell to the ground beneath her an instant before there was a chakra flare right at her back. Before she had time to react she was slammed hard from behind. The impact shook her hold on the branch loose and sent her toppling forward, falling through the trees. Branches battered her as she fell, but she couldn't get a grip on any of them. Just as she would have hit the ground she pulled a substitution, winding up a hundred yards away sitting next to a boulder. The chakra flare disappeared for an instant before four appeared. Three darted off in the direction Kisame was at, the one that had attacked her headed straight for her.

A kunoichi revealed herself, stopping right where she would have landed on the ground. Hinata couldn't see her face, it was hidden behind a plain white ANBU mask, the symbol for Hidden Mist etched just above the eyes. She had two katana strapped to her back, and hanging from a third strap on her hip was a black violin etched with white lilies. A silver bow dangled precariously beside it. As foreboding as she looked, it was the plain white mask that sent apprehension rolling through Hinata.

They were Hunter Nin.

She knew that by now if her village didn't believe she was dead that she had been declared missing. Since she was a Hyuga and a jounin, she was sure to have her own page in the Bingo Books, which made her fodder for Hunters. But they were from Hidden Mist as well, which meant they were definitely after Kisame foremost, but she was sure they wouldn't mind the bonus of bringing in a rogue Leaf kunoichi.

Scrambling to her feet, she swallowed to wet her suddenly dry throat. Now she knew what Kisame must have felt before each battle since he left his village. There would be no choice but to kill them. If they spared even one of their lives, Hidden Mist would have recent information on his whereabouts, and that was something they couldn't afford. A sigh of regret slipped from her lips as she crouched into the Gentle Fist stance and waited for the kunoichi to notice her.

It didn't take long. She turned around, taking in Hinata's aggressive posture. Silently accepting the challenge, the Hunter nin drew both of her katana.

The first attack came without preamble. The kunoichi brought her silver katana in front of her and muttered something Hinata couldn't hear across the distance. Turquoise chakra engulfed the blade and a second later a torrent of water came shooting at her. Hinata dodged the assault at the last second and it slammed into a tree, sending bark and icicles flying. She swung the sword again, and more water formed a wide arc. Unable to avoid this one, Hinata braced her feet and started the rapid hand movements to create her chakra net.

She only made it halfway through her jutsu when the water reached her. The net stopped most of it, but she was doused from head to toe, the force of the water sending her sliding back several feet.

Unable to do anything but defend herself at a distance, Hinata moved forward in a calculated approach. She had to contend with both swords at close range, but she was quick enough to dodge most injuries in a sword fight.

The mist slowly began to clear as they engaged each other, one kunai blocking both swords as she looked for an opening to unleash her chakra. But the hunter was frustratingly efficient and after several minutes with neither one faltering, it seemed that she would have to find another tactic to use or risk slipping up when she started to grow tired. Hinata could finally locate Kisame nearly a half mile away, and she wondered how long it would take her to reach him if she could break away from the fight cleanly. He was standing still, in a seeming stalemate with his three opponents. The distraction cost her again, and she was viciously kicked in the stomach. The blow sent her flying across the muddy ground.

Rising to her feet, she noticed that the snow had disappeared, as well as the mud, leaving dry ground in its wake. The moisture that had been there moments ago was currently circling the kunoichi, made buoyant by the particles of chakra that had been in the mist. She now had the light blue katana held vertically in front of her, both hands on the pommel.

"Water Style: Collision Whirlpool."

The water churned faster, picking up speed until the kunoichi controlling it was obstructed from view. Then there was a loud crack, like the sound of a wave slapping a rock hard, and the wall of water was speeding outward. There was nowhere to go, even if she used another substitution, and this attack was much faster, leaving her no time to form her protective net. So she did the only thing she could think of. Surging chakra to her fists, she created her twin lions, hoping the counter energy would dissipate some of the impact. She crouched low with her arms out in front of her and ducked her head between her elbows just as the attack reached her.

It partially worked, but her unprotected legs took the water full force. She was swept off her feet and sent rolling backwards until a fallen limb broke her momentum. The wind was nearly knocked from her, and she was now soaked twice over, but she was otherwise unharmed. But before she had time to climb to her feet she was kicked back to the ground, and the biting-cold edge of the blue sword was pressed against her collarbone. The other found its way to her neck, stopping just short of cutting into the vein. She was caught, and one move would leave her headless. She tried to find Kisame again, to look at him one last time before her life was over, even if it was only the swirling mass of his dark chakra in the distance. It suddenly seemed fitting to her, since that was exactly the way she first saw him so many years ago in Konoha.

To her surprise he seemed to have noticed her predicament and had managed to elude his pursuers to return to her. In fact, he was nearly on them when she went down. He landed a few feet away, his eyes fixed on the kunoichi. His voice was sharp and commanding as it cut through the air.

"Midori. Please don't."

The kunoichi visibly stiffened, but didn't move except to tilt her head slightly. "We don't have time for this, Kisame. I have to go home and fix supper."

"Oh? What are you making?" he deadpanned as if the question wasn't the least bit out of the ordinary for a battle.

"Shark fin soup." she answered just as seriously.

Kisame's eyes narrowed at the obvious insult. Silence reigned for several long moments as no one moved. Then Hinata felt more than saw the arrival of Midori's teammates. They stood fanned out in a semi-circle behind them. Midori turned her head only slightly so she could see him through the mask. The pressure on her neck relaxed slightly as one of the other Mist shinobi spoke.

"The Hyuga is in custody. Turn yourself over peacefully, Hoshigaki, and we will ensure you a swift death."

Hinata watched as his piercing gaze roamed over his opponents before landing on her. She pleaded with her eyes for him not to take their offer. He gave her an indifferent look before turning back to the one who spoke.

"Never." he growled at them.

They all advanced on him at once, shuriken raining in a cloud ahead of them. Hinata watched them pass out of her line of vision, fear welling up in her throat as she lay helplessly in the snow. But it wasn't the fact that he had just left her in the hands of their enemies that had her so apprehensive. Her life had been a spiral toward death since the beginning. She would never forgive herself if she were the reason Kisame was killed.

She was lying there holding her breath, her attention fully on the fight in the distance when the blade was lifted from her throat, the kunoichi above her disappearing in a wisp of fog. The sound of the violin picked up again, and Hinata jumped to her feet, ready to chase them to the ends of the earth if that's what it took to avenge Kisame. The fog rose again in a blinding wall, as if waiting for her to follow so it could stop her. She didn't make it two feet into the stark whiteness before everything went silent. She was suddenly pulled to the ground from behind as the wind picked up, drawing the fog into whirling wisps. She started to struggle hard when a familiar set of arms wrapped around her, holding her still.

"Don't move." Kisame's voice came from behind her.

Relief washed over her until the sound of screaming rang out ahead of her, sending a chill down her spine. It was brutal and terrifying, and the sound of a swift battle followed. The fog seemed alive with electricity, glowing blue, like clouds full of heat lightning in the summer. It faded away after a moment and everything went quiet. Kisame immediately stood and helped her up. They faced the direction of the battle, waiting for the victor to emerge.

The kunoichi reappeared alone, standing a few feet away in the swirling fog, staring at them silently, blood dripping from both katana. Kisame was standing in front of Hinata, his sword ready in his hand. But he made no move to attack, not even when the Hunter reached up and pulled the mask from her face. A thin woman in her early thirties glanced between them, the sharpness of her blue eyes telling of years of experience in the field. She looked merciless, and Hinata had to wonder why she was spared at all, even though Kisame knew her and called her by name.

Finally she spoke, her expression softening only slightly. "Kisame. It's been a long time."

"Midori. What are you doing here?"

"The Mizukage assigned me to the team sent to track you." She stabbed a thumb in the direction of the woods behind her. "_They_ thought it was because we were teammates and I knew your habits better than anyone."

"But…" he prompted.

"As you can tell, the Mizukage has no plans to actually have your bounty fulfilled. She sent me to keep tabs on you and make sure we gave you a grand chase. We've been looking for you for years, and it is only now that you begin to slip."

Kisame gave her a suspicious look. "Why would the Mizukage _not_ want my head?"

"She doesn't believe the whole story about you trying to assassinate the Daimyo. She wanted to talk to you about it, but the things you have done with the Akatsuki have made that impossible now. But she hasn't forgotten the things you did for the village. So she secretly charged me with keeping an eye on you. Not that it's easy. Or it _wasn't_." she finished with a pointed look at Hinata.

Hinata thought Kisame would be pleased with her answer; she certainly was, despite Midori's insinuation that she was the cause of this debacle. It was a miraculous break in their luck. But he merely grunted and thrust Samehada into the refreezing ground.

The near silence of a winter's night filled the woods while they each tended to their injuries, but the invisible conversation that went on in the barren clearing could have filled a book. Hinata stopped tending the knot swelling on her head from where she fell to watch as Midori handed both of her katana to Kisame and turned away from him to tend to a bleeding wound on her upper bicep. His eyes skimmed over the blades, an unreadable expression in his gaze before he took a section of Samehada's bandage and wiped them clean. She was finished quickly and he handed them back to her. She accepted with an almost mournful smile. Then she donned her swords and picked up her mask.

"Ja mata, Kisame. I hope we don't meet again." she said. Then her gaze hardened as they landed on Hinata and she spoke in a challenging tone, "Farewell, Hyuga-san."

Then she was gone in a wisp of mist, taking with her the uneasy feeling that had haunted Hinata all that evening. But a new one settled in its place. The kunoichi, Midori, knew Kisame well. Even more than that she trusted him enough to hand him her weapons and turn her back on him to tend her injuries. That alone spoke volumes about their past relationship. They had efficiently worked together and just before she left she had smiled at him, almost like she missed him. She spared Hinata when he asked and killed her own teammates to protect him. Just who was she?

Once they were alone, Hinata moved to where Kisame was standing, staring at the empty space that Midori stood in a moment before.

"Kisame, are you alright?"

"Yeah." he answered without looking at her.

More timidly she asked, "Who was she?"

"Midori was one of my genin teammates."

That explained a lot. A realization came on the heels of his answer, spurring her into another question. "You knew she was going to turn on her teammates, didn't you?"

He smirked then. "Yeah."

"How?"

"When she said she had to fix dinner. It's a code phrase we used to coordinate attacks when we were on missions. 'Shark fin soup' meant that I was to draw our enemies into the fog so my teammates could flank and attack. To anyone else, it would look like she was just insulting me."

"How did you know she wouldn't just use something like that against you?"

"Because she was trained as a Blood-Mist shinobi. If she had considered us enemies, she never would have hesitated once she had you down. No tactical advantage outweighs the kill."

Hinata tried to keep the tinge of jealousy out of her voice as she dropped her gaze to the ground. "It sounds like you admire her a lot. Were you two ever...?"

"It was a long time ago, Hinata." he said in a tone of finality before walking over to Samehada and pulling the great sword from the ground. Hinata sighed to herself as she waited for him to return to her side. Once again his past was closed off to her. When he reached her he gave her a teasing smile, as if only seconds ago he wasn't reliving obviously significant memories from his time in Hidden Mist.

"I don't know about you, but I don't feel like sleeping now. Besides, if we're any later getting back, Nami will kill us herself."

"Yeah." Hinata replied softly before she moved up to the lower branches of the pine trees and Kisame took off on the ground beneath her.

They traveled through the night, skirting the edge of Lightning Country as dawn crept over the horizon. As the weather warmed, the terrain became rockier and more unforgiving, and Hinata soon found herself following the narrow goat-path along a familiar canyon. They stopped for a couple hours' rest at noon, more eager now to get back than to get sleep. Perched high on an outcropping of rock, Hinata watched the world stretch before her as Kisame snored softly as he leaned against her back. The reds, browns and grays of the rich mineral deposits melted and flowed into each other in a static ocean of rock that stretched to the horizon, the canyons that riddled the landscape the eternal waves crashing against the deep blue of the sky. And here she sat in the silence above it all. It felt thrilling to be up this high, but at the same time lonely. Closing her eyes, she let herself drift off to the feel of the dry wind whipping her hair against her face, her heart feeling as empty as the vast space beyond the rim of the plateau.

They arrived back home near dawn the next day. Nami was already up, the light from her kitchen blazing through the genjutsu-altered windows, leaking soft yellow light through the dusty, cracked panes. Her dog was lying on the porch, and thumped his tail once in greeting before closing his eyes again. Nami's reception was far warmer, served with an early breakfast before they were shooed to the bathroom to get cleaned up before they headed off to get some sleep.

Hinata insisted on going second this time, and by the time she emerged from her shower Kisame was already sprawled out on the bed, fast asleep. He rolled toward her when she shut the bedroom door, as if instinctively sensing her. A soft smile flitted across her face before it morphed into a frown and her eyes began to sting with unshed and unwanted tears. Seeking comfort, she climbed into bed beside him and wrapped her arm around his bare waist, the blanket laying unused beneath them.

But as tired as she was, Hinata couldn't sleep. She lay there awake as the hours passed, watching the harsh summer sunlight pass across the room before turning into rays of gold and disappearing altogether as night fell. She turned toward the window to see the stars twinkling coldly in the sky.

She wasn't quite sure what had been wrong with her all day, but when the realization came, it landed with a cold thud of finality on her brain. The time had come for her to leave. She wouldn't go back to Konoha; it put her family and friends at risk of attack from Madara. But she just couldn't stay here. She refused to be the cause of Kisame's downfall. She had been determined to be there for him, no matter what, but that was before the constant danger they were in rose up to slap her in the face. The very thought of what could have happened yesterday made her sick to her stomach. He might not realize it, but Midori had spelled it out for her, plain as day. She wasn't an asset to him, she was a burden.

So she would have to find a place where she wouldn't be recognized, somewhere away from the routes between the hidden villages. She would disappear once and for all, and everyone in her life would be the better for it.

She had actually thought of committing sepuku and saving someone else the trouble and disappointment of bringing in a worthless kunoichi. But while she considered it Hitomi and Ryusei's faces popped into her head and she couldn't bring herself to do it. She still had a commitment to protect the civilians around her, even if she was useless as a regular shinobi now. She would become the Ryujin of another village; an anonymous protector. The thought of continuing Kisame's code of honor comforted her, gave her something to look forward to.

Hinata sat up and took a long look at him, lying peacefully asleep beside her. She wanted to reach out and touch him, to have him hold her and make all her troubles go away. But Midori had doused that dream with her twin blades and a cold dose of reality. She couldn't afford to weaken now. Instead she slid from the bed and padded over to where her bag sat, still packed. This place had been her home only a short while, but she would cherish the memories of it as much as she would Konoha. She had been truly happy, if only for a moment. It would go a long way in getting her through her life ahead. She just hoped he would understand.

As quietly as she could, Hinata slipped out the door.


	24. Goodbye for Good

A/N: Thank you to everyone who is still keeping up with this story. :) I posted an important news update on my profile last month, so if you haven't seen it yet, stop on by.

Chapter 23

Goodbye for Good

"Kisame!"

Nami's demanding voice brought him awake in an instant, adrenaline enhancing his senses, his body going from at rest to tense and ready in the blink of an eye. He went rushing through the house, bare chested, Samehada in his hands. The instinct to fight was so strong that he never even noticed that the bedroom was empty save for himself. He paused in his headlong dash when he reached the end of the hallway, and gave her a questioning look when he found no immediate threat. In fact, she was standing in the living room, book in one hand, glass of water in the other, looking like she was about to sit down and read for awhile. The only thing out of place was the deep frown on her face when she turned her head to speak to him.

"Hinata's gone."

"What?" he asked, not sure he heard her quite right. His voice was thick from his prolonged sleep as he questioned her further. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"She left late last night. The dog saw her go after we were both asleep."

He just stared at her, waiting for his brain to catch up. Hinata was gone. As in, ran away, left and not coming back, abandoned him, ...gone.

He couldn't admit to himself how much hurt suddenly rolled over him as his grip on Samehada tightened. He could barely breathe for it. His heart squeezed in his chest as the fullness of her betrayal came to bear. He had opened himself up to her, something he did with no one. _No one_. And now he remembered why. So he did the only thing he knew to do. He let the predator inside him rise to the surface. Cold, efficient, untouchable. Turning an apathetic stare on Nami, he shrugged his shoulders.

"So?"

"Don't play games with me, boy. I know better. Are you going after her?"

"No."

"Kisame, that girl is the best thing that's ever happened to you. I don't know what you did to her to make her feel like she had to leave, but this-

"Just drop it, Nami." he snapped, interrupting her. "And when did you get so sentimental? It's better this way, and you know it."

"Oh? And why is that?"

The shark faltered, and a little of the hurt slipped through. "She's safer on her own. I don't want her to die because of me." Kisame said, his voice pitched low.

"You damned fool!" Nami hissed, dropping her book on the stand as she stalked up to him, her eyes narrowing into a perfect glare. "Death is inevitable, making the cause of it irrelevant. Are you going to deny love for the sake of something you can't prevent anyway?"

Kisame gave her an arrogant look, letting anger wrap around his wounded heart. "What would you know about love? You've spent your entire life running from every man you took to bed like they were diseased."

A furious silence hung in the air just before Nami's hand connected with Kisame's face. She slapped him hard enough to make him wince, a testament to the power that still lay within her small frame. Kisame didn't retaliate except to scowl at her, unwilling to harm her when he would have killed anyone else for even thinking about it. Well, except maybe Hinata, but she hadn't stuck around for him to find out.

Nami raised her hand again, and Kisame braced himself for a second assault, ready to catch her hand should it come flying at him again. She paused mid-swing, and he watched her wilt, the anger suddenly draining out of her, taking her strength with it. Looking older than he had ever seen her, she turned from him and tiredly made her way to the rocking chair, sitting down heavily. It was then that he noticed tears glistening on her wet cheeks. Nami never cried. His words must have really hurt her, more than anyone had done in a very long time.

Too angry and hurt himself to apologize, he turned away. Intent on retreating to the bedroom, Kisame headed down the hall only to be stopped halfway there by the soft sound of Nami's tired voice.

"What I know about love is too painful to even think about, and I can't bear to watch the two of you repeat my mistakes. Go after her, Kisame. You'll regret it for your entire life if you don't."

XXXXXX

Hinata's foot touched down on a twisted branch an instant before she dropped to the ground, surveying the open field in front of her. It seemed safe enough so she started across, toward the tree line on the other side. It wasn't flat, but instead had several small hill-like folds, and when she started down one in the center, she noticed a pond hidden in the tiny valley. It was small itself, but very beautiful. The edges were lined with algae, but the center was clear, with water lilies floating serenely on the surface. As she neared she could see small fish and tadpoles just underneath, trolling for the water bugs that skated in swarms between the plants.

She should have moved on right then, but the secret little world she had discovered was enchanting in its peacefulness, and her whole being was so tired and heavy. She had been traveling nonstop since the night before, every mile she put between herself and the village she had called home for the last couple of months weighing on her heart. She kept telling herself she was doing the right thing, that she was protecting the ones she loved, but each step took more determination than the one before, until she was sure she wasn't moving much faster than a genin on their first mission.

She had just sat down and was preparing to deactivate her Byakugan and rest her eyes when a familiar glimmer on the edge of her vision caught her attention. With a sigh she closed her eyes, letting the veins around her temples recede. He had come after her.

If he was bent on catching up with her she would never outrun him. So she just sat there waiting on him, idly watching the fish and insects continue their struggle for life as she steadfastly ignored both the fact that he was coming to confront her because she had left him, and the tiny leap her heart gave that she would see him again. She shook her head at herself. How pathetic. In all likelihood he would kill her, and she wouldn't blame him if he did. Kami knows it's been a long time coming anyway.

It only took him a few minutes to reach her. She could feel his presence just behind her as he came to a halt, but she didn't turn around to face him. She couldn't just yet. He hadn't made a single sound on his approach, and his chakra was now perfectly masked. It almost felt as if it was just a ghost of her imagination, but she knew he was only inches away, his gaze boring into the top of her head. She closed her eyes, fighting off the sting behind her lids, tensely waiting on him to make his move, to speak, to do something...

"You know, it's rude to run away when someone kidnaps you." he said, his voice low and thick, but not at all angry.

And that's when Hinata burst into tears.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried out in a pained voice as she started trembling, hugging her knees to her chest.

Immediately she was enveloped in his warmth as he dropped down behind her. His arms came around her and he drew her back into his chest, forcing her to release her legs. Her arms were captured beneath his and he lay his head on her shoulder. The moisture fleeing her eyes as she sobbed wet his cheek when she pressed her face against him, seeking his comfort in spite of the fact that he must be angry with her. He held her close, rocking slightly.

"I was joking, Hinata. Stop crying." he said softly.

This only made her sob harder, completely bewildering Kisame. She turned in his arms, curling up against his chest as she gripped his quickly dampening shirt. Not knowing what else to do, he stroked her hair with one hand and waited for her tears to subside. In all honesty he had been angry with her, and had even contemplated killing her for her betrayal, if for nothing else than to ensure that no one else knew how close he had come to actually falling for someone. But one look at her sitting there alone and upset and all of that flew out the window. The only thing he wanted to do was hold her, find a way to make it better for her, to make her come back. Nami was right. He_ had_ fallen for her, and now that he was in the light of her presence, there was no going back to the darkness.

When she was quiet once more he pulled her back a little to look at her. She kept her eyes firmly on his chest, so he tilted her chin up and made her look at him. Her eyelids were swollen from her weeping and her beautiful lavender eyes were completely bloodshot. Frowning, he wiped the traces of moisture from her cheeks with his thumb as he searched for something to say.

"Hinata…" he started, then paused as he pulled her against his chest again and buried his hand in her hair. "I don't understand why you wanted to leave now, and you don't have to explain anything to me. It was your decision and I was going to let you go, but…" here he paused again to release a weary sigh, "I just don't want to be alone again."

Hinata didn't respond, but her fingers tightened in his shirt until her knuckles were white.

Brushing her hair back so he could see her face, Kisame was dismayed when she turned her head and buried it against him. Her voice drifted up between them, raspy and muffled. "I make you weak, and I'd rather see you alone and safe than hurt because of… because of me."

Comprehension dawned and he frowned deeply. "This is about what Midori said, isn't it?"

She nodded.

Gripping her gently by the shoulders, Kisame pulled her back. His hold remained firm until she reluctantly looked up at him again. "I want to ask you something." he said. "If you never had to worry about anyone attacking us or using you to get to me, would you still want to go back to Konoha?"

"No." she answered as a fresh tear fled down her face. "But it's not like that. I won't be a danger to you."

Leaning down, Kisame kissed her. It was languid and slow, with a sweetness that belied the stronger emotions Hinata could see brewing just beneath the surface. She kissed him back with fervent lips, tasting as much of him as she could before he released her. It was most likely the last time she would see him, and her heart cried out in denial, making her already tired eyes prick with fresh tears.

When he pulled back he held her gaze, an unfathomable look behind his eyes. She waited on him to say something but he held silent, though she saw his throat working several times as if he started to speak and couldn't. When he at last managed to find his voice, it was raspy and low, and each word was potently driven home for all their softness.

"I can't guarantee that what you fear won't happen. But I know I would rather die happy with you than alone. I know it's selfish of me, but please stay."

This time her tears betrayed her, running silently down her cheeks as she nodded her head. He smiled as she acquiesced, a genuine one that softened his features and made his eyes gleam. Then he was grinning as he swiped the moisture from her face.

"Good," he said, "Besides, I doubt my next partner will be so easy to seduce."

Hinata gaped at him in shock and made to smack his chest in mock affront when he started chuckling. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her knuckles.

"Or as kind and understanding." he continued more seriously as he brought her hand to his chest and leaned down to brush his lips against hers.

"Or half as beautiful." he whispered against her mouth before he kissed her with all the fire she remembered when they first made love. It was intense, but brief, and he was soon moving on to her neck where he buried his face and inhaled deeply.

"Or smell so damn good."

His murmured voice trailed off to nothing as he nuzzled her ear before he pulled the lobe into his mouth to worry it with his teeth. Hinata shuddered in response, her body suddenly aware of everything from his heat and nearness as he kissed her neck to the slight chill in the late evening air that sent gooseflesh along her bare arms and the soft grass beneath her.

When Kisame lifted his head it was to gently turn and lay her down, lowering himself beside her. He kissed her again, his hand roaming over the curves of her willing body as he pressed against her side. Kissing turned to more, and before she knew it her heart was pounding in time to their combined rhythm. Their joining this time was feral and intense, the open air heightening each sensation rolling over sweat-slicked bodies. But as animalistic as it was, it meant so much more. It was a pact, forged in flesh, a promise that as long as they lived, nothing would come between them again. And when it was over they sat in comfortable silence watching the colors wash over the western sky, the crickets in the grass and frogs in the pond singing joyfully as dusk began to fall.

XXXXXX

Hyuga Hiashi glanced about the unfamiliar surroundings of Wave Country as he looked for a place to settle down for the night. It had been more than a week since he took an extended leave from Konoha, placing clan affairs in the capable hands of his nephew and the family counsel. He told them that he had a meeting with an anonymous friend, but they only politely agreed with him, knowing full well he was going out to search for his daughter. He walked a little farther before he stopped again to stretch out his back. It had been years since he had been in the field, and though he trained daily, he still found himself missing his bed and the comforts of home. He snorted at himself and adjusted his pack. He wasn't that old yet.

The sun was beginning to set, and if he didn't find a decent shelter soon, he would be left with whatever he could scrounge for in the darkness. There had been a cave a half mile back, but something about it had turned him away, a warning that danger lay in that direction, even though his Byakugan revealed nothing but emptiness inside. So he continued on until he found a thicket of trees that would serve his purpose. Walking beneath a low hanging bough he entered the sheltered haven.

Not quite satisfied that he was safe, he searched the surrounding area with his dojutsu carefully, noting any houses or movement that might mean an encounter during the night. He was nearly finished with his scouting when his gaze picked up a slight chakra signature at the edge of his vision. He would have ignored it, sure he could avoid or defeat any shinobi that might cross his path, but something about it stoked his curiosity. It was probably the false hope that somehow it might be his lost daughter, as unlikely as it was that she would happen to be in the same middle of nowhere that he was. But he found himself moving in the direction of the flare regardless.

His silent steps quickened as the chakra source came fully into the range of his eyes. It was not only familiar, it was Hinata. Her figure coalesced as he neared, and it was then that he discovered that she was not alone. A darker, dense chakra surrounded her, and his heart started pounding. An unknown fear crept through his heart, telling him that she was in danger.

Forcing himself not to rush to her, he stopped as the details of a wide field came into view. Though he could see her clearly, he knew that he was still beyond the distance capabilities of her Byakugan. She was in the middle of the grassy expanse, close to what looked like a pond. He could see both of them clearly now, despite the dying light. She was sitting in the lap of a man that could only be the missing nin Hoshigaki. He didn't seem to be restraining her, instead his arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. Her head was on his shoulder, and their gazes appeared to be on the pond in front of them. The sight of them sitting there made the small part of Hiashi's heart that he kept secret from the world clench painfully.

She was so very much like her mother...

_Hiashi's bare feet were silent on the new wood of the hallway as he made his way through the clan house, head up, hand resting on the pommel of the sword that he hadn't had time to remove since returning from his mission. He had missed dinner in order to give the Hokage a full report, and he was tired and hungry. All he wanted was to bathe and rest, but his wife wasn't in her rooms or his, and none of the servants had seen her in the house for some time. At last he ran into Hizashi, who told him he had seen her heading out a side door and into the gardens._

_ Ready to remind his wife of her duties to him, he stepped through the ajar shoji door and out onto the porch. The sun was just beginning to set, darkening the golden light in the garden and lighting the sky in brilliant shades of royal purple, rose, and crimson. Frogs and crickets were busy with their evening songs, filling the air with a pleasing chorus of chirps and croaks. Amidst the intoxicating setting she sat, bare feet crossed in front of her as she lounged on the grass in front of the pond, her silky raven's mane hanging to her waist._

_ Sensing his presence as he approached, she turned her head and smiled at him. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly, genuine pleasure at seeing him alighting in her pale lavender eyes. It was the first real smile she had ever given him, and he found it far more enchanting than the near tight-lipped one he received when they first met at the signing of their betrothal contract less than three months ago. _

_ She invited him to sit with her, and his anger forgotten, he sank down on the grass to her left. She turned her attention back to the sky, and he was beginning to think she had forgotten his presence entirely when he felt her fingers close around his hand. He glanced down at the link between them, and he felt himself softening towards her. Her gentle nature and willingness to make their marriage work when he knew both of them were so uncertain had been an asset from the start, but as the days passed he found it growing into outright admiration. Glancing around as if he were going to be caught doing something wrong, he scooted closer to her, tucking her hand between them and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him, a flush coming into her cheeks._

_ "I missed you." she whispered, turning her face away from him as if her confession embarrassed her. _

_ Touched, he reached for her with his free hand, tilting her chin up so he could meet her gaze. Her lips parted in surprise. Other than their brief spells of passion in the bedroom, the only time they spent together as a newly married couple were in discussions with other members of the clan about the running of the household and at public functions where they were required to attend together. Taken by her fluster, he leaned down to kiss her. She returned the gesture with eagerness, clutching the front of his kimono as if her life depended on it._

_ All at once she seemed to remember herself and pulled away, clearing her throat and blushing all the harder for her boldness. "I-I'm sorry. You must be tired and I shouldn't keep you out here half the night. Come in and I'll fix you something to eat."_

_ She went to stand up and go inside when Hiashi's hand snaked out and pulled her down into his lap. He suddenly didn't care if anyone saw them, or what they thought if they did. She giggled and smiled at him again before leaning up to kiss him, encouraged by his defiant gesture. In that moment he knew that not only would they be out there half the night, they would be out all night, making love to the sound of frogs and crickets singing while the moon and stars passed by overhead._

_ That was also the moment he knew he loved her... _

Hiashi's fist clenched tightly as he drove the pain and the memory away, back into the darkness. His wife was dead, and the only thing he could do for her now was to look after their daughters. Not that he was doing a stellar job at that. His grief and arrogance had driven a wedge between them, leaving them with a cold set of expectations to meet. His recent interference had nearly cost Hinata her life once, and the resulting events had taken her from her home and family. Staring at her across the expanse of waving grass he realized that she was now beyond his reach. This time there was only one thing he could for her. Drinking in the sight of her peaceful face one last time he turned away, bidding her a silent farewell.

He just prayed he was doing the right thing by entrusting her to Hoshigaki.

No sooner had he returned to the grove and slumped against a tree to weather the night than a shadow caught his attention from a tree just across the clearing. He started to stand, but found himself frozen in place. A moment later Uchiha Madara appeared before him, dressed in an Akatsuki cloak, holding a mask in one of his hands.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. I never expected the head of the Hyuga Clan to be spending a night in the woods. Tsk, tsk. We can't have such an esteemed guest sleeping in the dirt, now can we? Come, I have the perfect accommodations for you, and I think you'll find the company most entertaining."

Hiashi didn't answer as he struggled to break Madara's hold on his mind, but all he could manage was to groan aloud before he blacked out.


End file.
